Los Juegos del Destino
by AliceXS
Summary: Cuando Jack decide regresar a Villa Xiaolin, aparece una misteriosa chica llamada Kimiko, que le dice que forman parte de Los Juegos del Destino, un juego donde 12 personas deben matarse entre ellas y el último que sobreviva se convertirá en dios. Todos se ven sometidos en un trivial campo de batalla cuando un jugador, apodado Primero, decida ganar cueste... Lo que cueste.
1. Eres el protagonista de tu vida

**A/N: ¡¿Qué onda, mí gente?! ¡Aquí AliceXS, reportándose a ustedes, mis malvaviscos asados! ¡Una nueva historia! Que formará parte de mí saga de misterios para Xiaolin Showdown. La idea se me vino a la cabeza en un contexto poco usual mientras trituraba una bolsa de platanitos (me refiero a los platanitos si lo malpensaste). El fic contiene elementos de horror/suspense/supernatural/angustia/crimen y también un lenguaje grosero moderado y un gore algo acentuado. Créenme es mejor leerlo que verlo, porque yo ni loca me veo este fic en televisión. Me asusto yo misma. ¿Algún concejo? Léanselo con toda la calma del mundo con un café, un té, maltín o lo que sea (es recomendable leérselo varias veces). No traten de resolverlo sino creen que no son capaces (o no tienen tiempo para lo otro) o acabarán como yo: Estresados sin comprender ni un carajo. El fic está inspirados en 3 animes: Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni/ Another/ Mirai Nikki. Para leer este fic tienen que estar medicados así que si no están tan chiflados como yo, es buen momento para regresar. No me hago responsable de tus locuras. Créanme que no fue nada fácil la selección de los poderes para cada uno de los personajes porque quería basarlos en las características de los personajes para explicar por qué tienen ese poder a lo largo del fic. Quería poderes con ventajas poderosas y desventajas que la contrarrestan a su vez. Debían ser buenos, pero no lo máximo porque debía agregar variedad y subir un poco el nivel. Pero no quería una mamarrachada. Y esta fue la que más pudo satisfacerme. ¿Otra cosa? Si son admiradores de Jack o son admiradores de la justicia, van a odiar burda al padre de Jack. Se hicieron muchos cambios en su producción. Aunque para mí este fic destroza nuestra feliz infancia. Aquí determinarán que tan enferma mental soy, pero más ustedes que lo siguen**

**-No necesariamente, es un desafío mental a los lectores inteligentes como usted (o al menos pienso eso).**

* * *

_**Los Juegos del Destino**_

**Arco de preguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Capítulo 1.**

_**Eres el protagonista de tu vida **_

La música de Avenged Sevenfold, furiosa, suena a su máximo volumen y estrepitosamente retumba en mis tímpanos. Busqué unas pastillas de menta para tapar el mal sabor. Apoyé mí codo de la ventana a observar el panorama. Un, dos, tres. Tanteé con los dedos la superficie de mi muslo. Vine a Villa Xiaolin porque me dijeron que acá vivía mí padre. Mi abuela me lo dijo. Y yo le prometí que vendría a verlo en el lecho de su muerte. Apreté sus manos en señal de que lo haría. Pues ella estaba en un plan de morirse y yo en un plan de prometerle todo. Aún cuando exhaló su último suspiro, yo le dije que lo haría tantas veces como pude. Me costó trabajo zafarme de sus manos muertas. Fue cuando decidió enviarme a la ciudad natal de mamá. Era el momento de cumplir mí promesa. Pensé no cumplir mí promesa. Hasta que ahora pronto comencé a llenarme de sueños, a hacer volarlas ilusiones, se me formó un mundo esperanzado alrededor de aquel señor. Me limpié la nariz. Me quedaría en casa de mi padre mientras tanto. Cursaría en el colegio de la villa para culminar mis estudios. Villa Xiaolin es una pequeña y apartada localidad al aire libre, pero para mí suerte hay internet y saben de tecnología. Yo me imaginaba ver aquello a través de los recuerdos de mi abuela, de su nostalgia, entre retazos de suspiros. Siempre vivió suspirando por Villa Xiaolin, por el retorno... Traigo los ojos con que ella miró las cosas, tengo sus ojos para ver el idilio de esa villa. "_Pasando por las colinas gemelas detrás del sol encontrarás una zona rodeada de pasto verde, abriendo camino hay edificaciones encantadoras y avenidas limpias. La fuente de producción es esencialmente las zonas agrícolas. Muy pocos utilizan vehículos, casi no se huele el smog, el medio de transporte más visto es la bicicleta que son empleada por los estudiantes que asisten a la única escuela donde estudian los hijos de todos. No existen edificios con apartamentos, sino casitas con hasta dos pisos. La villa está cerca de una ciudad mucho más moderna. Recuerdo que nos dejaban a visitarla en los fines de semana si nos apetecía ir. Pero lo que más me gusta es el bosque oscuro y tenebroso, lleno de encantamientos y de leyendas_".

Un dos tres, vuelvo a tantear mis dedos.

Realmente era también mi ciudad de origen, pero hace años que no la he visto. La última vez tenía apenas nueve años, iba para mis diez. Mis padres no aguantaron más hipocresía y la disputa final fue cuando mi madre tomó la decisión de irse, empacó sus cosas y se fue de la casa. No supe con cierta certeza qué fue lo qué pasó, solo sé que no se fue a vivir a casa con su madre sino que se marchó de la villa. Yo me fui al poco tiempo ya que mi padre y yo no nos entendíamos muy bien, lo que coronó la torta fue realmente cuando supe que mi padre iba a casarse con una mujer que no era madre. Yo era un mocoso, no quería a ninguna otra señora con mi padre que no fuera mi madre. Peor aún, ya tenía un hijo. Eso me reservaba ciertos privilegios como primogénito de la familia y ya conocía de sobra a mi futuro hermanastro. Decidí irme a vivir con mi madre. Dicha acción tomada duró poco tiempo. A los trece años, mi madre falleció. Y me quedé a vivir con mi abuela, como soy menor de edad no puedo vivir en mi propia casa ni pagarme mi propia manutención, y no tengo más familia que mi padre para recurrir por eso estoy en camino a encontrarme con el pasado que dejé atrás. Pero no vengo solo. Conmigo, acurrucando su cabeza en mi brazo (aunque le pedí que no lo hiciera y cada vez que la arrimo hacia el lado de la ventana, siempre vuelve a mí de una u otra forma) está mi prima: Es una niñita de cabellos castaños claros, ojos azules grandes y saltones, piel crema, pequeña (of course), la personificación de niñita tierna y adorable. Su nombre es Megan... Megan Spicer. Y yo soy, por otro lado, Jack... Jack Spicer. Un dos tres, vuelvo otra vez.

Anoche antes de dormirme recuerdo que habíamos pasado un túnel para cuando despierto el bus avanza por una carretera y asomándose hacia abajo un pequeño pueblo en el medio. En pocas horas estaría en la villa. Me eché encima mí chaqueta. Vi en un letrero electrónico que la Villa Xiaolin sería la próxima parada. Muy pocas personas quedaban en el autobús. Estábamos a mitad de semestre. El aire frívolo de enero se hizo sentir abiertamente en la noche. Bostecé. Nos detuvimos en la parada. Me levanté. Traté de despertar a Megan, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que tuve que llevármela cargando (Megan pesa igual que una pluma). Cogí mí mochila y me la guindé del hombro. Ya había pagado, solo tuve que decir que aquí me bajaba. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente. Bajé. Escuché el motor del bus arrancar tras de mí. Seguí mi camino. Mis ojos reventaban por el sopor del sueño. Los pastizales para el cultivo agrícola parecían una laguna transparente, desecha de vapores por donde se translucía un horizonte gris. Una bandada de pájaros cruzó el cielo. El aire caliente quedé arriba tras la línea de montañas y me topé con el aire frío. Me encontré con un pueblo con casas sin que fueran llenadas de la esencia humana. Las paredes de las casas eran negras sin que un rayito de luna las reflejara. Escuché un murmullo. Tal vez era el viento. Esta villa no se parecía en nada a la que mi abuela me había descrito. Se veía tan solo. Me sorprendí. Ni siquiera un coche (o bicicleta) pasear. O siquiera aves romper el aire quieto, sacudiendo sus alas como si desprendieran algo de ellas. Sobrevolando los tejados.

Con los niños jugando y correteando. Mientras el cielo se teñía completamente de negro. Y ahora esto, un pueblo sin ruidos más que mis pisadas redondas en la cera. Fui explorando. Era un lugar muy silencioso para mi gusto. Un dos tres me siento inquieto.

-Ay qué raro –me saqué el PDA del bolsillo de mi pantalón y me dirigí a mi aplicación del GPS para chequear el mapa-. Si es el lugar, pero es más como un pueblo fantasma.

-_Buenas noches _–susurró una voz detrás de mí, me sobresalté-. Es raro ver gente caminar a estas horas de la noche y más si es una nueva cara, ¿qué es lo que busca? –inquirió. Era un hombre no tan menudo ni tan alto, sostenía una linterna para alumbrar el camino; vestía con unos pantalones holgados negros de lino, un chaleco azul y una camisa blanca, una banda ancha en la cintura. Calzaba unas sandalias al estilo griego, le daba un toque surrealista. Él era calvo. Las cejas gruesas y negras. Tenía barba y bigote. Ojos claros. Piel descremada.

-Buenas noches señor vengo desde muy lejos en busca de un lugar llamado la Villa Xiaolin, ¿Es este pueblo?

-Sí, sí, sí llegó al lugar correcto.

-¿Seguro? –el anciano asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué se ve tan triste y abandonado?

-Son los tiempos, joven. No se preocupe por la gente, ya resucitarán a la mañana siguiente, aquí todo el mundo duerme muy temprano después de tantas horas trabajando bajo el sol.

-¡Oiga señor, ¿Podría ayudarme?!... –le grité, cuando el anciano daba media vuelta- Ya que apenas estoy conociendo estos lares. Estoy buscando la residencia del Sr. Jackson Spicer, soy su nieto Jack Spicer y tengo entendido que permaneceré en su casa mientras esté aquí.

-¿Jackson Spicer? Ah sí, venga conmigo que le muestro el camino –me dijo amable, sonreí mientras caminaba a su lado. Dimos media vuelta por la esquina de la cuadra. Subí con él hacia arriba hasta que nos detuvimos cerca de un puente. Él hizo un ademán.

-Su casa está casi al lado del puente, disfrute su estancia.

-Muchas gracias, eh... Quisiera saber su nombre si no es mucha molestia.

-No hay problema, joven. Soy el maestro de la escuela de Villa Xiaolin. Mañana creo que tendremos una mejor presentación, que pase buenas noches –me repitió antes de marcharse.

* * *

Aunque no se oía los ronquidos de la gente durmiendo, ni aves, o tejados. Sentí que la villa vivía. Y que si yo escuchaba solamente el silencio, era porque no estaba acostumbrado al silencio. Mi cabeza venía llena de ruidos y voces de Nueva York, Manhattan. De voces. El aire era escaso, se oían mejor. Hubiera querido decirle a mí abuela que se había equivocado de domicilio y me habían mandado a un pueblo solitario, buscando a alguien que siquiera estaba vivo. Llegué a la puerta de la casa cerca del puente orientándome por el sonar del río y toqué el interfono de las puertas. Era una casa enorme con una fortaleza rodeando las esquinas e incluía un enorme patio trasero y delantero. Debo admitirlo. Es muy bonita. La familia Spicer era una de las familias con más influencias sobre la villa puesto que mi padre trabaja en el mundo de los negocios y tiene contactos con la ciudad vecina. Es una de las 3. Antes de acercarme me guardé la argolla que tenía enganchada en la oreja izquierda antes que la viera a mi padre. No me permite que lleve ni zarcillos, tatuajes, piercing, maquillaje ni me pinte las uñas o cualquier cosa; decía que un hombre que se respete no llevaba esas cosas de vagos; bueno de lo segundo no tenía en qué preocuparnos ninguno de los dos ya que con mucho esfuerzo, sangre y sudor tuve que soportar el dolor de la primera vez que me hicieron un agujero en la oreja para mi argolla a los quince años y, no tuve el coraje para hacerme un tatuaje tras la mala experiencia que viví cuando me hice un piercing en la ceja derecha cuando tenía dieciséis y me atendió un arrabalero inexperto (me quedó una cicatriz en la ceja derecha) y antes de viajar, con acetona me despojé toda la pintura negra de mis uñas y me aseguré que no quedara ni rastro de maquillaje bajo mis ojos. Un dos tres vuelvo a tantear mi pierna, estoy nervioso.

Me atendió una voz de mujer, tal vez era la sirvienta, la esposa de mi padre o qué se yo. Me presenté formalmente y me abrieron la puerta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Crucé el umbral. El patio tenía una fuente de mármol pulido a la izquierda a unos siete metros de mi alcance. Unos arbustos y todas esas cuestiones. Las puertas ya estaban abiertas. Ahí estaba en la entrada. Mi padre. Un hombre bastante alto (como seis pies), el cabello peinado hacia atrás castaño oscuro, los ojos oscuros, piel albina como la mía, vestido formalmente con un traje de etiqueta negro con una corbata roja. Más atrás estaba su mujer, tenía el cabello corto de color negro, medianamente alta, vestía una blusa blanca con abotonadura al frente y unos pantalones aguamarina holgados, con un reloj blanco muy costoso, llevaba unos zapatos blancos con tacones y ojos verdes oscuros. En el momento que entré escuché a lo lejos la reproducción de una guitarra electrónica. ¡Ay no coño! Eso solo puede decir una cosa: Mi hermanastro está cerca.

-Bienvenido a casa, Jack –como ven, mi padre no es el Sr. Cariñoso. O sea, tenemos ocho años sin vernos la cara y me saluda: "Eh hola Jack". Ni siquiera me dice "hijo". Ni siquiera me abraza. Ni siquiera se mueve ni un centímetro.

-Hola papá –respondí. Nos quedamos mirando a la cara en uno de esos silencios incómodos en los que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir.

-Has crecido mucho, te has convertido en todo un hombre. Tu abuela y tu... mamá –escupió con mucho esfuerzo- hicieron un buen trabajo, se ve que has madurado mucho y espero que todo el dinero que hayan invertido haya servido de algo -¿oyeron eso? "dinero", se nota que este señor solo piensa en su plata y en su familia feliz y perfecta, yo solo vine a estorbarlo. El peo es que cuando mi madre me mantenía, ella rechazó aunque fuera una monedita de mi padre. Con mi abuela fue distinto porque su pensión no alcanzaba para mí y mi prima (ella ya estaba al cuidado de mi prima antes que yo). Tuvo que aceptar el dinero de papá, aunque no quería.

-Uy, sí, bastante –nos volvimos a enmudecer. El viejo hizo un intento más de sacarme una conversación.

-¿Tuviste un inconveniente en el viaje?

-No, para nada –contesté rápido, esta vez me adelanté a él-. ¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?

-Sabes que éstas puertas te recibirán siempre–asintió con la cabeza, un poco avergonzado. Su señora me sonrió de oreja a oreja:

-Bienvenido a casa cariño mío, me alegro que todo haya salido bien en tu viaje, tu padre y yo esperamos que te sientas a gusto. Adentro hay leche y galletitas si te apetece a ti y a tu encantadora primita, debes estar cansado de sostenerla tanto tiempo, ¿quieres que la lleve a su cuarto?

-Eh no gracias, yo me encargo –contesté un poco grosero mientras entraba. Reconozco que ella es muy amable (la primera vez que nos conocimos, ella trató de ganarse mi afecto con su personalidad dulce y gentil desde el primer día y todavía sigue insistiendo), pero me es imposible. Y también por Megan. La niña se mantenía porfiadamente callada, sin inmutarse a lo que fuera desde lo que ocurrió con... Bueno, no vale la pena hablar de eso ahora. Como ha cambiado la casa, se nota que la mujer de mi padre tenía un buen gusto a mí parecer. Aunque si fuera yo... Creo que le pondría un estilo más personal. Más negro y punk por allá y por acá. Me di cuenta de las galletas de chispas de chocolate, soy un adicto al chocolate, y las galletas con chispas son mis preferidas (debió habérselo dicho mi padre o a la sirvienta, creo que la opción dos es la más probable, me resulta imposible pensar que mi padre se fije en esos detalles tan pequeños e importantes al mismo tiempo). Y un vaso de leche grande. Decidí recostar a Megan en el sofá. En el momento que entré la música sonó más fuerte que nunca. Megan comenzaba a revolcarse, iba a abrir los ojos en cualquier momento.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad y sus galletas, pero ya estoy lleno.

-Oh... no sabía, bueno las guardaré en el refrigerador hasta que te apetezcan. Un momento... –se detuvo antes de bajar los tres primeros escalones-. ¿Dónde está ese muchacho? Le di instrucciones de quedarse aquí, pero... ¡Raimundo Pedrosa! –llamó con fuerza-. ¡Raimundo Pedrosa, dónde quiera que estés, baja en este mismo instante! ¡Raimundo Pedrosa! –clamó, no recibió respuesta-. Discúlpame un minuto –dijo la señora, marchándose por un pasillo, cargando un bate de béisbol. ¿Pero para qué se molesta en llamarlo? Sería más feliz si no lo hiciera. La música se detuvo poco después que la señora golpeaba una puerta con el bate.

_-¡Mamá, estaba practicando! _

_-De eso nada, se supone que deberías estar en el vestíbulo recibiendo a tu hermanastro. Es un reencuentro familiar, es obligatoria tu asistencia. Así que te vienes conmigo –_se oyeron unas pisadas. La señora trajo arrastrando de la muñeca a un muchacho de mi misma edad. También había cambiado mucho la última vez que lo vi (la última vez era un mocoso que estudiaba en mi misma escuela). Su piel era tostada, su altura era aproximadamente la misma que la mía, a diferencia de mí, él no iba desgarbado, se notaba a simple vista que su cuerpo fue cuidadosamente esculpido en el gimnasio, sus ojos verdes oscuros brillan con picardía, su boca retuerce una sonrisa, su pelo color chocolate desordenado y desenfado (se notaba que se había aplicado gel en la zona capilar) le quedó de rechupete, vestía con una remera aguamarina de surf que dibujaba sus curvaturas a nivel de sus pectorales y unas bermudas negras. Bueno pues físicamente estaba bastante cambiado en comparación a la última vez que lo vi, y sí, en una evaluación general es un divino regalo tropical. Un dos tres sucede otra vez.

-¿Jack? –arqueó una ceja.

-El mismo, Raimundo –su boca iluminó una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho.

-¡Wow, cómo has cambiado! Casi ni te reconocía; hermano, bienvenido a casa –Raimundo se bajó de un salto y me extendió la mano. Miré su mano inquisitivamente por si no tenía una de esas sortijas que electrocuta a las personas. No las he visto que él las tuviera en el pasado, pero Raimundo es muy capaz.

-Ya basta, Raimundo, ¿cuál es el truco? ¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?

-¿Qué cámara? ¿Cuál truco? –inquirió arqueando las cejas buscando la dichosa cámara.

-Jackson Spicer, ¿qué preguntas son esas?... –intervino mi padre-. Sé que en el pasado, tú y Raimundo han sostenido diferencias triviales cuando eran niños. Pero ahora son _hermanos_, en unos meses alcanzarán la mayoría de edad y serán hombres de bien y aunque no quieras creerlo, Raimundo también ha cambiado, ha madurado y está consciente de sus errores en el pasado. Con esta nueva oportunidad, desea enmendar esos errores y comenzar otra vez.

-Papá tiene razón, ya no soy el de antes, Jackie, y quiero probártelo. Antes éramos niños, no sabía lo que hacía hasta hoy, estoy arrepentido y quiero volver a empezar desde cero, ¿qué dices? ¿hermanos? –sonrió. Al ver que todo era seguro, estreché su mano con firmeza. Él volvió a sonreír, me jaló y me dio un abrazo (unas palmadas en la espalda). Nos separamos.

-Perfecto, todo queda en familia. Jack, ya nos encargamos de matricularte en la escuela, sé que realmente es una tontería inscribirte en pleno semestre cuando debería estar firmando los papeles para entrar en la universidad, pero si quieres registrarte en la universidad de la ciudad –en este pueblo no existe universidades, debes de ir a la ciudad vecina si quieres una licencia-. Es mejor que "culmines" aquí, mañana Raimundo te llevará a ti y a Megan, a su escuela por si se te ha olvidado el camino. Espero que no te importe si hemos escogido por ti tus útiles y hasta la mochila que llevarás. Ahora sin más interrupciones, ¿qué tal si llevas a tu hermano y a tu prima a sus habitaciones, _hijo_? Para que vayan acostumbrándose a estar aquí.

-Con gusto, papá –respondió Raimundo. Hizo un ademán. Volví a cargar a Megan en mis brazos, y lo seguí. Subimos por unas escaleras al fondo y caminamos por un recto pasillo. Apenas se dejaron oír las voces de allá abajo. Llegamos a un cuarto con la puerta de madera entreabierta, supuse que era el cuarto de Raimundo. Al lado estaba otra habitación, cerrada. Él me la señaló. Esa era la mía. La habitación de Megan estaba al final del pasillo.

-Oye, lamento el interrogatorio de allá afuera, pero la verdad es que nunca me esperé que cambiaras tan radicalmente y me aceptaras como sangre de tu sangre –Raimundo se volteó y golpeó con la mano abierta la pared cerrándome el camino.

-Ahora escucha atentamente las instrucciones, niño fenómeno. Nadie en la escuela tiene el por qué enterarse que tú y yo tenemos una relación por nuestros padres, no te acerque jamás a mi cuarto, ni se te ocurra hablarme en público, jamás de los jamases te atrevas a llamarme "hermano" o si no romperé cada uno de los huesos de tu cuerpo y ni pienses ni una sola vez decir esta conversación a tu padre o a mí madre porque ahí sí me aseguraré que no sigas vivo mañana. He hecho muchas cosas para estar en el puesto donde estoy y tú ni nadie va a estropeármelo, tu llegada nunca me la esperé, si hubieras sido inteligente nunca regresarías. No tienes ni idea del trabajo que me costó allá abajo fingiendo ser el Sr. Dulzura, empero, mientras vivas aquí entiende que este es mi territorio, aquí se hace mi voluntad, y cualquier descontento que hagas, no lo perdonaré y costará un precio bastante alto, ¿entendido?

-Que tonto fui al pensar que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; créeme que entre todas las personas del mundo prefiero a Jack, el Destripador como hermanastro, en ese caso si estamos de acuerdo, está bien no les diré nada... Ni me interesa hacerles saber a todo el mundo que eres mi hermanastro ni eres mi personalidad favorita para charlar ni quiero contaminarme con tus gérmenes así que descuida si crees que voy a entrar a tu cuarto, pero quiero que sepas que no te tengo miedo ni tus amenazas me hacen efecto.

-Estás cometiendo un gravísimo error, Jackie –masculló entre dientes entrando de nuevo a su cuarto. Cerró con rudeza la puerta. Empezaría a oír los solos de guitarra en cualquier instante. Llevé a Megan a su cuarto. Era un cuarto aniñado porque los colores se derivaban de un rosa pastel con unos diseños de muñequitos. Una estantería llena de muñecas. Las sábanas y muebles obviamente diseñados para una niña. La dejé recostada sobre su cama. Y decidí regresar a mi habitación. Era un cuarto rectangular un poco más pequeño que el de Megan. Las paredes y por el suelo se extendían por tablas de madera. Los muebles hecho del mismo material. Sobre el escritorio había una computadora vieja, al lado mis cuadernos y libros. Justo al lado de una mochila a la que decidí personalizar más tarde rayándola con un rotulador negro (la mochila era una combinación de tres colores: el azul, el gris y negro). Ventanales grandes. Y un baño propio.

Qué lindo. Me descolgué la mochila del hombro derecho. Y me puse a desempacar mis cosas, las últimas fueron mi aparato para el asma y mi caja de herramientas, mi hermosa caja de herramientas, me la dieron en mi cumpleaños. No he dejado de construir cosas nuevas desde que la tengo. Conmigo se habían mudado varios afiches de inventos, algunos hechos realidad y otros eran proyectos futuros, a veces cuando no tenía nada importante qué hacer los desarmaba y los volvía a armar, la pared estuvo llena totalmente de mis afiches. Ah bueno quedan tres paredes para seguir llenando.

Decidí sentarme en la computadora y ver como trabajaba, la computadora iba lento (no me esperaba más ni menos, aquí la señal debía ser tan mala para ser un pequeño pueblo donde la tecnología no es la gran vaina), quise navegar un poco por internet que iba lentísimo en esta oportunidad (además que tengo a Raimundo enchufado y no creo que sea del tipo que se mete una vez por semana, la sociedad actual es adicta al internet y más si es joven), yo no estoy afiliado a ninguna red social ni me meto a más nada que hay curiosear, sobretodo en YouTube para oír lo último en canciones de heavey metal y de vez en cuando me meto en una de esas salas de chat o simplemente foros, en mi caso particular solo me anoto en foros donde se hable de temas de mi interés (tecnología). No es que me meto para dar coba a mí mismo, pavoneando mis menesteres informáticos y mis logros en el ciberespacio sino porque me gusta y así dialogo con otras personas que comparten mi gusto... Como siempre, estaba conectada una usuaria llamada Kitty_minene2033, no sé si es casualidad, pero cada vez que estoy adentro ella siempre está (digo ella porque "Kitty" no me suena apodo de un chico y si lo es, obviamente es de una marica) luciendo su talento. Llevo con la tal Kitty (para abreviar) una relación virtual de un año, no es que seamos amigos de toda la vida, pero ¿quién necesita amigos en un ciberespacio? Está registrada en todos los foros donde yo estoy, creo que uno de mis puntos en nuestra primera conversación fue: ¿me estás siguiendo o qué?

En aquel entonces estaba de buenas porque lo aludió como un cumplido. Kitty es por lo general una persona muy difícil de tratar, al menos para mí, casi siempre nuestra conversación empieza con el buen pie y termina con ella o conmigo enfadada. Cada vez que empieza un nuevo tema, me pica la curiosidad y siempre entro a leer. Casi siempre formulan preguntas estúpidas (para mí al menos) y montan novedades un poco anticuadas para mí gusto. Hasta el momento Kitty no me ha decepcionado con sus publicaciones, se podría decirse que es la única a la que considero como rival en el mundo de la tecnología. Como obviamente manteníamos una relación virtual y tampoco es que no me he puesto a investigarla porque no sé cuál es su verdadero nombre, creo que es una contemporánea a mí y que en sus ratos libres se mete a hablar de lo que más le gusta, veo que le gusta mucho la informática como a mí y le encanta responder preguntas "amablemente" porque es como el momento perfecto para lucirse. Kitty es exageradamente cuidadosa, nunca ha soltado un dato sobre ella ni siquiera se refiere a sí misma (por eso digo que no sé si es un "ella" o un "él") por lo que me es difícil hacer una descripción sobre ella con un año conociéndola. No han escrito mucho desde la última vez que me metí. Y las preguntas no eran de mi interés relevante.

Debo admitir que por ciertas razones me meto en los foros para saber de ella. Y ciertamente Kitty no había hecho mucho que se diga, solo había contestado a una pregunta en relación con problemas de la computadora y la impresora, y lo último que publicó (que fue unos días poco después de mi última conexión) estaba demasiado largo. No tenía ganas de leer artículos largos en este momento. La música de Raimundo no solo me estaba dando sordera sino los comienzos de una migraña. Un dos tres y un revés.

* * *

_-¿Dashi, qué vamos a hacer hoy? Estoy un poco aburrido de ser inmortal y más si es ser tu siervo, ¿ya te lo he dicho antes? Las únicas distracciones que existen son hablar contigo, lo cual casi nunca puedo hacer porque siempre estás ocupado con "tus asuntos esos" y ver a los mortales, pero últimamente no hay nada interesante allá abajo… Aún cuando sus vidas parezcan lo más patéticas, lo viven con tanto entusiasmo, que es contagioso. _

_-El mundo necesita emociones de vez en cuando. Estoy planeando algo nuevo y presiento que será algo muy divertido para ambos... Presta atención a mi próximo movimiento, Dojo, las cosas están a punto de tomar su lugar –_contestó una voz apaciblemente. En el centro de aquella figura giraba a su entorno once piezas del comienzo de un juego trivial... Solo falta uno...

* * *

Me desperté con la cabeza hundida en el teclado de la computadora. El maldito despertador me sacó de mí sueño. Quería darme cinco minutos más, empero, no pude darme el lujo, me sacaron de mí nube de los sueños para tomar el desayuno, arreglar mí mochila e irme junto a mi adorable hermanastro. La escuela no tenía un autobús propio. Ni loco saldría en bicicleta. ¿Cereal y leche? Ah okey. Me senté a comer, ya Megan y Raimundo estaban sentados en la mesa y comiendo junto a mi padre y su señora esposa. Todos me dieron un saludo (menos Megan, ya estaba acostumbrado). Algo peculiar es que Raimundo y Megan vestían con un uniforme. La señora se me acercó con un uniforme. Ay coño, que ladilla no tengo libertad de ponerme lo que me venga en gana. Terminé de comer rápidamente. Me limpié la boca. Me obligaron a ponerme una chaqueta negra de lino arriba de una camisa blanca, el cuello levantado con una corbata roja, pantalones estrechos en la cintura, mocasines negros. Mi padre insistió en que tenía que peinarme, echando mí hermoso pelo hacia atrás. ¿Tienen la idea de cuánto me costó hacer que este pelo refulgiera en rojo sangre? Fue al principio fue un incidente en química, pero creo que no me resulte tan mal. Resalta mi atractivo. Incluso me molestó con llevar mí aparato asmático. Su mujer secundaba cada idea. Por supuesto que lo negué, si ya no me daba asma desde hace uf... Cuando salimos, el ambiente se llenó de la vida que carecía anoche. Los estudiantes iban en sus bicicletas camino a la escuela. La gente salía a trabajar. Las tiendas abrían. Al menos no me sentía tan raro cuando los pájaros rompían el aire quieto.

Raimundo nos condujo a Megan y a mí a un hermoso coche rojo sin capot, limpiecito, nuevecito, se notaba que Raimundo lo mantenía bien cuidadito. Debía de admitir que fue amor a primera vista, pero es la mascota del enemigo así que me saco esa idea de la cabeza. Me senté en la parte posterior junto a Megan, Raimundo iba al volante obviamente, nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad y nos despedimos con la mano. Megan se pegó a mí sin decirme nada. Apenas nos desaparecimos en la esquina. Me di la vuelta para ver si mi padre o su mujer se asomaban por la esquina. Me quité mí abrigo y me la guardé dentro del bolso. Me saqué afuera la camisa. Me volví a peinar mí cabello como a mí me gusta. Raimundo ya se me había adelantado apenas miró que habían entrado por el retrovisor y sacó un cigarrillo, comenzó a fumar. Qué asco. Megan se quedó tal como está en los momentos que Raimundo nos llevaba a la escuela. Por alguna razón pienso que todos los que vienen a esta villa son los que tienen un problema. Megan se puso a jugar, aburrida con la argolla que tenía en mi oreja izquierda (me la puse tan rápido como salimos). Descasé mi mano sobre mi pierna. Un dos tres, ahora que viene.

-No cariño me lastimas –dije con suavidad. Raimundo no tardó en poner su música. More de Usher. Raimundo se autoproclamó como el admirador número uno de Michael Jackson en primaria, ahora veo que anda tras de Usher. Pues sinceramente no estaba de humor para calarme la música de mierda de Raimundo así que me puse mis audífonos y puse la primera música que se me apareció aunque no fuera mi favorita. Bundy de Animal Alpha, ah okey. Pobre Megan que tenía que sobrellevar mi música por un lado al estar pegada a mí y la de Raimundo al frente. Nos detuvimos frente a una casa.

-Esta no es la escuela.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota, antes de ir siempre recojo a mis amigos. Así que ya sabes si te preguntan –me dijo él sin verme a la cara y pasándome una mano suavemente por el pelo mientras se miraba en el retrovisor. Tocó el claxon. En un segundo estuvo con nosotros uno de los amigos de Raimundo: Era un muchacho de nuestra misma edad posiblemente, su tono de piel más oscuro que el de Raimundo, sus ojos oscuros, el pelo crespo corto, por unos centímetros era un poco bajo que él. Parecía ser el típico chico atleta que todos en el colegio adoran por como saltó encima del auto. Sin olvidar los collares de rap, bañados en oro, que tenía puesto encima y la malla sobre su cabeza. Le venía bien. La viva imagen de un rapero. Otro admirador morboso de Usher. Se pusieron a jugar juegos de manos... O en realidad estaban intercambiando un saludo extraño, creí que eso lo hacían las chicas y se puso a fumar con Raimundo. Obvio que se dio cuenta de la presencia de Megan y la mía.

-No me has presentado a nuestros pasajeros a bordo, ¿ustedes son...?

-Pues yo soy Jack y ella es mi prima Megan, es nuestra primera vez en mucho tiempo aquí y Raimundo se mostró muy amable en enseñarnos el camino a la escuela.

-¡Ya va, ya va!... ¿Raimundo les estaba ayudando? –el muchacho rompió en carcajadas-. ¿Te metiste de monje o es el día de las bromas? Porque buen samaritano no eres.

-El tío vive en mi manzana y me pidió el favor que lo ayudara, era muy humillante verlo de rodillas, ¿verdad Jackie?

-Sí –respondí desganado.

-Pues bienvenido a la villa, soy Jermaine –extendió su mano y la estreché-. ¿Vives en qué siglo, loco? Saluda como Dios manda –traté de imitar el saludo que intercambiaron él y Raimundo, pero la presión de tantas personas mirándome hizo que me enredara un poquito.

Para mí fue una suerte que Jermaine lo tomara a broma. Luego seguimos nuestro recorrido. Llegamos más rápido a casa del siguiente amigo de Raimundo. Ya estaba fuera esperando. Solamente me di cuenta que no había mucha diferencia entre las casas, solo que algunas eran más decoradas que otras. El último amigo de Raimundo era un muchacho corpulento, medía aproximadamente siete pulgadas, los ojos azules brillantes, el cabello rubio con una colita sobresaliendo, la piel crema y se mostró también amable. Lindo, sí. Los rubios con ojos claros atraen rápidamente mi atención. Su nombre era Clay Bailey. No tenía ese aire siniestro, una de varias cosas, que tenía Raimundo ni la actitud fresca de Jermaine era como el intermedio, el pegamento calibrador entre ambos, y no fumaba a diferencia de sus otros compañeros. Típico en los tríos heterogéneos.

Creo haber recordado su nombre en otra ocasión. Parece que Raimundo era el antipático del grupo y a su vez el líder. Clay se sentó con Megan y conmigo. Los tres parecían discutir sobre la firma de un contrato. Parece ser que los tres pertenecían a una banda (sin nombre) porque los tres parecían tocar un instrumento en particular (Raimundo alegaba que era el único que se tomaba esto en serio y debería recibir más de lo que tenía, y dejar de practicar todo el tiempo en la coche ya que estaban lo suficientemente listos para tocar a un grupo de personas y aún más importante conseguir el sello de una discográfica, ni Clay ni Jermaine se preocupaban por ello, bueno estos se defendían y así sobrevenían). Justo cuando íbamos pasando por una cuadra, por nuestras cabezas había un anuncio de una compañía: Lao Meng.

-¡Espera, Raimundo, detente aquí! –exclamó Jermaine, rápidamente abrió su bolso donde sacó un huevo podrido en el interior de una bolsa y lo tiró al anuncio. Raimundo se echó a reír. Clay no parecía ni enojado ni contento, se inmutó. Raimundo arrancó a toda velocidad.

-¡Ahí tienes lo que pienso de ti, Chase! –se rió chocando sus puños con los de Raimundo- ¡seres como tú difaman la verdadera justicia! –añadió en tono de "súper héroe justiciero".

-¿Pero por qué hiciste eso? ¿tienes idea si alguien te pillaba?

-Te preocupas demasiado Jackie, relájate –sonrió Jermaine-. Nunca nos atrapan y esta no será la primera vez.

-¿Por qué le tiraste eso? ¿quién es Chase?

-Se nota que no eres de por aquí, compadre –intervino Clay-. Chase Young es el presidente de la Compañía Lao Meng, es una compañía que está ubicada en nuestra ciudad vecina y según ellos su interés principal es velar por la seguridad de sus conciudadanos, creo que como no lo aceptaron en el FBI por ser muy macabro decidió hacer su propio club, mantiene el control de todo y casi todo el mundo trabaja para él. Muchos de los padres de la escuela trabajan para él. Se podría decirse que es el hombre más poderoso en toda esta parte del oeste –cuando Clay terminó de contarme ya habíamos llegado a la escuela. Nos bajamos.

Antes de preguntarle a Raimundo a dónde tenía que dirigirme, Raimundo y sus amigos se habían marchado. La escuela estaba junto a la carretera. El edificio no resultaba obvio que era la escuela sino por el cartel que decía Escuela de Villa Xiaolin. Se parecía a un conjunto de esas casas en intercambio para vacaciones construidas con ladrillo rojo. Habían muchos árboles y arbustos, quizá por eso no lo distinguía cuando nos acercamos. Preferí acercarme al edificio que decía "oficina principal". Arrastré a Megan conmigo. Caminamos por un sendero de piedras flanqueado por setos oscuros. En el interior había más luz y calor, era un lugar pequeño. Con sillitas acolchadas (una estaba ocupada por un niño que parecía estar jugando con dos juguetes de dinosaurios), una alfombra roja, noticias y premios pegados a las paredes sin olvidar al reloj de pared a una esquina del cuarto. Un mostrador alargado divide la habitación en dos con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles y tras de ellos tres escritorios. Me acerqué al primero donde nos presenté a mí y a mi prima. Nos reconoció y buscó entre los documentos precariamente el horario de clases de cada quien y un plano de la escuela. Nos explicó brevemente cuál era la ruta más idónea para llegar a cada una de las clases en el plano. Chequeé el reloj del celular, no me daba tiempo acompañar a Megan a su primera clase. Un dos tres tarde otra vez.

-Maldición tengo apenas unos minutos para llegar a la mía. Tonto Raimundo y su búsqueda de amiguitos.

-Si quieres puedo acompañarla yo –dijo una voz detrás de mí, era el niño. Era un niño que apenas medía un metro, los ojos negros achinados, la piel amarilla, calvo con un gorrito de varios colores ridículo con una hélice, una media más larga que otra o al menos que se arremangó una y la otra no; él tomó el papel de Megan sin pedírselo, lo leyó-. Te toca la misma clase que la mía, te podría llevar si quieres.

-¿Lo harías por mí, Megui? –Megan vaciló, mirándome a los ojos sin decir mucho. Luego recuperó el papel y se fue con él.

-Te encantará la escuela conozco muchos sitios a los que deberías ir y... –comenzó a hablar. Bueno, Megan parcialmente socializa con el chico de los dinosaurios. Espero que empiece bien su primer día de clases. Me enfoqué en ir a la mía. Edificio 2. Una vez que pasamos la cafetería hallé el edificio de mi primera clase ya que había un gran número pintado en rojo sobre un fondo blanco con forma cuadrada. Mi respiración se convertía en hiperventilación cuando me aproximé a la puerta. Subí por las escaleras. Había estudiantes esparcidos en los pasillos, charlando y esas cosas. Los salones estaban cerrados. Tenían un cartel avisando que clase era. Me correspondía la clase 3-A. Cómo odio las escuelas públicas. El aula era pequeña. Los alumnos estaban en pleno desorden (tirando bolas de papel, sentados sobre los pupitres, charlando) hasta cuando entré, me sorprendí por aquel aire de respeto hasta que me volteé y vi que la razón era el profesor (el mismo hombre con el que me encontré en las afueras del pueblo). Todos se pusieron al lado de sus pupitres, saludaron con respeto al profesor mientras avanzaba, él me detuvo frente la clase y dijo en voz alta:

-Chicos, tenemos a un alumno nuevo en nuestra institución... –se interrumpió para que yo me presentara a mí mismo.

-Eh... Soy Jack Spicer, vine a Villa Xiaolin a vivir con mi padre mientras culminaba mi semestre... De educación... Espero que nos llevemos bien.

-...Recibamos con una cálida bienvenida al Sr. Spicer, clase –dijo el maestro. Asentí con la cabeza. Me senté en la quinta fila, al lado de una porrista rubia que me seguía con la mirada cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ella la apartó inmediatamente. Aún seguía incómodo por las miradas. Me sentí extraño. Sentí como mí mano iba sola al interior de la mochila en busca del aparato de asma... La saqué rápidamente, mano mala. Un dos tres aquí no vamos bien.


	2. Séptimo Cielo

**Arco de preguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Capítulo 2.**

_**Séptimo Cielo**_

Al final de las clases algunos alumnos se me acercaron a hablar conmigo. Y preguntarme cómo era el ambiente americano. Quién puede culparlos si soy irresistible. Noté que en mi misma clase estaba Raimundo y sus dos amigos, se sentaban en la esquina derecha apartada del resto de la clase. Percibí que atraje la mirada de una chica que estaba sentada en primera fila. Tenía el pelo negro largo y liso, la piel translucida, los labios carnosos, era tan bajita como un duende y caminaba con gracia felina; pero sus ojos azules. Nunca había visto una chica tan guapa. Estoy convencido de que ella volteó hacia acá. Tomó sus cosas y caminó como si nada. Tuve la esperanza de que la siguiente clase fuera con ella.

Sin embargo, mi deseo no se hizo realidad. La siguiente clase, para mí, era la de educación física. Como odio la clase de educación física. Siempre buscan reprobarme. Cuando me guindé la mochila en el hombro. Primero nos mandan a cambiarnos de ropa por una camisa blanca, unos zapatos deportivos y unos pantalones cortos a rayas azules y blancas. El gimnasio queda al cruzar el patio, a la derecha (seguí de cerca a los de mi grupo). Era un enorme espacio construido con tablas de madera, las paredes revestidas de un tono gris y las lonas apiladas a un lado y un pequeño cuarto que son los bastidores como el material de educación física. El profesor nos ordenó dar un par de vueltas alrededor de todo el gimnasio. Raimundo no perdió la oportunidad de lucirse que tan bonito lo hacía corriendo al estilo de Caperucita Roja (solo le faltaba brincar y cantar). Las vueltas me dejaron fuera de base más de lo que pensé. Hace tiempo que no corría. Me detuve antes de lo inesperado, me doblé hacia adelante tratando de agarrar respiración. Estiré la mano y me apoyé de la pared. Me llevé la mano al pecho en un intento de reubicar los órganos internos en su lugar. Un dolor comenzó a perforar mis pulmones es como si el aire me quemara desde adentro, dificultosamente podía percibir las cosas en mi entorno. Comencé a toser secamente. Un dos tres ¿qué me pasará esta vez?

-¡Spicer! –escuché el pito del profesor, me volteé. Él extendió los brazos y con un ademán me ordenó seguir corriendo. Sacudí la cabeza y seguí a los demás, esforzándome. No iba a rendirme tan fácil. Aún cuando Jack Spicer sea un asco en esta materia, está muy dispuesto a seguir adelante. No iba a darle el gusto a Raimundo y su pandilla. Por cada segundo me costaba más seguir adelante. A duras penas logré recorrer las dos rondas completas me tuve que apodar de la pared antes de caerme sobre mi compañero al frente. El profesor hablaba e informaba cuál sería la próxima actividad, con flojera levanté la vista para prestar atención.

Solo sé que oí que este semestre nos evaluaría gimnasia. Luego pidió a su alumno estrella y a Jermaine que fueran por el potro y, el pequeño trampolín. Los dos se fueron hacia los bastidores para el pequeño departamento de educación física atrás. La vista empezó a fallarme. Algo dentro de mí está fallando y no sé qué es, nunca antes había sufrido de un ataque similar. Me encogí y retorcí del dolor, hiperventilaba, traté de sellar mi boca para detener la tosedera pero no funcionó, saliéndome un poco del grupo me abracé a la columna de colchas. Escuchaba las voces de Raimundo y el profesor entremezcladas, miré de reojo. Raimundo tomó algo de impulso saltando sobre el trampolín se lanzó sobre el potro, separó las piernas y apoyó las manos al frente y saltó al otro lado de la talanquera.

-¿Ven? ¡eso es todo!

-¿Oye, te sientes bien? Tienes peor cara que cuando se enferma una vaca.

-Sí, sí lo estoy niño texano –me excusé-, es solo que estoy calentando un poco.

-¿Seguro?

-Jack Spicer nunca se detiene aun por cuanto más grave sea el dolor, ahora hazte a un lado, que me puede tocar a mí –protesté. Lo hice a un lado, sin darle chance de que se moviera un centímetro. Decidí esperar a que todo el mundo pasara. Hoy era práctica. Creo que pasó como cinco veces Raimundo aún cuando ya cogió habilidad. El profesor tenía intenciones de que todos pasaran para acostumbrarse al potro. Y era lindamente obvio. Me tocó a mí. Mi estado no había mejorado como esperé en estos minutos que dejé pasar a todo el mundo y que se me colearan, aún así quise continuar y silenciar mi problema. Me impulsé y salté fuera de tiempo en medio camino me aporré un costado, no me había dado cuenta que había un obstáculo en medio hasta haberme golpeado. Salí volando y, perdí el aliento cuando me estrellé de espaldas contra la lona ubicada ambos lados del potro. Todos se me arremolinan. Apenas los entiendo. Solo sé que no puedo levantarme por más que lo intente, respiré más acelerado y pronto mi vista empezó a llenarse de puntos negros...

* * *

Vi una deslumbrante luz nívea cuando abrí los ojos. Estaba en una habitación desconocida de paredes blancas. Unas persianas cubrían la pared que tenía al lado. Las luces brillantes encima de mi cabeza me ciegan. Estaba recostado sobre una cama de barras desnivelada. Las almohadas estaban llenas de bultos. Un molesto pitido sonaba en un lugar cercano. Y eso indicaba que aún tenía signos vitales de vida. Un tubo translúcido se metía debajo de una bata azul, tocándome el pecho, sentía el frío del tubo erizar mis vellos. Me levanté, traté de quitarme la máscara de oxígeno o lo que fuera que fuese.

-¡No te lo quites! –reconocí la voz de la madre de Raimundo, ella se sobresaltó de un sillón pequeño. Megan apoyó el mentón de mi almohada y con los ojos bien abiertos, esperó que me despertara-. Oh Jack, tu familia estaba muy preocupada por ti, apenas supimos de lo que te había pasado... –me contó, Megan sacó un block de dibujos donde trató de pintarnos a los tres tras recuperar mi consciencia. Me sonrió. Alcé una mano para interrumpirla.

-¿Qué me sucedió? -un dos tres aquí vamos otra vez.

-Sufriste una recaída en clases de educación física, fue un neumotórax, te desmayaste y te llevaron a urgencias. Tu padre y yo nos preocupamos mucho por ti durante estos días.

-¿Cuántos días he estado dormido? –la detuve.

-Tres días –a ver, cuando asistí a clases era viernes y desde entonces han pasado tres días; eso quiere decir que estamos a lunes-. Nos informaron desde la escuela que te desmayaste y fui corriendo al hospital, tu padre por motivos de trabajo vino a acompañarte y pagó todo lo que fuera necesario para que estuvieras aquí con nosotros, Megan y yo estuvimos haciéndote acompañada estos tres días, Megan después de la escuela claro.

-¿Y dónde está papá en este momento?

-Tu padre está en el trabajo, sabes que acostumbra a llegar tarde y tu hermanastro... Bueno hubiera querido que estuviera aquí contigo acompañándote, pero no pudo a causa de unas tareas que tiene de la escuela -¿tareas? Sí claro, y yo soy el demonio de tazmania, apuesto que esas tareas incluyen guitarra y ensayo en el garaje; él no me quiere para nada-. Aún así él prometió ir a visitarte cuando despertaras y te envía sus mejores deseos –de verme bien muerto-, me alivia saber que por fin has abierto los ojos, enviaré un mensaje a los dos. Pero primero avisaré al doctor que ya has despertado, cariño quédate aquí con tu primo y dime si necesitas algo –dijo amablemente la señora mientras salía de la habitación.

Suspiré profundo. Me recosté en la cama nuevamente. Ladeé la cabeza para ver a Megan, me sonreía con dulzura y volvió a sacarme el dibujo.

-Me debiste haber extrañado mucho –le dije con voz suave. Megan asintió con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa tierna de su rostro, volví a erguir la cabeza y miré por el rabillo del ojo a la izquierda, me di cuenta de un canasto con diferentes chocolates dentro y un lazo rojo bien bonito-, ¿quién fue el que me envió esto? –le indagué a Megan aunque sabía que no tendría la respuesta, Megan puso los ojos en blanco y rebuscó en las páginas de su block de dibujos y me mostró el dibujo del cuarto de la clínica con la madre de Raimundo y ella esperando que despertara y en la puerta dibujó a una silueta entrando con la canasta. Reconocí aquella figura, era aquella chica tan guapa de la otra vez, ¿pero qué hacía entregándome esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo hace?-. ¿Sabes quién es? –Megan dibujó un signo de interrogación al lado de la muchacha, luego sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió al canasto. Sacó una tarjeta verde, me la dio. Al leerla supe que, entre comillas, me la enviaron mis compañeros de clase con el deseo de que me recuperara pronto. Eso no me sonó muy convincente que digamos aunque no estuve el suficiente tiempo con ellos para hacer alguna observación por si me odian o no. De todos modos no sabía por qué me las había entregado ella específicamente, tal vez es la delegada de la clase, no llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolos a todos.

Escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Era el doctor que llegaba con una regleta donde llevaba el control de mi estancia. Él me sonrió amigablemente, repiqueteando la puerta entreabierta. Un hombre que aparentaba tener 30 años, pero tenía el aire de alguien joven (el porte de una estrella hollywoodense tal vez), los ojos negros achinados, calvo, la cabeza ovalada, la piel amarilla y delgado, utilizaba una larga bata blanca con una abotonadura al frente, unos pantalones acampanados azul índigo.

-Veo que ya abriste los ojos, eso es un buen comienzo. Saludos, joven Spicer, soy el Dr. Dashi –me sonrió jovialmente, puse una mueca, aún no era capaz de creerme que este tipo es médico-, espero que te sientas mucho mejor, ¿sientes alguna clase de dolor?

-No.

-Lamento mucho que empieces tu nueva vida de esta manera, pero realmente no podías evitarlo. Tu neumotórax tiene una etiología espontánea pues que tras unas investigaciones nadie de tu familia presentó esta misma enfermedad y, por fortuna, fue leve así que tu único tratamiento será el reposo absoluto, estarás como nuevo en un par de días si marchas así de bien. Se nota que tienes buenos compañeros de clase, una chica trajo esto en representación de todo el curso con tal que te recuperaras pronto, en esta mañana –dijo acercándose-. Pero mientras dispondrás las actividades físicas para otro tiempo por precaución, me tengo que retirar porque debo atender a otros pacientes, si necesitas algo pídesela a la enfermera. Oh, y bienvenido a la villa –me dijo volteándose por segunda vez.

-¿En serio? Supongo que gracias... –contesté cortante. Terminó de irse. Me quedé recostado en la cama, mirando el techo. Tres minutos se me hicieron tres años, como me aburría sin tecnología. Por suerte el cuarto tenía un pequeño televisor, aunque no tuviera los programas de mi selección me fue suficiente para entretenerme un rato. No había muchas cosas que hacer recostado en una cama. Megan podría estar conmigo un largo rato, pero me era inútil entablar una conversación con ella. En las mañanas no contaba con su presencia. La mamá de Raimundo me hacía compañía, pero entre nosotros existía una brecha invisible en la que ninguno sabíamos cómo romperla por lo que no me servía de mucho. De vez en cuando la enfermera entraba a chequear mi estado, a traerme mi comida y esas cosas de las que una enfermera se ocupa. Cuando nadie miraba agarraba la cesta, devoraba uno que otro dulce.

Los primeros que me devoré fueron los de chocolate (lastimosamente no había pudín), dejando para otro día los que no fueran de chocolate. Aunque de mala gana tenía que regular mis deseos o me descubrirían, así que distraía mi mente tocando la mesa con los dedos y creando nuevas melodías en un intento de imitar unas que ya me sabía de memoria hasta componer mis propias canciones. Megan fue muy amable en dejarme algunas páginas de su block para que dibuje con un color rosa. Algunas las usaba para copiar mis ideas de las imágenes de mi cerebro al papel en 2 dimensiones y otras las hacía tridimensional. Mi papá me enseñó a hacer origami cuando era un niño, entonces era para mí una época feliz. Papá no pasa casi nunca tiempo conmigo por el trabajo. Él lo aprendió en uno de sus viajes a Japón. Siempre me traía algo cada vez que hacía un viaje. Pero esos tiempos ya pasaron. Francamente quedarme recostado en una cama me estaba aburriendo.

Mi mochila seguía sobre el sofá. Ahí tengo un par de cosas con las que puedo distraerme. El doctor ya me dijo que me podía levantar. El peligro pasó. Me quité encima las cobijas y me levanté. Abrí el segundo cierre. Saqué un par de herramientas y seguí armando un comunicador, con un celular y un par de viejas baterías. Apenas depuse el utensilio a un lado y chequear si mi experimento había dado éxito, se produjo un cortocircuito, estropeando mi obra maestra. En ese momento vino a importunar la enfermera, que era muy tarde y debía dormir si no quería empeorar mi estado. A mí me parecía una completa estupidez, pero sabía que molestaría pronto si veía que tenía todavía la luz prendida así que me dije a mí mismo, entre bostezos, que mañana lo armaría otra vez. Bostecé. Tenía los párpados tan pesados que pensé que no iba a hacerme mal si me dormía con el aparato así que recosté mi cabeza de la almohada y me eché a dormir.

* * *

Al segundo día desperté abrazado a mi aparato, mis ojos se encontraron con una pantalla azul y unas letras blancas en espera de una orden. Arqueé una ceja. Me medio levanté y presioné las primeras teclas. ¡Jaja, funciona! ¿Pero cómo? ¿Ayer lo armé mientras dormía?

¿Había llegado tan lejos en realidad? Bueno, siempre he dicho que me sorprendo de mí mismo. Oí que alguien tocaba la puerta, como acto reflejo tiré al suelo mi comunicador.

-Puede pasar… –susurré mirando el aparato echado en el suelo, como me encantaba dictar órdenes. La enfermera entró junto a la madre de Raimundo.

-Los dejaré solos.

-Buenos días Jack, he venido a buscarte, te han dado de alta. ¿Por qué no comes un poco mientras yo recojo tus cosas? El auto nos está esperando allá abajo.

-Está bien –alcé los hombros. La Sra. Pedrosa fue muy amable en pedirle a la enfermera en ver si estaba listo mi desayuno. Mientras disfrutaba de mi desayuno, decidí prender la televisión y dejarlo en el canal de noticias puesto que no había más interesante que ver. La madre de Pedrosa se llevó mi mochila y el celular que había tirado en el piso, me dejé ropa limpia para que me cambiara y luego salió del cuarto. Reportaban noticias sobre el tráfico. Okey, vamos bien, una manera inteligente de avisarle a los que tienen prisa cuales son las calles cogestionadas de autos. De repente el reporte se cortó, y pasando rápidamente a una noticia muy reciente. Esta mañana se encontró el cadáver de un muchacho en condiciones turbulentas, murió apuñalado violentamente. Más de esto y otros detalles. Por el uniforme que llevaba esa noche lo identificaron que era estudiante de la Escuela de la Villa Xiaolin. ¿Era compañero mío?

¡¿Raimundo?! El muchacho es descrito como un joven de estatura medianamente baja, la piel crema, ascendencia asiática y sufría sobrepeso. No ese no es Raimundo. Su nombre era Tubbimura Sonozaki. No definitivamente. Los vecinos aseguran que no escucharon si el joven aclamaba gritos de auxilio, solo un hombre pudo asegurar que vio una sombra correr hacia la escuela de la villa. El asesino se mantiene en prófugo. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Significa que no lo han agarrado todavía?! ¡¿Y qué esperan, qué nieva?! ¡Ese loco podría estar en la escuela y quizá se le antoje un pudín albino rojizo! Junto al joven se encontró que traía una caja de dulces recién compradas, específicamente rosquillas y entre ellas una misteriosa mariposa roja. En la escena del crimen, el asesino dejó un mensaje a la policía en el que escribió el número 7. ¿Podría tener menos cabo?... La policía afirmó que seguiría buscando y no frenaría hasta encontrar al culpable, tenían pensado llevar en últimas consecuencias a la Compañía Lao Meng para que se encargaran de arrestar al homicida. Me sorprende que una noticia de este tipo se divulgue así, quizá sea para prevenirnos de que hay un asesino suelto por ahí.

Apagué la televisión rápidamente, un poco exasperado. Y suspiré. Acaricié el dosel de mis fundas. La enfermera entró por tercera vez a desconectar el aparato a mis pulmones, vino con nuevas sábanas y a tratar de ordenar un poco este lugar que seguramente otra persona lo necesitaba más que yo. Yo entré el baño a cambiarme las batas que apestaban a hospital, por una sudadera a rayas rojas y negras y unos pantalones más holgados con unos zapatos deportivos más apretados. Luego tomé la cesta y salí con la señora Pedrosa cargando mi cesta. A las afueras nos esperaba un doctor muy diferente al que me atendió la vez anterior.

-Disculpe usted, ¿no era que estaba siendo atendido por el Dr. Dashi?

-¿El Dr. Dashi? No recuerdo a ningún doctor con ese nombre, ¿estás seguro de haber oído bien?

-Estoy bastante seguro de lo que digo, incluso hablé con él, mi pequeña prima estaba ahí conmigo cuando hablé con él y me dijo lo que tenía. Era un hombre joven muy cordial.

-Quizá sea un tipo de broma, alguien entró con una identidad falsa y leyó tu expediente, pero es técnicamente inverosímil que tu expediente haya caído en otras manos. Lamento mucho eso, tú estabas a mi cuidado, aquí tienes el alta, chico –dijo él, un poco confundido.

Me entregó en físico el papel que decía que ya podía salir de este lugar y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nos despedimos. Y me deseó que mi estancia a partir de aquí fuera para mejor. Bajamos por el ascensor y nos caminamos cerca del estacionamiento, entramos en un coche vinotinto. Me senté en el asiento de atrás con mi cesta mientras nos dirigíamos de regreso a la mansión. Ella me dijo que Megan y Raimundo estaban en la escuela, por eso no la habían acompañado en mi búsqueda. Tomé la cesta. Parecía que los chocolates se acabaron. Entonces escarbé entre los caramelos y bombones, mi mano busca una cosa muy en particular.

En lugar de eso saca un objeto curioso: Era una mariposa roja (como un tono rojo carmín) disecada, con un ala rota de color azul-mostaza y efectivamente no era un dulce, en una de sus alas decía en grande: 7, era real, mis dedos acariciaron las puntas de sus alas como dos gotas de sangre perfectas y simétricas y, a la vez me pregunté qué hacía esto entre los bombones. ¿Fue un accidente por parte de la chica y no lo sabe? ¿o fue intencional como un obsequio de bienvenida? Volví a revisar la nota y confirmé que no decía nada sobre una mariposa sino que de parte de mis compañeros sus mejores deseos para que me recuperara, no me convencía mucho esa nota. Okey, esto es extraño. Lo que verdaderamente me tiene agarrado fuera de base es la coincidencia entre la mariposa roja que salió en las noticias y la mía, ¿coincidencia? ¿En verdad se trataba de un tipo de código esotérico o una causa raciocinada? ¿El asesino perseguirá a aquellos que tenían la mariposa roja? Tal vez estoy exagerando mucho. No dije nada. Llegamos a la mansión. Apenas ella me abrió la puerta salí con la cesta, con brusquedad agarré mi mochila.

-¿Ocurre algo que te molesta, Jack?

-No nada, me voy a mi cuarto.

-¿Seguro? ¿no necesitas ayuda?

-No se preocupe, solo necesito estar a solas con mis dulces –respondí cortante abrazado a mis cosas. Ella me miró extrañada. Salí corriendo de regreso a la mansión. La Sra. Pedrosa caminaba detrás de mí. El día de hoy me han pasado cosas muy extrañas. La mariposa roja, el doctor desaparecido y el celular como nuevo esta mañana. Al que por cierto...

Descansé la mochila sobre la cama, abrí el segundo cierre. Ahí estaba el celular desarmado, el impacto contra el suelo lo dejó desechó. Estiré el brazo para alcanzarlo. Cuando éste automáticamente se reconstruyó. Rápidamente di un respingo para atrás, asustado. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¡Los objetos no se auto reparan por sí solos! ¡por eso debe existir alguien que los repare, un reparador! Me acerque y lo agarré, parecía operar normalmente bien, pero aún seguía asustado. Quizás este celular está maldito. Sí, debe ser eso. Lo boté a la papeleta de basura y regresé a la cama, nervioso. Quizá fueron efectos de alucinaciones por los medicamentos. Cuando acerqué la mano al celular, este se reparó por arte de magia, ¿habrá sido cosa mía? Decidí experimentar por una segunda vez y acerqué mi mano a la cesta, no pasó nada, barajé la posibilidad de que si había desarrollado poderes especiales no servían con materiales hechos de madera ni de una textura sacarina. ¿De qué diablos estoy hablando? ¿poderes especiales? Puff, necesito relajarme. Me tiré sobre la cama y me llevé a la boca uno de los dulces. Era de menta. Como odio la menta.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Decidí buscar sobre la mariposa en el maestro de todas las respuestas: internet y quizá averiguar un poco más del asesinato que ocurrió anoche, es muy posible que mañana los policías quieran interrogarme. Si no tenía un último recurso que utilizar y era hablar frente a frente con esa chica. Comencé desechando tareas aburridas (siempre hay cosas que borrar o programas que instalar o cancelar). De inmediato me salió un mensaje diciéndome que tenía un nuevo mensaje. "Debe ser a lo mejor del foro, lo veré después". Al parecer la mariposa no parecía tener un significado concreto ni era una mariposa ordinaria, por más que busqué entre los tipos de mariposas, no encontré ninguna que se pareciera a la mía o siquiera una mariposa tipo dulce porque existía una gran probabilidad que no fuera real. Y aprovechando en este intermedio decidí echar un vistazo a los mensajes nuevos. Como siempre, a la tal Kitty no se le escapaba ni una, fue una publicación de ella. Cuando leí el comienzo de su mensaje mis ojos rebotaron de la cuenca de sus órbitas:

"Estimados usuarios del foro, hoy quisiera hablarles de algo muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados y es que pienso que hay un fallo en los sistemas de seguridad, pues en el día de hoy estalló la noticia que en Villa Xiaolin se encontró muerto a un muchacho de varias apuñaladas y lo que es peor no ha sido atrapado, parece ser que el único lugar en el mundo que se creía tranquilo nos demostró que hoy no es cierto...".

Rápidamente me fui al foro y me registré como usuario para pedirle una conversación en privado, esperaba que todavía siguiera conectada. ¡Bingo! Kitty dudó al principio, empero, luego aceptó a charlar conmigo como si no tuvieras muchas actividades en el día. Escribí que necesitaba de su ayuda. Tuve que aceptar a regañadientes que me fanfarroneara. Le pregunté que sabía sobre la muerte del chico. Ella me revirtió la pregunta, quería saber el por qué me interesaba. Le respondí con una respuesta misteriosa:

"_Del mismo modo que te interesó a ti"_

Ella me comentó describiéndome el homicidio. Es posible que ocurriera anoche, el cuerpo no estaba bien escondido (y eso despierta muchas sospechas), murió de varias apuñaladas lo que esto nos conlleva a pensar que murió por desangramiento en medio de la calle al poco tiempo de comprar sus dulces a las cinco de la tarde según informan sus padres y la mariposa no era de la tienda ni nadie puede identificarla o saber de dónde o por qué la tenía.

"_¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo matado?"_

Era un chico de intercambio (es decir, era extranjero, de Japón) constantemente molestado por chicos de su clase ya que se burlaban de su acento, su sobrepeso y su manera de actuar, él estudiaba en la clase 3-B de la escuela de Villa Xiaolin (no en mí sección, soy de la A), siempre iba a comprar dulces a las cinco de la tarde (rosquillas) en la pastelería de la esquina de esa cuadra, no se le ocurría una persona con motivos suficientes para asesinarlo... O fueron los chicos que lo molestaban que quisieron jugarle una broma o fue otra víctima más del hampa. La policía prometió que iba a interrogarlos. Pero lo que es curioso en este asesinato y para mí, descarta la teoría del hampa, es que el chico conservaba su celular y su cartera, no lo dejaron limpio. Y el mensaje, ¿Séptimo? ¿la firma del asesino? Ahora que lo pienso mi mariposa tiene escrito en su ala 7, de Séptimo. ¿Una manera de avisarme que iba tras de mí? ¿Cuál era el punto de conexión entre ambos? ¿Raimundo? Posiblemente era uno de los que molestaban a este Tubbimura, pero no lo creía un asesino, podía ser muchas cosas menos eso. Seguí leyendo. Tubbimura asistía a un psiquiatra debido a sus problemas por el bullying. Me suministró una lista de chicos que eran sospechosos. La mayoría no los conocía. Debían de ser de la clase 3-B. Solo uno pertenecía a mi clase y lo conocía: Raimundo Pedrosa. ¡Bien! Raimundo era sospechoso de un crimen, se lo llevarán... Aunque no está bien porque si escribió 7 y si va tras de mí... Ay no, ya no está bien para nada. Los medios de comunicación iban a seguir informando de este crimen ya que por ser de un joven y al parecer no víctima del hampa, en esta pequeña villa, lo hacía un cotilleo interesante.

"_¿Cómo es que supiste esto? ¿hackeaste la base de datos de la poli?"..._

_..._

_..._

"_Tengo mis métodos, ¿sabes?"_

Una vez que las letras reaparecieron, se desconectó del foro así sin más. Dejándome hablar solo. Dejándome aturdido. Solamente se me ocurrió una manera en que "se interesa en estas cosas" y que haya obtenido esa información. Ella hackeó la base de datos de la policía con sus conocimientos de informática y va a mi misma escuela, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? Pero ese no es el punto, sino ¿quién es? ¿la conozco? ¿en qué parte se convirtió en mi problema? Mi abuela me hubiera dicho: ¿Y qué más quiere si ya sabes todo? Un dos tres me empiezo a aterrar otra vez. Ya había buscado de la mariposa (nei, nei) y del crimen, solo se me ocurría buscar lo que me acababa de pasar hace cinco minutos atrás. ¿Cómo era ese tipo de poder? Ay ya va lo tengo en la punta de la lengua... ya viene... ya casi... ¡telekinesis!

Rápidamente tecleé "telekinesis" y me aparecieron un montón de resultados, me enteré que de telekinesis se derivaban otros poderes como la tecnopatía, el poder sobre los artefactos tecnológicos. Interesante. Le di clic al primer enlace para informarme un poco más, leí un montón de artículos donde la gente afirma que pensaba que tenía poderes sobrenaturales ya que habían pasado por situaciones inexplicables y no sabía qué hacer, al parecer no soy el único loco. Aunque más morbosas eran las respuestas. Tal vez esto sí tenía una explicación sobrenatural. Da igual, como si tuviera mucha importancia. Estiré la mano y me tragué un segundo caramelo. Decidí buscar entonces al hospital por internet para ver si decía los nombres de los doctores que trabajaban allí. Encontré la página e información del hospital. Pero no de quienes trabajaban. Información clasificada. Demonios, decidí buscar el doctor. Ningún resultado. Y cuando busqué solo el nombre "Dashi", me aparecieron resultados que desencajaban totalmente: Me informaban que era un dios, el dios de lo absoluto. Y con él su más leal siervo Dojo, el dragón. Por Dios, que patético. Me aparecieron varias imágenes. Bueno, a decir verdad se parece.

¡No! A lo mejor es un tío que vio que se parecía y anda por ahí diciendo que se llama Dashi para gastarle bromas malas a todo el mundo. Me hubiera gustado más encontrar que él era el dios de las mariposas rojas. Escuché que la madre de Raimundo me llamaba, ¿ya era hora de almorzar? Bajé las escaleras. Y vi que me equivoqué, en la puerta estaba un hombre que se identificó como un miembro del cuerpo de homicidios que venía a investigar la muerte de Tubbimura Sonozaki, quería hablar conmigo y con mi hermanastro especialmente. La señora le informó que él seguía en la escuela.

-Bien, entonces lo esperaré –el hombre era corpulento y musculoso, sufría de calvicie, piel traslúcida, los ojos negros azabache y se veía bastante serio. La señora nos dejó solos. Él me pidió que me sentara, sacó una caja de puros y comenzó a fumar-. Espero que no te importune chico si fumo un cigarrillo... –sacudí la cabeza, exhaló polvo por la nariz, me dio un asco horrible pero me lo aguanté-. Soy el Agente Guan, te conozco lo suficiente, mucho gusto –asentí con la cabeza-. Escucha no sé si habrás leído el periódico o visto las noticias, pero un compañero, no de tu sección, murió.

-Lo sé, vi el informe en el hospital antes de salir –pensé que no era peligroso si se lo decía.

-Entonces iré al grano, ¿qué tanto sabes de Tubbimura? –inquirió tajante. Cada vez que él me hablaba me recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

-Solo lo que vi en la televisión y leí en Internet, en el primer día de clases enfermé por si no me escuchó bien y no tuve tiempo de saber quiénes estudiaban conmigo y esos detalles.

-Admiro tu franqueza y veo que tienes inclinaciones hacia la investigación, eso es bueno en un joven bachiller como tú.

-Estoy asustado, es normal, el asesino puede estar escondido en algún lugar de mi escuela y peor... Puede tratarse de mi hermanastro.

-Creo que te subestimé, joven Spicer, ¿tú crees que tu hermanastro fuera capaz de matarlo?

-Yo solo sé que mi hermanastro es un matón, siempre lo ha sido, y también soy víctima de sus agresiones, no creo que él sea un asesino... De todos modos no lo conozco tan a fondo para ver cuáles son sus límites, así que ni me atrevería a defenderlo o a acusarlo.

-Te entiendo, ¿quieres hacerle un favor a la policía? –Guan se llevó las manos al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me entregó una tarjeta-. Vigila lo más que puedas a tu hermanastro y si notificas algo sospechoso, házmelo saber, ¿vale?

-Está bien.

-De acuerdo, eso es todo, me quedaré aquí en espera de tu hermanastro... Me gustaría oír su versión de igual modo, en todo caso fue un gusto conocerlo finalmente joven Spicer... –dijo cordialmente sin bajar un poquito a su tono lúgubre. Suspiré temblando de euforia. Subí a mi cuarto. Poco después la madre de Raimundo le ofreció al agente un café mientras ellos esperaban a Raimundo. Iban a ser las una y media, eso explica el por qué no han llegado y tal vez no llegue sino hasta después de las cinco de la tarde. Vamos a ver con qué cara él va a venir. Megan vino primero. Se sorprendió cuando vio al Agente Guan quien amablemente la saludó. Ella no le respondió sino que bajó la cabeza. Me disculpé con él y le comenté que Megan era muy tímida, no se sentía cómoda al ver caras nuevas. El Agente Guan ladeó la cabeza. La señora se la llevó a la cocina, esta vez comería ahí. Como pensé. Raimundo no se acercó a la casa sino hasta tarde con el pretexto que había quedado en casa de Jermaine para una tarea. Yo sé que sí se quedó con Jermaine, pero no para una tarea sino a ensayar, a fumar marihuana o a lamerle el culo a alguien. De todos modos no se iba a salvar de la lupa del detective y estuvieron un largo tiempo dialogando en la sala. Hubiera querido oír, pero la madre de Raimundo me pidió que la ayudara con Megan, lo hizo a propósito. O para que no me entrometiera o para ganar puntos de afinidad conmigo.

Sin embargo, a las seis de la tarde, para colmo llegó mi padre y defendió a Raimundo como el hijito rayos de sol que no rompe ni un plato y es más santo que Jesucristo. Y suspendió el interrogatorio. Le ordenó a Raimundo que no dijera ninguna palabra hasta que "lo consultara con su abogado". Y obvio que Raimundo se aprovechó que mi padre lo defendiera y asintió sus órdenes. Mi padre y el detective sostuvieron una intensa disputa, en la que terminó ganando el Sr. Spicer cuando lo acusó que tiene un amigo trabajando para Chase y él podría tomarse el favor libremente de reportarlo con él, el agente se marchó sin nada más que hacer. ¿O sea, mi padre no ve que Raimundo es sospechoso de matar a alguien? ¿Y qué podría hacer lo mismo con cualquiera de nosotros? Parecía ser que confiaba a ciegas su inocencia. Y Raimundo sabía sacarle partido al asunto. Luego que se fuera, mi padre quiso saber de qué se le acusaba Raimundo y aún cuando se lo dije, dijo que iba a comunicarse con el abogado de la familia para defender a Raimundo en caso que aquí interviniera la policía y luego le dio unas indicaciones a Raimundo por si insistían con eso. No puede ser... Coño... Maldita sea... Mi padre parecía preocuparse más si a Raimundo, su hijastro, se le partía una uña que a su hijo, de sangre, le diera un neumotórax y acabara en el hospital. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que por fin, después de varios días, ya estoy de vuelta en casa. Espera hay viene...

-Hola Jack... -_¿eso es todo?: "¿hola Jack?"_-.¿Te sientes bien?

-Por ahora sí, el doctor me explicó que presentaba una tipo espontánea y no fue nada serio. Que necesitaba descansar.

-Me alegro, vamos todos a comer –_te odio Raimundo..._

* * *

**A/N:**

**¿Creen ustedes que el Sr. Spicer tenga preferencia más por Raimundo que por Jack? Eso es muy triste. Pero quería darle un drama personal a Jack, no, mejor que eso, yo buscaba en realidad un motivo poderoso para que Jack sintiera un gran resentimiento hacia Raimundo. El personaje de Jack va a evolucionar muchísimo en todo el fic. Digo lo mismo con Raimundo. Los personajes como los están viendo ahora van a ser completamente diferentes cuando los vean al final del fic. Esta vez me propuse a darle una costumbre extraña a cada uno de los "elegidos", no sé... Quizá porque las excentricidades llaman mucho la atención. **

**Seguramente habrán notado que el personaje de Jack Spicer está detallado hasta en sus más mínimas características, es un personaje muy bien definido, complejo, como seguro se dieron cuenta que tantea con sus dedos cada vez que se pone nervioso y que comentó el aspecto físico de los chicos de su edad y los que no. Eso habrá despertado posiblemente sus dudas hacia donde está orientada los intereses sexuales de Jack, me mantengo callada porque él lo dirá más adelante y yo lo que haría sería adelantarles. Entre otras características que tal vez ya lo saben. A Raimundo ya sé cuáles van a ser sus excentricidades, las conocerán luego. Megan son dos, una la conocen que es la de mantenerse tercamente callada (las razones vendrán después). Y estoy chequeando a los otros personajes. Este capítulo ha sido un misterio. ¿Qué significara esa mariposa? ¿y ese doctor, por qué desapareció de la faz de la tierra? ¿alguien me podría explicar la muerte extraña de Tubbimura? ¿Raimundo responsable? Y no sé ustedes, pero me gustó la conversación entre el Agente Guan y Jack. Ay Jackie, Jackie, Jackie... Adoro escribir sobre él, lo que más me gusta de este personaje es su extravagancia (me recuerda un poco a la de Johnny Depp), es impredecible, como me dijo Gushu alguna vez su estereotipo es común de las pelis de terror y es cierto, por eso es protagonista. Y déjenme decirle que lo está haciendo muy bien. En todo el fic creo que es quien mejor me cae por su transformación a lo largo del fic. Aunque también está Wuya, creo que no hay otro fic que he hecho que le dé tanta importancia como este. Chase es cool. Pero Omi es demasiado genial. Y Kimiko igual. Raimundo no se queda atrás. Dojo es un personaje importantísimo en el fic (me agrada su participación), si fuera ustedes no le quitaría el ojo. ¡Ay no sé, aquí todos son sádicamente fantásticos! ¿Qué cuales son los mejores arcos? Los arcos de respuestas son los mejores (del capítulo 16 para delante). **

**-Ahí es cuando arranca el verdadero fic...**

**Tienes razón, es cuando las cosas se ponen mucho más sabrosas. Porque se supone que para entonces estarán los participantes más recios, los finalistas de una competencia por decirlo así y la verdadera batalla empezará. En todo caso, muchas gracias por continuar el fic. Hasta otro capítulo. **

**Mensaje para Yunneri: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, malvavisca asada?! Oh, así que somos compatriotas, qué chévere. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni es uno de los mejores animes de thiller psicológico que existen. Correcto me basé al inicio en Pedro Páramo (cuando estaba escribiendo ese capítulo, me lo mandaron a leer) Yo tampoco lo entendí si no hasta que me leí un resumen, me fue más comprensible Higurashi. ¿Parejas? **

**-¿Parejas? ¿o te refieres al triángulo amoroso? **

**Cállate Mia, dejaré que tú misma lo averigües. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia. Esperando que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! **


	3. El Séptimo, Jack

**3º**

**Arco de preguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Capítulo 3. **

_**El Séptimo, Jack **_

_Nuevamente me sumí en uno de esos sueños extraños donde aquellas voces hablaban. Todo el ambiente parecía teñirse de violeta. Volaba sobre una plataforma. Arriba de mi cabeza se viene un manto de estrellas y más abajo un globo terráqueo, una enorme figura sentada al frente constantemente le va dando vueltas y vueltas. _

_-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí otra vez? ¡¿eres tú verdad?! ¡¿a qué me has traído hasta aquí?! –reconocí su cara, era el doctor que me atendió en el hospital. Solo que vestía con aquella indumentaria de aquel dios del tiempo y el espacio que vi en internet. _

_-Te esponjas mucho para ser tan joven, no te enojes, he decidido invocarlos a todos aquí por una razón. ¿Pero qué te pasa? No seas maleducado, no les des la espalda a mis demás invitados, voltéate por favor, mi querido "séptimo"… –"¿séptimo?" y me di cuenta que mi mano apretaba en un puño la mariposa con el número 7 en el ala así como lo indicaba mi plataforma, cuando giré sobre mí mismo me di cuenta que habían otras plataformas circulares con otros números alrededor del enorme globo terráqueo y otras figuras, de las que no pude distinguir sus rostros, sobre sus respectivas plataformas y se prendió la luz, empero, no me dejó ver la cara de los demás. ¿Quiénes son ellos?-. Bien, ahora que todos están reunidos, déjenme explicarles el por qué los invoqué a todos en esta junta. Primero, quiero darles a todos la bienvenida a mi santuario sagrado y déjenme decirles que han sido bendecidos por ser, entre tantos mortales en el mundo, los 12 seleccionados para Los Juegos del Destino... ¿Pero qué son los Juegos del Destino? A cada uno de ustedes les he dado una pequeña porción de mí poder diferente, algo que los identifique, por medio de unas mariposas rojas comunes y corrientes. Para hacer uso de su poder es simple, es tan parte de su naturaleza como ella de ustedes, solo déjenme decirles que la mariposa es su fuente y si llega a pasarle algo, las consecuencias serían terribles. Las reglas son simples, son doce jugadores y deben encontrarse a sí mismos y asesinarlo antes que otro jugador lo haga primero, el último usuario que quede con vida será el ganador del juego y ganará un jugoso premio._

_-Nos pides que matemos, pero no tenemos ni idea de cómo son los demás jugadores. _

_-El juego comienza con identificar a los otros jugadores, Quinta, con sus poderes. Si ya conocen su identidad, el siguiente paso es matarlo irremediablemente. Encuentren sus identidades y garantícenseles una muerte segura. Si alguien les puso "un fin del camino", deben evitarlo a toda costa. Lamentablemente uno de nuestros doce jugadores, murió antes de saber que esto era un juego y no está aquí con nosotros, el responsable de esta obra es el Séptimo, parece ser que eres mí favorito para ganar este juego. Esa es la ciencia de este juego de supervivencia y eliminarlo a él o a ella primero. Y en cuanto al ganador, el último con vida, será el próximo dios, mi sucesor. Solo tienen dos opciones en este juego: Vivir o morir. Maten antes de que los maten y ganen el juego, aún quedan once de ustedes... –uno a uno iban desapareciendo. _

_-Parece que esto vale la pena –dijo una voz riéndose, estoy seguro de haberla oído antes._

_-¿Séptimo, eh? –dijo una voz de muchacha ronca. _

_-Hasta entonces, Séptimo - dijo una voz profunda de un hombre, que a diferencia de las otras figuras, podía pensar bien que pertenecía a la de un hombre joven. Tenía los ojos de color caramelo. _

_-¡No esperen, ¿a qué se refieren?! ¡yo no he matado a nadie! _

_-Reza que no te encuentre, no tendré ninguna piedad para matarte –dijo una voz sensual de una mujer, su silueta resaltando sus atributos tenía mucho que decir._

_-Buena suerte, Séptimo –me deseó una voz chillona y a la vez mandona de una niña. _

_-Tienes miedo, lo presiento –dijo una voz de muchacha, suave. _

_-¡Por favor, escúchenme, ha habido un malentendido! _

_-No podemos dejar que siga con vida alguien tan problemático como tú –dijo una voz de un muchacho, estoy segurísimo que esa voz la conozco de algún lado. _

_-Yo no te haré nada, compadre –dijo una voz de un muchacho. Creo que antes he oído esa voz. _

_-El pobrecito tiene miedo... –se burló la voz de un niño ronco. Y esa voz también._

_-¡Espera, tú no lo entiendes, no soy responsable de ninguna muerte! ¿de qué hablan? _

_-¡SE LEVANTA LA SESIÓN! –exclamó el dios desapareciéndose al instante. _

-¡SOY INOCENTE!... –rugí levantándome de la cama. Hiperventilé. Cuando abrí los ojos.

* * *

El viento que entraba por mi ventana enfriaba las gotas de sudor y tenía la mano extendida. Me encontraba en mi cama, en mi cuarto. No sobre ninguna plataforma, en un santuario. Ni nadie además de mí estaba dentro. Pero mi mano apretaba en un puño la mariposa roja. Me asusté por la extraña coincidencia. Okey, Jack respira. Recuerda que tú eres sonámbulo así que es normal que hayas despertado con una mariposa. Me tiré sobre la cama. Me froté con dureza los ojos. Esto no puede ser. No puede estar pasándome. Creo que estoy volviéndome loco. No, no puedo darme el lujo. Aún tengo muchas cosas por hacer. ¿Qué horas son? ¿las seis? Ay, la escuela, me tengo que levantar. Tiré las cobijas a un lado y me levanté. No ha sido una mala idea dormirme con el uniforme puesto después de todo, ahorra gran cantidad de tiempo. Solo tuve que dirigirme al baño. Y bajar las escaleras. Ya todos estaban reunidos en familia. Anoche todo transcurrió normalmente, excepto por la parte en que Raimundo se fue sin terminar de cenar a su cuarto y no salió para nada, aún yo sigo creyendo que fuma marihuana. Ay por Dios, se ha formado una burbuja y no soy parte de ella. Una vez más mi padre me reprocha por haber llegado tarde, que me quite esa cosa de la oreja. Bueno, nunca he sido puntual en la hora de la comida. Soy el bicho raro. La paria de la familia. La oveja negra. Siempre lo he pensado y nunca lo he negado. Y soy de los que comen rápido, no así mi prima Megan que tuve que ayudarla a secarla cuando derramó la leche del cereal en su cuello y se manchó un poco.

-No mi amor, para eso utilizas la cuchara, mira como te bañaste... Al menos no es mucho. ¡Oye Raimundo, no te molestes, Megan y yo tomamos el bus!

-¿No vas a ir a la escuela con tu hermanastro? ¿no les fue bien en su primer viaje?

-No es eso, papá, es que no quiero causarle más contratiempos porque no soy yo solamente sino también Megan.

-Por mí está bien –intervino Raimundo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si ustedes dos así lo quieren, está bien.

Los tres nos despedimos de mí viejo y de su señora, luego nos fuimos. Raimundo me miró con desprecio, luego se fue hacia el garaje. Megan y yo salimos de la mansión y esperamos en la parada del bus, en la esquina de la cuadra. Cuando salí el ambiente se llenó de la vida que carecía la última vez. Los estudiantes iban en bicicleta camino a la escuela. La gente salía a trabajar. Las tiendas abrían. Al menos no me sentía tan raro cuando los pájaros rompían el aire quieto. Me di la vuelta para ver si mi padre no se asomaba en la esquina. Me quité mí abrigo y me la guardé dentro del bolso. Me saqué afuera la camisa. Me volví a peinar mí cabello como a mí me gusta. El autobús vino. Me subí el bolso al hombro. Entré y pagué la entrada. Me senté en el último asiento con Megan. Pasamos un montón de paradas. El colegio quedaba arriba. Nos detuvimos por tercera vez. Rebotamos dentro del autobús. Estaba explorando en internet para ver si conseguía algo de señal. Fue cuando subió la linda chica, ella se sentó en uno de los primeros asientos a hablarle a otra chica. Me sentí un poco pervertido, pero chicas como esa no se ven todos los días así que agarré mí celular, me le acerqué al otro puesto vacío y ¡Zas! Le tomé una foto. Maldita sea, no le quité el flash. La linda chica se volteó porque escuchó el ruido del teléfono. Me hice el loco. Ella no sospechó nada. Yo suspiré de alivio y miré mí foto. Otra obra maestra. Ya lo había hecho antes. En mi celular tenía una galería repleta de chicos y chicas de mi edad que me parecieron lindos, me llamaron la atención estas criaturas del Señor. Me reí de dientes. Escuché que Megan se aclaraba la garganta. Oh, es la primera vez que lo hacía delante de ella, la miré de reojo:

-¿Qué? No me mires así, soy adolescente, es normal que haga estas cosas... cuando tengas mi edad vas a comprenderme –Megan cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho y sacudió la cabeza, sermoneándome-. Ay por favor, no te pongas así. Es solo una fotografía de una chica de mi clase que no está en una posición porno o algo así, no le hace daño a nadie –ella parpadeó, desaprobando mi conducta. Suspiré. Llegamos a la escuela, tanto la muchacha como Megan y yo nos bajamos de la buseta. Justo a tiempo sonó el timbre. Bueno Megan podía caminar sola hasta su salón de clases si anteriormente, cuando yo no estaba, lo había hecho. Ella ni se despidió de mí cuando me acerqué, tal vez sigue molesta conmigo por la fotografía. Tal vez tenga la boca sellada, pero sé que su sentido común no ha desaparecido del mapa, sigue siendo feminista.

Fue una suerte que no me perdiera, recordaba el camino a los salones. Un examen sorpresa de matemáticas se apareció en mi pupitre. Cómo estaba adelantado, no me sorprendí porque conocía el tema. Y la siguiente clase fue castellano. No fue tan tediosa la clase en comparación con otras veces. La profesora se veía amable. Y al final de la clase nos mandó unas actividades. Oh bueno admito que esta no es mi parte favorita en una clase. Y aparentemente nos mandó analizar una obra_. Rebelión en la granja_, nada mal. Ahora sí que llega mi parte menos preferida del día, el receso, era una hora para hablar conmigo y para comer. Pedí mi comida favorita: comida rápida. Me senté en una mesa. No me sentía extraño por las miradas que me rodeaban, sé que pensaba que era raro, pero bueh… la vida continúa. Abrí la tapa de mi soda y remojé la punta de mi ruffle, me la llevé a la boca. En ese momento se me acercó la chica linda. Alcé la mirada. La miré de pies a cabeza 2 veces. ¿Estaba mirándome a mí? Me volteé por si no se trataba de un programa de cámara oculta.

-¿Te importaría si me uno? –no contesté sino le cedí el asiento vacío a mí lado, ella se sentó animadamente-. ¿Qué tal? Tal vez no te acuerdas de mí, pero estudiamos juntos, me vuelvo a presentar: soy Kimiko Tohomiko –ella extendió el brazo, miré primero su mano y luego a ella, la estreché incierto-. Soy la delegada de la clase 3-A.

-¿Dices que estudiamos juntos?

-Sí así es, cursamos juntos en la primaria, ¿te sorprende que me acuerde de un detalle como ese? No quiero presumir, pero tengo una buena memoria... ¿qué fue eso que hiciste?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Eso, tomar tu papita y remojarla en la soda.

-Ah eso, es delicioso, deberías probarlo de este modo –dije. Kimiko arqueó una ceja, alarga el brazo tomando una de mis papas y lo remoja en la bebida.

-No sabe nada mal, tienes razón –ladeé la cabeza-. Oye, ¿es cierto qué eres alérgico a todo?

-¿Alérgico a todo, eso es lo que dicen de mí ahora? –me reí de mi mismo-, ¿quién difundió tal calumnia, Raimundo? Ay por Dios, claro que no, bueno no es porque me incomode ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Ah sí, es que faltaste a la escuela por varios días así que me tomé la molestia de sacar unas copias de las actividades que hemos hecho en estos días, aquí tienes los apuntes de clases.

-Gracias, eres muy amable –musité tomando un paquete de hojas rellenas hasta el espacio más mínimo. Me quedé sorprendido por esta chica. Nunca antes en la escuela alguien se me acerca a darme los apuntes de clases o siquiera hablarme-. Si bien tú no debiste tomarte esa molestia pudiste dejármelo con la cesta de dulces, un bonito detalle –Kimiko abrió la boca, pero no emitió ningún sonido-, oye por cierto, uno de los obsequios era una mariposa roja con un número 7 en el ala y creo que no pertenecía a la caja de dulces, ¿o sí? ¿Tú olvidaste una mariposa roja? ¿es un prototipo de imán? Porque, me pasó algo loco esta mañana, pero desperté con ella. Sé que existe la posibilidad que la haya tomado como sonámbulo, ¿pero entre las tantas cosas _eso_?

-¿Mariposa roja? No –la chica arrugó su linda nariz, desvió la mirada, se quedó en silencio- _lo sabía... sabía que eras tú... _

-¿Saber qué? ¿de qué estás hablando?...

-No solo tú despertaste con ella, Jack. Todos lo hicimos, pero no fue un sueño, fue real –si antes no lo hice, ahora si me cague los pantalones. Kimiko me mostró una mariposa igual a la que tenía en casa, excepto que el número inscrito era 11, ¿cómo puede ser eso posible?-. ¿Tú eres el Séptimo, cierto? Tenía cierta sospecha, pero tenía que comprobarlo, tenía que acercarme a ti. No sabía cómo así que hice las notas y... ¡no puedo creer que te encontré! –me dijo alegremente, ella percibió mi expresión en una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza. Lo sabía. Yo no puedo atraer a más nada que no sea lo rarito. Era demasiado lindo y bueno para ser verdad. Mejor me voy. Inventaré una excusa.

-Oye eres muy amable, pero tengo que ir al baño así que si me disculpas, me voy...

-¡Espera no te vayas! –me detuvo rápidamente, agarrándome del hombro-. Sé que estás un poco confundido por lo que te dije, pero tenemos que hablar. Yo no metí ninguna mariposa roja en tu cesta de dulces, alguien más lo hizo, alguien sobrenatural... Es una señal, de que fuiste seleccionado para participar en Los Juegos del Destino -_¿los Juegos del Destino? En mi sueño se mencionaron unos Juegos del Destino, ¿será posible? No, tiene que ser una coincidencia, tal vez lo oí por algún lado y bueno...-. _Seguramente ayer sentiste algo raro, no obstante, no fue ninguna alucinación... La tecnopatía es un regalo divino que Dashi te dio, ¿no lo entiendes? Fuiste elegido como yo, ambos lo fuimos, es un placer conocerte al fin me morías ganas de saber cómo eras: Soy la undécima.

_-¿Undécima? ¿elegidos? ¿tecnopatía? Es curioso, cuando me dijo lo primero, lo relacioné cuando traté de agarrar el viejo celular y se reparó automáticamente, la situación descrita se llama tecnopatía. Es imposible que sepa lo que esté pensando. ¿Esta chica es acosadora o cómo explico esto? ¡No! Debo irme –_me volteé hacia ella-. En serio tengo que irme, hasta luego –me fui a paso rápido de la cafetería. Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero en medio del camino, Kimiko se me adelantó y apareció en la esquina. ¡¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido en tan poco tiempo?! Cambié de dirección y me dirigí hacia el baño de los chicos, un lugar donde no me seguiría. Pero me equivoqué, cuando llegué a la puerta del baño de los chicos, ella ya estaba ahí custodiándola. Esperándome. ¡Maldita sea! En la planta baja no es seguro aquí con ella, subí al primer piso. Para mí desgracia, Kimiko me esperaba al subir en el otro tramo de las escaleras. Me di la media vuelta, pero ella me agarró de la muñeca.

-No te dejaré. Escúchame, sé a dónde vas porque puedo leer tus pensamientos, así como tú eres el Séptimo y posees el poder de la tecnopatía, yo soy la undécima y tengo el poder de la telepatía, con mi PDA soy capaz de leer los pensamientos de quienes me rodean. Al igual que tú cuando revisé entre mis cosas encontré una mariposa roja. Sé que es difícil de poder entenderlo al principio. Ese sueño que tuviste, pasó, tú y los otros jugadores de los Juegos del Destino, fuimos invocados por el creador del juego y, al mismo tiempo, de lo interminable, Dashi.

-¿Dashi? Así se llamaba el doctor que me atendió en el hospital, incluso era idéntico a él.

-Dashi es un dios puede hacerse presente entre nosotros en forma de un hombre común y corriente para acercarse a nosotros, para evaluarnos si somos dignos de ser uno de los doce, él nos llamó para explicarnos que estábamos dentro de un juego de supervivencia.

-¿Juego de supervivencia? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-No seas insulso, Dashi nos explicó las reglas del juego anoche. Cuando estábamos todos durmiendo nos vino a recoger en sus plataformas y nos llevó con él a su santuario, resulta que un jugador mató a otro antes de empezar el jugador y según Dashi, fue el Séptimo.

-Es verdad, Tubbimura, estudiaba en la clases 3-B... están investigando su caso... Séptimo...

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió la noticia, yo que creía que era rápida. Tu voz se me hizo familiar y por eso tomé la decisión de acercarme, con tu tecnopatía y mí telepatía podemos hacer un equipo, ¿qué dices, eh? ¿nos aliamos?

-¡Pero yo no fui, no soy ningún asesino, no soy responsable de su muerte, yo no lo maté!

-Cálmate, sé que tú no fuiste el asesino. Yo no te creo capaz de matar a nadie y como te dije antes, puedo leer la mente, que es lo mismo saber si dices la verdad o no. Además, sé quién es el verdadero asesino.

-¡¿Sabes quién es el verdadero asesino?! ¡¿por qué no lo denuncias a la policía?!

-Verás, Jack, no es tan fácil. Dashi no solo se esmeró en otorgarle un poder en función de lo qué ha visto e impresionado de cada elegido y útil en este juego de sobrevivencia, también tenía que crear desventajas y las mías son que mi PDA puede leer pensamientos al azar, no los puedo identificar. El asesino fue el Primero.

-¿Primero?

-Sí, Primero. Dashi identifica a cada jugador por un número ordinal, tú el Séptimo y yo la Undécima; al parecer Dashi eligió un sucesor, al Primero y le otorgó un poder, pero luego decidió organizar un juego como un concurso y el que ganara será su sucesor. Creo que al Primero le dio mucha rabia que se le arrebatara el título del "sucesor", de hecho, creo que fue el primero en enterarse que existía un juego de supervivencia antes que nosotros diez y mató al primer jugador que se le cruzó en frente. No sé cuáles son los planes que el Primero tiene, pero no deben ser nada bueno, ya viste como dejó a Tubbimura y eso demuestra lo que es capaz de hacer con cualquiera de nosotros y bueno ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, "en la unión está la fuerza".

-Impresionante, pero ¿por qué aliarte conmigo si has dicho que soy incapaz de matar?

-Dashi no mentía cuando dijo que tú eres su favorito; él es un dios y puede saber lo que sus jugadores piensan, lo que desean y él sabe que tú no estás interesado en ganar, lo que hace que sea interesante, diferente, único, eso le atrae a un dios. Dudo que otro jugador entienda mi punto de vista porque no estoy interesada en ganar, por eso te escogí a ti. Y creo que tú poder podría ayudarnos y sé que eres un genio loco, no eres tan gafo como aparentas -_¿me acaba de decir gafo? ¡Yo no aparento ser gafo, todo lo contrario, soy un genio loco!_-. Mira no solo soy la delegada de clases sino soy presidenta de un club donde chicos de todos los cursos son bienvenidos, eso quiere decir que las invitaciones son para ti y tu encantadora prima –el timbre suena, el receso ha terminado-, te aconsejo venir porque tendremos como más tiempo para hablar y tengo un plan minuciosamente detallado... Sería bueno que lo escucharas por si tienes alguna pregunta, debo irme a clase, gracias por las papas y espero las respuestas de ambos –ella se dio la media vuelta, esta chica me ha dejado boquiabierto en un par de segundos: es tan lista... y tan bonita al unísono; ¿habrá leído ese pensamiento?, en ese momento Kimiko se voltea y creí que iba a decirme algo en relación a lo que pensé-: ¡Ah sí, casi lo olvidaba, la próxima vez que me tomes una fotografía me avisas porque creo que ese no fue mi mejor ángulo! -¿todo el tiempo supo de la foto y no me dijo nada? Estoy impactado una vez más. Esta vez Kimiko sí se fue. Creo que me pisoteó media escuela para recordar que también tenía clases... La misma que ella. Y apreté el paso para irme a mi aula y llegar justo a tiempo...

Decidí irme a casa caminando. Por ventura, tenía una facultad brillante para memorizar las cosas de mi interés. Opero como una máquina. Megan salía más temprano que yo porque cursa primaria y no tiene el horario tan pesado como yo, ella se iba en el autobús particular del colegio con el resto de los chicos de primaria a los que sus padres no podían ir a buscar. Antes de irme decidí informarme más de este club que me refirió Kimiko, en las oficinas de administración. Parece un juego de niños porque es un periódico escolar (realmente, es un blog, un periódico digital). Demonios... pero teniendo en cuenta que necesito un plan si yo puedo acabar como Tubbimura, necesitaba aliarme con Kimiko porque como dijo tampoco me creo llegar a verme a mí mismo asesinando a alguien, entonces la respuesta es "sí". En cuanto llegué a casa. Raimundo no había llegado. Estaban Megan y la Sra. Pedrosa o la Sra. Spicer, ahora que está desposada con mi padre.

Megan estaba encerrada en su habitación, la cobija se la puso encima y cerró los ojos, arrugando la naricita. Megan hacía eso cuando se ponía en contacto con su amigo imaginario: El Sr. Guanti, él solo aparecía cuando Megan estaba enfurecida conmigo, asustada, angustiada o se sentía sola, cosas de mujeres que no puede referirme. Puse mi mano sobre su cabeza para sacarla de su trance. Ella abrió los ojos y me dirigió su primera mirada. Le hice la oferta de "la chica linda del bus". Megan gruñó al principio porque creía que iba a involucrarla a ella para acercarme a la chica, pero luego acabó aceptando porque la idea le parecía estupenda desde el inicio. Me quedé con Megan. Seguidamente me disculpé por no atender sus problemas y le pregunté si le pasaba algo ya que desde hace meses no contactaba con el Sr. Guanti y yo conocía muy bien a Megan. Ella no me dijo nada. Nos quedamos acostados en la cama porque no tenía muchas ganas de hacer mis deberes y en cierto modo estaba en la luna tras saber este asunto de los Juegos del Destino, nos entretuvimos mirando el techo. La Sra. Pedrosa lo diseñó solo para ella. Tenía un diseño exclusivo, simulaba un cielo despejado con un sol hermoso y mariposas de varios colores revoloteando en el paisaje. Era bonito. Estuve detallando cada una de esas delicadas mariposas hasta detener mi mirada en la roja. Desvié la mirada rápidamente.

-¿No tienes tarea? –inquirí inútilmente, porque sé que no me contestaría, no lo ha hecho por años. Creo que se me ha olvidado como era el timbre de su voz. Megan ladeó la cabeza, se levantó de la cama y tomó su block de dibujos, me lo entregó, e l dibujo mostraba la Sra. Pedrosa hablando con el Viejo en la sala de estar-. ¿Estaban hablando de mí? –asintió con la cabeza. Megan volteó la página del block donde visualicé mejor lo que quería decirme.

Parece ser que la Sra. Pedrosa está frustrada en su intento de que me caiga bien, le dijo a mi padre que nada de lo que ha hecho le ha ido bien y no se le ocurría más nada, mi padre le dijo que apenas nos habíamos conocido y que debía darme tiempo, creo que volverá a tratar conmigo. Ella volvió a tomar aquel lápiz rosa y trazó un signo de interrogación. Megan se llevaba muy bien con ella. Y me he dado cuenta porque lo he visto. Me preguntaba por qué no le daba una oportunidad. Reconozco que era... una muy buena pregunta.

-Te confieso que no lo sé, no me creo capaz, ella... es una buena mujer y es atractiva, pero mi padre dejó a mi madre por ella, es complicada la cuestión, no entenderías –ella ladeó la cabeza y me tocó la mano-. Realmente no estoy seguro de lo que pasó porque estaba muy pequeño, solo sé que mis padres discutían en una noche y ella tomó sus cosas y se fue sin voltearse, mis padres no nos entendíamos bien como mi relación con mi madre así que me fui con ella a los pocos meses. Mi abuela me contó que se divorciaron _porque el amor entre ellos murió, _mi papá venía engañando a mi madre durante meses con su secretaria... Así es, la Sra. Pedrosa originalmente trabajaba para mi padre, él le prometió villas y castillos, dejó de trabajar accediendo a su petición y bueno se casaron; las brasas del amor se enfriaron cuando yo creía que íbamos a ser una familia feliz, pero como ves me equivoqué, solo esos finales existen en los cuentos de hadas...

-Te juro que no me di cuenta nunca, tal vez por la edad o porque ellos fingían delante de mí hasta más no poder... Yo era un chamo, adjudiqué que todos esos problemas eran por su culpa, que ella destruyó a nuestra familia y me hice la promesa de no perdonárselo nunca. Y más cuando me enteré que su hijo, mi hermanastro, era Raimundo Pedrosa... éramos compañeros de clases, estudiábamos juntos, Raimundo me molestaba constantemente en compañía de sus amigotes... A mí nadie me defendía, todos los días soportaba sus acosos. No sé por qué no hablaba de estos problemas con alguien. Era un chavo que respiraba por sus padres, que deseaba compartir con sus compañeros pero no sabía cómo, un simple observador, creía que era feliz con esa vida. He cambiado mucho de allá para acá desde que mi abuela me obsequió mis heli-bots y se me vino a la idea en la cabeza de querer convertirme en un importante inventor, en un ingeniero mecánico, detrás de eso no tengo un propósito de vida más fuerte –Megan cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho-, excepto a ti, discúlpame –descruzó los brazos-. Oye tal vez no seas una gran consejera, pero sabes escuchar, ¿se me nota a leguas que necesitaba una charla? –ella asintió con la cabeza-, gracias por prestarme tu tiempo –dije. Megan se me quedó mirando. Hice un gesto. Ella no me respondió. Cerré la puerta. Aún me quedé pegado en la parte que dije "creía que era feliz con esa vida", ¿en serio creía que era un fracasado? Dios... Dios... Y hablando de dios.

* * *

Entré a mi cuarto. La mariposa disecada roja permanecía sobre mi escritorio, al lado de la computadora vieja. Hacía un día que ya comenzaron Los Juegos del Destino, un juego de supervivencia creado por el dios del tiempo y el espacio, Dashi, en el que seleccionó a doce personas que consideraba "interesantes" y les dio una porción de su poder a cada uno de ellos con un desperfecto. El primer paso en esta trivial guerra sangrienta es identificar a los jugadores y matarlos, de esa manera te vas deshaciendo de la competencia, pues que cada jugador está tras la vida de los demás. El último jugador que quede con vida, ganará el puesto de ser el próximo dios del tiempo y el espacio. ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿No era que los dioses son inmortales? ¿ahora resulta que me estafaron con el concepto de dios y ellos si tienen una esperanza de vida? Y parece ser que el jugador más peligroso, es el Primero, ya que antes de que iniciara el juego asesinó a uno de los elegidos. Un jugador enrabietado que enloqueció porque se enteró que tenía competencia cuando quería ser el susodicho sucesor. El único.

Ya vi como él o ella despedazó a Tubbimura en la calle. No puedo luchar contra el Primero. Soy débil, no tengo más herramientas que mis máquinas y si Kimiko... Que dice que tiene un plan quiere aliarse conmigo porque no quiere luchar contra el favorito del dios, y piensa que soy cool, entonces sería buena elección aliarme con esta chica y _usarla _lo más que pueda para que... ¿Pelee por mí? Aunque existen dos posibilidades: la primera, es que si su plan en la que cualquier ruta que escojas nos llevará a matar a los otros jugadores, fracasa y ella muere... Me quedaré solo y tendré que luchar por mí mismo, lo cual si no me preparo una buena defensa moriré horriblemente a manos del Primero u otro jugador... y la segunda, en caso de que dé éxito, ¿qué pasará entonces? Quedaríamos ella y yo, ¿la alianza se rompería? ¿y tendríamos que matarnos los dos, cada quien por su lado ideando un plan? La conclusión sería la misma que saqué en la anterior, moriría si no preparo una defensa, ya que si ella mata a los otros jugadores. Probaría que es peligrosa, una asesina psicópata con la que tengo todas las de perder. Si bien eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que de una u otra manera tendría que matar a alguien, aunque sea una sola persona, este juego de supervivencia cosecha asesinos psicópatas. En nuestras manos determinaremos la vida del otro jugador. Igual que un dios. Me senté sobre la cama y me puse a registrar entre las cosas que me traje de Nueva York. Quizá Kimiko tiene razón y yo no esté interesado en ganar en este tonto juego, sino quiero buscar una solución pacífica para terminar las cosas, buscar una alternativa en que nadie salga herido mortalmente. Finalmente mi mano halló lo que buscaba, el anuario escolar de mis años de mis estudios en primaria de Villa Xiaolin. Comencé un recorrido por mis recuerdos en primaria. Si daba asco cuando era un mocoso.

Una camisa blanca arremangada debajo de una sudadera azul, unos pantalones blancos, un par de zapatos de goma y el pelo totalmente diferente a cómo lo tenía ahora. En una de las fotos aparezco con Raimundo, molestándome, Clay y Jermaine están con él. Tengo cara de sufrido. En un ángulo de la foto reconozco a Kimiko... Con dos coletas, difiere con el pelo largo, sedoso y suelto con que la vi esta mañana, los ojos azules detrás de unos lentes grandes, con aparatos (dientes de lata, o sea) y bien presentable, sonriente, sus pómulos seguían siendo rosados al igual que sus labios carnosos. Definitivamente no es la Kimiko que acababa de ver hace unos minutos, quizá por eso se me hacía diferente, pero creo recordar a esta chiquilla en algún momento de mi vida. Solo que no sé en qué momento. Y tengo mucha ladilla para ponerme a pensar. Hablando de pensar... Sí, está justo en donde la dejé, los heli-bots de mi abuela. Una mochila métalica con hélices que permite volar al portador.

Aún le falta ajustarla un poco, pero ya casi está. Me miré la punta de los dedos... ¿funcionará? Bueno, es un buen modo de practicar. Con "mis poderes" tecnopatas traté de reconstruir la máquina, concentrándome. Fue difícil. Porque la última vez que "los usé" fue de forma involuntaria. Esta vez no. ¡Luego sucedió! Tal cual como indicaba el instructivo, finalmente pude armar esta cosa. Quizá este poder no sea tan patético después de todo. Aunque debo admitir que el de Kimiko no está nada mal. De repente yo me detengo a pensar en los posibles poderes de los otros jugadores. Cada poder más poderoso que el anterior...

Estaba en el rango número siete y eso quiere decir que hay seis poderes más poderosos que los míos. Aunque Kimiko es la número once y su poder no es nada estúpido debería estar ocupando entre los cinco lugares. Pero eso me deja con la duda, ¿cómo serán los otros jugadores? ¿qué aspecto tendrán? ¿sus poderes qué tan monstruosos son? ¿Cuál será el poder tendrá el Primero? Debe ser uno muy terrible para matar tan despiadadamente a Tubbimura, ¿a propósito, qué rango ocuparía él? Nunca

lo dijo Dashi ni Kimiko. Ya se está haciendo de noche. Hora de mi baño (me gusta darme largos baños en la noche). Un dos tres vuelven los nervios otra vez.

* * *

**A/N: Aquí arranca la trama principal del fic. Ciertamente me imagino a cada elegido sobre una plataforma, pero no ellos en sí sino su silueta porque supuestamente al igual que Jack al inicio del episodio, no se sabe cuál es la identidad de cada uno. Sí ustedes se dan cuenta cuando casi todos hablan porque ven a Jack como una amenaza grande pues que creen que fue él quien mató a este señor Tubbimura. Son dos niños (un niño y una niña), dos adultos (un hombre y una mujer) y el resto puro muchachos. Bueno es una selección bastante prometedora, ¿verdad? ¿Ahora ya se imaginan quiénes son los elegidos? O reformularé mejor la preguntar, ¿cuál es su rol en este fic, amigos o enemigos, qué poderes tendrán, cuáles son sus intenciones? Y todas esas cuestiones. **

**Teniendo en cuenta lo que dice en el sumario, parece ser que el Primero, es el más peligroso de todos (es el antagonista principal) y bueno pues... Aunque este fic no pertenece a la trilogía anterior, si ustedes quieren, pueden ponerse a investigar quien es el dichoso Primero. Ahora otro detalle. Seguro notaron que Jack no es tan pedante como en la serie, es amable con Megan, entre otras cosas, esos detalles lo tengo previsto y no se me van a escapar, ustedes ya verán, solo espérenlo. **

**En mi anterior nota del autor, no expliqué por qué hice a Raimundo un fan de Usher. Todo es por culpa del episodio 7 de la serie, el virus que infesta el PDA de Kimiko muestra a Raimundo caminando hacia atrás como Michael Jackson y eso me dio la idea, yo he visto muchos niños fans de Michael Jackson que lo imitan y por eso Jack dijo que Raimundo era fan de Michael Jack cuando era un niño. Usher es como más moderno, su género de música a lo mejor se acerca más a los intereses de Raimundo y puesto que pertenece a una banda, necesitaba un modelo a seguir ¿no?, he leído 2 fic donde Raimundo era el guitarrista (en el segundo también era vocalista). La diferencia es que esos fics estaban en inglés. Y bueno conocimos finalmente a Kimi-chan, su presentación fue espeluznantemente buena. ¿Qué les parece su poder? Si me van a decir que merecía otro en lugar de eso. Tranquilitos, yo ya tengo todo fríamente calculado. Aunque les voy a hacer una confesión. Personalmente si ustedes, cuando yo tenía menos edad de la que tengo ahorita, me preguntaría: ¿Qué poder te gustaría? **

**Contestaría que me gustaría tener el poder del Octavo, el Sexto o la Quinta (de los dos primeros tómenlo como neutro, porque uno es un "él" y otro es un "ella", la Quinta ya Dashi puntualizó su sexo así que... ¿para qué ocultarlo?). En cambio, si me preguntan ahora que tengo la edad que tengo, lo diría: El poder del Tercero, sin lugar a dudas, es útil y lo utilizaría para mi mezquino beneficio personal. Ustedes no sé, si no es mucha molestia si me lo dicen para estar a mano conmigo, ah bueno, total yo no les estoy preguntando nada acerca de su vida personal sino sobre preferencias que no lastiman a nadie. Pero tendrían que esperar a ver todos los poderes para decidirse, porque ven uno y les gusta, pero sale otro que tiene un poder más genial en su opinión personal. **

**Yo opino igual que Kimiko, estoy de acuerdo, hay poderes más fuertes que otros. Sin embargo sería casi al final del fic porque como en mis anteriores fics, la identidad y el poder del Primero no se revelarán así de pronto. Conocerían para entonces los otros. Créanme a mí lo que me divierte en particular es asignarle un rol a cada personaje en estos fics AU... 12 personajes... De Duelo Xiaolin, efectivamente, perdería la magia si fueran OCS porque si lo fueran, ustedes no llegan a ninguna parte con eso porque son personajes que yo inventé, que nadie conoce, etc. Están en completa desventaja, por eso mis asesinos son de la serie, (los más importantes OCS hasta ahora son el padre de Jack y la madre de Rai, aparentemente)... ¿Quiénes serán esos elegidos?**

** Retomando lo que dejé hace un minuto, mis pistas no son como las de C.S.I. sino como patrón de conducta, perfil del asesino, motivos. No, digo por si no lo han notado. El motivo más poderoso ese es el asesino. Dashi, no sé, quizá por lo que yo he visto en la serie (que lo definen como el guerrero más poderoso de la Tierra) y es así como lo he proyectado en todos mis AU tiene un papel poderoso. La mayoría de las veces, para alejarlo de la trama mágica, es burguesito. En ¡Abracadabra Xiaolin! y ahora Los Juegos del Destino, Dashi ha actuado como un dios. Dojo no sale mucho a no ser que sean una temática mágica (no sé por qué no hizo un cameo en Arcade of Fire), en Cazador de la Ciudad lo convertí en humano, aquí salió (decidí darle un papel) como siervo de Dashi lo cual no se distancia mucho de la serie. En todo caso, gracias por prestar su tiempo en leer este fic mis malvaviscos asados. Trataré de actualizar constantemente, hasta llegar a ese final que todos queremos ver. Digo pues. ¡Hasta otra, entonces! **

**Mensaje para Yunneri: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, malvavisca asada? No, creo que conozco a alguien que te podría arrebatar el título en cuestión de segundos. Vaya, gracias por el cumplido. Las muertes de Another son suaves en comparación con las de Higurashi, y no me parecen exageradas, me parecen gloriosas. Soy sádica vale, pero no es cierto, yo veo sangre y me escondo. Sí, hay un triángulo amoroso. ¿Y cuándo apareció Chase? Él no aparece si no mucho después. El personaje estereotipo que interpreta Raimundo son en realidad cobardes, pero no te creas mucho. Kimiko va a ser muy parecida a Kimiko Tohomiko de Duelo Xiaolin (no sé si la conoces). Pero si te refieres como va a ser su rol en la historia: La ignorada, la acosadora loca (que debió parecerte cuando se presentó)... Ninguna de esas dos, es más como Alicia con algo de Ferrer, empero, también tiene un cierto parecido con María Iribarne. En otras palabras, averígualo tú misma. Bueno, esto ha sido por hoy. Esperando que te haya gustado, ¡nos leemos!**

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡Hola de nuevo, malvavisca asada! :3333333 Me alegra el día verte otra vez por aquí. Por supuesto que lo vería si me hubieras comentado en ese proyecto, yo siempre veo mis reviews, lo que no podría hacer es contestarte :/ Créeme, es mejor que no conozcas a mi contraparte, no es muy simpática que digamos. Me gusta tu top. Esas parodias son muy buenas. Me sorprende, Jack es muy popular aquí en Latinoamerica y es uno de mis personajes favoritos por su constancia más que todo. Bueno, de gustos y colores no han escrito los autores. Me alegra que hasta ahora todo te haya gustado. Este es un fic psicológico más que todo. Bueno, esperando que te haya gustado el capítulo, nos leemos. Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho :D ¡Nos leemos! **


	4. Egoísta

**4º**

**Arco de peguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Capítulo 4**

_**Egoísta **_

Puntualmente, Megan y yo nos quedamos esperando en la parada del bus. Hoy era viernes, se supone que el día debería estar un poco más liviano en comparación con otros días, pero no me fío de mi suerte. Al mismo tiempo que la madre de Raimundo tenía intenciones de ir a la lavandería. Nos hizo el favor de llevarse consigo la ropa de Raimundo, Megan y la mía. Al principio me rehusé, pero aparentemente cambié de opinión para complacer a mi prima y no ser tan pesado con la señora. Le prometí a Megan que trataría de darle un chance, para que se quedara tranquila. Salimos bien abrigados. Esta mañana amaneciendo lloviendo. Yo me eché hacia delante la capucha de mi chaqueta. En cuanto a Megan, que es una niñita y su organismo es más débil, se colocó encima un impermeable amarillo. La señora Pedrosa era una mujer precavida. Luego pasamos a comer rápidamente...

-Qué extraño...

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-Ayer compré unos utensilios de cocina, desaparecieron los cuchillos únicamente, creí que los había puesto a todos aquí... Bueno, intentaré de buscarlos un poco más tarde.

-Eso sí que es extraño, ¿ustedes tres saben algo? –inquirió papá mirando desde Raimundo hasta mí.

-Ni idea papá –dijo Raimundo antes de probar un bocado. Megan alzó los hombros.

-Yo ni sabía que habían comprado cuchillos –desvié la mirada... _un poco nervioso..._

* * *

Y aquí estamos y seguimos. Nos montamos en la primera buseta que pasaba cerca de la escuela. Fue un viaje ajetreado ya que un tronco obstruyó el camino. El camino se hizo un poco más largo de lo habitual. Aún así llegamos. Le dije a Megan que se quedara con el impermeable. La radio dijo que era muy probable que todo el día fuera lluvioso. Nos separamos. Me dirigía a mi primera clase cuando le eché un vistazo a la mariposa roja. ¿Ahora qué debía hacer con mis poderes? ¿qué pasará mientras tanto? ¿a quién debería preguntarle? ¿a Kimiko? ¿en serio podía esperar tanto de ella? Eso sí, debía hablar con ella para decirle que tanto Megan como yo aceptamos su solicitud de hacernos integrantes del club del periódico escolar. La primera clase transcurrió normalmente. Kimiko frecuentaba sentarse en una de las filas del medio entre los primeros asientos. De camino a la primera clase eché un vistazo a la tabla de promedios académicos de los alumnos en el semestre pasado. Kimiko obtuvo el mejor promedio académico, no solo a nivel de su clase sino de todo el colegio. Sus notas eran implacables en física, química, matemática, biología... Todos. Me pregunto qué carrera de ciencias querrá estudiar. Encima es la presidenta de la organización estudiantil, capitana del equipo de voleibol para chicas y cofundadora del periódico escolar. Hermosa, diligente, ruda, femenina, amable, popular, excelente estudiante y es una modelo a seguir por todos sus compañeros. Es la chica perfecta que cualquiera desearía. Coño, que envidia. Ni yo soy tan así. Acostumbraba a sentarme en los últimos puestos y es cierto que saco buenas notas, las más altas son dibujo técnico y física, mis materias favoritas, educación física me jode el promedio por ejemplo. Nunca mostré tanto interés en una causa por el colegio, no nací para ser filántropo, siempre estoy pendiente de mis asuntos y nada más. Ni menos en saberme de memoria la vida de alguien. No sabía que era tan observador.

-¡¿Tohomiko Kimiko!, qué cree que está haciendo?

-Es un ejercicio mental.

-Dedíquese a su actividad, en vez de estar moldeando arcilla.

-No me distraeré mucho, ya casi termino. Es más, he terminado de hacer las actividades –aseguró la chica entregando su cuaderno de actividades dejando a la profesora de biología, sin palabras. Justamente que ella chequeaba. Sonó el timbre. Todos tuvimos que entregar nuestros ejercicios incompletos (bueno, al menos iba culminando la última pregunta). Me devolví para recoger mis útiles. Pedrosa, que pasaba por ahí con el brazo extendido, arrojó al suelo mi libro adrede. Lo levanté del suelo y lo sacudí un poco. Me colgué la mochila del hombro derecho. Por suerte, Kimiko no había abandonado el aula. Todavía le faltaba unas cosas por guardar y aprovechando que todos desalojaron el salón de clases, me acerqué.

-Disculpa, este... Kimiko, ¿tendrás un chance?

-Lo lamento, no puedo atenderte ahora, Jack. Tengo clases de educación física, no sé cómo es tu profesor, al menos la mía no soporta la impuntualidad, ¿me lo dices después?

-Megan y yo decidimos apuntarnos en el club del periódico escolar.

-¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial, Jack! Sobretodo hoy, hay reunión después de clases en la sala de profesores con los miembros del grupo, será la oportunidad perfecta para presentarte a los otros. Son muy afables. ¿Nos vemos en la sala de profesores a las una y treinta? Puedes pedir dirección en la sala de delegados por si tienes problemas, son personas atentas –me dirigió una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante. Sentí un aire recorriéndome la espalda. Estaba muy seguro que no tenía nada que ver con el clima. No pude evitar devolvérsela.

-Claro –dije con voz apagada.

-Fantástico, nos vemos –ella se colgó la mochila y se fue. Decidí ir tras ella, pues que el gimnasio de los chicos estaba más o menos cerca que el de las chicas. Lo hicieron adrede para evitar encuentros entre chicos y chicas y evitar un numerito. Aún cuando iba entregar mi certificado médico al profesor que no podía hacer educación física sino hasta después de un tiempo por mi neumotórax, tenía que pasar cerca del vestidor de los chicos (en mi otra escuela, días de educación física vénganse con su ropa de educación física, vestidores cero). Pero en esta ocasión, Pedrosa y Marsden (por apoyarlo) me esperaban. Se escondieron tras un casillero, me estrellaron contra la pared de sopetón cuando iba pasando cerquita de ellos, acorralándome. Pedrosa me jugó este truco varias veces cuando estábamos en primaria. Ya no me sorprendió, por lo que no me cagué en mis pantalones como en otras veces.

-¿Qué quieres, Raimundo? Que sea rápido, ¿quieres? Llego tarde a clases.

-Kimiko, la chica sexy, ¿qué hablabas con ella? ¡habla pedazo de basura!

-¿Desde cuándo te importa mis conversaciones? -me reí- ¿no era que no íbamos a dirigirnos la palabra? ¿o es qué estás celoso?

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas, Spicer –me levantó del cuello de la chaqueta-. A partir de ahora no te acercarás ni cinco kilómetros a Kimiko, no hablarás más con ella, olvídate de ella, ¿me entiendes? Porque puedo hacer tu vida un infierno y conste que puedo hacerlo, si no haces caso de mi advertencia tus expectativas de vida aquí van aparentar ser muy malas. Diablos, necesito un cigarrillo... maldita escuela, no puedo fumar...

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

-Te lo voy a poner bombita: Kimiko es mía, ella nunca se interesaría en un marico como tú.

-No soy marico, entérate –me solté-. Soy pansexual y si no sabes que significa, búscate un diccionario o para que no te cueste tanto, en internet –me fui, ignorando por completo las amenazas de Raimundo. Sé que es capaz. Pero nada le da tanta arrechera como ignorar sus órdenes. Este lugar acata la voluntad de Raimundo, esa siempre fue la normativa, no tolera que alguien le lleve la contraria. Seguía avanzando a clases normalmente. Le entregué mi justificante al profesor, lo leyó rápidamente y me mandó a sentarme. Más tarde hablaría conmigo para ver cómo hacíamos con mi nota. A causa de que todavía seguía lloviendo, los pusieron a trotar alrededor de todo el gimnasio. Suspiré profundamente. Era relajante ver a los demás sudar por ti y deleitarse la vista con muchachos atletas (si son musculosos mejor) y sudorosos. Me gustaría estar ahí con ellos y correr, ya voy a estar un tiempo desentendido del buen ejercicio. Pero los gustos varían. Así que me mantengo al margen. Como todavía seguía lloviendo, jugaron quemados. Oh típica injusticia. Raimundo se autonombró capitán escogió al grupo de los populares (o los de buen físico) y dejó al resto como otro grupo ahí.

Los quemaron horrible literalmente. Creo que todos salían corriendo. Raimundo comenzó su venganza metiéndome varios balonazos "que salieron volando de sus manitos por arte de magia". El profesor le llamó la atención un par de causes, pero no se atrevía a sancionarlo. Si había competencia de futbol sin Raimundo, está sobreasegurado que perderían el partido. Raimundo es la estrellita del futbol. El tiempo pasó volando, para cuando vi el reloj en mi muñeca, se ha terminado la hora. Cada quien recogió sus cosas y se fue. Raimundo me tiró una amenaza, fulminándome con la mirada. Me quedé un rato extra con el profe para ver que hacíamos con mi nota y bueno al final se decidió que haría un trabajo detallado de lo que se vería en este lapso. Me dio las pautas de lo que llevaría en el trabajo (las cuales anoté en mi celular) y se despidió de mí. De vez en cuando, yo me bamboleaba de un lado a otro porque los pelotazos de Raimundo se dirigían directamente a mi cabeza. Debo admitir que Raimundo "golea" durísimo. Espero que no tenga un derrame cerebral o algo parecido, no me gustaría estar internado años luz en la clínica, y si lo tuviera, ¿a quién le importaría?

-Buenos días, señorito Spicer.

-Ah es usted profe Fung, ¿cómo está?

-Yo muy bien, gracias, te vi desde el aula de los chicos de primer año y parecía que con una dificultad enorme te podías mover. ¿Te pasa algo serio, muchacho?

-¿Qué? Oh nada, acabo de sufrir edu... ¡Tener clases de educación física! Sí, eso mismo.

-Ah jugaron quemados, no obstante, no deberías estar así teniendo en cuenta lo que te pasó, sobre todo con ese ojo morado.

-¿Ojo morado? –_mierda-. _Creo que a Raimundo se le pasó la mano con los balonazos, buen chico, se ve que va a ser un gran jugador de futbol... Sino boxeador –me reí de mi mismo.

-No es necesario fingir conmigo, Spicer. Raimundo será un excelente deportista y un gran jugador, pero él se tardó todo el tiempo que yo obtuve para sacar mi título de maestro para ser reconocido como un auténtico matón, estamos en la mismas cuestiones. No es sorpresa, Raimundo tiene un expediente de vida largo, creo que nadie ha firmado tanto el cuadernito como él; lo que me sorprende es que no hayas dicho nada, ustedes son hermanastros... Los une un lazo que perdurará más allá de la muerte, deberían mejorar su relación...

-Yo lo recuerdo a usted, cuando estaba en primaria, debe saber que Raimundo me molestó desde siempre. Es imposible razonar con él.

-Sí, estoy consciente, mi memoria sigue siendo tan fresca como cuando era joven. Sigue siendo un muchacho muy problemático, pero deberías hablar con tus padres antes que esto traspase límites ya que viven juntos y van a pasar mucho tiempo conviviendo como familia, es una mentira que los problemas en tu casa los vas a dejar en la puerta, desde que vuestros padres se casaron pasó de un problema para el colegio a un problema de casa... La solución está en ella, la conversación con tus mayores es la mejor opción, te lo digo porque cuando era joven también era una víctima más del bullying y créeme que si no hubiera hecho algo las consecuencias serían horribles.

-¿Qué hizo usted?

-Mi padre me inscribió en clases de Shaolin Kung Fu, después de la primera tunda dejaron de molestarme, esa fue una opción bastante súbita y te recomiendo que hay otras mejores. Buenos, hasta aquí te acompaño, soy parte de un comité y tengo reunión así que nos vemos dentro de unas horas... Tengo entendido que estás subscrito en el club del periódico escolar, quizá deberías pasearte por la enfermería para hacer algo con respecto a ese ojo.

-No se preocupe, gracias por el concejo y hasta entonces –hice un gesto. El maestro asintió con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras hacia el departamento de control y evaluación. Suspiré.

No iba a ser nada fácil si Raimundo era el hijo favorito para papá, es inocente, no hace nada ya que es un angelito de Dios... y la madre de Raimundo no tiene control sobre su propio hijo. Quizás sí debería apuntarme para clases de karate. Me acerqué a la cafetería. Un poco frío y sé que la señora de la cantina tenía razón en que había llegado tarde, pero debía vivir de algo. Me senté en una mesa solitaria y marchita como yo. Primaria nunca se mezcla con secundaria, nos separan para evitar cualquier tipo de contrariedad. Después de comer tendré que buscar a Megan para decirle que no iba a subir el autobús, que se venía conmigo luego de la reunión. Ay comida rápida como te extraño. Aún disponía diez minutos para buscar a Megan, luego de terminar de comer. Fue difícil encontrarla entre tantos niños que corren de allá para acá (aunque pensándolo bien, no varía mucho la diferencia entre ambas etapas). A Megan me la esperaba encontrarla sola conociéndola, y efectivamente tenía razón, estaba en un rinconcito pasando las páginas de uno de sus cuadernos de práctica.

-¡Eh, Megan! Hoy no te vas en el autobús, te vienes conmigo a casa, hay junta en el club y todos tenemos que estar presente. Quiero que después de clases, te quedes aquí mismo, nos reencontraremos para irnos a la sala de profesores, ¿vale? –Megan me miraba el ojo con sus ojos rodando por la cuenca de sus órbitas y con una cara de: ¡Santo Dios, ¿qué te pasó?!-. Deja de mirar eso, estoy bien, en serio, no tiene ni la menor importancia... –ella cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho, exigiéndome explicaciones-. A tu adorado hermanastro se le pasó la mano con el balón en educación física, tú y yo sabemos que él es un gran chico –Megan no cambió su expresión, ella me conocía muy bien, reconocía cuando hablaba en cierto tono de sarcasmo. Ella sabía que Raimundo no lo habría hecho sin que yo lo motivara. Me salvó la campana del fin del receso y me excusé que tenía que ir a clases. Megan sabía que estaba excusándome, pero no me dijo nada, no lo haría. Corrí atravesando el "jardín de infantes", y llegué a secundaria, con los míos, ya habían subido así que subí rápidamente. Llegué un poco tarde, todas las miradas se enfocaron en mí, saludé a la profesora, incómodo, pero bueno así es la escuela...

* * *

El resto de las clases transcurrieron normal, tranquilo y aburrido. El día no paraba de llover. Pasé por la enfermería, lo pensé dos veces, seguí de largo. Es un dolor en el ojo. Todos los días la gente sufre un golpe. Ya pasará, Jack. Tú tranquilo. Un dos tres de morado a blanco pasará otra vez. Megan me esperaba sentada en un banco, con las manos apoyadas atrás. Y pataleando su asiento. Distraída viéndose las agujetas. ¿Puede ser posible que una niña de 11 años todavía no sepa amarrarse las trenzas y tiene que pedirle a su primo que lo haga por ella? Es una princesita, por Dios. Por eso casi todo sus zapatos son de cierre mágico, para no estar en este plan todo el día. Me tuve que apoyar en una rodilla para ayudarla con sus trenzas.

-Listo, vámonos, espero que los demás lleguen temprano... No me voy a quedar a esperar a nadie.

Los dos fuimos a la oficina principal, la sala de delegación ya debe estar cerrada, pidiendo direcciones. Bajando la escalera que está caminando rectamente, seguir en el pasillo de la derecha, la tercera cámara a la derecha, en la última oficina a la izquierda. Al menos no nos perdimos. Le dije a Megan que no se apartara de mí. Apenas somos unos novatos en esto. Las paredes eran blancas, las oficinas eran como unos puestos "al aire libre" que incluían un ordenador y un teléfono y la sala de profesores se ubicaba en una habitación cerrada con una puerta que tenía un cartel indicando qué sala. Me identifiqué por los 2 como miembros del club del periódico escolar. Abrí la puerta. Los demás estaban adentro, esperándonos. Ya Kimiko estaba parada, junto a Fung. Los otros la oían atentamente sentados. Éramos pocos miembros. Estaba Kimiko, la chica con la que ella se sentó en el autobús y podía ser su gemela en líneas generales, el chico de los dinosaurios (el que ayudó a Megan a llegar a su salón de clases, esta vez cargaba con 2 juguete de soldados chinos legendarios), Clay (**?**), Megan y yo.

-Este... ¿hola? –dije. Kimiko me sonrió y se me acercó.

-Quisiera empezar dándole la bienvenida a los nuevos miembros de nuestro club, quizá ya los conocen, pero mantendremos la formalidad: ellos son Jack y Megan Spicer. Quiero que conozcan a nuestros actuales miembros: Clay Bailey, Keiko Izumi y Omi Crudo.

-Bienvenidos al grupo, compañeros.

-Bienvenidos, esperamos que se sientan a gusto.

-¡Hola, soy Omi!

-Por favor, tomen asientos –me senté junto al chico de los dinosaurios, de nombre Omi, y Megan a mí lado.

-Dime... ¿qué opinas del maltrato hacia los unicornios?

-¡¿Q-Qué?! –farfullé. Kimiko llamó nuestra atención ahora que Megan y yo nos sentamos cómodamente.

-Bien, ahora que ya estamos reunidos, quisiera darle gracias por tomarse la tarde para esta pequeña reunión de último momento. Aunque el club del periódico escolar no tiene tantos años como otros clubs, la noticia es tan importante como cualquier otra actividad, ejemplos, está el club de baloncesto... un deporte... o el de jardinería... quienes hacen un maravilloso trabajo cultivando un sentido ecológico en cada uno de nosotros; no se crean que el nuestro no tiene sus bellas cualidades; usar la tecnología como recurso para nuestro blog es buena, sin embargo, fracasó... Muy pocos interesados se mantienen fieles a la página, según varios alumnos afirman que nuestro blog contiene noticia basura o simplemente tediosa; ya el director habló conmigo y si esta situación continúa así puede que el club quede suspendido.

-Bueno, no a todos los jóvenes les interesa leer ese tipo de v… –Clay se mordió el labio inferior cuando vio de reojo al profesor Fung, tengo entendido que no tolera ningún tipo de palabrotas y es natural siendo profesor de castellano-...cosas… Es normal... –se encogió de hombros.

-¿Es qué quién le interesa leer noticias de la villa? Este pueblo es muy pequeño, todo lo que pasa nos enteramos inmediatamente dependiendo que tan lejos esté de nuestra ubicación, aunque sea muy fácil acceder por el uso de teléfonos inteligentes o computadoras, nosotros no tenemos nada innovador ni fresco que llame la atención –opinó Keiko- solo repitiéramos lo que dicen los periódicos.

-¿Por qué no escribimos un reportaje sobre el tráfico de los unicornios?...

-Eh, Omi, perdona por bajarte de tu nube compañero. Pero no creo que eso atraiga a más público –contestó Clay con mucho tacto.

-¡Pero el tráfico de los unicornios es más serio de lo que creen! Podía ser interesante...

-Entonces necesitaríamos reformatear, cambiar la información que ofrecemos –crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Exactamente Jack, por eso propongo que debemos expandir nuestros horizontes, pensé que este fin de semana podríamos irnos todos juntos a la ciudad vecina.

-¡¿A la gran ciudad?! –exclamaron Keiko, Omi y Clay sorprendidos.

-Sí, así es, todos juntos nos iremos en el autobús de la escuela con el profesor. Esta mañana le he propuesto la idea al profesor Fung y está totalmente de acuerdo, pero como somos menores de edad, debemos pedirle un permiso firmado por nuestros padres, nos iremos temprano porque tomando el tiempo de allá para acá nos ocupará todo el día.

-No sé si es una buena idea, mis padres dicen que es un poco peligroso para temporada de visitas porque Lao Meng está actualmente lidiando contra una peligrosa terrorista de nombre Wuya Miyo –apuntó Omi.

-¿Wuya Miyo?

-Si quieres informes completos de la ciudad, Omi es el experto en la materia. Sus padres trabajan directamente en Lao Meng, con Chase Young para ser exactos –me dijo Clay.

-Es cierto… –corroboró Keiko-, me he metido en varias páginas de la web y todas apuntan a una tal Wuya, es una experta en la utilización de explosivos ya que pudo instalar uno en una simple cafetería y luego en el Banco Omega... Y ustedes ya saben que tienen cámaras de seguridad instaladas en cada centímetro; sus habilidades de espía son superiores y de las adquisiciones como rehenes es su especialidad, es la mujer más buscada por todo el país.

-Además, ninguno de nosotros ha salido de la _silla_, nos podríamos perder fácilmente –dijo Omi.

-Vaya, pero tampoco es que apenas vamos a salir y nos la vamos a encontrar, lo que digo es que si las autoridades están conscientes de que hay una criminal peligrosa suelta deberían estar un equipo que se encargue de localizar a esta mujer y atraparla... Vamos chicos, aún cuando no iremos y nos quedemos aquí, nos podríamos topar con el asesino de Tubbimura –entre los miembros hubo un intercambio de miradas, guardaron silencio-. Hay inseguridad en todas partes, así que si salimos de la ciudad, hagámoslo por el club o ¿quieren que lo cierren? –me fui para atrás, dejándolos con esa reflexión. Uno dos y tres, ¿metí la pata otra vez? Omi se quedó mirando sus juguetes. Clay apoyó la mano en su semblante. Keiko se encogió en su asiento. El profesor esperaba una respuesta. Kimiko salió de repente:

-Jack tiene razón, debemos hacerlo por el club, aún cuando su inscripción haya sido de un día, él tiene el espíritu. Somos un grupo. Nosotros dos iremos... –esperamos las respuestas de los otros miembros.

-Me apunto –dijo Keiko.

-Yo también iré, compadres.

-Yo no sé, mis padres son un poquito sobreprotectores ya que son agentes de Chase Young, tendría que preguntarles... pero lo más seguro es que no me lo den, haré lo posible.

-¡Excelente! Mañana a las siete, en el colegio, en el autobús con el profesor Fung, vestidos como para ir al colegio. ¿Todos entendieron la instrucción? –asentimos con la cabeza-, se revoca la sesión.

Omi se bajó cómicamente con sus soldados chinos y, fue el primero en salir. Clay y Keiko se levantaron al mismo tiempo y salieron. Kimiko le gritó a Keiko que la esperara unos minutos, le propuso irse juntas a casa. Megan le dije que me esperara allá afuera.

-¿Te quedas a apagar las luces o prefieres que lo haga yo, Kimiko? –inquirió el profesor. Se nota que no es un tipo hablador, no habló para nada en la reunión.

-Descuide, profe, lo haré yo –el profesor asintió y se fue. Nos quedamos Kimiko y yo solos.

-¿Entonces la _cita _es para mañana a las siete uniformados?

-Correcto.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana –me di la media vuelta.

-_La ciudad es peligrosa, Sr. Spicer, si fuera tú y a sabiendas que todos los jugadores andan detrás de mí iría armada… –_miré por encima de mi hombro, Kimiko me miraba a los ojos, sus labios retuercen una sonrisa cínica-. _Quiero que te memorices estas palabras: nuestro enemigo en común es Primero, debemos vencerlo a cualquier precio, por ello nuestro plan consiste en reunir a los otros diez y aliarnos. Solo juntos podemos atacar el problema, ¿entiendes la instrucción, Jack?..._

* * *

El camino seguía empapado, no me atreví a caminar con Megan. Su sistema inmunológico y el mío son muy delicados. Nos tomamos el autobús de regreso a casa. La lluvia dejaron a Megan dormida. Ella madruga, no la culpo. En este pueblo si trabajan lento. El problema del tronco perduraba todavía a estas horas. Cuando nos bajamos, al igual que la primera vez cargué a Megan y me la llevé caminando por toda la cuadra hasta llegar a nuestra casa. La señora Pedrosa nos recibió un poco angustiada porque no habíamos llegado antes. Ah cierto se me olvidó avisarle. Me disculpé, le expliqué sobre el club y el atraso de nuestro viaje. Le dije que tendría que esperar hasta que papá llegara del trabajo para que me firme el permiso de ir a la ciudad. Ella se ofreció a hacerlo en su lugar ya que mi padre llegaba cansado del trabajo y a lo mejor se dormía inmediatamente después de llegar, pero insistí que debía ser él mirándola a los ojos. La mujer se dio cuenta de que mi ojo estaba hinchando.

-¡¿Pero qué es eso, Jack?! ¡¿por qué tienes el ojo morado?! ¡¿qué te pasó?! ¡¿te peleaste con unos chicos?!

-Descuide, señora, solo me pondré un poco de hielo y listo –seguí caminando, pero no me dejó y me sorprendió con una pregunta que jamás imaginé viniendo de ella:

-_¿Fue mi hijo, cierto? –_puse los ojos desorbitados (si es que podía), titubeé al principio, pero seguí caminando.

Ella me respetó mi decisión. Asentí con la cabeza y subí para dejar a Megan en su cuarto fue cuando la señora me gritó que mañana pasaría por la tintorería por nuestras ropas. No le contesté. Dejé a Megan dormir en su cama. Y luego me encerré en mi cuarto. Ayer tuve la brillante idea de romper la fotografía del anuario y recortar a Raimundo cuando era un niño, lo colgué en la parte posterior de mi puerta, ayer me robé la vajilla que la señora Pedrosa se compró (sí, fui el responsable), ahora que entro y salgo del cuarto agarro un nuevo cuchillo y lo lanzo hacia la foto. Justo en el centro. Tengo buena puntería. Hay que admitir cuando tienes un poco de inspiración eres capaz de cualquier cosa, fue una brillante idea. Me senté en el escritorio. Esa tarea la puedo resolver en un par de minutos y no tengo ánimos para hacerlo... Pensándolo bien, recuerdo las últimas palabras intercambiadas con la chica. Ella tiene razón. Si todos los jugadores están detrás de mí y estoy sometido a punta de pistola en este juego, y no se sabe si un jugador vive en la ciudad, es mejor que vaya preparado. Me arrimo hacia atrás y me pongo a ver mis afiches, rebuscando nuevas ideas. Un dos tres, me debo proteger. Me puse a navegar por el internet en los foros, no había nada interesante qué reportar (en comparación con el último artículo de Kitty_minene2033 en relación a la muerte de Tubbimura todo esto era basura).

Impensadamente se me ocurrió una idea fabulosa. Abrí mi gaveta y saqué mis viejos guanteletes de protección cuando manejo cosas metálicas muy calientes con el lanzafuego, están desgastados y se ven que no los he limpiado por años. Pero tengo una idea que revolucionará la historia del mundo de las armas. Me apresuro a revisar entre mis carcachas viejas y descompuestas, sacando todo, finalmente encontré lo que busqué: Una pistola de juguete, que ya no lo será hasta después que la modifique. Junto a estos guantes se convertirán en mis armas de combate. Bueno, debo admitir que no soy perfectamente un inventor porque no he creado nada nuevo sino agarro cualquier cosa y lo modifico en busca de un cambio. Como voy hacer con estas dos cosas. Toda la tarde me la pasé súper fajado, trabajando en el escritorio.

Casi se me olvidaba que tenía poder sobre la tecnología porque trabajaba a la antigua. Bueno, no sé si esto impacte mucho a Dashi de parte de su favorito, pero al menos sé que esto me durará por un buen tiempo. Quizá más adelante fabricaría otras armas, pero estas están bien porque pasarían desapercibidas y podría meterlas entre mis cosas. Finalmente terminé. Los guantes pasaron a ser unas piezas metálicas, gruesas y resistentes, detallé revestimientos en los dorsos con la intención de lazar posiblemente unos láseres o lanza proyectiles, uno de los guantes (el diestro) con un lente rojo en el dorso y en la palma que guardan un mortal cuchillo, las puntas de los dedos están descubierta para un delicado control, podrían servir perfectamente como un escudo y la pistola... ya no es un juguete, si no una pistola de rayos.

Quise probar si mis juguetes habían dado resultado. Me coloqué los guanteletes y presioné el botón principal encendido, se activaron los porta proyectiles y un escudo portátil como la daga. ¿Y la pistola? Pues parece un juguete, pero... La apunté hacia la fotografía de Raimundo y a punto de tirar el gatillo, me llaman, el rayo no golpea la foto sino me abre una herida en el dorso de la mano. ¡Funciona!, pero... mierda ¡cómo me arde! Salí hacia el baño, abrí el grifo y metí la mano. Me punzó un poco al principio. Jadeé, el dolor cesaría al momento, pero regresaría con mayor intensidad. Me volvieron a llamar. Bajé rápidamente. Era la hora de comer. Raimundo se presentó con una nueva excusa. La señora Pedrosa se levantó a interrogarlo porque llegaba tan tarde.

-Ay, ma, no te me pongas así solo se me hizo un poco tarde...

-A mí no me hablas como se te dé la gana, Pedrosa Raimundo, no es hoy es siempre. ¿Qué haces para que retardes tanto? Antes no eras así...

-Ya sabes, practico con la banda, ya te lo he dicho antes.

-A mí no me engañas, dime la verdad o tú padre tomará medidas –reprendió severa.

-No es necesario llamar a todo el mundo ¿sí?, es solo que tengo novia, he estado saliendo con ella estos últimos días y hace poco me dio el sí. Es una chica muy especial, quizá te la presente algún día, pero no pude porque no me sentí preparado.

-¿Una chica? ¿pero cuándo? ¿cómo es?

-Ya te dije, hace poco, es una chica encantadora. Estoy muy enamorado de ella, eso es todo, ¿está bien? –la señora estaba encantada con "su tan inesperada yerna maravilla". Esta conversación iba a prologarse (ahora el interrogatorio era una descripción detallada de la novia de Raimundo) de no ser porque llegó mi padre. La conversación se cortó. El siguiente plano fue que todos teníamos que cenar en familia. Aproveché en pedirle el permiso delante de los Pedrosa:

-Papá... me he metido en el club del periódico escolar...

-Qué bien, no sabía que tenías una vena de escritor, tu hermanastro está en el club de futbol, ¿no te gusta el futbol? A la mayoría de los chicos les encantan ese deporte...

-Sí, bueno eh... empero el futbol no es mi fuerte ni ninguna actividad física, eso es para los chicos atléticos como Raimundo.

-Además, papá, no había cupo. Solamente está el club de baloncesto donde está mi amigo Jermaine y el de jardinería que también está Clay, disponibles –intervino Raimundo.

-Tuvimos una reunión y bueno... El periódico está teniendo problemas, no hay mucha gente interesada en él y se propuso que debíamos ir a la ciudad en busca de noticias innovadoras. Es para mañana, pero no puedo ir si tú no me das tu permiso...

-¿Un permiso? Pero no me necesitabas aquí para dártelo le pudiste haber pedido a tu madre.

-Dijeron que debía pedírselo _a mis padres_...

-¿Y?

-Con el debido respeto, _ella no es mi madre. _

-Jack Spicer, esta conversación se termina aquí y ahora.

-¡NO! ¡Esta conversación sigue aquí y ahora! –lo remedé, levantándome de la mesa-. Desde que llegué aquí me has tratado como si yo no te importara en absoluto, le muestras más cariño y compresión hacia un extraño en tu casa, que a tu propio hijo.

-Jack Spicer, siéntate, él no es ningún extraño... Él es tu hermano, Raimundo, y yo a los dos los quiero por igual manera. No estoy parcializado, más te vale que vuelvas a sentarte y no levantes calumnias tan desagradables cuando comemos.

-¡Exactamente, yo que soy de tu propia sangre, me tratas como a un coleto y a Raimundo es totalmente diferente! ¡tú lo quieres más a él que a mí!

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! –mi padre se levantó para estar a mi altura, o más allá serían los términos correctos.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo gozar de los mismos privilegios que él?! ¡Raimundo ha mantenido una pantalla frente a ti durante estos años para que lo protejas como el niño consentido, apenas te volteas, saca las garras! ¡Raimundo no es ningún santo, desde el primer día me tiene bajo amenaza y este ojo morado es por su culpa! –lo acusé señalándolo, Raimundo bebió de su refresco normalmente-. Papá, si abrieras los ojos aunque sea un poquito, verás que intenté de todas las maneras de ganarme tu afecto, pero nunca yo pude... No sé como Raimundo lo pudo hacer en menos de tiempo que yo, no obstante, me sorprende que mi propia sangre no me crea, intente de buscar la verdad o ¡algo! –extendí los brazos-, siquiera trata de ponerte en mis zapatos, no tienes idea de cuánto me costó aceptar cuando fue el fin definitivo de nuestra familia... ¿es mi madre la razón de que estés así, no? Al venir aquí, te recordé a ella –mi pregunta suena más una afirmación. Pero la reacción de mi padre fue más exasperante. Mi padre me metió una de las más feas bofetadas que pude haber recordado jamás. No pude volver a erguir la cabeza.

-Nunca más... Vuelvas a hablar de eso mientras vivas aquí, no tienes el permiso ni vas a terminar de comer, ve a tu habitación y no salgas. Estás castigado –lo miré a los ojos luego, me di la vuelta y sin mirar atrás salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. Por desgracia, llegué a escuchar lo que dijo Raimundo para romper el silencio:

-_Se los dije, era una mala idea traerlo aquí. _

_-Quizá tengas razón. _

Oh mierda. Cerré la puerta con fuerza. Me tiré sobre la cama, me mordí el labio inferior en un esfuerzo por no llorar. Tranquilízate, Jack. Cualquier adolescente en el mundo tiene una vez en la vida problemas con su padre. Sí, pero no precisamente cuando vas con una chica linda mañana a una ciudad. Mi suerte es una mierda. ¡No, mañana voy a tomar esa buseta a como dé lugar! En esta casa no soy bien acogido, seguro que no me extrañaran y me meteré en un peor más grave cuando regrese. Pero le di mi palabra a Kimiko que yo iría. Pero hasta yo mismo me preguntaba de dónde venía esa actitud ahora. Jack Spicer no se mancha ni le importa la vida de los demás. ¿Por qué si me importa romper esta promesa? No conocía bien esa parte de mí. ¿Es que quería verla? ¿era eso? Fuera lo que fuese, estaba decido a ir.

Agarré mi mochila, metí las cosas esenciales como comida instantánea, una soda, un block de notas, un bolígrafo y por supuesto, mis guanteletes y pistola. Sé que quizá no tenga la caligrafía más bonita del mundo, pero estoy casi seguro que puedo escribir como mi padre y falsificar su firma. Una de las cosas que estoy orgulloso es mi habilidad para jaquear un sistema, las contraseñas de mi padre son demasiado estúpidas, me metí en la computadora e intenté entrar a la base de datos de su disco duro. Mi papá tiene una computadora para él solo en su cuarto. Revisando sus archivos, vi un documento escaneado con su firma. Arranqué una hoja de un cuaderno, la perfilé un poco más con unas tijeras y después me puse a escribir. Tras repetir varias veces la misma nota. Por fin me salió. La doblé solícitamente, la guardé. Me vendé la herida que ardía otra vez, envolviéndola con una gasa llena de agua oxigenada. Me vestí con ropas de colegio velozmente. Abrí la ventana y salté...

* * *

**A/N: ¿A mí cuántos balonazos he esquivado? Odio cualquier deporte que use balones, sin ningún tipo de excepción. Soy un imán de balones. Siempre me gustó la natación. Y por supuesto, ver esas increíbles demostraciones de artes marciales. ¡¿Qué?! No se puede bonita y, lista y atlética a la vez. Como ustedes deberían saber, que me apasiona la música, a cada fic le asigno una canción. El opening podría ser: Eres el protagonista de tu vida, infla el pecho y camina (me gusta mucho esta canción, su ritmo frenético y la guitarra...). Y el ending: Perfect Trap (esta canción es adictiva para ser tan triste, me recuerda a un juego de niños bastante sádico). Bueno finalmente Jack se enfrentó a su padre y recibió una cachetada de recompensa. Uy que mala onda. Y como todo adolescente rebelde, él se fugó de la casa. Yo no lo haría, los que me conocen, por dos razones bastantes obvias. Este capítulo no avanzó mucho a decir verdad, pero apenas estamos empezando. El capítulo que viene es bastante bueno, no se lo pierdan. Porque conoceremos a otro elegido. Ya conocemos a tres: Jack, Tubbimura y Kimiko. Ahora nos vamos con el cuarto. Aún nos falta conocer más personajes, no se crean que esto es todo. Pues finalmente conocimos la identidad de la chica con que se sentó Kimiko en el autobús, no sé si recuerdan, pero ella es la mejor amiga de Kimiko que siempre están hablándose por teléfono en la serie. ¿Será una elegida? No sabemos. Clay, él no apoya las travesuras de Raimundo, pero de todos modos no dice nada, un alcahuete. Omi, como les dije anteriormente este personaje es uno de mis favs en este fic, no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero tiene una obsesión con los unicornios... Como un chiste, yo les recomendaría no quitarle el ojo de encima, parece un niño normal y feliz... Y curioso... Pero es un personaje muy complejo, tratar de entenderlo es como descifrar un juego. Y bueno, Fung actuó un poco más, aún no sé si tendrá más importancia a lo largo del fic. Pero está ahí por lo menos. Por fin ya nos enteramos cuál es la orientación sexual de Jack, es pansexual, ¿alguien tiene idea qué es eso? Pues a mí me pareció cuando lo leí por primera vez, inusual, decidí que mi personaje protagonista debía ser bastante complejo y difiere un poco con el típico protagonista que conocemos. Y Raimundo… Le prohibió que se acercara a Kimiko, ¿qué interés tiene este jugador de futbol con esta misteriosa chica? Bueno, ya lo sabremos cuando venga el tiempo. Algo que ustedes se van a dar cuenta es que todos los jugadores tienen un punto en común, que fue una de los impulsos que llevaron a Dashi a tomar la determinación para elegirlos en este juego. No diré nada. Dejaré que lo averigüen. Bueno, poder de la tecnopatía y telepatía... ¿Cuál es el nuevo poder por descubrir? ¿cómo será el otro jugador? ¿cuáles son sus planes? ¿será el Primero? (¡ah por cierto, ya nos enteramos cuál era el plan de Kimiko!), bueno todo eso y mucho más en el capítulo que viene de Los Juegos del Destino y les advierto que **_**será algo explosivo**_**. ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**PD: Personalmente creo que esta es una de mis obras más complejas, y personalmente quizá sea mi fic favorito entre todos los que he escrito, espero que lo amen tanto como yo. **

**Respondiendo a ubby09: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Así que ya te habías visto Mirai Nikki, Higurashi y Another, ¿eh? Me lo tenías ocultando. Vaya que si me metiste en un compromiso... No, no soy sádica, como dije este fic no me lo vería en televisión. Lo que pasa es que comiquita no es lo mismo que en carne y hueso. No te hagas muchas ilusiones. Creo que te refieres a La Venganza de Hannibal por episodio. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese capítulo, espero lo mismo en este capítulo. Okey, eso ha sido todo. ¡Nos leemos! **


	5. La Quinta, Wuya

**A/N: El sumario de los tres episodios de Xiaolin Chronicles, la nueva serie, ¡ya están aquí!**

**Nuevo Monje en la Cuadra: Omi toma como protegido a Ping Pong, pero con el tiempo los celos de Omi van creciendo cuando Ping Pong se convierta en el favorito de todos. La llegada de este nuevo miembro podría ser el causante de una ruptura entre los Monjes Xiaolin (rumor de Ping Pong causa una ruptura, confirmado).**

**Una chica llamada Willow: Ping Pong y Willow son rivales en conseguir ser Aprendices Xiaolin y de ganarse la atención de Omi. Pero Kimiko comienza a dudar de las intenciones de Willow.**

**La Caída de Xiaolin: Cuando Willow comienza a seducir a los chicos del templo, las sospechas de Kimiko aumentan por lo que decide investigar. Llegando a descubrir que esta chica Willow tiene una doble identidad: Shadow, la aprendiza malvada de Chase Young. Mientras tanto Chase Young captura a Ping Pong y se venga de Xiaolin… Destruyendo el templo... (rumor de "el templo es destruido", confirmado).**

**¿Y bueno chicos, qué piensan? Yo opino que no puedo esperar por ver la nueva serie. Si estos son los capítulos primeros, los que vienen son pura candela...**

* * *

**5º**

**Arco de preguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Capítulo 5**

_**La Quinta, Wuya**_

_**¿Cuándo lo he decidido?**_

_**¿Cuándo es que quise deshacerme de esos sentimientos como cicatrices?**_

_**Incluso si mi estado mental se debilita y soy llevada a la dirección correcta**_

_**Los pensamientos de mi temblorosa mente son borrados y violados**_

_**Incluso si mi salud es debilitada por impulsos de desesperación**_

_**Está bien tirarlo todo por la borda**_

_**Obstrucción de la vida, para así poder cargar con el pecado de herir a los demás**_

_**Recházame**_

El profesor Fung nos esperaba a todos desde el autobús. Sostenía una regleta a la mano y escribía con un bolígrafo. Qué patético, apenas huí de mi casa, no supe a donde ir y me fui a la escuela. Me quedé dormido a las orillas de la escuela, esperando que la abrieran. Me eché unos periódicos encimas y un cartón debajo de la cabeza para dormir que encontré en el basurero de la esquina. No me despertó el ruido de escape del autobús si no los llamados llenos de angustias de Kimiko, al frente de mí, como siempre irradiando de luz. Ni escuché sus pasos cuando había llegado. Ah no, es el sol detrás de ella. Vestía con sus atuendos de colegio, con la diferencia que llevaba una peluca de color púrpura y unas cuantas bisuterías.

-Jack, ¡¿qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿te quedaste dormido a las afueras del colegio?!

-Ah hola, Kimiko, estaba tan ansioso por ir a la ciudad que no me pude resistir y me dormí aquí, no quería llegar tarde… –Kimiko me miró plausible, y luego me ayudó a levantarme. Los dos caminamos juntos hacia el interior de la escuela.

-¿Megan no viene? –inquirió posteriormente.

-¿Megan? Ah no, papá es muy sobreprotector y dice que la ciudad es peligrosa, así que no la dejó ir.

-Me sorprende, ¿por qué no crees que debió hacer lo mismo contigo?

-Él sabe que me puedo cuidar por mí mismo, voy a cumplir la mayoría de edad en abril.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial, Keiko me llamó muy temprano y me dijo que no podía asistir ya que al parecer se comió algo que le cayó mal anoche, y tiene una diarrea terrible, creo que fue por el burrito que se comió anoche cuando íbamos a su casa. Keiko es muy glotona y luego está con un desespero con la dieta –nos reímos-, le dije que no lo hiciera, pero ya ves que no me hizo caso. Desconozco si a Omi y a Clay les dieron el permiso, en cualquier caso tú y yo asistimos muy temprano, sino tendremos que ir tú, yo... Y el profesor Fung.

-Bueno, no será tan malo –le sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Saludamos cortésmente al profesor, éste asintió con la cabeza sonriente. Le entregamos nuestros pases. Dejé que ella lo hiciera primero. Su permiso fue firmado por la Sra. Tohomiko por lo que pude alcanzar a leer. Luego el mío. Mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras el profesor leía la nota con la esperanza que no llegara a notar que era una falsificación. El profesor guardó la nota.

Y asintió con la cabeza. Suspiré de alivio. Kimiko, de inmediato le notificó al profesor que Keiko no vendría con nosotros y acto seguido, dijo que trajo consigo una cámara de fotos para capturar novedades interesantes y algunos comestibles por si acaso. El profesor dijo que mejor esperáramos a Clay y a Omi. "Todavía es muy temprano", añadió cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca. Kimiko y yo nos sentamos en el suelo a conversar un poco, terminó tan pronto como empezó porque no quería incomodarme. Ella se puso a jugar con unas cuantas aplicaciones en su teléfono inteligente.

-¿Tienes celular, por casualidad?

-Eh sí, deberías saberlo, ¿no? –Kimiko pone los ojos en blanco y extiende la mano, sacó el celular y me lo arrebata inmediatamente. Qué fuerza para ser una mujer. La chica escribe rápidamente y me lo entrega.

-¡Listo!

-¿Qué hiciste?

-¿No es obvio? Agregué mi número de teléfono, tontito, si vamos a pertenecer a un club y hay una reunión debemos contactarnos, te toca a ti –me zumbó su teléfono acto seguido. La miré una vez, me reí nervioso y registré mi número en el de ella. Se lo entregué.

-¡Fantástico!

Luego trabajó con la cámara para ver si funcionaba, anoche la cargó. Me insistió que me levantara para tomarme unas fotografías. Le dije que no era muy fotogénico y mejor apuntara hacia el cielo, estaba muy despejado. Ella se encogió de hombros. Apenas me volteé, Kimiko me tomó una fotografía de sorpresa como tenía el flash obviamente lo noté.

-Bueno, funciona, no saliste tan mal Jack.

-¡Dámela! –traté de quitarle la cámara. Kimiko apartó la mano, se levantó y se fue con ella. Debo admitir que era muy veloz. No distinguí a qué dirección se fue. Tan solo me guiaba por la risita. Sé que suena un poco tonto, pero debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo. No soy de los que les resulta tan fácil una conversación con gente de mi edad. Con Kimiko todo resultaba tan fácil. Ella era quien tomaba la iniciativa. Y yo le seguía la corriente. No sé si era por eso la verdad, pero me parecía bastante cómodo y fácil estar con ella. Me gusta estar con ella.

En ese momento llega otro miembro del club. Omi, pero venía vestido con ropa normal y, cargaba esta vez: Una Barbie (una de pelo negro) y un Ken (igualmente pelinegro), los dos muñecos presentaban rasgos asiáticos. Los dos estaban muy bien cuidados. Vestían con unos aburridos uniformes grises como si fuera agentes especiales, tenía un logotipo en su chaqueta. Okey, es bastante raro que un chico cargue con juguetes para niña. Él nos saludó alegremente.

-¡Omi, ¿no entendiste la instrucción?! ¡todos con uniformes de colegio!

-¡Pero es que yo no voy a ir! –chilló en su defensa-, como les dije, mi papá y mamá –agitó los muñecos- no me dieron el permiso, dijeron que era muy arriesgado que fuera para allá, les dije que podía cuidarme por mí mismo, no obstante, no me hicieron caso... Aparte creo que interrumpí en un mal momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué pasó?

-¿Es un mal momento cuando le pides permiso a tus padres, después que hace muy poco, ellos riñeron en una de esas discusiones a gritos? –preguntó inocentemente el chico.

-Sí es malo, Omi.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamó- pero no lo entiendo, la mayor parte del tiempo me voy y regreso solo de la escuela a la casa desde los cinco y no me dejan ir con ustedes a una ciudad, yo tenía muchas ganas de ir, lo juro por mi honor.

-¿Te viniste solo hasta acá? ¿no tienes a nadie quién te cuide?

-Aparte de mamá y papá, no, estoy solo todo el tiempo. Mis padres trabajan las veinticuatro horas del día para Chase Young, casi nunca los veo. He aprendido a cuidarme solo, para mí esta escuela es más hogar que allá –tragué duro, sentí un poco de pena por el chico-, como no tengo celular, porque mis padres no me han comprado uno y te llamé, pero no agarraste. Decidí venir personalmente para darles la noticia.

-Ah sí, estaba fuera de mi casa toda la tarde, tenía un compromiso pendiente. Ya van dos, Keiko y tú. Solo falta Clay.

-¿Keiko no viene? ¿por qué?

-Diarrea –Omi puso los ojos en blanco. Omi se quedó con nosotros hasta que nos fuéramos, total, si se va o se queda era lo mismo para él. Omi trajo un cuaderno de matemáticas y se lo dio a Kimiko, estuvieron fajados en una tarea que le mandaron al niño la el día anterior. El profesor me explicó por debajo que Kimiko era la tutora personal de Omi, aunque no la necesita en cualquier manera, había estado con Omi en varias oportunidades y ha probado que es un niño con una conducta muy precoz para su edad.

-¿Entonces por qué solicitó a Kimiko como tutora? –susurré para que no me oyeran.

-Creo... –el profesor hizo una pausa-, creo que es más que eso, _solicitó "compañía". _Míralo solamente –estudié la expresión de Omi, quien miraba con asombro a Kimiko, más que al mismo cuaderno-. Ser agente de Young implica un horario muy fuerte, pero una paga buena y Omi se queda todo el día solo, sus padres están con él cuando están en día libre. Aquí él comparte, habla con sus semejantes, se divierte... No se siente solo, empero actualmente los señores Crudos están atravesando una situación difícil. La Sra. Crudo metió una demanda contra su marido y se quiere divorciar cuanto antes, ¿tú crees que es sano para un niño ver eso? –miré nuevamente a ver a Omi, su mirada no había bajado ni un centímetro del rostro de Kimiko. Me recordó un poco a mis padres, mis verdaderos padres, nunca llegué a esos extremos. Mis padres si eran considerados conmigo. Como lo dije antes, aquí asisten todos los que tienen un problema. Clay llegó un poco tarde, a él si le lograron firmar el permiso.

Afirmó que le costó convencer a su padre, un tipo estricto, pero lo logró. Entonces somos 3 alumnos y el profesor. Los tres nos subimos al autobús, donde el chófer nos esperaba con impaciencia. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos. Me tocó sentarme con el profesor. El chico nos despidió desde afuera, se nota que no dejaba sus juguetes ni un minuto, tanto él como _sus muñecos. _El viaje tomó aproximadamente dos horas completas. Como me senté al lado de la ventana, me entretuve viendo los paisajes, al principio veía adorables casitas y otras edificaciones, me pregunté cuando empezaría ver árboles. Creo que me comí como 2 bocadillos durante el viaje, de pronto el estómago empezó a darme vuelcos y vuelcos, me estaba mareando en mi propio asiento. Aun cuando subí al máximo volumen la música, el mareo persistía. Estuve un largo viendo árboles y árboles, nada más que un ambiente verde y baldío. Resultaba increíble lo rápido que me aburría en dos horas. Evidentemente no me emocionaba mucho la idea de montarme un autobús. Traté de mantenerme despierto, no quería dormirme otra vez. De vez en cuando le echaba un pequeño vistazo a la mochila. La ciudad era en verdad un lugar grande, con muchas vías de circulación y autos llamativos, la muchedumbre de gente caminaba de un lado a otro. Creo que vi tres avisos de Young. Y varios agentes, vestían con los mismos uniformes tristes y aburridos que tenían los juguetes de Omi, patrullando las zonas. Me recordaba un poco a mi anterior hogar cuando vivía con mi abuela. Ver este lugar quizá me reanimó un poco. Kimiko y Clay se comían con los ojos cada cosa, como si nunca hubieran visto nada igual. Nos situamos en un lugar desocupado. Bajamos al suelo.

-Nos buscas a las cuatro, ¿bien?

-A las cuatro, estén todos ahí –dijo antes de seguir su camino. Kimiko no dejaba de dar una pirueta por cada cosa que encontraba bonita e interesante. Clay escudriñaba sus alrededores con la mirada. El profesor se me puso al lado.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí, en verdad es tan hermoso! ¡No puedo esperar ver las tiendas de ropa y calzado! –el profesor se aclaró la garganta-, con su permiso claro, ¿bien, y ahora qué hacemos?

-Creí que ya tenías todo calculado, parecías la líder en el discurso de la tarde.

-Bueno, si queremos domar el ganado debemos llamar su atención.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Quiere decir que busquemos zonas interesantes y exóticas para los alumnos, las de tienda podrían ser para las chicas, hagamos un recorrido por estos lares y vayamos tomando fotos.

-Buena idea, Kimiko –aprobó el maestro. Los cuatro estuvimos recorriendo por la cera. La chica no perdía el tiempo en sacar una fotografía a cada tienda que le llamaba la atención. El chico grandulón le recordó que debía guardar el rollo para otros lugares, no a todos les iba a interesar las tiendas. Kimiko bajó la cámara de mala gana. Siempre fui un observador. Saqué mi libreta y empecé a describir las escenas desde mi epicentro. Kimiko tomó varias fotos de locales de comida (y una cafetería para los adictos al café como yo), edificios que asumían una forma jocosa y otras elegantes (como el edificio de Young, al que Clay me dio el honor de conocer), finalmente nos acercamos a una plaza en donde Kimiko hizo varias tomas de unos chicos practicando _skateboarding_. Luego sostuve la cámara cuando Kimiko se abalanzó a corretear las palomas y otra junto a la fuente. Secretamente tomaba unas fotos con mi celular para sumar fotos nuevas a mi galería "de cosas bonitas". Al final, contra mi voluntad, los tres nos tomamos una foto comiendo unos perritos calientes que nos invitó Kimiko. Nos sentamos en el banco. El primero fue Clay, ¡Dios! Como come este hombre, se zambulló dos perritos calientes gigantes se los tragó en un par de segundos, creo que podría participar perfectamente en un concurso de comida. Kimiko apenas terminó se limpió con un pañito rosa y revisó cuánto quedaba en la cámara. Metió la mano en su bolso en busca de su celular para confirmar qué tan cargado estaba.

-Bien tenemos un poco más para seguir tomando fotos y nos queda mucho por recorrer, así que mejor separémonos. Mi celular tiene cámara y aún tiene suficiente batería para unas 20 fotos más.

-No lo sé, Kimiko, todos aquí somos unos turistas por lo que es fácil perdernos.

-No iremos tan lejos maestro, solo será unos minutos y nos reencontraremos aquí mismo rápido. ¡Epa, Clay! Espero que sepas manejar cámaras porque ahí te vas –Kimiko le zumbó la cámara a Clay, éste la miró como si fuera la primera vez que veía una cámara-, vamos a cubrir terreno –Kimiko me agarró de la mano derecha-, nosotros a la izquierda y ustedes a la derecha, a un cuarto de hora todos tenemos que estar aquí, tengan sus celulares prendidos por si acaso. Tomaremos ese reloj de la plaza como punto de referencia, ¡Nos vemos dentro de poco! –Kimiko y yo nos fuimos alejando cada vez más de la plaza, caminando hacia adelante. Una vez que dimos vuelta a la esquina y estamos a solas, le pregunté:

-Guau, sí que eres lanzada, ¿por qué tanta prisa por sacarme?

-Cuando estaba revisando mi celular, era una excusa para echar un vistazo a mi PDA. No lo sé, siento una presencia extraña, la misma que tuve en el sueño, la misma cuando estoy contigo... No lo tomes personal, pero creo que un jugador está cerca, ¿viniste armado como te dije?

-Eh sí –me eché hacia adelante la mochila y le enseñé mis nuevos jugueticos a la chica, por bromear le dije a la pistola-. Hola querido amigo, yo soy a partir de ahora en adelante tu mejor amigo Jack, soy tu creador, sé que has pasado mucho años en la oscuridad hasta que te saqué de allí y te traje a la vida... Sé que los dos nos llevaremos de maravillas, haremos juntos muchas cosas fantásticas, haremos gotear de las personas rubíes... –Kimiko se rió, lo volví a guardar.

-Fantástico, yo como no tengo pistolas de juguete o algo, traje un cuchillo de mi casa... No te lo puedo enseñar a causa que lo tengo escondido cuidadosamente bajo mis ropas, decidí dividirnos así porque si mis razones son correctas nos perseguirá a nosotros y ellos estarán a salvo. ¡De verdad no puedo creer que estemos aquí, es emocionante! Tal vez para ti no, pero para mí, que nunca es salido de Villa Xiaolin, es una aventura –me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes lo había visto, Kimiko sacó de improviso otra foto, oímos el tintineo de un carrito de helados pasar junto a nosotros.

-Si tuviera dinero te invitaría uno, he oído que los helados italianos son buenos.

-Ay Jack, no tienes que hacerlo... eres muy tierno, pero yo ya tengo novio...

-¡¿Ah en serio?! No sabía –me reí, creyendo que era una broma. Ella siguió caminando- Oye Kimiko, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –ella asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba su foto-. ¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de mí? ¿por qué si sabías la foto no me dijiste nada? ¿por qué me diste esa cesta en el día en que me dio neumotórax y miraste hacia mí al final de las clases? –Kimiko titubeó un segundo, se detuvo y miró hacia el cielo como en trance.

-¿No te acuerdas? –me indagó Kimiko con una voz más profunda-, cuando tenías ocho años yo me mudé a vivir a Villa Xiaolin por trabajos de papá, venía de Japón, era la nueva y no tenía amigos porque mi apariencia los repugnaba y tú fuiste el primero en darme tu mano como son de bienvenida, me enseñaste la escuela y me dijiste que no le hiciera caso a mis compañeros porque tenían el cerebro de un ave y yo te pregunté por qué te acercaste a mí, me dijiste que te parecía desde un primer instante una chica amable y para nada cerebro de pájaro, me reí. Desde entonces jamás he olvidado tu gesto amable, y cuando tus padres se divorciaron, estabas tan deprimido que faltaste a la escuela varios días, me acerqué y te di todo mi apoyo. Me puso triste el hecho que tomaras la decisión de irte, jamás creí que ibas a volver –sacudió la cabeza violentamente-. Bueno ya no importa, ya sabes lo que dicen, desenterrar cosas del pasado nunca trae nada bueno, cambiemos de tema...

-Guau, eres increíble. ¿Y la cesta?

-Ya te lo dije, estoy segura de habértelo dicho, fue un presente de bienvenida al colegio como delegada del salón o no lo sé... –respondió cortante.

-Perdóname por no acordarme, ¿entonces éramos amigos?

-No lo sé, eras más retraído que yo, casi no hablábamos, pero cuando lo hacíamos fueron momentos muy agradables… –me sonrió. Nos dimos cuenta que llegamos a una parte de la ciudad de las que no estábamos más seguro. Kimiko intentó reubicar la torre del reloj como punto de referencia para caminar de regreso. Decidí seguir caminando para ver qué veía y justamente reconozco el emblema de una compañía adyacente a una panadería. ¡Empresas Spicer! Retrocedo cuando veo a mi padre salir del edificio junto a unos ejecutivos alrededor y él se voltea. Comienzo a correr hacia otra dirección rápidamente antes que me vea y me reconozca. ¡Maldita sea, ¿cómo pude ser tan descuidado y ponerme en la boca del lobo?! Me volteé, ya mi padre se montó en la limusina y ésta arrancó. Suspiré de alivio, pero no pude a encontrar a Kimiko cuando regresé a la última vez dónde la vi. Comienzo a llamarla. Giro a mí alrededor con la esperanza de verla, seguramente se extrañó a dónde me iba y me siguió.

Solo veía gente con camisa de todos los colores caminando en un vaivén. ¡Por Dios, Kimiko, ¿dónde te metiste?! Tuve el descaro de acercarme a las Empresas Spicer, no la vi. Quizá encontró la torre y creyó que yo la seguía. Temí pararme y preguntarme, Keiko no se equivocaba cuando afirmó que las ciudades eran peligrosas. Traté de seguir el camino por el que Kimiko y yo nos habíamos ido. Soy muy malo para memorizar direcciones. Intenté con seguir rectamente apenas el semáforo cambiara de luz roja a verde. Me moví con un grupo de universitarios. ¿Luego hacia la derecha o sigo recto? Recuerdo que doblamos una esquina mientras charlábamos. Tal vez estaba más adelante, tomé el cruce hacia la derecha, creo. Parecía que la calle que tomé era una fantasma. Me encontraba circulando por una acera franqueadas de puros almacenes de sombríos colores, cada con grandes puertas. Al oeste el cielo, estaba siendo opacado por unas nubes hinchadas y grises.

Un escalofrío me recorrió a la espalda cuando no vi ninguna torre a la vista. Una camioneta pasó a mi lado a la velocidad de la luz y la carretera vieja quedó vacía. Caminé de regreso lo más rápido que pude cuando escuché unos pasos quedos detrás, marcados a mi mismo ritmo. ¿Me estaban siguiendo? Procedentes del sur de la ciudad, llegué a la esquina. Debía encontrar la señal en alto donde comenzaba la callejuela. Caminar hasta allá se me hizo una eternidad. Suspiré aliviado cuando me faltaban unos centímetros para abandonar esa calle desierta y rodearme de gente. En el momento que me doblé hacia la señal de alto. Encontré unos muros blancos alineados a un lado de la calle, unos coches, peatones y faroles lejísimos de mi alcance. Los pasos se detuvieron, comprendí que no me había estado siguiendo sino pastoreando y ahora esa persona está justo detrás... La sensación de Kimiko... Si esta no es, se parece mucho... Me preparé tanto en cuerpo y alma para descolgarme la mochila y sacar la pistola, apuntarla a la cabeza de esa persona apenas efectuara un movimiento.

-¿Estás perdido? –me volteé. Frente a mí, una mujer medianamente alta, morena, de ojos verdes profundos, el cabello rubí (como si se lo acababa de teñir en la peluquería), vestía unos pantalones blancos acampanados y angostos a la cintura debido a un cinturón de cuero blanco, la camisa de lana verde con rayas verticales descubierta en los brazos, una boina de color púrpura (más oscuro que el cabello de Kimiko) y unas botas de plataforma-. Perdona mi intromisión, pero es que cuando te vi parecías deambulando y tenías la mirada perdida en poniente... Vaya, eres un chico muy atento, el viejo proverbio de no hablar con extraños; no te voy hacer nada, te doy un pequeño consejo y tú decides si lo tomas o lo dejas, empero esa calle es peligrosa si cualquiera te ve diría que andas por malos pasos, ya han matad robado a 2... Ahora a tres, mientras estaba en el salón de belleza, un ladrón se robó mi auto ahora mismo me dirigía a la delegación a poner la denuncia.

-Cómo lo siento.

-¿No eres de por aquí, cierto? Lo deduje por cómo te movías, ¿perteneces a la escuela de Villa Xiaolin?

-¡¿C-co-cómo lo sabe?!

-Leí tu distintivo, chico. ¡Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no nos vamos juntos a la delegación?! Tal vez puedas encontrar lo que buscas.

-Eh no sé, tal vez sería mejor que no...

-Acompáñame –la mujer me arrastró consigo por la calle-, y dime... ¿a quién buscas?

-A mis compañeros, se supone que debíamos reencontrarnos a la torre de reloj de la plaza.

-Pero eso queda muy cerca –se rió-, nuevos –seguimos caminando por la calle, y tomamos una desviación hacia la derecha, la gente apareció a la vuelta de la esquina-. Tuviste un accidente en esa mano, chico, se nota que practicas mucho la mecánica.

-Un poco, a muchos no le interesa.

-A mí sí –me dijo seductoramente, un minuto de silencio-. ¿Te importa si fumo?

-No, adelante, es libre en su derecho –le dije. La mujer sacó de su bolsito un cigarrillo y un encendedor, comenzó a fumar-, es cierto que esta es una ciudad de corruptos, no entiendo por qué decidiste salir de tu acogedora villa... He intentado mudarme para allá, pero este vicio no me deja hacer nada.

-Trabajos para la escuela.

-¿Un club, eh? Típico, aquí también los manda. Aunque tengo entendido que ya tu villa no es tan encantadora como antes, escuché que hubo un asesinato, mataron a un joven llamado Tubbimura. Pertenecía a tu escuela. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se presencia un turbulento asesinato que culmina por la estocada de una apuñalada profunda, varios de sus compañeros son sospechosos del homicidio, según mis fuentes él no fue una víctima del hampa, sin embargo, lo más importante es que el asesino dejó un mensaje: Séptimo. ¿Han averiguado algo?

-Eh... no... -_¿quién es esta mujer? ¿por qué hace tanto énfasis en la muerte de Tubbimura? _Me doy cuenta que la delegación se quedó atrás al tercer paso, _pero la mujer no me suelta._

_-_Pero tú y yo sabemos que él fue asesinado por ser uno de los elegidos para los Juegos del Destino –rápidamente me zafo de esta mujer, ella se balancea-: _¿no es así,_ _séptimo?_ _¡Jack Spicer! _–me plasmé en medio de la calle cuando unos faros me cegaron y, una motocicleta casi me atropella, los dos motorizados se bajan lanzando unas bombas lacrimógenas. El gas se mete por mis ojos. Me inmovilizo. La garganta está demasiada seca para proferir un grito que pueda generar un alto volumen. Me derrumbo al suelo cuando me golpean. Ponen un paño en mi boca, el olor a cloroformo comienza a aturdirme y, solo puedo ver a la mujer cubrirse con una máscara.

-_¡NO VAS A MATARME TAN FÁCIL COMO A TUBBIMURA, SÉPTIMO! ¡PORQUE SOY WUYA MIYO, LA QUINTA! –_exclamó imperante...

* * *

Tosí un poco antes de abrir los ojos. Me encuentro en un sótano abandonado, atado en una silla de pies a manos. No sé en donde estoy. Entra luz por unas ventanillas entreabiertas. No sé por qué tengo estos sentimientos de ansiedad, si una vez estuve así cuando Raimundo me encerró en el cuarto del conserje cuando éramos niños. Había solo oscuridad, pedía ayuda y nadie me ayudaba. Recuerdo que apenas alguien abrió la puerta, salí huyendo despavorido. Hay una puerta cerrada con la llave colgado a unos metros, subiendo por unas escaleras, es mí única salida. No lo entiendo. ¿Wuya Miyo?... Me acuerdo de la descripción brevemente detallada por Keiko sobre esta infame terrorista, para saber tanto tiene que ser una elegida, ella pudo haberme matado en aquel momento que estaba tan débil. Pero no lo hizo. Me dejó aquí encerrado en el sótano. Algo trama. Rápidamente intento soltarme de las cuerdas, en su lugar una bola de boliche rueda por una tabla de madera y cae hacia una catapulta. Sale despedida volando por el aire una cucharita que acciona un botón de una grabadora.

-_Hola Séptimo, cuando estés escuchando esto, seguramente habrás abierto los ojos. Tal vez te preguntes por qué no te maté en el momento en que te tenía en mis garras, la verdad es que me esperaba más de ti en esta lucha, ya que si mataste tan horriblemente a Tubbimura, para cada le tenías una muerte tortuosa planificada. Pero has sido bastante lento, empero, he decidido darte una segunda oportunidad así que te encerré en este sótano. Estás en un edificio abandonado por lo que gritar no será suficiente para liberarte y como seguro notarás hay una única salida y está sencillamente fácil; no dudo de tus habilidades ni tu inteligencia Séptimo, sé que vas a salir del sótano, pero hay un importante detalle: En todo el edificio hay bombas con sensor de movimiento suplantadas en varias habitaciones, si no quieres morir... ten cuidado donde pisas –_enseguida profirió una carcajada estruendosa, se apagó automáticamente la grabación. Maldita sea, tengo que salir de aquí con vida. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Me ató muy bien a la silla. Busco irritado una manera de cortar las sogas.

Veo a mi derecha unos utensilios de limpieza, uno de ellos es un rastrillo. Me pongo a dar saltitos hacia ellos. Debe haber algo con que cortar. Mis pies también están encadenados así que no lo puedo tumbar, pruebo con dar un cabezazo. Me tiro al piso cuando lo consigo. Empiezo a frotar con fuerza las sogas contra del rastrillo. No estoy cómodo y parece no dar resultado, sigo luchando. Debo encontrar otra manera. Quizá... ¿destruyendo la silla? Se me ocurre una forma dolorosa para hacerlo, no obstante, es eso o mi vida. Trato de levantarme pegando saltos desde el suelo. Necesito algo para apoyarme. Me arrastro hacia la esquina. Recuesto la cabeza mientras trato de subir las piernas. Las cuerdas no me dejan hacer ni un coño. Al menos "estoy medio levantado", sigo arrastrándome con todas mis fuerzas. Por fin puedo volver a incorporarme. Intento estrellar la silla contra la pared un montón de veces. La silla es de madera, no puedo resistir mucho. Las sogas lastiman mi piel, me arden, me asfixian. Me he roto la cabeza como tres veces y no me ha importado. Si tuviera los pies libres tomaría impulso, pero debo seguir. Golpeo siete veces con mayor impotencia la silla. Y a la octava vez se rompió una pata. Intenté romper la otra pata. Me tomó un par de veces. Seguí golpeando la silla duramente. Una tercera pata se rompió, el pie derecho lo tenía libre y con él, cojeando, salté hacia adelante y me abalancé con todas mis fuerzas hacia la pared.

La silla se destruyó. Me quité las cuerdas inmediatamente. Corrí hacia mi bolso, atado a un contrafuerte, lo desamarré y abrí el bolso. Mis armas seguían ahí y sobretodo el celular. Llamé a Kimiko, no me contestó sino la contestadora, le dejé un mensaje. Metí el celular en el bolso, me lo colgué al hombro y abrí la puerta. Me lancé al suelo, recté debajo de las ventanas. Me apresuré a romper una ventana con la pistola láser, me cubrí la cabeza cuando los vidrios cayeron al interior, tomé un pedazo de vidrio. Me recosté de la ventana, alcé el vidrio para tener un vistazo de allá afuera. Wuya me llevó a un edificio abandonado, no veo a nadie cruzando en la serie al frente ni a un automóvil cruzar la autopista. Mierda, estoy perdido. Nadie me puede ayudar allá afuera, no tengo a quien llamar y estoy expuesto al peligro de morir bombardeado si no tengo cuidado. Debo contar solo con mi instinto. Eché un segundo vistazo, estoy en el segundo piso de una construcción sin terminar. Necesito bajar. Wuya puso probablemente una bomba en las escaleras. Seguí arrastrándome por el piso. Pasé por dos habitaciones. No quise entrar a ninguna de ellas por temor a que alguna estallara en la cara.

Encontré las escaleras. Apoyé el pie en el primer escalón. No sucedió lo peor. Me levanté y crucé rápidamente las escaleras, de repente oigo un pitido, me lanzo al suelo antes que la escalera estalle en pedazos. Suspiro de alivio. Sigo gateando. A mi lado izquierdo explota una segunda bomba. Corro hacia una habitación, refugiándome. Pero este cuarto también tiene una bomba. Detona antes que pueda salir. Salgo rebotando contra una pared, los escombros desciende sobre mí, saco mi pistola y mis guantes. Activando este en su modo de defensa me reguardo mientras disparo, una lluvia de astas se cae sobre mí. A zancadas cruzo la habitación y recorro el pasillo.

Alerto a cualquier bomba. Como no estoy en el mismo lugar que antes ni me deshice del vidrio porque iba a ser mis ojos en la espalda por si acaso, eché un segundo vistazo por la ventana. ¡Maldición! ¡ES WUYA! La reconocí en sus fachas, creí que se había ido para no ser explotada por sus propias bombas, pero ella decidió quedarse para mirar el espectáculo. En su mano tiene un control. Seguramente ella es quien está activando las bombas, ella chequea por el video pantalla para monitorear mis pasos y ver cuál es la bomba más cercana para activarla, prefiere quedarse a disfrutar como exploto. Sus hombres están más atrás. No se acerca ni a un centímetro a su jefa. No sé qué hacer. Sigo gateando. De pronto el cuarto más cercano a mi posición actual estalla en mil pedacitos, salgo rebotando. En ese momento oigo la voz de Wuya a través de un altavoz:

-¡Eres escurridizo, Séptimo! ¡intentar salir de mi laberinto explosivo, no te servirá, porque yo tengo en mi poder el control remoto y puedo activar todas las bombas cuando quiera! ¡y conste que lo haré! ¡morirás de todas maneras! ¡no eres obstáculo para que me convierta en una diosa! –exclamó Wuya riéndose a carcajadas. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo salir de esto, me tiene en sus garras, como dijo ella controla las bombas y puede explotarlas a todas en cualquier momento, pero no lo ha hecho porque quiere divertirse conmigo. Soy un débil, siempre recurro a herramientas porque sé que no me puedo defender a mí mismo, y ¿entonces qué? ¿Me quedaré a esperar hasta que Wuya detone todas las bombas? Todo terminó. Moriré. ¡¿Kimiko, dónde estás?! Justamente escuché un disparo.

-_No te emociones tanto, Miyo. ¡Levanta las manos y no serás herida! Tenemos toda la zona rodeada, desactiva las bombas, deja salir al rehén y entrégate –_no saco el vidrio y asomo la cabeza. Patrullas de policía venían sobre Wuya, sus sirenas eran música para mis oídos, se bajó del mismo coche que el policía una figurita. ¡KIMIKO! Y con ella está el profesor Fung y Clay.

_-_¡Ah, los hombres de Young! ¿o debería decir los perros falderos de Young? ¿Dónde está el amo que no lo veo? –el cuerpo de policía levantó sus armas contra la terrorista y el que parecía ser el líder hizo una seña, dio un paso hacia adelante en conjunto a todos sus hombres que parecieron sincronizar sus pasos y avanzaron a detenerla, pero antes de llegar a ella se activaron unas minas que volaron en pedazos al primer grupo, los que avanzaron y no fueron explotados se quedaron inmóviles por temor de haber pisado una bomba-. Quizá si hubieran sido más rápidos sabrían que estoy rodeada de un campo minado, ustedes saben, cualquier paso en falso y serán historia –serpenteó-. ¡No olvide que en mis manos tengo el control que podrá salvar la vida de un hombre, si ustedes son inteligentes y en verdad su propósito es salvar vidas! Le recomiendo que dé un paso atrás y no intente nada estúpido –los agentes bajaron sus armas, uno de ellos llevó unos dedos a su oreja. La situación se complicó, por mis miedos varias personas han muerto-. ¡¿Qué te parece, Séptimo?! ¡parece que no te vas a morir solo! Las bombas se activarán en cinco minutos, a ver cómo se las arreglan sin su jefe –se rió pulsando el botón- a ver qué hacen con eso, policías.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿por qué no hace nada?! ¡usted es la policía, no lo llamé para que perdiera el tiempo! ¡haga algo pronto! ¡una vida está en peligro! –gritó Kimiko ofuscada.

-¡JACK SAL DE AHÍ! ¡MORIRÁS SI NO HACES NADA! ¡TEN CONFIANZA, YO TE GUIARÉ! –gritó Kimiko. Bueno, debo admitirlo, tengo razón. Si muero, que al menos sea para algo útil. Mi muerte se lamentará, pero la policía atrapará a la Quinta. Me incorporé rápidamente. Corrí rápidamente por el pasillo. Las bombas comenzaron a explotar detrás de mí, por poco no llego a esquivar algunas, pero no me detengo, sigo adelante. Una explosión hizo que saltara hacia adelante. Un precipicio al frente. No puedo tomarme el tiempo para agarrar impulso y saltar, que todo sea a mi suerte. Me abalancé hacia adelante. Me abracé al borde. Intenté subir, pero me caí en el intento. Por suerte una mesa amortiguó mi caída. Me levanto rápidamente. ¡Veo la salida, una puerta abierta y hay luz tras ella! ¡casi me acerco!

-¡DETRÁS DE TI!... –demasiado tarde, la bomba explotó muy cerca de mí, reboto y caigo al suelo. Casi pierdo la pierna, solo sé que me arde arduamente. Con mucho esfuerzo, me pongo de pie y salgo finalmente de la casa, la Quinta está a tan solo diez metros, está de espaldas. ¡Es mi oportunidad para acercármele ahora qué está distraída! y corrí-. ¡Izquierda! –me indicó Kimiko, no sé qué significa, pero me moví hacia el lado izquierdo y una bomba a mi derecha estalló-. ¡derecha! ¡derecha! –rugió aterrada, salté hacia el otro lado porque no me dio tiempo cuando una bomba explotó a mi izquierda, comprensiblemente el sonido de las bombas advirtió a Wuya, quien sorprendida veía cómo me estaba acercando cada vez más y ninguna de sus bombas había dado efecto-. ¡recto, recto, sigue adelante! –2 bombas estallaron al mismo tiempo. Me preparé para activar el botón oculto en la palma de mi guante y sacar la pequeña daga.

-¡¿Estás corriendo por el campo minado?! ¡¿estás loco?! ¡¿cómo puedes esquivar las minas con tanta precisión?! -justamente se dio la vuelta y vio a Kimiko, con su PDA-. ¡Maldita zorra! ¡¿acaso será ella una elegida?! –Wuya se propulsó pateando el suelo, dio un enorme salto hacia atrás de Kimiko y la derribó de una patada, ¿es su poder? ¿dar saltos grandes?-. ¡Atrás, voy a explotar el campo minado! –Wuya activó las bombas, pero estaba demasiado lejos de ellas. Activé la daga que rasguñó el cuello de Wuya. Apenas vi las gotas de sangre mi fuerza disminuyó, ¿en qué estoy pensando? ¡si mato a Wuya, ellos sabrán obviamente que lo hice, seré un asesino! Sería... mi primer asesinato... sería... como el Primero, si antes pensaban que era un asesino sin un propósito, pues ahora lo van a tener... ¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo matar a alguien, soy un débil y siempre busqué a otros para protegerme, no puedo hacer nada por mi mismo! ¡no lo haré! ¡no puedo soportar la idea que me manden con los verdaderos criminales! ¡no puedo soportar que me convertí en lo que menos quería!... Y di mi último paso...

* * *

**A/N: Hemos hecho un interesante descubrimiento y es que Jack sigue siendo tan idiota y gallina como en la serie. Wuya hizo su primera aparición en este fic. Una explosiva presentación. Uno de los conflictos principales de la trama, aunque si fuera Jack me sabría demasiado obvio teniendo en cuenta en el juego que me metieron, es que tendrá que enfrentarse a la decisión de matar a alguien. Jack está paranoico porque le aterra la sangre y teme de las consecuencias legales como todo humano consciente si lo mata, sabe que no es capaz de soportar eso siendo tan joven. Y estúpido porque para Wuya, que debe ser una experta en esto, es que le fue demasiado fácil secuestrar a Jack. Sin embargo, me gustó su aparición, se infiltró como una mujer normal y luego como una infame terrorista… Creo que el personaje terrorista le queda bastante bien alejándola de las tramas que la convierten en una mujer poderosa y millonaria, está algo loca por si no lo notaron, todo el tiempo se la pasa gritando y riéndose, cuando dijeron que era una experta en bombas hablaban muy en serio. Me gustó mucho su idea de encerrar a Jack en un edificio con bombas de sensores. Debemos admitir su creatividad. Pero no me venga a decirme que no era muy obvio que Wuya fuera la mujer, si es la única mujer, ¡Ojo! Kimiko, Ashley y Jessie son adolescentes, son chicas, son muchachas, son quinceañeras... Dyris es una sirena, mitad pececito y mitad mujer... Megan es una niña... Wuya es una mujer hecha y derecha, del hombre... Hay varias opciones. Debo decir que es un personaje muy importante. Y cabe destacar que Kimiko dijo como Jack y ella se conocieron, bonita historia, ¿y qué hay de eso que tiene un novio? ¿será cierto o no? Y conocimos un poco de la vida de Omi, pobrecito mi cabecita de queso, seguramente varios pusieron caras de WTF?! Cuando descubrieron que aparte de tener un notorio interés por los unicornios, tiene una Barbie y Ken, pero aparentemente oculta un triste trasfondo. Este es el fin del arco de preguntas: Los Juegos del Destino. Y si ustedes creían que me olvidé de Guan, pues no, finalmente ya encontré algo de lo que podría serme útil. Aparecerá en el próximo arco. No el que viene ahora sino el otro. En otros términos, en el capítulo once. El capítulo siguiente iniciaremos con otro arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Este arco se enfocará en el tema de los aliados, el avistamiento de uno de los antagonistas más fuertes en el fic, una realidad dolorosa, un conflicto interno para nuestro protagonista que abrirá las dudas de los lectores y mucho más por descubrir. Pasando a otra cosa... **

**¿Ustedes en serio creen que el poder de Wuya sea saltar bastante alto o hay algo más? El capítulo que viene avanzaremos más en las relaciones, pero va a tener una sorpresita muy suculenta que nadie se va a esperar. En serio, creo que este fic va a ser de veras largo. Estoy pensando que cada arco ocupará cinco capítulos, y tengo cinco arco. Sería pues 25 capis. No sé si habrá un sexto arco que incluirá 30 capis, quédense mejor con 25 capítulos del fic. De todos modos gracias por acompañarnos hasta el capítulo cinco, se les agradece, recuerden que comentar es la mejor manera de pedir... hasta entonces. **


	6. Amor rojo

**6º**

**Arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Capítulo 1**

**Amor rojo **

Era domingo. Estaba encerrado en mi cuarto, adyacente a la ventana, entreteniéndome con mis dedos. Apoyé mi mano del semblante mientras veía como afuera hacía un día soleado, las abejas zumbaban sobre las flores esperando ser polinizadas, el viento mecían las hojas de los arbustos apaciblemente y las nubes se desmembraban para formar figuras raras. Hace un día precioso para mi tragedia. Hace más o menos catorce horas que ya salí de la ciudad sano y salvo de un secuestro, Wuya y su pandilla de malandros huyeron, los policías se me acercaron y me escoltaron con mi padre... Evidentemente me reconocieron como el hijo del empresario Spicer y la mejor opción era llevarme con él puesto que trabajaba en la misma ciudad, mi padre no sabía que me secuestraron y esa noticia lo tomó por sorpresa, apenas los policías me dejaron a solas a sabiendas que él ya podría hacerse cargo de mí, el Viejo me regañó severamente porque los dejé preocupados todo el día cuando huí de casa y ahora esto, pude haber muerto, en seguida de los sermones dictó mi castigo. Ni él ni yo seguimos hablando en el camino. Mi padre avisó a sus empleados un coche de regreso a casa, Megan y la madre de Pedrosa se mostraron muy preocupadas, ella me abrazó y me interrogó, dije que estaba bien con voz apagada y subí a mi cuarto.

Desde entonces he estado aquí sin salir en todo este tiempo. No puedo sacar de mi cabeza la cara llena de angustia de la señora Pedrosa y la de mi padre, una decepción infinita. Definitivamente esta vez la cagué. Y la estoy pasando full de mal porque a mi lado, está Raimundo, en los fines de semana práctica con su guitarra eléctrica y estoy esclavizado a escuchar su música. Mi padre me confiscó muchas cosas (como por ejemplo mi IPod para ignorar la música de Pedrosa), por fortuna no el celular. Kimiko me ha puesto varios mensajes, preguntándome cómo estoy, que había pasado, cómo se lo tomaron mis padres. Le respondí que lo tomaron "normal". Para variar el tema le pregunté qué pasaría con el periódico. Kimiko me respondió que ya se comunicó con Keiko y Omi, ciertamente ellos se preocuparon tanto como ella y Clay.

Es un periódico digital mensual en una semana empezaría el mes siguiente por lo que debemos aprovechar este tiempo para editar la próxima edición, todos tendríamos que escribir un artículo, ya me iba a tocar algo (le dije que prefería algo que tenga que ver con tecnología). Kimiko me contó que tenía suficientes fotografías, información y mis apuntes en mi libreta podríamos sacar algo bueno. Me comentó que Keiko quería publicar mi secuestro en el periódico pues que me reconocerían todos como un héroe, Kimiko se negó por supuesto. Invertí mi tiempo en terminar mi tarea y escribir el artículo (Kimiko me dejó hacerlo de mi manera, me envió la información y las fotografías, debía enviárselo a Keiko ya que era quien lo montaba en la página). Me pidió que le pasara mis apuntes... A pesar de todo estuve trabajando, mantuve mí tiempo ocupado por lo que no me aburrí en este tiempo que pasé encerrado en mi cuarto. El tiempo pasa volando cuando vas haciendo algo de tu interés... Hablando de interés...

* * *

_La daga apuntó directamente en su cuello. Wuya puso los ojos desorbitados. Prontamente dio un paso hacia atrás de modo circular, de su sudor ella creó un fuste de agua que me desarmó. ¡¿Eso fue hidroquinesis?! ¡¿puede manipular el agua?!_

_-¡Maldición! _

_-No intentes huir Wuya Miyo, ya no estás rodeada en tu campo de minas, estás indefensa... Entrégate. _

_-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES! –rugió desaforadamente. Wuya arrojó al suelo una bomba de gas que nubló completamente el ambiente, parecía que había desaparecido; de repente, oímos el ronroneo de unas motocicleta y de la nada salieron unas motos que montaban la pandilla de Wuya y a sí mismo, con un enorme salto salió de la neblina-. ¡No crees que te liberaste de mí tan fácil, Séptimo, puedo controlar a mi voluntad los cuatro elementos! ¡soy invencible! ¡volveré a reclamar tu pellejo y créeme que será la última vez! –amenazó antes de que el escaparate de la moto se dejara de oír._

* * *

Wuya Miyo, la Quinta. Sexo: Mujer. Ojos verdes. Cabello pelirrojo. Ocupación: Terrorista. Edad: posiblemente entre veintiocho y treinta años. Poderes: hidroquinesis, eoloquinesis, pyroquinesis y geoquinesis, los 4 elementos básicos. Habilidades: si es una terrorista debe ser una experta en el combate a mano limpia y operar todo tipo de armas de fuego, destreza y resistencia, una espía y sobretodo una experta en el arte de manipulación, una mujer muy inteligente, en el tipo de profesión que está implicada está prohibido cometer errores, debes ser un tipo muy listo o si no serás fácil carnada para cualquier depredador. Mierda, es una enemiga muy poderosa (y tener el título de "terrorista", es una señal muy buena que indica sus intenciones), qué amable de parte de Dashi poner a una terrorista entre los jugadores que sin duda conocerá miles de formas de matar a alguien...

"_Quiero que te memorices estas palabras: nuestro enemigo en común es Primero, debemos vencerlo a cualquier precio, por ello nuestro plan consiste en reunir a los otros diez y aliarnos. Solo juntos podemos atacar el problema, ¿entiendes la instrucción, Jack?..."_

No creo que ella quiera formar un equipo con nosotros sí está súper decidida a matarme, me asusta la idea de tenerla a mi lado aunque pensándolo bien sería una poderosa aliada, pero dudo que eso pase. En un momento se me viene la cabeza, hablando de enemiga poderosa, al misterioso jugador: Primero, si pusiéramos a él/ella a un lado y a Wuya del otro, ¿sería un empate o Primero sería siendo un dolor de cabezas? Quinta, Primero, Undécima (de la que no estoy seguro completamente cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones conmigo, sabe mucho), Séptimo. Cinco jugadores se han revelado, de los cuales se conocen la identidad de cuatro, no sé cuál es el rango al que pertenece Tubbimura. Cinco de siete jugadores que aún no han aparecido, pero no tardarán en hacerlo. Wuya ocupa el quinto lugar, 2 puestos antes de mí y su poder es genial, ¿cómo serán los otros antes de ella? No estoy preparado para lo que viene... Noté que mis manos descansaban sobre el teclado, me quedé estancado en este artículo, necesito enviárselo ya... ¿Por dónde me había quedado? Ah sí...

* * *

Mi padre me confiscó mis solaces y me prohibió salir de mi cuarto a no ser que fuera por el colegio, salí del cuarto, normalmente me tomo en el desayuno un café bastante fuerte. Para mí la mañana es lo que algunos suelen llamar "mediodía". Es que me acuesto tarde, yo soy como algunos dicen "una criatura de la noche". Este día solo me bastó y, quería, un café. Ni Megan ni Raimundo me dijeron nada. Intercambiamos miradas luego seguimos con nuestra rutina. En ese momento se oyó una puerta. La señora Pedrosa venía cargando con una cesta con nuestras ropas (reconocí la ropa de Raimundo en el primer día, las de Megan y la mía). Ah viene de la lavandería.

-Como les dije, me tomé un segundo en ir hasta allá, el servicio cada vez está más eficiente. Me alegro que hayas bajado, Jack, así podrás reconocer y llevar tu ropa al cuarto –Megan y Raimundo se abalanzaron sobre la cesta recogiendo rápidamente su ropa, cuando fui por la mía me di cuenta de un detalle en particular: mi ropa roja y blanca se habían lavado juntas por lo que ahora era color rosa. Incluyendo mi ropa íntima. La señora Pedrosa parecía estar muy apenada:

-¡¿Pero cómo ha podido suceder?! Nunca había pasado antes, no entiendo cómo pudieron haberse equivocado si son muy profesionales, Jack perdóname... trataré de comprarte ropa nueva, qué horror, cómo pudo pasar esto, perdóname... –se disculpó arrepentida, tomé mi ropa colorada y vi por el rabillo del ojo como Raimundo estaba mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no reírse a carcajadas. Pero para su rabia, la nueva ropa no está tan mal... Mi piel es muy blanca (albina para ser más concretos) y, por lo tanto es muy delicada que quizá por eso soy más susceptible a mi entorno, este color nuevo me favorecía. Para mi sorpresa me encantó.

-No, señora, descuide, el color no está tan mal... –Raimundo se atoró con su saliva, Megan le tuvo que dar unas palmadas en la espalda-, me gusta mucho aunque mis colores favoritos sean el rojo y el negro, este resalta mis cejas –estoy orgulloso de mis cejas, son hermosas.

-¿En serio? –la señora se ruborizó completamente que me gustaran estas cosas.

-Sí, muy en serio, me gusta lo nuevo. Voy a guardarlo antes de irme, espérame un momento Megan –anuncié subiendo las escaleras. Maldito Raimundo, seguramente tú has que tenido que ver con que mi ropa decolore a rosa tan repentinamente. Me suena demasiado extraño que fuera culpa del servicio de la lavandería. Tiene que ser él. Es por eso que el día viernes te tardaste, tú y tus amigos se fueron a dar un paseo por la tintorería en venganza que estoy con Kimiko. ¿Qué se trae con nosotros? ¿acaso está interesado por ella? ¿está enamorado? ¿no puede controlar sus celos? Si una mujer es peligrosa cuando está celosa, un hombre es peor. Raimundo me lo advirtió, no esperaba que cumpliera su palabra, pero este sin duda no es el último de sus movimientos. Pero no tiene ningún control sobre mí. Se equivoca si cree que me venció en esta oportunidad. No como en básica. No. Después de acomodar mi ropa en la cómoda, me volví a dirigir a Megan y juntos nos fuimos a la escuela. Raimundo se fue de la casa hecho una furia, azotó con fuerza la puerta y casi nos arrolla saliendo de la casa, no llegó hacerlo por supuesto, quería intimidarnos. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, que Megan comenzó a jugar con mi zarcillo sin que me diera cuenta (solo hasta que me jaló bruscamente).

-No, cariño, eso no es para jugar. A veces creo que no me entiendes y solo estoy hablando para mí mismo, ¿crees que me he vuelto loco?... –Megan puso los ojos en blanco y me hizo un gesto como si quisiera decir: "algo"- me lo temía –cuando nos bajamos. Fue el momento en que nos separamos. Cuando entré a mi escuela. Noté que todos los chicos me miraban un poco más allá de lo inusual. Quiero decir que estoy acostumbrado a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ser invisible, ni se enteraban que yo existía y ahora que estoy caminando por el pasillo, los grupos hacen silencio y me miran, otros se detienen, algunos cometen torpezas mientras me contemplan asustados. Me di la vuelta si era algo que estaba detrás de mí o qué estaban viendo, pero efectivamente se trata de mí. A un chico se le mojó la camisa mientras pasaba. Bueno, debo admitir que ser el centro de atención del día de hoy no está tan mal, solo me gustaría saber por qué. No fue casualidad cuando me encontré repentinamente con Kimiko, ya me estaba esperando dentro de un aula. Me asusté un poco porque creo que me contagié un poco de este ambiente de tensión. Intenté de ponerle más atención a Kimiko en vez de las miradas sobre mí. Creo que dos veces me repitió la pregunta. Me preguntó si ya había enviado la información a Keiko, mientras más pronto le enviemos la información, mejor para salvar el periódico. Ella me comentó que ya lo había hecho. Clay afirmó que lo haría anoche y Omi... Lo llamó y lo llamó, pero no contestó, no había nadie en su casa. Ella se veía un poco preocupada por el pequeño...

-No sé cómo decirte esto Jack, pero cuando te perdimos de vista y empezamos a buscarte por todas partes. Me envió un mensaje diciendo que estabas en peligro y debíamos llamar a la policía.

-¿Omi hizo eso?... ¿pero cómo?... Oye, a propósito, ¿sabes por qué todos están mirándome? ¿hay un evento especial?

-No, no recuerdo haber leído nada singular del programa para el día de hoy, seguramente todos están viendo lo bueno qué eres.

-No sí...

-¡Chicos! ¡chicos! –exclamó una vocecita a lo lejos, Keiko venía corriendo hacia nosotros-, que bueno que los encuentro, los he estado buscando; hice un fuerzo y madrugué hoy, está todo listo, monté el periódico antes de irme al colegio, déjenme decirles: ¡que ha tenido por ahora 72 visitas y los números siguen creciendo! ¡lo hicimos! ¡hemos salvado al periódico!

-¡Eso es grandioso! –exclamó Kimiko, abrazando a su amiga-, ¿conseguiste contactarte con Clay y Omi?

-Clay sí, me los envió a medianoche como si fue y Omi está desaparecido en acción, no sé qué le habrá pasado, pero espero que no sea nada serio y me tomé la molestia de escribir en su nombre. Espero que no se moleste.

-¡Keiko sabes que eso no está bien y discutimos en escribir bajo el nombre de otra persona sin su autorización! ¿alguien puede saber qué pasó con Omi?

-Si no lo sabes tú, no lo sabe nadie, Omi no tiene muchos amigos en su curso ni tampoco es que se diga alguien que se junta con cualquiera. Tú eres con quien pasas mayor tiempo, eres su tutora.

-_¿No lo saben?... _–indagó una voz profunda; se acercó rectando hacia nosotros una rubia de ojos negros penetrantes, piel bronceada, alta y de buen cuerpo a decir verdad, vestía con un uniforme de porrista: una falda azul marino un poco recogida, converse azules y blancos, el volante azul marino en el cuello de su camisa blanca me recordaba un estilo marinero, la he visto antes en mi clase-. Su casa se va a subastar al mejor postor hoy, es muy posible que hayan desconectado su línea si ya no es más el propietario.

-¡¿Qué, pero cuándo...?! ¡¿Omi se mudó?!

-Algo así, la verdad es que después que se descubriera que no tenía más parientes que sus padres no había mucho que hacer y eso era vender la casa. Dudo que él regrese alguna vez a esta escuela.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Oh vamos no es ninguna sorpresa después de ese terrible incidente que Omi se vaya a un hospicio y por cierto, vi tu artículo, en verdad qué perturbador, no sé como conservaste la calma en un momento tan turbulento... debo irme a practicar, así que adiós –la rubia se dio la media vuelta, se marchó "bailando". No sé qué me quiso decir con respecto mi artículo ni qué fue lo que escribí para ser tan "turbulento". Kimiko estaba tan ofuscada como yo, sacó su celular y tecleó algunos datos, creo que estaba tratando se conectarse a internet.

-Que simpática es Ashley, siempre hablando con pelos en la lengua, pero es la chica más chismosa de todo el colegio ¿no?...

-¡Keiko, ¿subiste el artículo dónde afirma qué Jack fue secuestrado por la terrorista Wuya?! ¡te dije que no lo subieras, eso es grosero! ¡nadie le gustaría recordar un momento amargo! ¡¿qué te pasó cuando te dije qué no lo hicieras?! ¡Es tú artículo, bórralo inmediatamente!

-¿Por qué? Jack fue secuestrado y salvado, es noticia y nuestro deber es difundirla, no hice nada malo, muchos periodistas hacen esto mismo todos los días. A los chicos les gustó, lo amaron, quería esta noticia y ¡mira el desastroso resultado: tenemos lo necesario para salvar el club! ¿no es eso lo que todos queríamos?... Además, no dije nada malo sobre Jack, todos los comentarios sobre él son positivos, todos lo admiran como un héroe...

Ya no podía ver ni escuchar nada, en el momento en que Keiko dijo que ya medio instituto sabía que me secuestraron y salí vivo gracias a mi valor, me di cuenta que cada uno tiene su día y este es el mío, sería el niño fenómeno del colegio, pero... No me sentía mal... Ser el centro de atención no es tan malo por primera vez en la vida, me sentía importante como si esperaba que esa noticia me diera el respeto que mis compañeros me negaron, ¿será acaso, como dicen, que la ley del más fuerte me dará todo lo que quiero? Es como si abrí los ojos, como si en un segundo viera lo mucho que cambió mi vida a partir de un tonto secuestro. Lo que me perdía. Lo tan vacía y deprimen que era. Guau, no conocía ese lado de mí... creo que de Nueva York para acá cambié mucho...

-Kimiko... déjalo –la chica cesó sus reprimendas contra su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo?

-No me gusta que ustedes dos pelean, sois mejores amigas, no es justo que por un artículo pierdan tan valiosa amistad. Keiko tiene razón, Kim, si mi artículo logra salvar nuestro club por mí no hay problema ya que nuestra prioridad es informar al público lo que pasa afuera y eso hicimos, no nos amarguemos, me acostumbraré a estas miradas... ¿vale?

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Tanto escándalo, mira a Jack, no le molesta para nada! ¡es más, creo que es feliz! No sé por qué no eres popular, tienes actitud... –sonó el timbre-, se me hizo tarde, mejor me voy a clase, adiós –se despidió Keiko. Todos los estudiantes se movían en masa por encima de nosotros corriendo como locos a sus clases antes que fueran marcados durante la clase. Le sugerí a Kimiko que hiciéramos lo mismo. Ella me fulminó con una mirada asesina.

-¡Guau, ¿pero qué te pasa?!

-Jack, tú no eres así, no sabía que fueras tan engreído...

-¿Engreído? No, no, solo digo que no es tan malo... les estoy haciendo un favor... –Kimiko se irritó un poco por el comentario aparentemente, me dio la espalda y siguió caminando como si nada. Traté de razonar con ella, pero estaba enfadada conmigo por algo que dije.

-¡Mira, no digas nada, solo quiero que me dejes sola...! –gruñó.

Tal vez debía esperar que se le pasara. Como siempre ella se sentó en los primeros asientos. Y yo en los últimos. La profesora entró azotando la puerta, aún cuando seguía la clase yo estaba en las nubes a tal grado que ni me di cuenta cuando habíamos comenzado. Hasta el final de la clase donde nos dividiríamos en grupos para entrar en el laboratorio de biología. No olvidaré las caras de mis compañeros cuando entré al aula de clases, alguno que otro se pararon como si estuvieran recibiendo a un héroe nacional. Mí suerte pareció mejorar pues que varios me ofrecieron ser sus compañeros en un trabajo que asignó. Se puede decir que pasé el resto de la clase pensando en musarañas, intenté disimular interés por esta clase y maquillar lo que ocurrió, luego trataría hablar con ella. Así fue toda la mañana en las clases de inglés y biología. Tuve oportunidad de acercarme a Kimiko en la cafetería cuando me puse detrás de ella, parecía que volvió a la normalidad. Kimiko me pidió amablemente que me sentara con ella, mientras avanzábamos como unos extraños por las mesitas varios me saludos y algunos querían que me sentara con ellos:

-Es increíble lo que un poco de publicidad puede hacer, ¿no?

-Recuerda que antes ni te miraban y ahora eres el favorito de todos, qué ingratos.

-Bueno no el de todos –miré cuidadosamente de reojo a la mesa donde Raimundo, Jermaine y Clay, con unas porristas.

-Solo quiero que no te suba a la cabeza.

-Oye, Kimiko –dije precipitadamente mientras ella abría su jugo de durazno-. Sinceramente no creo que Wuya esté interesada en aliarse con nosotros para derrotar al Primero ni quiere tomar partido con él o ella.

-Bueno, debo darte razón en algo. No será fácil convencerla y, dudo que se pueda intentar negociar con ella sobretodo porque no sabemos dónde está, quizá deberíamos empezarla a ver como una enemiga más, no importa que no la hayas matado... Aún queda mucho juego y sino Primero o cualquier otro jugador se ocupará de ella –los ojos azules de la chica están serios, recorrí la boca de la botella con mi dedo blanco suavemente: _¿cómo puede hablar de una manera tan fácil sobre asesinar a alguien?_

_-_¿Matarla?

-Sí así es, aún si ella fuera nuestra aliada y lográramos matar a Primero, algún día la tregua se rompería y lo que quedáramos en la lucha no tienen más remedio que matarse entre ellos mismos. Desde que supiste las reglas del juego, debió de ser demasiado obvio que algún día íbamos a matar a un jugador.

-Pero... pero yo no quiero matar a nadie...

-No tienes elección, fuiste seleccionado para competir, en una última instancia tomarás las medidas de matar a otros si realmente estos tienen la intención de matarte, como un último recurso, es un derecho humano a la autodefensa, tenemos el derecho a responder con fuego si nos atacan.

-No es justo, solo este juego demostraría que el tal Dashi tiene control sobre nuestras vidas, una pieza en su juego y no quiero ser una pieza de su juego, quiero hacerle saber que soy un poco más que una pieza que puede ser usada, no voy a dejar que tome control de mi vida.

-Palabras demasiado lindas para ser verdad, no tienes alternativa cuando llegue el momento vas a tener que enfrentarlo y tratar de sobrellevarlo. Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero no vamos a tener otra opción si queremos sobrevivir. Aunque si te soy sincera, prefiero que me maten en el transcurso del juego que acabemos siendo los últimos y tengamos que matarnos entre los dos.

-No va a pasar, no sigas –respondí cortante. Ella tenía razón. Mejor no prestaré importancia cuando el momento llegue. Kimiko se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo. Para ser una chica, tiene un apetito voraz. Vi como Raimundo me fulminaba con la mirada desde el otro de las mesitas como si le hubiera clavado un lápiz en el ojo. Sentí cómo su mirada turbaba mis sentidos. Creo que perdí el apetito. Últimamente quería sentarme y jugar como un niño. Volví bruscamente la mirada hacia Kimiko:

-...así qué... ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué de qué? –pregunté haciendo un intento de comer.

-¿Por qué crees que Dashi te dio el poder de la tecnopatía? Creo que dependiendo de cómo lo impresionas él opta por darte un poder, yo creo que el mío es porque tengo desarrollado el sexto sentido y eso de la intuición femenina, aunque no sé como llegué a impresionarlo, los dioses no se impresionan por nada.

-Bueno... nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso... tengo muchas cualidades, pero viéndolo de un modo, quizás fue porque desde muy pequeño me he puesto con esa afición hacia la tecnología y mi ocio generalmente se trata en armar y desarmar las partes, anoto lo que veo, intento inventarme cosas nuevas, mi poder es controlar la tecnología con mi mente y quizá le llamó la atención. Lejos de eso, no sé. Mi papá nunca me apoyó en estas cosas, decía que meterme en este negocio no era rentable y mi mamá, me apoyaba, por el contrario. Decía que hacía cosas impresionantes con eso, yo me considero a mí mismo un genio loco.

-Qué tierno.

-Hola Jackie –_ay no, esa voz no puede ser posible... Señor, ¿qué te hice para merecer esto? _Jermaine y mi hermanastro se sientan a ambos lados. Arrojan su mochila sobre la mesa y me miran fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres, Raimundo?

-Oh nada, me pasaba por aquí y te vi, me pareció que debía saludarte. ¡Hola Kimiko! ¿me permites a Jackie? No me permiten fumar en las áreas comunes del colegio… –no esperó a que contestara, entre él y su amigo me levantaron de los brazos y me llevaron con ellos hasta fuera de la cafetería, me golpearon contra la pared-. Me parece que tienes problemas de audición o de memoria, o quizá ambos, recuerdo que te dije que no te acercaras a ella... –Raimundo registró en su bolsillo trasero, sacó un cigarrillo y me echó encima su apestoso humo.

-Pero...

-Shhhhhh… –Raimundo me tapó la boca con su dedo índice-, no te di permiso para que me hablaras Spicer, ya que aparentemente no me oyes, creo que tendré que usar otros medios a ver si prestas más atención... –Raimundo me recogió un pelo detrás de la oreja y lo acarició morbosamente. Temí que Jermaine y Raimundo me hicieran calzón chino, pero no, fue algo peor... Me agarraron entre ambos y gritando y cantando, me llevaron al baño de chicos. Traté de detenerlos, pero no evité que me metieran en el inodoro y me remojaran un par de veces hasta la última punta de mechón de cabello.

Sonó el primer toque de timbre, Raimundo y Jermaine me arrojaron a un lado. Tomaron sus mochilas y se fueron corriendo, me incorporé toscamente y con papel higiénico traté de limpiarme inútilmente, pero no pude seguir perdiendo tiempo. Me apresuré a dirigirme a clases de química en una carrera en la que mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas. Tuve suerte que el profesor no había llegado. Y me instalé rápido en mi asiento al poco tiempo que el profesor se aparecía por la puerta. Raimundo se burló de mi apariencia empapada, obvio.

En comparación con el resto del día, fue muy malo. La práctica de laboratorio fue una ladilla total en la que seguramente reprobé o no sé. Raimundo me hizo una zancadilla en la clase siguiente y caí cuando iba hacia mi pupitre. Lo mismo me pasó en el último escalón y nadie me montó una zancadilla. Sin contar de la clase en que el profesor, hecho una furia, dio la clase como materia vista pues que Raimundo había comandado a más de la mitad del grupo a formar el escándalo del siglo. Para rematar... cuando venía a casa caminando, unos tipos encubiertos de negros y tapados la cabeza con un pasamontañas vinieron y me asaltaron, o debería decir más bien, me atacaron puesto que solo vinieron y me dijeron que entregara mi billetera (no cargaba mucho, cuando salgo nunca lo hago por experiencia previa en Nueva York) y mi celular, pero eso no les bastó, porque una vez que les entregué mis cosas muy lentamente al que me extendía la mano para arrebatarme lo mío, mientras que el otro me tenía asegurado por la retaguardia para evitar que hiciera algo, se podía contar que eran dos ladrones. Sabía perfectamente dónde yo, de bruto, guardé la pistola y no la tenía conmigo. Se me lanzaron encima. Me tumbé al suelo rápidamente, y uno me pateó con fuerza... con mucha fuerza... Que me dejó sin aliento y todo hecho moretones, no sabía de dónde salía tanto odio, ellos se alejaron cuando escucharon a alguien acercarse.

Era el profesor Fung quien venía bajando tras quedarse corrigiendo algo, me reconoció tirado en el suelo y se preocupó mucho cuando me vio regurgitando sangre. Cuando le conté lo sucedido, le pedí el favor que no llamara un hospital y qué iba a estar bien, solo necesitaba ir a casa. Como él sabía que no iba a desistir de mi opinión, me dijo que iba a acompañar hasta que llegara a mi casa sano y salvo. Me pidió que le revelara todos los detalles pues debíamos meter una denuncia contra aquellos ladronzuelos. Pero algo me decía que esto era más que un asalto. A medio camino de mi casa, encontramos mis cosas tiradas en el basurero. Barajé las dos posibles opciones que podían explicar esto: o eran bravucones contratados por Raimundo o eran él mismo y su amigo disfrazados de ladrones para hacerme pasar un susto, está loco si cree que me voy a separar de Kimiko por unos golpes (total, lo que tenían los jugadores pensado para mí era peor). Creo que la segunda opción es la más correcta, o a no ser que él haya heredado un poder para controlar a las personas. Agradecí al maestro su preocupación por mí, pero sabía cómo iba a encargarme a partir de aquí. Me despedí de él sin voltear.

Y cuando entré la casa, fui en busca de Raimundo, primero pasé por el congelador a recoger una compresa de hielo y me la puse en la cabeza donde sentía más punzante el dolor, me fui a su cuarto cuando no lo vi en la sala de estar. La habitación de Raimundo era como me la esperaba: Todo revuelto, con algunos poster de bandas y de Usher, unos afiches del equipo de futbol de Brasil y otros de playas de Rio de Janeiro. Bastante normal. La cama todo un desorden. Los discos regados en torno al estéreo, bien sofisticado y moderno. La guitarra de Raimundo a un lado, implacable (este hombre amaba su guitarra). La computadora cerca de las cortinas. No era normal que hiciera estas cosas, pero quise curiosear, era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero era verdaderamente emocionante. En un cajón cerca de la cama vi varias colillas de cigarrillos, lógico. Eché un vistazo a lo que él se veía, era lo que me había imaginado: Cuando Raimundo no practica con su guitarra y se encierra en su cuarto, se mete en su computadora a ver todas las páginas porno habidas y por haber como películas porno y de clasificación adulta, que muestran con lujo detalles las escenas de relaciones íntimas de distintas formas, no paraba de ver a tipas tetudas desnudas. Demonios, habían cientos y cientos de páginas. No terminé de revisar nunca. Ya después vi las primeras. Dios, este tipo es un morboso, no cabe duda que él es un adicto al sexo, pero para como hoy en día estamos "es normal". Me di cuenta que ocultaba revistas debajo del escritorio. Revistas playboy para ser exactos, con más mujeres desnudas y semidesnudas en poses provocativas. Así que por eso él se encerraba en su cuarto luego de cada comida, así cualquiera con tener esto. Mientras exploraba las páginas, me detuve en una que tenía en su interior unas pantis rosas, de hilo. En serio dudo que la revista traiga como bono adicional unas pantis. Oí los pasos de alguien acercándose. Guardé la revista y me llevé las pantis detrás, no pude salir del cuarto porque Raimundo me atrapó con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –gruñó fastidiado.

-Te estaba buscando.

-¿En mi cuarto? Pues ya viste que no estaba sino en el pasillo, ya puedes salir –me sonrió maliciosamente-, supongo que no te has aburrido, aquí hay muchas con las que entretenerse aunque no parezca –añadió en un tono de complicidad-, ¿qué escondes? –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Trató de mirarme por detrás de la espalda, intenté zafarme de él, empero, al final me forzó y me arrebató la pantis-. ¡¿Qué haces con esto?!

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo, ¿qué haces tú con eso? –decidí invertir la pregunta-, ¿cómo es que tienes una ropa interior de una chica en tu cuarto? ¿acaso has hecho una fiesta de pijama con una chica y se le olvidó eso por accidente?

-¡No hace falta que seas tan sarcástico, Spicer!... –espetó Raimundo-, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo llegó esas pantis a mi cuarto.

-¿O es que te la compraste para ti? No sé, después dices que el gay soy yo, ¿quieres que le pregunte a papá?

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Son el recuerdo de una amiga...

-¿Recuerdo de qué? ¿cuánto apostamos que tú ayudaste a esa amiga tuya a quitárselas, de buena gente?

-¡Esos días ya pasaron! –ladró, alguien viene hacia acá. Raimundo tiró las pantis detrás de su cama y me agarró de la camisa, amenazándome-. Ni una palabra de esto a mi madre o de lo contrario alguien hará un paseo en el inodoro... –siseó.

-Oí la puerta abrirse, ¿quién era? ¿Rai...? ¡¿Jack, por Dios, nuevamente vienes golpeado?!

-No nada, solamente me caí por las escaleras, sabes que me gusta los deportes extremos.

-Los deportes extremos son para profesionales, Jackie, deberías dejarlos –glosó Raimundo.

-Lo intentaré, pero es probable que no.

-Bueno bajen a la sala de estar y esperen ahí, tengo algo que decirles… –Raimundo alzó los hombros y bajé las escaleras detrás de él. Nos quedamos esperando hasta que la señora bajó con Megan a su lado.

-¿Hay una razón por la que estemos todos en la sala de estar?

-Qué bueno que los tres estamos por fin reunidos, su padre acaba de llamarme hace unos momentos y tiene noticias para nosotros. Vuestro padre era un gran amigo de un agente de la . -¿un agente del gobierno?, lo que nos faltaba-. Desgraciadamente, como sabrán, él y su esposa fallecieron cuando fueron enviados en el grupo a salvar a Jack –susurró, ah sí ya, la bomba de Wuya-, el matrimonio dejó a un pequeño en orfandad y lo conversó conmigo, pues su padre le hizo la promesa de cuidarlo si algo le pasaba, y nosotros hemos decidido cuidarlo hasta que por lo menos encontremos un lugar mejor...

-¿Más miembros para la familia? No joda –masculló entre dientes Raimundo. Megan ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Un nuevo miembro? ¿y quién es?

-No sé, no lo conozco, hoy mismo tú padre lo traerá a casa, espero que le den una cálida bienvenida.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Es como de la edad de Megan, creo, tu padre me ha hablado muy bien de él refiriéndose como un jovencito encantador y educado, hijo digno de su padre... –okey, más competencia para ganarse el favoritismo de mi padre-. Hoy va a llegar a casa temprano, esta mañana fue a recogerlo y lo llevó a su oficina con él, ha pasado todo el día aburrido en la oficina que cree que será mejor si lo trae con nosotros, ahora déjame traerte ungüento para esas heridas. Y quiero tenerlos a los tres en la puerta para cuando llegue el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Megan se fue a dibujar en su block. Raimundo a ensayar su solo de guitarra. Me quedé en el sillón, la señora trajo una crema para bajar la inflamación de mis heridas y unos isótopos. Cuando ya los otros dos desalojaron en la habitación y quedamos nosotros dos. Ella me dijo por debajo que lamentaba mucho lo que Raimundo había hecho. Ya estaba insoportable. Lo que más le daba tristeza es que no podía controlar a su propio hijo...

-No se lamente señora, solo... solo hable con él... y hagamos que esto no pasó.

-La próxima vez me llegarás muerto si no hago nada, voy a hablar con Raimundo ahora mismo.

Ella se levantó y se fue al cuarto de Raimundo. Si antes no me había odiado lo suficiente con estar junto a la chica que él desea, ahora sí, por mi culpa se va a meter un lío con papá quien lo ve como un niño de primera comunión y será sancionado por todas. Por un lado, me alegro porque está teniendo lo que se merece. Y por otro, estoy preocupado por lo que me va a pasar a mí después, estoy temiendo de mi propia salud. Oí algunos gritos. Cuando la señora bajó pasó rápidamente, parecía como si nunca antes se había enfrentado a su hijo, pero había algo más. Ella lloraba porque había demostrado que no era capaz de controlar a su hijo, en otras palabras, una buena madre. Aunque no soy madre... comprendo su dolor. Mi padre vino al poco tiempo. Nos llamó a todos, que habían llegado. Megan bajó dando brinquitos. Raimundo bajó de último. La señora se sumó al mismo tiempo. Megan abrió la puerta. Papá se acercaba en compañía de una pequeña figura hacia nosotros:

-Familia, he traído conmigo a un pequeño huésped que se quedara con nosotros por una temporada, ¿por qué no te presentas a tus hermanos mayores y a tu prima?

-¡Hola Jack! ¡Hola Megan! ¡Hola Raimundo! ¡me alegra verlos y ser parte de su familia! –saludó alegremente Omi, tenía en sus manos la Barbie y el Ken del otro día.

-Ay, qué adorable eres –la señora y mi padre parecían encantados con Omi, "el hijo ideal".

-¡Besito! –exclamó Omi besando a sus dos muñecos. Raimundo se largó, aburrido. Megan y yo caminamos junto a ellos al comedor, cenaríamos todos juntos como en familia. Omi se sentó entre Megan y de mí. Omi tenía un apetito voraz para ser tan pequeño. La señora se veía encantada que aquel niño disfrutara (mostrándole abiertamente) sus platillos. Ella no dejó de alabarlo en ningún momento, creo que quería que imitáramos su ejemplo, sobretodo a Raimundo, quien parecía fastidiado con la cena de hoy, Megan como si nada ha pasado y yo angustiado. No porque corría el riesgo de que me robaran otra vez en mi propia cara el favoritismo de papá. Lo que más me angustiaba es que los padres de Omi murieron en el incidente con Wuya, ellos no estarían muertos de no ser por mí, Omi me debe de guardar mucha rabia. Al final de comer, se ofreció en ayudarla a limpiar la vajilla.

-...Y como habéis sido muy amables conmigo, quiero ayudarla, si no es mucha molestia, a la señora para preparar el desayuno en horror a tantas molestia.

-Honor –corrigió Raimundo, apoyando la mano del semblante.

-¡Eso también! –respondió alegremente, Omi era un chico que hablaba hasta por los codos y lo más sorprendente es que ni siquiera soltaba los muñecos para comer.

-Para nada, ternurita, ¿Quién de ustedes le gustaría ayudar a Omi a cargar con sus cosas y llevarlo al cuarto de huéspedes?

-Paso –Raimundo se levantó y se fue.

-Yo voy –tenía intención de interrogarlo para saber de él, por el rostro del chico figuró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Con mucho esfuerzo me costó cargar con sus dos maletas, creo que las llevé arrastrando antes de subir por las escaleras; Omi me miraba curioso-, demonios, ¿qué llevas aquí?

-Algunas cositas que creí importantes. Cielos parece que tienes dificultades, ¿quiere qué las lleve yo?

-No, no, yo me encargo.

-¡Déjame ayudarte, porfis! –Omi me hizo ojitos de cachorro, lo único que salió lastimado más que mi espalda fue mi orgullo cuando Omi cargó sin esfuerzo las dos petacas y subió con ellas las escaleras. Carajo, ese chamo tiene fuerza-. ¿A dónde las llevo, hermano Jack?

-Aquí, déjame decirme "hermano Jack", te aconsejaría que no te encariñes mucho conmigo –gruñí, Omi entró en su nueva habitación cuando empujé la puerta para facilitarle mayor comodidad. Omi parecía encantado con su nueva habitación, no dejaba de hacer piruetas de lo feliz que estaba. Luego se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella. Se bajó de un salto y comenzó a desempacar. Decidí ayudarle. La señora había hecho limpieza, ordenó su habitación y puso sobre la cama una sábana nueva. Le comenté que no tenía idea de que sus padres fallecieron y le di mi sentido pésame.

-Ohhhhh, no te preocupes por mí, son cosas que pasan. Estaba tranquilo en mi casa cuando esos agentes entraron abruptamente y me sacaron, me escoltaron junto a un grupo de niños que perdieron sus padres, fuimos llevado a un orfanato. En eso llegó tu padre y me llevó a su oficina, tiene cosas muy chidas allí –mi padre solo una vez me llevó a la oficina, tenía 5 años creo-, tus padres son unos amores, me caen muy bien...

-Mi padre y su esposa, ella no es mi verdadera madre sino la de Raimundo. –corregí.

-Sí, pero al desposarse con tu padre se convierte automáticamente en tu madrastra, pero no se parece en nada a la típica madrasta que veo en los cuentos de hadas, al contrario, es muy dulce.

-¿Entonces no estás enfadado conmigo? Porque seguro sabrás...

-Ah, te refieres a eso, no estoy bravo –negó con la cabeza-, murieron por una causa justa y noble. Pedí mis padres, pero no pedí a mi amigo al menos. ¡Sin rencores!

-Perdí –lo corregí, Omi siguió desempacando-. Kimiko estaba como loca buscándote pues que ni ella ni Keiko pudieron contactarse contigo, temía que te había pasado algo serio, y creo que no va a creerse dónde estás viviendo ahora. Keiko escribió el artículo por ti.

-No me molesta, ya me pondré en contacto con ella cuando pueda, espero que no te moleste si transfiero mis clases de tutoría aquí –me dijo mientras desempacaba su última figura de acción. Dios mío, este chico tenía como cincuenta unicornios de diferente color y tamaño. Sí que ama los unicornios.

-No, no me molesta –_si tengo a Kimiko aquí conmigo, no me molesta para nada-. _Oye, por cierto, ¿conocías a Raimundo?

-¿A Raimundo? ¡claro! Desde hace unos pocos meses, Kimiko me lo presentó, ella lo ha llevado para mí casa algunas veces y él es una persona... –Omi puso los ojos en blanco en busca de la palabra más exacta para definirlo- ...amable... creo que hacen una bonita pareja.

-¿Pareja?

-Sí, son novios, ¿no lo sabías? Salió en una edición en la columna de chismes de Keiko. No sé por qué, pero nunca los he visto juntos en el cole desde que llegaste sino a las afueras, ¿no has notado que Raimundo llega muy tarde a veces? Cuando Kimiko no va a enseñarme, me lleva con su novio al garaje en casa de Jermaine porque él tiene una banda, es enorme, y ahí practican todo el día, me he divertido de lo lindo. Creo que soy uno de los pocos chicos a los que él permite acercarse a Kimiko, me considero afortunado... Oh, ¿tienes dolor de estómago o algo? Te veo súper pálido y con una cara de horror, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, por supuesto, nunca antes he estado mejor –mentí. Coño a la madre, ¿puede ser cierto? Relacioné el día en que Raimundo confesó abiertamente que estaba saliendo con una chica y el día siguiente donde Kimiko expresó que tenía un compromiso pendiente cuando Omi quiso comunicarse con ella. Y cuando ella me dijo mientras íbamos caminando en la ciudad y le ofrecí helados, ella me dijo que tenía novio. Yo creí que era una broma. Ahora tenía mucho sentido, me sentía bastante dolido que ella, entre tantos chicos en el mundo, tenía que escoger a Raimundo para ser su novio... ¿en qué estaba pasando por mi subconsciente cuando pensé que yo podía interesarle? No, ella quiere a los chicos como Raimundo. Nunca me sentí tan rechazado en toda mi vida. Podía llorar, pero me mordí el labio inferior porque no quería que me viera Omi. Sentí como el corazón se me partía a la mitad.

-Ah qué bien, me estaba preocupado un poquito. ¿Podría usar tu baño?

-Ah sí, sigue caminando a la derecha y la última puerta.

-¡Gracias! –Omi se fue brincando mientras terminaba de aplastar mi ánimo.

* * *

_En otro lugar, lejos de este mundo. Una figura omnipotente junto a su siervo observaban a través de un ojo que monitoreaba a cada uno de los jugadores. Dashi cogió un puñado de palomitas de maíz y comenzó a comerlas. Dojo se quedaba observando con curiosidad muy quietecito a su lado. _

_-Nuestro próximo jugador tiene una manera muy particular de ver y pensar en las cosas, es como si estuviera resolviendo un puzle, se toma su tiempo y con su precisión exacta ejecuta sus movimientos. Es una mente retorcida dentro de un cuerpo retorcido. No me arrepiento de haberlo elegido como uno de los jugadores, puede que tenga grandes posibilidades de ganar. Sin duda es un gran rival peligroso para el Séptimo, ¿será lo suficientemente capaz de arrebatarle su título?_

_-Yo espero que haya un ganador antes que tú tiempo de vida acabe aquí y esa alianza entre esos dos, lamentándolo en el alma, solo se permitirá un ganador._

_-Tienes razón, Dojo, pero un nuevo enfrentamiento está por aproximarse._

* * *

**A/N: En el capítulo que viene veremos a quien se estaba refiriendo Dashi como rival terrible del Séptimo. Es un capítulo que tiene el nombre y el número de posición del que ocupa este rival. Debo mencionar que coincido con Dashi en gran parte y ese mini segmento nos muestra que a Dashi... le divierte, creó a estos juegos para su mezquina diversión. Y por fin se desveló (debo recordar que no solamente los juegos son tema de importancia únicamente, también están los sentimientos del protagonista) y bueno ya se descubrió que Kimiko y Raimundo son novios, particularmente me entretiene recorrer el camino de cómo poco a poco se enamoran, pero comencé por algo diferente y ya tienen una relación establecida, quizá por eso yo le puse ese nombre al capítulo. Se descubrió los poderes de Wuya, ella puede controlar los cuatro elementos, nada mal en esta matanza. Y Raimundo comenzó con "sus venganzas", habrá que ver cuál es la que colma el límite de Jack que me imagino que debe ser algo espantoso, aunque no creo que les haya impactado tanto como lo que hay en el cuarto de éste, de las películas porno y de sexo explícito, los cigarrillos, la panti. Este señor es un pervertido de primera instancia, un descarado, un adicto al sexo como dijo Jack. No puedo creer que me haya vendido así la confianza. Raimundo me traicionaste, pero es cierto lo que dijo Jack de que esto es normal hoy en día. Por favor, comunidad masculina no se me despeluque todavía. **

**Me encantó la introducción de Omi, es un gran personaje en este fic. Me pregunto quién y qué poder tiene el próximo jugador, ¿ustedes no se mueren de la curiosidad? ¿ustedes ya tienen una idea? Yo solo sé que esto es tan solo el comienzo. **

**-¿Kimiko tiene novio? Yo creía que ella y Jack... bueno, y luego vendrían los jackcitos y los kimikitos...**

**¿Los jackcitos y los kimikitos? ¡¿de qué demonios estás hablando tú, Martha?! Creo que te afectaron tantas semanas de duro trabajo y necesitas tanto como yo unas lindas vacaciones, urgentemente. Has comido mucho jabón. Aunque debo admitir que tiene gracia el asunto... Ay Dios, denme algo para que deje de lloriquear. Bueno, sin más que agregar, les doy las gracias por habernos acompañado hasta entonces. ¡Nos vemos en otra actualización, mis malvaviscos asados! **

**Mensaje para Gushu:** **Cometes un grave error, la historia de Kimiko es verdadera. Y como acabas de leer arriba, Kimiko y Rai sí son novios. ****Wuya tiene el poder sobre los 4 elementos. Como acabas de leer arriba, Kimiko y Raimundo sí son novios. Me agrada que la actitud de Wuya te simpatice. ¡Hasta entonces, gracias por leer la historia!**

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, malvavisca asada? ¡¿ya volviste a clases?! Ay que mala onda, eso es muy triste, eso es terrible, yo no... A mí es en Septiembre. Me alegro que te haya gustado ambos capítulos. ¿Ah sí? Vamos a ver si es cierto. En todo caso, gracias por leer la historia, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho, ¡nos vemos! **


	7. El Cuarto, Omi

**7º**

**Arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Capítulo 2**

_**El Cuarto, Omi **_

_**Así que hasta aquí... has llegado...**_

_**En este delicioso juego de escondidas**_

_**¿Quién será el primero en abandonar el juego? **_

_**Me pregunto si podrás encontrarme**_

_**Contengo mi risa...**_

_**Anticipando el comienzo de este juego**_

_**Mi superioridad y resultado están decididos en este juego**_

_**Porque yo soy el elegido para ganar**_

_**¿Quieres jugar en mi trampa perfecta?**_

_**Las cortinas se han hecho más grandes en este retorcido juego**_

_**Yo solo quiero divertirme en este juego de vida y muerte**_

* * *

_¿Alguna vez os he contado que mi madre me metió en patinaje artístico?* Ella fue quien tuvo la idea, me opuse reciamente en primera instancia pues que no me gustaba mucho la idea. Ya tenía problemas en la escuela y esto provocaría que todos empezaran a decirme gay. No obstante, eso fue antes de saber que era pansexual. Ellos siempre se enteran de todo, no sé cómo. Sin embargo, al final me ganó ella y de mala gana tuve que ir. No fue tan malo como pensé. Dejaba al cuerpo fluir su movimiento. Me encanta patinar. Es un baile muy bonito. Todo era completamente oscuro y me dejaba llevar por el ritmo de la música, el aire acondicionado estaba a su máxima capacidad, aunque iba bien abrigado no pude evitar sentir frío, pero mantener el cuerpo en movimiento calentaba un poco. Oía aplausos del público por cada pirueta que daba, cada salto que daba, cada truco que hacía. Era majestuoso_

_. Entonces vino mi compañera de patinaje a acompañarme. Era una chica muy bonito, e cabellos negros y ojos marrones oscuros. Estuvimos moviéndonos al mismo ritmo. Y luego tomé su mano. Llegó el momento en que tenía que cargarla. No tengo suficiente fuerza para hacerlo, por eso es que "bailo" solo, pero esto es un sueño así que todo puede pasar... La cargo entre mis brazos y la alzo. Nuevamente el público estalla en aplausos. Me sonríe. Yo le sonrío. La bajo, volvamos a dar vueltas y de la impresión volví a alzarla. Traté de probar un nuevo truco, se dio la vuelta completa, y enredó sus piernas. Tuvimos frente a frente. Las puntas de nuestras narices se rozaron. Me di cuenta que aquella chica se transformó en Kimiko repentinamente. Nos separamos rápidamente (o yo me separo). La miro aturdido. Kimiko me sonríe con dulzura. En ese momento aparece otra figura. ¡¿RAIMUNDO?! ¡¿qué hace aquí en mi sueño?! Él no es bienvenido, si él está aquí es solo porque mi sueño se convirtió en pesadilla. No sabía que patinaba, pero lo primero que hizo fue revolotearnos como buitres. Agarró a Kimiko del brazo y se la llevó con él, lejos de mí... Algo no está bien porque inmediatamente que se separó de mí, fui tras ella, pero era demasiado tarde._

* * *

El despertador irrumpía en mis sueños. Estiré el brazo para alcanzarlo, pero por más que mi brazo intentaba buscar el despertador, no lo encontraba. Ah era de seguro que me había quedado dormido en posición diagonal, cuando hay calor arrojo todas las sábanas al suelo y me vuelco, como si tratara de despegarme de este calor pegajoso y húmedo. Por lo general, siempre duerno desnudo, pero no me había acostumbrado a este ambiente ni me atrevía en hacerlo por miedo de que la señora o peor, Raimundo, entrara y me viera así y dado por el hecho que soy sonámbulo quería ahorrarle el susto a alguien. Así que uso ropa liviana (no me voy a exponer andando en calzoncillos por ahí), unos pantalones coros y una camiseta. Abrí los ojos para ver el amanecer, las cortinas del dormitorio son demasiadas gruesas para echarle una miradita, pero en lugar de ver el sol mañanero y que mi mano tocara el reloj, en su lugar, acaricio una calva con una superficie curva y lisa como un melón. Veo ante mí al pequeño Omi. Doy un sobresalto.

-¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

-¡Buenos días, hermano Jackie! He venido con un mensaje para ti –canturreó-, el desayuno ya está listo y te estamos esperando. Acuérdate que hoy tenemos clases.

-Ah sí, ¿te irás con nosotros? –Omi asintió felizmente-, okey, dame un chance y ahora ya bajo para probar la delicia que preparaste... se nota que tienes ganas –Omi se fue brincando, me dijo que me esperaría. Yo me levanté. No es tan fastidioso cuando llegas a conocerlo.

Me fui al baño, tenía ganas de hacer pis (como dije tiré las sábanas al piso y como tenía la ventana abierta y los pies descubiertos, me entró una corriente de aire por ahí, que aceleró mis ganas de ir al baño). Me vestí rápidamente. Y bajé a desayunar. La señora me invitó a desayunar, los panqueques que sirvió Omi estaban muy deliciosos. Me senté junto a Megan, tomé el tenedor y el cuchillo y corté un pedazo, me lo llevé a la boca, en verdad está muy bueno.

-Eres un buen cocinero Omi, ¿dónde aprendiste esto?

-¡En un libro! Cocino tan delicioso... ¡como un gourmet! –añadió feliz, presumiendo de sus cualidades culinarias, él ya había comido y solo se deleitaba viéndonos, con las manos atrás de la espalda. Creo que oí a Raimundo opinar en voz baja:

-_De todos modos, me parece marico._

Estaba tan bueno que quería mantener el sabor en mi boca y seguir aquí disfrutándolo, pero no me di el lujo y comí rápidamente. Al final, Omi nos sorprendió dándonos a Raimundo, a Megan y a mí unas bolsas. Cuando las abrimos, me di cuenta que eran bolitas de arroz, un postre. Omi nos sonreía de oreja a oreja:

-¡Espero que les guste, son mi especialidad! No hay bolitas de arroz más crujientes que las mías.

-Muchas gracias, Omi, eres muy amable –Megan asintió con la cabeza, Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco. Megan, Omi y yo nos fuimos juntos caminando. Megan y yo decidimos adopta la modalidad de Omi, por cortesía. Lo malo es que Raimundo con su coche nos trató de echar tierra encima cuando en realidad quería botar las bolitas de arroz a la basura más cercana. Le dije al pequeño que no se disgustara por eso, él era así con todos. Omi ladeó la cabeza. Seguimos caminando. Mierda, cuánto pesa mi bolso y encima estaba cargando el de Megan, con esto era seguro que iba a desarrollar músculos. Omi parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

A cada paso que daba, cantaba: "¡Caminar, caminar, caminar!...". Megan iba a mi mismo ritmo, aunque le insistí que podía alcanzar a su compañero de clases, no hay problema por mí. Debo admitir que llegamos muy rápido a la escuela. Nos reencontramos con Kimiko en la entrada. Se sorprendió mucho de verme con Omi. Le dijo que iba a ser temporalmente mi huésped, por lo que estaba viviendo conmigo. Kimiko se veía contenta que Omi por fin se había aparecido. Me preguntó por qué no le avisé inmediatamente. Le mentí diciéndole que no tuve tiempo. Aún seguía bastante deprimido cuando me enteré que Raimundo y Kimiko eran novios. Me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo antes, ¿le avergüenza o qué? Kimiko se dio cuenta que estaba callado en esa oportunidad, algo me inquietaba, pero no logró sacármelo. Se tuvo que conformar con mi repentino cambio de actitud cuando sonó el timbre. Megan y Omi iban en una dirección y nosotros dos por otra. Omi se dirigió a mí:

-Te hice tres de distintos sabores pues que no sé cuál es tú favorito, uno de ellos es de mi sabor favorito, si no lo adivinas ¡habrá castigo! ¡nos vemos! –Omi y Megan se despidieron.

* * *

Nosotros entramos al aula de clases. La profesora entró llamando orden a la clase. Ella era muy impuntual, poquísimas veces la veía llegar puntualmente. Hoy íbamos a practicar en el laboratorio pues nos entregó varias guías y en base a las pautas para elaborar un informe que nos dio en otro día, para una fecha exacta, nos pidió reunirnos en equipo. Aunque en mi condición de chico "retraído", siempre arrastraba a otros chicos a trabajar conmigo. Como dije, física era mi clase favorita y las horas pasaron rápida y borrosamente. La siguiente era clase de historia. Sinceramente no era mi clase favorita porque a veces sentía como tantas cosas (sobretodo recordar fechas) me mareaban pero la sobrellevaba. La clase de educación física, para mí, sigue siendo la peor. La hora se me hizo eterna, cada vez que revisaba el reloj solo había pasado una décima de segundo en comparación a la última vez que la vi y la actividad que nos habían mandado hacer un resumen de tal página a tal página y siempre mandaba hacer un trabajo fastidioso para frustrarnos el deseo de no hacer nada en casa, es de la clase de profesora que le gusta que los trabajos sean bonitos y muy creativos con mucho color (mejor para mí, no me molestaba hacer mis trabajos con rosa en contraste de otros chicos) y con mucho escrito. Estaba empezando a dormirme cuando Kimiko me pasó un papel (la profesora de historia era una mujer joven, pero tenía la fama de no tolerar ni el ruido de un mosquito, implacable en pocas palabras), yo lo tomé disimuladamente. Y leí que no iba a estar conmigo en esta oportunidad. Aproveché y la contraataqué preguntándole si iba a estar con su novio.

-Jackie... Jackie –me silbó Raimundo-, perdí mi borra, así que dame la tuya –_señor, dame tu paciencia. _Le aventé mi borra. Kimiko me pasó su respuesta. Kimiko parecía confundida y a la vez enfadada porque sintió mi indolencia, ahí mismo le dije que no iba a poder ocultármelo por siempre y le pregunté en qué momento pensaba decírmelo. Kimiko me respondió que era complicado. Raimundo me devolvió la borra, pegándomela en la cabeza.

-Jack... Jackie... –maldita sea, Raimundo se me montó encima y morbosamente me susurró al oído, pegándome su aliento-...Jackie, pásame la respuesta de la pregunta 4... –no solo le tuvo que responder a Kimiko, si no arrancar la hoja final de mi cuaderno, transcribirle la respuesta. Estrujarla como bolsa de papel y se la lancé. Después, con más calma le escribí a

Kimiko que si tal vez me lo explicara con mucho tacto, entendería o al menos que tuviera vergüenza de decírmelo. Disimuladamente le pasé el mensaje con la esperanza que la señorita no viera que estaba pasándome notitas. Era de las que leía los mensajes en voz alta. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando ella tosió.

-Jackie... Jackie...

-¿Qué quieres Pedrosa?

-Ahora dame un lápiz...

-Por Dios, estamos en un liceo Pedrosa, ¿dónde está el tuyo?

-¡DAME UN LÁPIZ! –me amenazó. Suspiré profundamente y le di el mío. Raimundo me lo arrebató.

Entonces sonó el timbre del receso. Uf, ya era la hora para descansar. Kimiko pasó como una flecha y me tiró la nota. Me apresuré a leerla. Me dibujó una carita de enfado. Me levanté de un salto de la silla y guardé ansiosamente los cuadernos. Le pedí a Pedrosa que me devolviera mi lápiz. Él puso los ojos en blanco y clavó el lápiz en el pupitre de un tajo, me asusté que di un respingo, él se mofó de mí mientras bajaba junto a Jermaine riéndose a carcajadas. Tomé mi lápiz. Bajé a la cafetería, hoy había mucha cola (como siempre) y no estaba entre los primeros, mi estómago me rugía. La señora echaba en el plato lo primero que veía. Y muy lastimosamente en la escuela no ofrecen pudín de chocolate. Una atrocidad, destroza infancia. Cuando me senté, miré con desdén lo que habían servido en mi plato. Incluso los dulces de Omi me parecieron más deliciosos y pensándolo bien no sería tan terrible si tomo uno. Saqué de la bolsa el pequeño envase donde tenía puesto a cada uno. En verdad Omi se esmeró en cada uno.

-El sabor favorito de Omi... ¿cuál será? El más cursi tal vez –extendí la mano hacia la bolita del intermedio y le di un mordisco... rápidamente puse los ojos en blanco y me quedé tieso como tabla, hice un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas que me querían salir de los ojos, un dolor punzante me perforó por encima del labio superior, atravesándome. El dulce contenía un objeto punzante que me atravesó por encima del labio. Abrí la boca. Mi mano izquierda se acercó a mi boca temblando mientras tomaba el dulce y la derecha tomaba el filamento metálico, jalé débilmente, una lágrima traicionera se me escapó, el fluido sanguíneo me recorrió entre mis dos dedos, jalé otra vez y me dolió con más fuerza. No podía estar todo el recreo agonizando (incluso nadie notaba las caras que ponía) así que debía jalármelo con fuerza y de un tirón, me armé de valor y me arranqué aquel cuerpo delgado reluciente. Me lo saqué de la boca y lo vi. Era una aguja... ¡¿una aguja?! ¡¿qué hace una aguja en una bola de arroz?! Entonces me horroricé de qué habría pasado si me hubiese tragado la aguja. ¡Me habría ahogado y luego muerto! Miré el cuerpo del delito, evidentemente alguien me había tratado de matar, pero cómo... ¡¿Omi?! No imposible él no haría eso. Comenzaba a sangrar, noté una cierta humedad sobre los labios con sabor a cobre. Pensé en buscar un pañuelo, pero pensé que alguien lo notaría. Tanteé la gota de sangre con la lengua y arrastré aquel líquido con sabor metálico a la garganta. ¡Oh por Dios! Pensé en los demás dulces, los tiré a la basura, no me atrevía a probar los otros si éste contenía tan afilada aguja, pero era peor de lo que pensé... ¡Megan! ¡¿y si a ella también le ha metido una aguja?! Corrí como loco de la cafetería hacia el patio de los niños. Desesperado, la busqué en su rincón de siempre. ¡Gracias a Dios, estaba ahí y no se había tragado ningún dulce! ¡apenas estaba abriendo la caja para comerse uno cuando se la arrebaté de las manos! Demasiado tarde, Megan tragó un dulce, pero no le pasó nada... estaba sana y salva...

-¡¿Pero qué hiciste?! ¡esos dulces son malos, escúpelos! ¡ese a lo mejor está envenenado! –la arrastré paranoico a la papelera, pero se zafó y me preguntó qué me pasaba con la mirada y cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho-. El dulce de Omi contenía una aguja, es una prueba clara que me quiere matar... por mi culpa sus padres están muerto y ahora él viene por la venganza –Megan parecía sorprendida por mi historia ridícula y como estaba temblando de la paranoia, pero estaba seguro de lo que decía. Justo en ese momento me volteo. Omi me estaba mirando, escondido. De pronto se me vino a la mente lo que me dijo anoche, que no me guardaba ningún rencor y todo quedaba en paz. Pues parece que cambió súbitamente de la noche a la mañana. No me iba a arriesgar y boté los dulces de Megan en la basura.

Me volteé para ver si me seguía mirando como halcón a su presa. No, ya se fue. Esto no puede ser coincidencia. Generalmente soy más despreocupado que una brisa, no obstante, a veces considero que no puedo soportar a las personas que ni una vez en la vida se preocupan ni un poquito por algo. No, aquí puede haber algo más profundo, todavía. No lo sé con certeza. Hice una lista mental de mis posibilidades: _a)_ Todo fue una equivocación; _b)_ Omi siente deseos de matarme porque soy indirectamente culpable de la muerte de sus padres o _c) _Omi es uno de los Elegidos en los Juegos del Destino y al igual que todos busca con frenesí la identidad de los jugadores, decidió empezar con Séptimo porque era el favorito de Dashi. No podía asegurar nada porque el margen de error era muy grande, únicamente me debo sentar y observarlo por todo este tiempo y, por supuesto, prevenir a Kimiko de un posible jugador entre nosotros...

* * *

"_Este... Hola Kim, soy yo Jack... Perdona que te moleste si estás ocupada y sé que soy un descarado en llamarte a sabiendas de lo que pasó, pero debo hablar contigo urgentemente, en el recreo creo que alguien atentó contra mi vida. No te lo puedo seguir contando por el teléfono, prefiero que vengas hablarme personalmente, pero creo que se trata de un asunto de los JDD... Hay uno por aquí cerca"._

Así decía mi mensaje una vez que lo chequeé en _elementos enviados _durante la clase con el riesgo que me cacharan, pero no podía esperar. Decidí ser precavido porque no sabía si un jugador trabajaba en las líneas telefónica o qué se yo, podía interceptar mi mensaje y leerlo así podría matar a dos pájaros de un tiro. Espero que entienda. Levanté la vista una vez que lo vi, fingí prestar atención a la clase. El teléfono de Kimiko estaba en modo vibrador pues que bajó la vista disimuladamente cuando no oí nada y, siguió prestando atención como si nada. Sólo existía un modo de comprobar si Omi era sí o no un jugador, debía meterme en su habitación y hurgar sus cosas, y buscar la mariposa roja con el número correspondiente al que pertenece. No podía hacer esto solo porque debía sacar a Omi de la casa, necesitaba de Kimiko quien era la más indicada porque Omi confiaba a ciegas en ella. En su cuarto, yo podría encontrar cualquier plan o un arma, algo que me indicara que iba detrás de mí.

Y debía actuar rápido y hacer un plan sin cometer ni un error, seguramente Omi tiene muchos para mí, él sabía que yo me di cuenta por lo que actuará esta noche posiblemente. Su modo de acercarse fue una jugada muy astuta y sutil, ¿será el Primero? No lo sé, ni cuál sea su poder, pero estoy seguro que también iba tras de Megan y Raimundo si les había dado un paquete a los tres por igual o solo lo hizo por despistar... ¿Raimundo se habría dado cuenta y por eso arrojó las bolas de arroz? Pero, ¿qué hay de Megan? No había nada en la que ella se comió. _Algo debió haber hecho para alterar su destino_. Con tantas teorías rondándome en la cabeza que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando finalizó la clase, no había copiado ningún apunte. Tuve que pedir disculpas a mi compañera de al lado (la porrista rubia que corresponde al nombre de Ashley) que se molestó por no haber escuchado las instrucciones finales cuando me estaba preguntando cómo íbamos hacer. Salí de la clase a zancadas y cuidándome la retaguardia por temor de una jugarreta de Omi. Ya estaba la paranoia otra vez, me tomé un pequeño respiro para tranquilizarme o sino tendría que rebuscar aquel aparato para el asma. No me convenía estando convaleciente.

Por suerte la clase que viene es la última. Justo antes de entrar al salón, Kimiko me contestó el mensaje. Me pidió que me reuniera con ella en horas de la salida para hablar del tema. Me guardé discreto el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón cuando perdí la noción del tiempo y el profesor me saludó por llegar para sacarme de mi trance. Me senté en el último asiento. Él arrancó directamente con la clase aún sin esperar que todos se sentaran. A cada 5 minutos, no paraba de revisar el reloj. Disimuladamente desviaba la mirada, concentrándome en otra cosa que no fuera la posibilidad que vivía bajo el mismo techo de un jugador con deseos de matarme, mi prima corría en peligro con ese loco. Ya estarían en casa, haciendo no sé qué cosa. Copié los apuntes y las palabras del profesor entraban y salían de mis oídos, no podía quedarme quieto.

El sonido del timbre fue música para mis oídos que no pude esperarla en la puerta de salida, corrí como loco (siendo el primero en salir), la esperé al final del pasillo recostado a la pared. Cuando todos los alumnos marchaban en grupos, la intercepté a ella y me la arrastré aparte. Le conté todo: desde que Omi llegó, cuando me despertó esta mañana, cuando nos entregó las bolitas de arroz a nosotros tres, la aguja en el interior de la bolita de arroz, Omi espiándome... Todo apuntaba que él era uno de los elegidos, la única manera de comprobarlo era buscar su mariposa, de lo contrario, si no hacíamos nada por descubrirlo él podría atacar esta noche. Kimiko se veía un poco aturdida al pensar que Omi, un chico tan dulce cual melocotón… escondía un instinto asesino, pero que encontrara una aguja en mi bolita resultaba un tanto sospechoso a estas alturas. Aceptó en ayudarme...

-Hoy no tengo tutoría con él, pero me puedo aparecer en tu casa e invitar a Megan y a Omi a que vayan conmigo a comer helado o algo... No lo sé, inventaré una excusa para darte el tiempo suficiente para comprobar si esconde algo.

-No sé cuál es el poder de Omi en el caso que sea uno de los elegidos ni sus objetivos, pero está claro que viene detrás de mí y no me voy a arriesgar, gracias por la ayuda.

-De nada, nos vemos dentro de poco... –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza.

-Ah Kimiko –la llamé antes de que se fuera-. Lamento por el interrogatorio de esta mañana, es que estaba un poco... ofuscado, porque creí que no existía secretos entre nosotros y... –tal vez nunca debí volver a sacar este tema por cómo me miraba ella, no entendí su expresión.

-Bueno, admito que no te quise decir nada porque la relación entre tú y Raimundo no es buena, y sabía que esto no lo ibas a admitir es mi culpa –Kimiko estaba un poco ruborizada.

-Okey, entiendo, ¿nos vemos? –cambié de tema, seguir pensando en las morbosidades de Raimundo también acabaré enfermo. Nos despedimos. Tomó una ruta diferente a la que yo tomaba para ir a casa. No pude evitar pensar en el camino en Omi, apuesto que esto de vivir conmigo es realmente una infiltración para estar conmigo y asecharme a toda hora. ¿Qué poder tiene? ¿en qué lugar esconderá su mariposa? ¿cuál es su número? ¿qué quiere? Omi me abrió las puertas de la casa. Él me saludó como si nada ha pasado. No sé si esperaba que le dijera algo con respecto a las bolitas de arroz, solamente le dije que lamentaba no haberme comido sus bolitas de arroz que con tanto esfuerzo preparó para mí. Omi vaciló un instante y respondió felizmente con su voz chillona que no había ningún problema, ya habría otra oportunidad. Me ofreció acompañarlos a jugar. Megan y él estaban jugando a las muñecas y habían pintado unos dibujos antes que yo llegara tanto ella como Omi me regalaron unos dibujos. Dije que estaban bonitos, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer y más tarde los acompañaría.

-¡Como prefieras, hermano Jackie! –vociferó alegre.

Me encerré en mi cuarto después de asaltar la despensa y robar unas papas, cogí un cuchillo y lo arrojé a la fotografía de Raimundo. Me senté y busqué en mi mochila la pistola y el guante, aún seguían ahí, me enfundé los guantes que pasaría desapercibidos. Activé la daga, sí aún seguía ahí, en caso de emergencia. Me senté a hacer la tarea mientras trituraba con mis dientes papa por papa. Encendí la computadora y comencé a escribir al tiempo que yo esperaba en cargarse. Me metí a navegar por mi internet. De vez en cuando lanzaba una mirada a la computadora, tenía un nuevo correo. Al parecer un mensaje en privado de Kitty que me lo envió hace poco tiempo.

_¿Te diviertes tan deliciosamente como en un puzle?_

Fruncí el entrecejo. Me fui al foro, me registré como usuario y le contesté:

_¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

Luego de enviárselo, seguí respondiendo a las preguntas de mi tarea. Tuve que abrir una página extra en internet porque el libro no me abastecía de suficiente información. Habían unas preguntas que me desencajaban totalmente, odio cuando un libro me es inútil. Ella me respondió cuando adelanté gran parte de la pregunta, decidí mirar su mensaje:

_Me refiero al huésped en tu casa _

_¿Te refieres a Omi? ¡Explícate!_

_En medida de sus habilidades, no tengo mucho que agregar, quizá dada a su edad sea el más inteligente de todos. Parece mentira, pero es divertido pensar que te derrote un niño de once años. Para cualquier ojo desprevenido él solo es un niño ordinario, pero realmente es un individuo con entrañas bastante complejas y aprovechándose de su edad y su apariencia joven engaña a las personas, no te dejes. Corres un grave peligro –_ Y se desconectó inmediatamente.

A veces me resultaba difícil saber a qué lado tiraba Kitty, aparentemente del mío, pero esto me dejó mucho en qué pensar. ¿Cómo sabía lo de Omi? La única manera de saberlo es que ella me conozca de frente... pero ¿por qué me previno de él?, por su modo de referirse, me atrevería a apostar que se trata de una jugadora misteriosa que no prefería mostrarse. "Una jugadora misteriosa", me quedé atrancado en esa parte: ¡¿Será posible?! ¡¿PRIMERO?! -Y entonces sonó el timbre.

-¡Jack, baja, es una visita!

Bajé rápidamente, estaba sudando como pollo en una olla. Omi y Megan me seguían detrás a toda velocidad. Kimiko estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes escotada turquesa y un culote negro a juego con la chaqueta negra, unas polainas grises y botas con correa marrón oscuro. Estaba muy atractiva. Y llevaba el pelo color rojo con un raro peinado, creo que es una peluca.

-¿Kimiko, qué haces aquí? Hoy no nos tocaba chuchería.

-Tutoría.

-¡Eso también!

-Sí, ya sé, empero, estaba tan sola en mi casa que quise venir a visitarlos, parece que te has instalado muy bien aquí Omi... ¡Hola Megan! ¡hola Jack!

-¿Kimiko? –oh coño, se armó la fiesta, Raimundo también bajó. ¿A poco qué no sentí que estaba aquí? ¿qué hacía su habitación que todo estaba tan tranquilo? Debía estar leyendo su revista porno. Qué raro.

-¿Se conocen? –Raimundo se aclaró la garganta, terminó de bajar las escaleras y se puso al lado de Kimiko, la estrechó los hombros:

-Sí, mamá, ella es Kimiko, mi novia... –acentuó. Kimiko hizo una reverencia japonesa para saludarla. Creo que la señora estaba encantada porque su nuera era amorcito corazón, por decirlo de alguna manera, una joven amable y cordial. La novia perfecta. La nuera perfecta. La chica perfecta. No pude evitar ver como Raimundo miraba a Kimiko, cómo aprovechaba que cada vez que se despistaba disimuladamente veía su trasero y sus piernas, se la estaba devorando con los ojos. Bueno, como llevaba un culote se veía más, obvio, y la verdad es que Kimiko tiene un bonito culo y las piernas muy bien torneadas. Temía que Raimundo estuviera siendo novio de Kimiko solo para acostarse con ella y dejarla, y cuando ella me hablaba de él, se le notaba en el tono de voz y en los ojos que está muy enamorada de él. ¡Solo miren como se la está buceando!... Aunque no está bien porque si estoy hablando así de ella, yo también me la estoy buceando...

-Oh bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos en familia, ¿qué tal si les preparo té y galletas?

-No gracias señora, muy amable solo me pasaba por aquí e invitarles un helado a los chicos.

-Magnífica idea, Kim, puedo llevarlos a todos en mi auto –de pronto esto pasó de ser una misión "para sacar a Omi de la casa" a una batalla por Kimiko-, ¿te animas, Jack?

-Oh no, lo siento, tengo mucha tarea. Me temo que no podré.

-Es una lástima –mofó Raimundo.

-Descuida, será otro día, _además yo ya pasé medio día con ella la otra vez _–se lo restregué en sus narices, tenía qué hacerlo, me estaba provocando. Raimundo me puso mala cara. Le dirigí una mirada a Omi para evaluar su reacción, cuando vio a Kimiko tenía una expresión encrespada, en el momento que dije que no iba a acompañarlos pasaba la mirada de Kimiko a mí y viceversa con rapidez. Arrugó la nariz, se enserió totalmente.

-Entiendo –dijo con voz de ultratumba, se me erizaron los vellos de la nuca-, ¡ya vengo! ¡voy a buscar algo en mi cuarto y ahorita todos nos vamos juntos, ¿vale?! –Omi no esperó la aprobación de nadie y se fue brincando por las escaleras. Omi no es ningún estúpido, si Dashi lo metió como concursante es porque debe de tener cualidades asombrosas. No sé cuál sea su poder, pero para ser un menor me parece un chico muy inteligente (recordando las palabras de Fung), bajó llevándose un bolso y, por supuesto, traía dos juguetes puestos en lucha (sus dinosaurios de la otra vez). Raimundo, Kimiko, Megan y Omi se fueron de la casa. La señora me miró. No supe leer su expresión. Me encogí de hombros, seguí de largo.

* * *

Fingí que iba subiendo tranquilamente a mi cuarto cuando me lancé hacia el cuarto de Omi. Abrí la puerta cuidadosamente. Omi era un chico bastante organizado que no tenía muchas cosas. Me apresuré a revisar. Empecé por abrir su armario. Omi no tenía muchos atavíos. Vi unas cajas abajas, las tomé y rápidamente las vacié. Nada. Las metí todas en orden, las puse en el respectivo orden que Omi las había colocado. Abrí las cuatro pequeñas gavetas del closet de abajo. Nada en las tres primeras, cuadernos y otras cosas. En la última hallé 2 pequeñas marionetas de arlequines y un equipo de costuras, entre ellas una aguja parecida a la que estuve a punto de tragar. Las guardé. Revisé debajo de la almohada. Pelado. Debajo del colchón. Debe de haber algo que tenga oculto. Debo concentrarme... Soy Omi Crudo, un niño de once años, pero también soy uno de los elegidos para participar en los Juegos del Destino, en algún lugar escondí mi mariposa... un lugar al que yo pueda acceder fácil...

Tiré el cofre de sus juguetes al suelo. Revisé como loco, incluso el relleno de unos peluches que tenían cierre. Nada. Dios, Dios, Dios mío se me agota el tiempo ¿dónde la puedo haber escondido? Miré debajo en la alfombra. Nada. El abrigo dentro del perchero. No hay nada en los bolsillos. Dónde... dónde... entonces recordé el bolso que Omi se llevó, Omi debió habérsela llevado porque debió haber descubierto mi pequeña trampa. Ahí lo tiene, el muy desgraciado. Tengo que quitársela y verla, pero ¿cómo? No podía usar a Kimiko otra vez, sospechaba de mí y meterla en esto la ponía en un grave riesgo de develar nuestra identidad de jugadores. Sigo buscando, tratando de no darme por vencido. Debe haber algo que diga que es un jugador. Revisé las gavetas de la cómoda. Vacías. Justo en eso encontré su diario, al final de la primera gaveta. Tenía un bolígrafo adentro. Me puse a leer página por página.

Era un diario muy raro, pues que en cada página tenía anotado una descripción detallada de sus planes... del día siguiente... tenía la de hoy (escrita ayer)... y mañana (escrita hoy)... Por la fecha abajo llegué a esa conclusión. Todas empezaban con la frase típica: Querido diario. En una página describía que al día siguiente iría a comprar los muñecos de Barbie y Ken que vio el otro día, pues reunió lo suficiente para comprarlos, había confeccionado la ropa que usarían con sus propias manos, admiraba su trabajo ya que se parecían a la de _mamá y papá. _Aunque no fueran de verdad, estaba convencido que estos muñecos a diferencia de sus padres no iban a dejarlo solo nunca, ellos iban a "cumplir bien sus funciones": Estar con él mientras come, contarle sus anécdotas tristes como alegres y apoyarlo en cualquier caso y arrullarlo por las noches o como decía simplemente, "cosas de padres". La muerte de sus padres afectó duramente al pequeño, a pesar que ellos están implicados en la conducta negligente de Omi, los quería... Y esos muñecos... Esa Barbie y ese Ken eran los sustitutos de sus padres, representaban al modelo de padres que hubiera preferido tener.

-_¿Enternecedor, verdad? _–me volteé, Omi estaba parado en la puerta-, has encontrado mi pequeño diario es una suerte, me gusta escribir, ¿sabes? –Omi me arrebató el diario y cerró la página dónde me había quedado, la guardó en el cajón-. No pudiste mantenerme mucho tiempo fuera... No lo encontrarás aquí, con ese cerebrito te pasarás toda la eternidad en su busca…

-Omi, lamento lo qué te pasó –empecé a decir, Omi no se dio la vuelta todavía-. Es muy posible que tus padres murieran por mi culpa, empero, yo no los maté; fue Wuya Miyo, la Quinta, pisaron una bomba y murieron en la explosión, tienes todo el derecho de enojarte conmigo y esos deseos de querer matarme, es comprensible, porque pienso que también yo habría pasado por lo mismo... No tengo tu perdón, pero déjame compensarte; sé que no es mucho, te ofrezco que formes parte de nuestra familia, no podremos sustituir a tus padres, pero al menos podremos darte ese calor familiar que tú querías... ¿te gustaría pertenecer a mi familia? –inquirí, tomé su hombro. Omi se zafó rudamente y me miró a los ojos, tenía una mueca que nunca antes se la había visto, una desquiciada, ya no me oía:

-¡NO! ¡No necesito que ninguna familia se preocupe por mí, no quiero que me mires con lástima, sé cuidar perfectamente de mi mismo y lo probaré ganando este juego, cuando yo sea dios, exiliaré a todos los adultos del planeta y los niños seremos quienes tomemos el control así que prepárate para sufrir una derrota humillante, Jack Spicer! –no le basta con amargarme la vida durante 52 episodios, de repente Omi rugió desaforadamente-. ¡AHORA LÁRGATE DE MI CUARTO! ¡SEÑORA SPICER! ¡JACK ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO! ¡SEÑORA SPICER! –Omi se tumbó al piso fingiendo que yo lo había empujado, comenzó a gimotear de la desesperación. Tuve que salir inmediatamente. Con esa declaración confirmaba en su totalidad mis sospechabas de que era un jugador. La madre de Raimundo subió las escaleras y me preguntó si Omi llamó, yo lo negué (una mentirilla piadosa no mata a nadie). Después le pregunté si Kimiko seguía abajo, quería hablarle sobre la tarea para el miércoles. Afortunadamente aún no se marchó. Al parecer estaba hablando con Raimundo, tuve la insípida experiencia de verlos besándose de boca a boca.

-¿Disculpa, tendrías un momento?

-¡Perdona, estamos en privado!

-No te preocupes, Raimundo, solo será un momento. No dejes que la cabeza se te llene de aire caliente –comentó ella para suavizar la tensión, me llevó aparte. Decidí llevarla a mi cuarto, dejando la puerta abierta (como si quiera demostrar que no tengo nada que ocultar y dejar bien claro que entre nosotros somos amigos). Kimiko se sentó en la cama. Enseguida se me vienen a la cabeza unos pensamientos para nada apropiados con respecto a ella, pero en verdad nunca me hubiese imaginado que una chica se sentara en mi cama. No soy del tipo de chico que le es fácil hablar una conversación normal con una mujer desconocida.

-Es un jugador –dije sin poder contenerme, me volteé y me puse a jugar con mis aparatitos-, él mismo me lo dijo, me lo confesó cuando me atrapó fisgoneando su cuarto. Él sabe mi identidad y yo sé la suya, no tardará tiempo en atacarme.

-Cálmate –gruñó ella tomándome de la mano, seguramente empecé a hiperventilar-, Omi no podrá matarte directo porque tus padres están aquí, él esperara una hora donde estés totalmente solo o qué vaya a parecer un accidente, es decir, la cena... Le diré a tu madre que me quedaré a cenar, a Rai le gustará y tu madrastra ya me hizo la invitación... –estupendo análisis Kimiko, como siempre.

-¿Tú crees? Espero que dé resultado, digo, no es que no me guste que te quedes a cenar pues si me gustaría y... Ah bueno, ¿tú sabes lo que quiero decir, no es así? –Kimiko se rió entre dientes. Siento que el estupor me deja sin palabras. Bajo la mirada. Kimiko toma varios de mis juguetes y los comienza a ver, a preguntarme qué son y para qué servían. Yo apenas comenzaba explicando una idea, tropezando mis palabras (me sucede así como así, sin poderlo remediarlo o controlarlo cuando estoy entusiasmado). Ella me seguía la idea, ya sea asintiendo con la cabeza o completando mis ideas. Me sorprendía yo mismo. Incluso le quise presentar mis diseños, tanto en las paredes o uno que yo tenía por ahí guardados. A Kimiko le parecía agradarles cada uno de mis diseños. Nunca terminé de explicar porque en medio de la explicación, quería enseñarle más y más. No me lo van a creer, pero yo nunca antes he hablado sobre mis inventos con alguien porque no les interesa, se desentiende o nunca me comprenden. Dejé para el final mi favorito. Los heli-bots de mi abuela. O como algunos ignorantes prefieren llamarle: mochila-cohete. Comencé a explicarle sobre ella y la conversación pasó de pronto a mis sueños y aspiraciones para el futuro. Kimiko se reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Tus ojos se iluminan mientras me cuentas, te ves muy emocionado, me gustan tus diseños y que seas inventor me parece genial...

-¿En serio?

-En serio –afirmó-. No sé si lo sabes, pero papá es dueño de una compañía de videojuegos. Sé muchas cosas de tecnología, te entendiendo perfectamente –me dijo con ternura. No me lo podía creer. Pronto que vi esa sonrisa se me había olvidado por completo mis motivos para traerla aquí (como un escudo humano), me ilusioné por la idea de haber encontrado por fin a una persona que pudiera entenderme... Escuché a alguien aclarase la garganta. Era Raimundo, recostado en la puerta. Kimiko nos miró a él y a mí. Se levantó.

-Lo lamento, Rai, se me pasó la hora. Jack estaba mostrándome algunos de sus diseños, deberías vérselos algún día, tu hermanastro tiene mucho talento –me dirigió una sonrisa.

-Sí, quizá... –Raimundo la estrechó de los hombros y se la llevó abajo. Lanzándome una mirada fulminante. Suspiré. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía una sensación muy diferente a la que he sentido en otras experiencias. Mi corazón latía muy violentamente, mis manos me sudan (aunque siendo yo, es algo normal), un calor se me pega al cuerpo, no puedo contener las emociones a flor de pie en mi cuerpo... Era una sensación desconocida, pero... muy placentera...

* * *

El plan de Kimiko era brillante, digno de esperarse. Omi estaría vigilado por dos jugadores, no podía contra nosotros dos. Lo único que no me gustó fue como se refirió a Raimundo. La señora estuvo conforme con que Kimiko se quedara a cenar y más todavía Raimundo. A mi prima le agradaba mucho Kimiko, no mostró objeción. Cuando se le informó a Omi que debía poner un cubierto extra en la cena, no se sorprendió, de hecho, se lo esperaba. Se fue a preparar la cena como si nada ha pasado, se mostró feliz que otra persona pudiera probar su comida. A ver qué vas a hacer con eso, Omi ¿vas a volver intentar el truco de las bolitas de arroz? Omi sirvió una estupenda comida y como para asegurarnos que no puso nada, él empezó a comer. Kimiko parecía examinar cada hoja de lechuga de su ensalada y cuando comprobaba que no era peligroso lo comía, se veía que disfrutaba al menos. Comí tranquilo ya que al parecer la sorpresa no está en la comida. Quizás Omi no iba a atacarme esta noche porque Kimiko estaba aquí o había mucha gente y, sin contar que mi padre aún no llegaba del trabajo. No me descuidaría de Omi. Nos sirvió un zumo de naranja, en medio de la comida. La señora Pedrosa soltó un largo bostezo cuando terminó de beber su jugo. Omi la miró con una sonrisita tonta.

-Ay chicos, tengo un sueño terrible, a lo mejor es probable que me duerma temprano...

-Descuida, madre, necesitas descansar. Jackie y yo nos ocuparemos del resto.

-Ni pensar en eso, antes debo de comportarme como una verdadera anfitriona antes nuestra invitada... Y qué diría tu padre, aún no ha llegado, tendré que llamarlo para saber a qué hora viene a casa... ¿te vienen a buscar preciosa?

-Eh no, me voy sola, mi padre trabaja muy tarde y mi madre casi nunca está en casa.

-Oh qué triste, ¿y tú padre en que trabaja?

-Él dirige una compañía en la ciudad vecina...

La hora de mi baño se estaba acercando. Como dije, me baño en la noche porque es un lujo "mimarme". Admito que es un poco exagerado que me tome un largo tiempo y con todos mis productos... pero es que tengo una piel delicada. Kimiko, Raimundo y la señora se quedaron hablando abajo. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que deduje que la chica se iría. Seguí subiendo por las escaleras. Entré al baño de mi cuarto.

Cerré la puerta con cerrojo, dejé la ropa a un lado, me desvestí y entré la ducha, cerré bien la cortina. Comencé a restregarme. No tenía pensado en quedarme por mucho tiempo si no quería ser algo rápido, tener a Omi a sabiendas que estaba detrás de mí me incomodaba. Oí unos pasos y un crujido. Me detuve, pero parecía que esos pasos cesaron. Reanudé mi baño, me enjaboné el estómago. A lo mejor alguien pasaba por el pasillo. Volví a oír esos pasos. Me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, no creo que tenía nada que ver con el clima, creo que era un presentimiento...

-Vete al infierno...

-¡JACK CUIDADO!... –rugió Kimiko lanzándose sobre Omi, quien de sus manos pendía un cable a punto de dejar caer en el agua de mi bañera...

* * *

***Jack dijo a Omi, en el episodio: Gritos de una Sirena, que él sabía patinar en hielo. **

**A/N: ¡Jack va a morir electrocutado en su propia bañera si Kimiko no interviene! ¿será lo suficientemente rápida para detener a Omi? ¿Omi tendrá una baraja oculta bajo la manga? ¡¿cómo va a terminar esto?!... Eso solo lo sabrán en el próximo capi de Los Juegos del Destino. Jack parece que comparte características con Juan Pablo, ¿no les parece? A mí se me hace que sí. En este capi se devela que Omi es uno de los elegidos y guarda un profundo rencor a Jack porque es el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, está interesado en ganar este juego para ser dios y su primer decreto será expulsar a todos los adultos a una dimensión mágica y gobernar a los niños. ¿Pero qué pasa con los abuelitos? No los mencionaste Omi...**

**-Desterrados, obvio, son mayores...**

**¿Los bebés?**

**-Perdonados, los criaremos hasta que se conviertan en niños.**

**Y lo último, lo más preocupante, ¿los adolescentes?**

**-Son híbridos, no son adultos totalmente ni niños tampoco, ¡serán nuestros esclavos! **

**Oye Omi, parece que tienes todo fríamente calculado, me asustas, bajo la apariencia dulce que tienes eres un verdadero sádico como en El Camino a Casa. A diferencia de otros jugadores posiblemente quizá seas tú quien tiene un motivo muy poderoso para ir tras la vida de Jack. ¿Pero qué pasará cuando esos niños crezcan? **

**-¿Te has olvidado que si me convierto en dios puedo hacer que ellos se queden como niños para siempre?**

**Ay verdad, qué tonta soy, y una pregunta ¿quién tú crees que sea el Primero?**

**-Ni idea, puede tratarse de cualquiera. Apenas me leí el guión del capítulo que viene.**

***¿Podrías enviar a Gushu a una dimensión horrorosa sin retorno si te lo pidiera?***

**-Si eso quieres, ¡sí!**

***¡YAY!***

**Ay no, Mia no seas tan malvada, no lo envíes tan lejos, pobrecito ya sufrió mucho. Y una última pregunta que está comiendo a nuestro público, ¿qué poder tienes tú?**

**-No puedo decir nada porque me lo prohibieron.**

**¿Quién te lo prohibió?**

**-Tú.**

**Bueno, estimado público ese fue Omi, uno de los elegidos en esta matanza por el dios Dashi. No sé ustedes, pero para mí la introducción de Omi como jugador fue bastante genial. Lo veo como un rival temible. Omi es adorablemente peligroso. El truco de las bolitas de arroz me inspiró Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, no les voy a mentir y el otro de Mirai Nikki, pero ustedes ya sabía porque lo aclaré a comienzos del fic. Y menudo cameo cuando Omi dijo su famosa frase... Dila ahí querido...**

**-¡Prepárate para sufrir una humillante derrota, Jack Spicer! **

**Y algo más importante, Jack piensa que la tal Kitty es Primero, una jugadora. Puede ser, ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿están de acuerdo con él?... Y la muerte de los padres de Omi y sus muñecos de Barbie y Ken, me parece un poco triste ¿ahora entienden por qué les dije que subrayaran que Omi tenía padres? Me da lástima. Porque ahora, como en la serie, si es huérfano. Ellos son culpables que Omi sea desadaptado. Aparte, Jack piensa que Omi también va detrás de Raimundo y Megan, pero eso querrá decir que ellos también son jugadores, ¿será posible?... ¿Qué les puedo adelantar del capítulo que viene? Veremos cómo por fin se desenlaza esta historia, ¿será el próximo en morir o qué rayos pasará...? una asombrosa revelación, un giro que alterará el destino de todos los jugadores de este juego de supervivencia y la aparición de un jugador, uno de los personajes más elementales e importantes de todo el fic... Así que sin más que chistar, esperando que este capi les haya gustado, nos vemos en un próximo capi de Los Juegos del Destino. **

**-¡No se pierdan el capítulo que viene: Trampa Perfecta! Tan sorprendente... ¡como yo! **

**Mensaje para Gushu: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo? Pues sí, el pasado de Omi es muy interesante, aquí pudimos saber un poco más sobre él (el capítulo está a su nombre) y como dije, Omi es adorablemente peligroso. Hay un capítulo donde Raimundo explica como fue que él y Kimiko se hicieron novios. Sí, esa semilla de la duda que tiene Jack la va a tener hasta el final, eso creo. Bueno sí, fue un capítulo donde la relación avanzó (no todo iba a ser tensión). Omi es un jugador más, ¿qué tal, eh? Divertida su aparición. En fin, gracias por leer y seguir la historia. Ahora que ya sabes que es un jugador, te puedo decir sin problema que el niño de la voz ronca era Omi desde un principio. En el capítulo 21, escribí una reseña donde pongo a todos los jugadores y les describo por qué el poder que tienen y las razones que tienen de querer convertirse en dios. Solo uno no tiene razones egoístas como los demás. ¡Hasta entonces!**

******Mensaje para ubby09: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, malvavisca asada? Me alegro que el capítulo te haya gustado y que compartas como yo la actuación de Omi como genial, sí el poder de Wuya... Después de una serie de descarte, ese fue con el que mejor le quedó. Me agrada saber que Jack hasta ahora lo está haciendo muy bien, el pobre se está esforzando. Y por como es el capítulo de hoy, eso contestaría tu pregunta. Gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho, ¡nos leemos! ;) **


	8. Trampa perfecta

**8º**

**Arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Capítulo 3**

_**Trampa perfecta**_

Kimiko se arrojó sobre Omi cargando con un cuchillo (el que ella guardaba en sus zapatos), éste se movió a la derecha en acción evasiva, soltó los cables en un charco de agua y salió corriendo. Aún estaba estupefacto. Kimiko me salvó la vida. De no ser por ella estaría muerto. El agua goteaba del grifo. Los cables que soltó pertenecen a la secadora de cabello (pues sí, yo utilizo secadora), evidentemente Omi planeó esto con mucho cuidado. Él sabía que yo me iba a bañar esta hora. Y planificó previamente que aquí ejecutaría su siguiente atentado. Cuando me agaché a la bañera y tanteé la superficie de la bañera, creo que es sal… Omi estuvo aquí antes y echó sal a la bañera para aumentar la conductividad eléctrica. Planeaba matarme con un choque eléctrico más allá de cincuenta voltios, es la única manera de matar a una persona. Para ser un mocoso demostraba que era un experto en los conocimientos de la química y física.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Kimiko... no sé como agradecerte...

-Creo que sí... ¿podrías taparte? –puso los ojos desorbitados, Kimiko no se había volteado luego que se lanzara sobre Omi, pues que no me había tapado. ¡Estaba desnudo delante de ella! Me puse un poco nervioso, estoy seguro que ahora mismo mi cara está tan roja como mi pelo y cerré la cortina torpemente. Vi la sombra de Kimiko levantarse, sin voltearse e irse del cuarto. No leí nunca su expresión, quizá estaría tan muerta de la vergüenza como yo luego de esto. No pude terminar de bañarme, salí a trompicones y me vestí rápido. Quizá en otra oportunidad me seguiría pintando el pelo de rojo, este susto me traumatizó. Esta noche no pude pegar ojo. Cuando me acosté en la cama me llevé conmigo los guantes (que me los había quitado para evitar electrocutarme) y la pistola de láser. Aún cuando estaba tendido en la cama relajando cada parte de mi cuerpo, con la puerta cerrada con llave y armado. A cualquier ruido abría los ojos y giraba sobre mí mismo, en espera que Omi abriera la puerta del baño, del closet o del cuarto cargando con un cuchillo. Creo que mañana amanecería con los ojos inyectados en sangre o hinchados. Aún no he descubierto el poder de Omi pero siempre está un paso adelante cuando efectúa sus ataques, él podía adivinar todo. ¿O cómo sabría que me bañaba a esa hora?... Claro, solo existe una explicación: ¡clarividencia! Omi puede ver el futuro. En eso solté un largo bostezo. El sueño estaba venciéndome. Pronto me quedé dormido finalmente...

* * *

Cuando abro los ojos ya son las ocho de la mañana. ¡Maldición, perdí el bus! Ya no podía ir a la escuela, recuerdo haber programado el despertador antes de tirarme sobre la cama, pero lo que resulta más inusual es que la señora Pedrosa no haya subido para molestarme y aún... todo esté tan tranquilo. Me levanté, el suelo está frío y no encuentro mis pantuflas, me colgué la pistola del cinturón y me puse los guantes. Me di cuenta cuando corrí las cortinas que mis ventanas estaban selladas con teipe. Eso ya resultaba extraño. Salí del cuarto. Bajé las escaleras. No solo mi ventana estaba cerrada si no las demás ventanas y la puerta para salir estaba completamente cerrada. Probé con salir por la puerta de emergencia de la cocina. Cerrada con candado. Esto es un truco sucio de Omi. Me apresuro a ir a la habitación papá. Completamente vacía. Ni él ni su señora están en la cama. Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto de Omi, él había desaparecido. Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Raimundo, él si seguía ahí tirado tranquilamente. Intenté despertarlo como loco. Raimundo se zafó y escondió la cabeza debajo de su almohada.

-¡Raimundo despierta, despierta por favor, abre los ojos! ¡un niño demente nos secuestró en nuestra propia casa! ¡esto no es un chiste, en serio despierta! –Raimundo no me hacía caso, corrí al cuarto de Megan, ella continuaba ahí tendida sobre su camita como un ángel. Traté de despertarla agitándola como una muñeca de trapo. Ella sí se despertó de buena gana. Le dije que estábamos encerrados en nuestra casa y que me ayudara a encontrar una salida. Megan y yo fuimos en busca de una salida. La cocina no nos la proporcionaría, ya había revisado ahí. Ni en su cuarto había algo. Ni en el mío, en mi baño la única ventilación ya la había tapado. En el cuarto de papá, menos. No había ni un alma ahí y las ventanas tenían el mismo caso que las otras. Registramos el segundo piso. Ni una salida disponible. Bajamos al primer piso. En el closet donde guardaban los utensilios de limpieza. Encontramos uno de los juguetes de Omi (un mono con dos címbalos que echó una estruendosa carcajada al descubrirlo). Megan, exasperada, corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a la policía, pero no pudo. Las líneas telefónicas estaban cortadas (Omi lo hizo anoche cuando me descuidé, es obvio). Decidimos ir por nuestros celulares, no los hallamos, Omi los tenía en su poder. Raimundo bajó al poco tiempo en nuestra búsqueda porque "nuestro escándalo" no lo dejaba dormir. Le conté rápidamente que ni Omi ni nuestros padres estaban en sus cuartos. Las puertas y las ventanas de toda la casa estaban cerradas. Y no solo eso, cuando intentamos llamar por teléfono las líneas estaban cortadas. Omi preparó este escenario como un juego de la casita de la risa.

-...Y no podemos salir de aquí, lo único que nos queda es romper una ventana...

-Olvídalo, papá compró ventanas con cristal antibalas –refunfuñó Raimundo, no sé que me molestó más: el hecho que mi padre fuera tan inteligente en comprar ventanas a prueba de balas o la manera en que Raimundo se refirió a mi padre, "papá", ya era también suyo.

-Mierda, el único que tiene las llaves es Omi.

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-Creo que Omi está rondando por aquí –concluí, efectivamente vi una sombra correr hacia el salón-. ¡Ahí está! –me abalancé hacia el salón y saqué la pistola. Omi desapareció. Luego vimos algo moverse encima del sofá, respiraba... Omi se escondió debajo de una manta.

-Cuidado, puede ser una trampa... –descubrí la manta, no había nadie sino un juguete de Omi que disparó un gas adormecedor. Me eché al suelo inmediatamente de respirar el humo, éste se me metió por los ojos y por la nariz, seguía llenando mis pulmones de un aire caliente. No pude gritarles que corrieran, las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta solo les pude hacer una seña. Raimundo echó a correr obedientemente. Pero Megan se quedó, me agarró de la muñeca y trató de jalarme. Raimundo regresó cuando notó que Megan no lo acompañaba, con mirada de cachorro le pidió que me ayudara. Raimundo dudó en un momento, pero accedió finalmente, me cargó el brazo de los hombros y me llevó al cuarto más próximo. La cocina. Sus fuerzas estaban fallando. El gas nos alcanzó. Sin embargo, él no se rindió, arrastró mi peso hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta inmediatamente. Yo estaba perdiendo la consciencia lentamente. Apoyé mi peso en el suelo, tratando de levantarme, pero me volví a desplomar en el suelo.

-Tercero, Séptimo, Doceava, es imposible que permanezcan allí por mucho tiempo –dijo Omi con una voz medio rara, Raimundo echó un vistazo a través del cerrojo.

-Está usando una máscara de gas –nos dijo.

-En menos de lo que esperan ustedes tendrán que salir de ahí de alguna forma y los efectos del gas habrán penetrado en sus cuerpos; en mi poder están sus celulares y las llaves de la casa que necesitan para salir, seguro se habrán dado cuenta que corté las líneas telefónicas, su única vía para contactarse es la que tengo aquí...

-¡HIJO DE TU MADRE! –aullé sin mucha fuerza-. ¡¿Qué le hiciste a papá?!

-Duh, no te preocupes, ellos están bien. Llamé a su oficina anoche y con un distorsionador de voz le convencí de que se quedara trabajando en la oficina por urgencias. Anoche eché un somnífero en el jugo de tu madre lo suficientemente potente para hacerla dormir todo un día y anoche la saqué.

-Eres muy listo –admití con voz queda-, ¿por qué no nos mataste a los tres en la noche?

-Porque así sería muy fácil y quiero divertirme mientras pueda en el juego de supervivencia –se rió Omi-, vengan salgan, vamos a jugar un poco, juguemos un divertido duelo a muerte; los estoy esperando, ¡juguemos al "atrápame si puedes"! –se oyeron unos pasos, Omi se fue.

-Eso es todo, no tenemos otra salida, tenemos que ir tras él –bostezó Raimundo-. Antes que durmamos y nos mate a los tres, pero estoy seguro que esconde una triquiñuela más.

-Él se refirió a ustedes dos como Tercero y Doceava, eso quiere decir... que son jugadores del juego de supervivencia.

-Y a ti como el famoso Séptimo –Raimundo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho. De repente, se me viene a la memoria dos cosas:

_-No podemos dejar que siga con vida alguien tan problemático como tú –_esa era la voz de Raimundo.

_-Buena suerte, Séptimo –_la voz de la niña, debía ser la de Megan.

-Escuchen, sé que en este juegos todos somos enemigos, pero los tres tenemos que unir las fuerzas para salir vivos de esta… –sé que suena loco, empero, según Kimiko, para derrotar a Primero debíamos unirnos con otros jugadores. Megan asintió con la cabeza. Raimundo prefirió mantenerse callado. Forzadamente traté de levantarme, aún me tambaleaba, pero ya estaba decidido ir en busca de Omi. Solo o acompañado, abrí la puerta.

-¿Vas en busca de Omi? ¿el gran Séptimo piensa derrotar por sí solo a este niño?

-No, ya les dije que debemos trabajar juntos es mejor que nos separemos. Sean bienvenidos si me quieren hacer caso… –me apresuré en correr rápidamente, los párpados me pesaban a cada minuto y el cuerpo no respondía a mis órdenes, el único que seguía intacto, pero era inútil a la vez, era mi cerebro. Omi no estaba en el primer piso. Tal vez él se escondía en el segundo piso y confirmé mis sospechas cuando el agua caía en cascada por las escaleras. Omi debió haber inundado el baño del segundo piso. Seguí el rastro del agua, él estaría ahí. Me desmoroné casi al final, mareado. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Iba a caer en cualquier momento. Maldita sea, ¿cómo un niño pudo conseguir todas estas cosas peligrosas? ¿En el internet? Alguien debió haberlo asesorado, ¿pero quién? Llegué al baño Omi seguía usando la máscara de gas, estaba sentado sobre el retrete, el agua del lavamanos creó una laguna, la única barrera entre ambos. Omi cargaba dos títeres de arlequines, portaba unos guantes de goma.

-¡Me has encontrado, eres bueno en este juego! –exclamó, me mostró las llaves-. Aquí está tu recompensa, ve por ella, pero antes... –Omi sacó detrás de su espalda la lámpara del baño (la desconectó cuando llegó), la tiró con fuerza contra el suelo generando un alto voltaje de corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me desplomé en el piso. Si antes no logró electrocutarme, lo hizo ahora. Temblaba, mis nervios estaban destrozados, no podía mantener el control, estaba débil.

-No, no voy a rendir...

-Ayyyyyy, si tardas para morirte, esperaré –Omi cruzó las piernas, sacó un juego de cartas UNO y empezó a jugar con sus títeres. Estaba distraído, debía aprovechar este momento en recuperarme. Quizá mi pistola sufriría algunos fallos por este nuevo ataque, aunque si bien podía asestar golpes hasta matarlo, pero no contaba con la fuerza suficiente ni la humana ni para sostenerme en pie; pero cuando vi a Omi sentado mientras jugaba, vi el reflejo de mí mismo y sentí pena por él, no era capaz de matarlo. Cogí el mango de la pistola. Lo miré. Fue cuando me dirigió la palabra:

-Sabes, fue divertido jugar contigo, agradezco tu hospitalidad mientras estaba aquí. Tu familia es la que deseé tener: unos padres cariños que me amaran y unos hermanos con los que jugara todo el día, pero se acabó –Omi subió la mirada-. Hasta bueno, hermano Jack –dijo levantándose.

-Es hasta luego, bola de billar –Raimundo había tomado uno de los cuchillos de mi cuarto y lo arrojó contra Omi, el chico reculó, se tropezó con sus propios pies. Se sobó el brazo. Me levanté y lo acorralé apuntando la pistola en su cabeza esférica. Omi estaba boquiabierto desde el suelo, no podía has más nada que esperar la muere, pero no parecía tener miedo que tirara del gatillo:

-¡Impresionante contraataque, estoy estupefacto!... Parece que he perdido... ¡pero fue muy divertido!... –dijo con voz queda, esperando que tirara del gatillo. No pude hacerlo. Bajé el arma-, ¿qué? ¿no vas a hacerlo? Es lo justo...

-No puedo –bajé el arma. Raimundo parecía furioso que deseché en vano que viniera hasta aquí.

-¿Vas a perdonar mi vida a tan cerca de matarme? ¿aún luego de todo lo qué te hice, tienes misericordia? –asentí con la cabeza.

-Así es, oye... eres un adversario muy fuerte, ¿te gustaría que luego de esto te aliaras con nosotros?

-Yo... yo no sé qué decir... digo... sí... ¡me encantaría!

-Bien –sonreí tristemente, me desmoroné sin más fuerza, sucumbiendo a los efectos del gas.

* * *

Cuando desperté estaba tendido bocarriba en la sala. Ya volvía recuperar mi sentido de la orientación. Eché un vistazo alrededor. Las ventanas no estaban selladas. La puerta ni idea. Raimundo y Megan estaban muy cerca de mí, dormidos, porque respiraban. Omi estaba en el sofá (sin la máscara) como esperándonos que abriéramos los ojos. Apoyaba los codos de las rodillas mientras nos miraba un poco inquieto. El agua de las escaleras se desapareció. Todo estaba en perfecto orden y cuidado. El día entraba por nuestra ventana. Me eché hacia adelante. La cabeza parecía darme vuelta todavía. Omi dio unos pequeños saltos en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡Ah, has despertado, me alegro! Estuvieron dormiditos un buen rato, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente de pasar coleto por las escaleras y limpiar mi desastre en el baño. Descuida, ya no desborda. Descubrí las ventanas y he devuelto las llaves en el lugar donde las saqué, sus celulares están aquí en el sofá ¡aquí está el tuyo! –Omi me lanzó mi celular-, llamé a papi y me disculpé abiertamente con él... le dije que le había jugado una broma telefónica, creo que después de esto estaré tal vez castigado y mami está en su cuarto, es posible que despierte en dos horas. Me alegro que has abierto los ojos, me estaba aburriendo un poco. Mis títeres no están muy conversadores hoy especialmente –añadió en tono misterioso.

-¿Limpiaste todo como antes? ¿y tus planes?

-Después que me perdonaras la vida allá arriba hace horas, quedé tan pasmado que ya no me interesa mucho ganar este juego sino "divertirme", me has demostrado una gran lección de humanidad y estoy en deuda con eso que voy a "hacer" todo lo que tú me pidas, mi vida es tuya, comenzando porque acepté tu solicitud de hacer un grupo. Me siento honrado. Mis habilidades debieron haberte impresionado para que hayas decidido eso, aunque ya lo sabía, pero es lindo que te lo recuerden de vez en cuando. Te pido disculpas por todo lo que hice.

-No se te suban los humos a la cabeza, niño –si apenas podía conllevar esto, no sabía cómo iba a tomar la idea si tuviera a un perrito faldero a mi lado.

-Hermano Raimundo y prima Megan cayeron en los efectos un poquito más tarde, así que despertarán dentro de un rato tal vez, tenemos tiempo para estar en privado. Exactamente, ¿cuál es el plan? –me preguntó siguiéndome con la vista.

-Primero, ¿qué me puedes decir acerca de ti? –indagué sentándome con él-, ¿quién te dio esas cosas?

-Bueno… –Omi se metió la mano debajo de su camisa y sacó una pequeña mariposa con el número 4 inscrito en su ala-, soy el cuarto elegido en los Juegos del Destino y mi poder es la precognición, o sea, puedo ver el futuro, mi poder está vinculado al sexto sentido y viene a mí de manera involuntaria, por eso es que puedo anticipar tus movimientos. No estoy muy seguro, solo sé que estaba en el hospital y se me acercó una mujer encapuchada que conocía mis deseos de vengarme y me dijo que el Séptimo era culpable de que perdieras a mis padres, de inmediato me develó quien era el Séptimo y desapareció antes que pudiera preguntarle si era una jugadora para que supiese todo eso. Ella fue la que me dio esa bomba con el gas adormecedor, parecía que estaba de encubierto.

-Debe haber sido Wuya...

-¿Wuya?

-La Quinta, ella es una jugadora también, te envió para que me mataras y ella es la culpable de la muerte de tus padres. Escucha, seguro recordarás que en la reunión de Dashi nos dijo que un jugador llamado Tubbimura murió antes que iniciaran los juegos y su responsable era Séptimo –Omi asintió con la cabeza-, pues no es cierto, no maté a Tubbimura sino fue Primero, el primer jugador.

-¿Y por qué diría algo así un dios?

-Ni idea, no lo sabía hasta que una amiga me lo dijo.

-Kimiko, ¿es también una jugadora, verdad? ¿son aliados? –parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, quería una reafirmación.

-Sí, ella es la Undécima y quien se le ocurrió la idea de formar equipo –nunca pensé cómo fue que Kimiko descubrió que Omi iba a matarme en la tina, debió haber leído en su PDA y leer el pensamiento sádico de Omi, todo apuntaba que era cierto-, debemos unirnos para vencer a Primero, no sabemos quién es salvo que está decidido a ganar a toda costa –le dije lo mismo que me contó Kimiko la primera vez que nos vimos. Omi estaba impactado y si estaba decidido a unirse en nuestro equipo. Al tiempo que terminé, Megan y Raimundo ya habían despertado. Éste se abalanzó para matar a la pequeña bola de queso, pero lo protegí, interponiéndome entre ellos y recibiendo el golpe de Omi en lugar. Le dije que estaba de nuestro lado, no había nada qué temer.

-¡¿Y?! ¡Es un jugador, igual que tú, sabes la regla, Jack! ¿vas a desafiarla?

-Sí es para salvar nuestros culos de un homicida maniático sí, les debo confesar algo… –al igual que Omi, a Raimundo y a Megan les referí quien fue el responsable de la muerte de Tubbimura y les dije que me había aliado con Kimiko y por eso estaba casi todo el tiempo con ella. Megan me había escuchado atentamente. Raimundo parecía dolido por eso último. También les ofrecí que eran bienvenidos a unirse a nuestra alianza para detener a Primero. Megan, sin decirme nada, aceptó de inmediato. Raimundo no quería formar parte de ningún equipo donde estuviera o al menos eso entendí, se negó rotundamente y se fue así como así. Bueno como decía mi abuela: Dos son pareja y tres son divorcio.

-Bueno, ahora somos un equipo de cuatro ¡como un elite!

-Y tú Megan, ¿eres una jugadora?

-Específicamente la Doceava –agregó Omi. Me incomodaba que alguien de mi sangre fuera una jugadora porque eso significa... significa que... su esperanza de vida se redujo más de lo que yo pensaba... Megan confirmó lo que decía Omi cuando me mostró su mariposa.

* * *

Decidí informar a Kimiko de nuestros nuevos aliados por celular. Kimiko consideró loco y arriesgado que develara nuestra identidad a otros jugadores, que antes de cualquier otra cosa debía consultarle, pero admitía que nunca habría pensado en que Megan... O Rai... La percibí un poco molesta. Cuando la señora despertó, le dije que ya habría tiempo para otros detalles. Nosotros actuamos naturalmente delante de ella (nos encontró jugando en el cuarto de Omi con sus dinosaurios) y desconocimos del paradero actual de Raimundo. La señora estaba un poco extrañada, fingió como si nada. Se desconcertó totalmente con las líneas cortadas telefónicas. Nos hicimos los locos. Ella dijo que tenía que llamar a no sé quien para que viniera a arreglar las líneas. Papá llegó un poco extenuado y tal como dedujo Omi, sufrió sus consecuencias, Omi no se quejó ni nada, asumió su responsabilidad. Desvié la mirada cuando padre volteó. Lo siguiente fue cuando la señora Pedrosa le dijo a mi padre sobre las líneas cortadas, mi padre chequeó el reloj. Ya era muy tarde para hacer algo por hoy, chequeé el tiempo mi celular (¿siete y media?, el tiempo pasa volando) y solo dijo que iba a llamarlo para que viniera puntualmente a repararlo. No tenía oficio en el salón, así que subí a mi cuarto derechito.

Cuando subo me doy cuenta de algo que me saca de quicio: Los planos de mis inventos habían sido destruidos, ¡¿pero quién...?! ¡Solo se me ocurre un solo nombre! Raimundo... Maldito marrano lameculos, ¡¿cómo te atreves a meter tus manos impías en mi cuarto y aún más en mis planos?! ¡ESTA ME LA VAS A COBRAR CARO! No pude salvar nada, aun cuando reconstruí las piezas y las pegué con tirro por más tiempo que pasaba por intentar reparar algo inútilmente. Ya nada era como antes. Esta vez ha pasado los límites (creí que era bueno porque me ayudó cuando Omi nos intentó matar, empero, veo que me equivoqué, solo me sacó partido y odiaba ser usado), esta vez se ha buscado su muerte natural. No lo voy a perdonar. Estoy harto de tener que soportarlo, voy a pagarle con la misma moneda. Debo vengarme de Raimundo. Bajé en el salón, fui a ver a su madre y le dije lo que había hecho su hijo con mis diseños. Mi padre estaba ahí:

-La acusación qué haces, es muy seria, ¿estás seguro de lo qué dices? ¿lo viste cuando lo hizo?

-¡No, pero no existe otro ser en la galaxia que me haga una cochinada como esta! –escuché unas pisadas, alguien estaba bajando. Salí de la cocina. Y ataqué a Raimundo, derribándolo al suelo, lo acusé agarrándolo del cuello de su sudadera de capitán de futbol-. ¡¿fuiste tú, verdad, gusano?! ¡¿tú entraste a mi cuarto y destruiste todo?! ¡contesta, sé que fuiste tú, maldito bastardo!

-Wow, Jack, cálmate hermano. Creo que le echaron algo a tu sopa, yo no hice nada, ¿sí?

-¡Mientes, yo te conozco, me tienes rabia desde primaria! ¡¿por qué no confiesas todo, eh?!

-Ya basta con el interrogatorio Jack, Raimundo dijo que no fue él, tenemos que preguntarle a Omi o a Megan.

-¡¿Para qué me preocupo decirte algo si tú nunca me crees?! –chillé. Mi padre iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero alguien tocó el timbre. Mi padre decidió abrir. Se oyó el sonido de un disparo. La sangre se me congela sin saber qué hacer cuando mi padre cae muerto en la sala. Me quedé inerte del miedo. La señora Pedrosa emite un grito de película de terror y corre hacia él. Entran enseguida varios agentes del gobierno (de Lao Meng) irrumpen en la sala, los reconozco porque ataviaban con la misma ropa con la que me fueron a rescatar, y apuntan a la señora hacia la cabeza como a nosotros. Los dos nos vimos obligados a alzar las manos. Los agentes invaden la casa, registrando sus alrededores. Megan y Omi bajan de las escaleras mientras son empujados por unas escopetas de alta tecnología. El que parecía ser el jefe se comunicó con alguien a través de un walkie talkie. La señora hiperventilaba de los nervios que corrió hacia el teléfono cerca de las escaleras. El agente disparó en la pared como tono de amenaza.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera usted, señora.

-¡¿Por qué nos hacen esto?!

-Ustedes cuatro –dijo el oficial acusándonos desde Megan hasta mí-, se les pondrá bajo una vigilancia estricta por ser sospechosos de estar en complicidad con Wuya Miyo la terrorista.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –pelé los ojos en el acto, los otros tres parecían tan aturdidos como yo pero quien parecía más angustiada era la madre de Raimundo-, ¡ellos no han hecho nada malo! ¡esa acusación es injusta! ¡¿qué pruebas tienen para incriminar que fueron ellos!

-Calmase señora, no es un arresto sino los llevaremos al edificio principal, se someterán en vigilancia y en un interrogatorio si no tienen nada que esconder, estarán libres de toda culpa y volverán lo más pronto posible con usted. Caminen –Megan estaba tan asustada que no me soltó la pierna. Fuimos tratados como unos criminales cuando nos abrieron la puerta de una patrulla y nos empujaron a entrar.

La señora Pedrosa nos veía con preocupación desde la ventana. A través del retrovisor nos vigilaban con ojos de serpiente. Megan me miraba con una mirada queriendo decir: Jack, tengo miedo. No pude mirarla a los ojos. Porque yo también tenía miedo de lo que nos podían hacer. Raimundo se hacía el rudo, pero también estaba asustado. Omi tenía los ojos fijos al frente, pero respiraba por la boca ruidosamente, de repente de respiración pasó a ser un jadeo. Me parece curioso, solamente Omi ha tenido un reciente vínculo con ellos y yo fui secuestrado por ella, ella estaba en la ciudad, no había tenido más contacto con ella desde que me secuestró. Aquí algo va más allá. En vez de ser un interrogatorio, me parecía más una visita al todopoderoso Chase Young, ¿pero para qué quería hablar con nosotros? Evidentemente él se inventó este pretexto para poder llevarnos delante de él, aunque no tiene ninguna lógica y no traje la pistola conmigo. Apreté la mano de Megan para darle fuerza, pero no fue nada convincente.

El camino a la ciudad es largo, y sabía que Megan y Omi iban a quedarse dormidos en cualquier momento, Raimundo ni idea y yo podría aguantar un poco más de medianoche. Seguíamos en el pueblo. Megan se recostó de mí, temblando de miedo. La respiración de Omi se tornaba un hálito congelado. El aire acondicionado estaba en una temperatura baja. Comencé a castañear los dientes del frío. Apreté la mandíbula con todas mis fuerzas. Intenté relajarme, si me ponía paranoico ahora no iba ayudar con mis problemas ni a mis pulmones. Como supuse, Megan y Omi se echaron un buen sueño apenas atravesamos los límites de Villa Xiaolin. Raimundo apoyó la cabeza al vidrio sin decir nada. Solté un largo bostezo. Después de esto, dudaba que iba a recuperar mi vida normal. Intenté mantenerme despierto por los dos. Quería permanecer lo más despierto posible. No confío en estos tipos. Bostezo largamente. Estrecho a Megan con mi cuerpo como si quisiera decirla: Vamos a salir de esta, pero estaba seguro que no me oía y esto era en vano. Finalmente no pude seguir manteniéndome despierto (por lo menos duré más que Raimundo) y caí rendido al sueño...

* * *

Me despertaron los gruñidos de los agentes que trataron de despertarnos a los cuatro. Ya estábamos en la ciudad. Precisamente en un edificio de cristal. Caminamos por un paraje en blanco y luego por un pasillo, los agentes caminaban de un lado a otro, todo relucía de la más alta tecnología, ordenadores monstruosos que monitoreaban cada esquina de la ciudad, y subimos por una burbuja de cristal (un ascensor). Nuestro destino era el último piso. Pese de parecer de un espacio cerrado había suficiente para que entrara una persona más. Íbamos como siete. Espero salir pronto de aquí, no me gustan los espacios cerrados. Atravesábamos un agujero del tamaño de la esfera y llegábamos a un piso diferente. Me estaba quedando loco de ver tanto blanco. No solo parecía un lugar de control y vigilancia sino donde hacían pruebas con numerosos artefactos de tecnología punta (me llamaron la atención a ver dos inventores trabajar con un robot recostado en una camilla, al parecer ambos trabajaban en el mecanismo interno del pecho de la criatura) y otros eran sitios de entrenamiento, obvio.

Llegamos al último piso. Los agentes nos dividieron. Megan y Omi se fueron a la derecha (ella no quiso separarse de mí, pero la obligaron). Raimundo se fue a la izquierda. Me toco el camino del medio. Me aislaron en una habitación acolchonada de almohadones blancos. Cerraron la puerta detrás de mí. Quise salir. Este era uno de esos sitios donde me vigilan. Esto tenía que ser de tecnología pura, pegué mis manos de la puerta, sin embargo, la pared repelió mi poder. El rebote fue más que un efecto nulo sino una descarga eléctrica. Me tumbé al piso. Creo que ya recibí suficientes descargas eléctricas por una semana, pero no entendía por qué mis poderes no funcionaban en esta habitación. Algo debía estar aquí que interfería con ellos. No quise arriesgarme a recibir una segunda corriente. Solamente grito y trato de romper la puerta, un esfuerzo inútil. Caí de rodillas, jadeando del cansancio.

¿Ahora qué voy hacer? Ellos me quitaron todo, mi poder es inútil, únicamente me queda esperar. Me recuesto de la pared, abrazo a mis rodillas. Espero que Megan y Omi estén bien y no les haya pasado nada. Justo en ese oigo un ruido. Una mesa de metal plateada sale de la nada, pareciendo por una compuerta. Me levanto rápido. Inmediatamente salen dos sillas, contrapuestas. Me acerqué curioso. No hay nada peculiar encima o yuxtapuesto. La puerta se abre y entra alguien. Me quedo tieso cuando avanza ante mí un hombre joven, los ojos como serpientes de un terso color mostaza, la nariz perfilada, ancho de espaldas y tórax con un cuerpo cultivado durante horas en el gimnasio (exactamente de mi tipo), la piel pálida, el pelo aún más espectacular todavía tan largo como el de una chica sedoso y lacio, no vestía como los agentes sino ropas formales con el distintivo de la guardia en el pecho. Me invitó a tomar asiento gentilmente. Tropecé, creo que seguía embelesado (me esperaba un general cascarrabias y viejo), me sentía un poco atraído por él, pero no se fijó en mí. Obvio.

-Lamento que tengamos que conocernos tan abruptamente, Spicer –comenzó él, su voz era aterciopelada y firme a la vez-, creo que estoy un poco aventajado puesto que te conozco lo suficiente para saber quien tengo al frente, permíteme presentarme –el hombre vio de reojo y sacó una mariposa roja de su gabardina, con la que tapó con los dedos el número al que correspondía-. Soy Chase Young.

-¿Chase Young? ¿el presidente de Lao Meng? –exclamé haciéndome el tonto y sorprendido al unísono, luego de saber que el todopoderoso presidente de la compañía fuera un jugador más-, ¿y para qué el presidente de la compañía quiere hablar conmigo? No, mejor, ¡¿cómo usted ser capaz de acusarme a mí y a mi familia de delincuentes y matar a mi papá?! ¡¿no hubiese sido más inteligente que viniera personalmente a mi casa como una visita?! –Chase se me quedó mirando cuando me levanté de mi asiento.

-Tiene usted toda la razón Spicer pero cuando eres una figura pública y reconocida en todas partes, me sería difícil acercarme a ti sin que la prensa me quitara un ojo de encima, podría levantar alertas a otros jugadores. Tenía que hacer esto... lo más realista posible, ¿entiende? –arqueó una ceja-. No conseguí otro modo menos abrumador de hacer las cosas, créeme que lo siento mucho, voy a tratar de recomponer los daños que mis hombres hicieron en su casa y todo lo que...

-Eso no compensa la desaparición física de mi padre –gruñí con cierto tono de amargura. Chase no respondió, desvió la mirada como si nunca hubiera dicho nada.

-Créeme que llevamos desde hace tiempo asistiéndolo –no percibí el sentido de la palabra, hasta que Chase sacó un control remoto y una pantalla apareció, abriéndose una compuerta, donde mostró varias fotos y videos de mí en la escuela y cuando llegaba en el colegio.

-¡Eso es acoso! –lo reprendí, intentando de imprimir una impresión de enfado aunque no me molestaba... si me espiaba él.

-Sabemos que su alter-ego es Séptimo y, déjeme decirle que sus poderes tecnopáticos me llamaron la atención desde la primera instancia; su pequeña prima, una chiquilla muy audaz es la Doceava jugadora con el poder de la mediumnidad y su hermanastro, conocido en el mundo de los juegos como el Tercero, hizo un estupendo trabajo con su poder empático como contratar a esos matones para que te golpearan cuando saliste del colegio. Y ahora, gracias a usted, uno nuevo: Omi cuyo poder extrasensorial capaz de divisar imágenes de futuras, pero inciertas, es sorprendente. Son unos jóvenes talentosos.

-Bueno, ya nos tienes a los cuatro, ¿qué quieres?

-No soy tonto, Spicer, te informo que estoy al tanto que tu amiguita y la novia de Tercero es una jugadora más; lamentablemente no se me ocurrió una excusa para traerla aquí y formar el quinteto perfecto. No te llevo vigilando desde hace mucho, solamente que me es fácil conseguir información: unas cámaras aquí, unos micrófonos allá, unos interrogatorios bajo presión, pueden hacer maravillas cuando se tiene el poder. Sé que es un abuso, pero... –él presionó un nuevo botón y me mostró una imagen, la reconocí de inmediato-. Supongo que no olvidó su cara después de lo que pasó, yo tampoco, por su culpa perdí valientes hombres pero... ¿sería tan amable de hacerme un pequeño favor? O mejor dicho, ¿le gustaría trabajar para mí? –creo que por primera vez hice caso, en serio, a sus palabras desde que mis ojos se encontraron con los fieros ojos verdes de Wuya Miyo, la terrorista.

* * *

**A/N: Tantán, fin del capítulo ocho. ¡ESTÁ TERMINADO! ¡TERMINÉ DE ESCRIBIR EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE LOS JUEGOS DL DESTINO! El final no se lo espera nadie. Admito que parece un poco precipitado que luego que saliera Omi al ataque viniera Chase, pero... Me pareció que era el momento más preciso para sacarlo a la luz, únicamente se mencionaba en los anteriores capítulos y ahora se hace presente ante nosotros. Y ese es Chase Young. El hombre seleccionado por Dashi para competir en los Juegos del Destino, nosotros ya conocimos a la mujer y nos faltaba el hombre, un poderoso jugador, ¿amigo o enemigo?... ¡CONOZCAN A MI PRÓXIMO PROYECTO PARA EL FANDOM DUELO XIAOLIN! :D**

**Cosmic Love: Kimiko es una linda extraterrestre del Planeta Pyromania, que huye del malvado Hannibal Roy Bean, en su persecución la nave sufre un averío y termina estrellándose contra un planeta llamado Tierra. Su nave cae en el mar de una playa para su desgracia, ya que el agua es la vulnerabilidad de la gente de Pyromania. Pero afortunadamente es salvada por un surfista llamado Raimundo, la chica extraterrestre se enamora perdidamente (y a primera vista) de este apuesto terrícola. Kimiko decide ocultarse de Hannibal en el planeta, lo que implica que debe adaptar su vida a la de una chica promedio de la Tierra y a su vez conquistar el corazón de Raimundo. **

**Lo sé, no hace faltan que me digan cuál es la impresión que les dejan mis fics, sé que les encantó, los enloqueció, que no pueden esperar hasta leerlo ;) El fic es una comedia romántica, pero también es un drama escolar. Tenemos de protagonista a la polémica y aclamada Kimiko, y a Raimundo de coprotagonista. Ashley juega también un rol muy importante como villana principal y la rival en el amor de Kim. Jack va a tener lo suyo también. Vamos a dejar a Chase descansar de sus papeles de villano, vamos a darle a Hannibal su oportunidad para que nos demuestre la maravillosa alubia que es. Kimiko es bastante adorable de extraterrestre: Tiene dos antenitas en su cabeza, su cabello cambia de color dependiendo de su humor y tiene poderes de fuego (de los que no tienen mucho control ya que se libera por sus emociones y reflejos involuntarios como estornudar), pero aparte de ser una chica muy tierna, es celosa… Súper celosa… Y ya saben como es Raimundo n.n **

**Shadow y Ping Pong también van a aparecer en este fic, me muero por que sepan el papel que tiene Omi, es súper cómico. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo proyecto, se estrenará en este mismo mes de Agosto. ¿No les parece que Agosto en un mes hermoso? ¿quizá el mes más hermoso del año? Y no lo digo solo porque este mes es el de mi cumpleaños ^^ Muchas gracias a los chicos de foroswebsgratis por opinar. Ahora volvamos con Los Juegos del Destino... **

**Primero debo decirles que la lucha contra Omi fue bastante genial. Quizá algo loca, admito, pero en toda historia siempre hay un elemento de locura. Y luego nos sale Young con esta trastada, seguro que a muchos les cayó de sorpresa que el padre de Jack muriera tan súbitamente pero a mí me parece un toque inesperado. Y Raimundo irrumpió en el cuarto de Jack, rayó todo lo que pudo, destruyó en miles de pedacitos los sueños de Jack y parece que Jack, dejó fluir toda esa rabia y jura que se vengará de Raimundo, tenía previsto acusarlo, pero ahora ¿con quién? Les digo que esto dará pie a algo nuevo. Si quieren saber cuál es el plan de Chase, qué pasará ahora con Jack y su combo, conocer la identidad de otro jugador, todo eso y mucho más en Los Juegos del Destino, les recomiendo que estén atentos a una nueva actualización. ¡Hasta entonces! **


	9. Gritos del infierno

**9º**

**Arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Capítulo 4**

**Gritos del infierno **

Absorto de la idea, me caigo de la impresión, pero afortunadamente había una silla detrás de mí por lo que caigo sentado. Chase debió haberla movido anticipándose a mi reacción. No me esperaba una jugada cómo ésta. ¿Yo, Séptimo, es decir, Jack Spicer, trabajar con la policía para buscar a una criminal? Jamás lo hubiera creído. A no ser que… ¿por qué Chase querría trabajar conmigo? Creo que me precipité demasiado pensando con el corazón que me olvidé por completo que tengo un cerebro, algo me intuye que a lo mejor Chase quiera obtener a través de esta alianza un beneficio propio. Oigo un chasquido, Chase ya retomó asiento nuevamente y con una sonrisa débil me preguntó:

-¿Ya has decidido o te dejo más tiempo? Resueltamente acabo de venir tras haber hablado con tus compañeros, lamento si te hice esperar, pero tenía que hablar con todos por igual. Puede hablar con confianza, mis hombres nos están monitoreando en este mismo instante, pero les he prohibido conectar micrófonos a esta sala.

-¿Esto es real? –no se me ocurre una respuesta más inteligente, sacudo la cabeza-. ¿Por qué estás interesado conmigo? ¿eso es lo único que quieres? ¿quieres que detengamos a Wuya?

-Por supuesto que esto es real –se rió Chase-, como policía es mi deber detener a Miyo, es una peligrosa fugitiva de la ley y a su vez es una jugadora, la diferencia no varía mucha. Te voy a ser franco, Spicer, si me permites la confianza de llamarte así: si me ayudas a detener a Wuya dejarás de ir a la escuela por un buen tiempo y podrás pasearte por ahí libremente, sin olvidar que cada uno recibirá el sueldo que les pago a cada uno de mis trabajadores. Yo voy a tratar de servirles como sostén familia, no les faltará nada en su casa y ese dinero les servirá para algo útil.

-¿Quiere utilizarme como cebo? –gruñí sin sacarme eso de la cabeza.

-Como seguro te habrás dado cuenta Wuya anda detrás de ti desde la otra vez, puse a mis hombres en los lugares donde se le ha visto frecuentar y tengo la ciudad totalmente cubierta hasta he querido meter mis largas narices a tu pequeña villa. Sin embargo es una mujer muy astuta, sé que no va a salir fácilmente. Solamente quiero detener el resto de los elegidos antes que conviertan la ciudad en un circo romano y saldar este juego tonto pacíficamente. A cambio, se les proporcionarán todas las comodidades y beneficios correspondientes. Ya sabemos las identidades de ocho jugadores de los doce en total: Tercero Raimundo Pedrosa, Cuarto Omi Crudo, Quinta Wuya Miyo, Séptimo Jack Spicer, Undécima Kimiko Tohomiko y Duodécima Megan Spicer –me mostró una fotografía de cada uno, debieron ser tomadas por una cámara espía-, incluyamos en este círculo a Tubbimura Sonozaki y a mí persona, de los ocho solamente ha muerto uno... –la foto que mostró era la del cuerpo de Tubbimura. Recostado en un faro, con la cabeza gacha, los ojos cerrados, vestía con ropa de colegio y una puñalada profunda en el corazón, otras eran de menos grado en todo el tórax, algunos rasguños, noté que su mano estaba cortada. Sentí como se me encogía el corazón cuando veía la sangre salpicada en torno.

-Parece ser que cuando le cortaron la mano, él tenía para entonces un reloj de muñeca… No era muy valioso, pero...

-¿Estás insinuando que aparte de asesino, es un cleptómano? –no me contestó, él siguió mirando la pantalla- Chase... digo, Sr. Young, no soy el responsable de esa muerte si eso piensa...

-Ya lo sé, en la escena del crimen en la camisa de Tubbimura habían varios manchones de sangre tras someterlos en unos análisis de laboratorio, uno no coincidió con la sangre de la víctima, era O negativo y según tu expediente, no eres O negativo y no creo que seas muy, muy estúpido para firmar con tu nombre un asesinato –leyó mi expediente, Chase me lleva investigando hasta en los más mínimos detalles (mi tipo de sangre es A positivo), pero sigo ofendido por el "muy, muy".

-Entonces, ¿nos vas a soltar y vamos a pasear medio día hasta que se aparezca Wuya?

-Puede ser... o puede ser que no... sé mucho de tus habilidades como maestro del computo. Hace unos días ocurrió un incidente, bueno no sé si llamarlo "incidente", un hacker violó nuestro sistema de seguridad y ha estado husmeando por nuestra información.

-¿Un hacker? ¿crees que sea Wuya?

-A lo mejor.

-Así que... un hacker...

-Sí, la primera vez registró en los archivos referentes al caso de Tubbimura y, su última y más reciente actividad fue revisar carpetas a su nombre donde guardo nuestra investigación sobre cada uno de los elegidos, fue el día de ayer. Creo que se trata de un elegido, ¿quién más estaría interesado en el asesinato de Tubbimura Sonozaki y saber más de ustedes? –era una pregunta retórica, por lo que preferí evaporar la pregunta en el aire-, ¿nos serías tan amable de rastrearlo, por favor?

-O-okey –tartamudeé.

-Así me gusta, acompáñame, Spicer.

Chase se levantó de la silla y se puso al lado de la puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente. Él me llevó a la planta baja donde los otros ya habían bajado. Habían sentado a Megan, Omi y Raimundo en un sofá, en este mismo instante les ofrecían unos aperitivos. Omi no tardó en saludarme gustosamente. Desde el momento que salimos del cuarto, que descendimos por el ascensor y caminamos a la computadora madre, no he dejado de pensar que quizá esto de rastrear a un posible jugador y trabajar para atrapar a Wuya son tan solo pruebas de Young para algo verdaderamente grande, pero no sé qué es y no creo que lo averigüe. Me senté en la computadora apenas el jefe le ladró al anterior ocupante que vaciara el asiento, me senté. Si era lo suficientemente rápido podría rastrear el servidor y los datos personales de nuestro hacker a través de un programa para monitorear al hacker, empero era inútil si él/ella "no se metiera a revisar".

-Buena idea, por lo visto podríamos deducir que nuestro hacker se interesa por una noticia sobre los juegos, por minúscula que sea.

-¿Entonces, qué, van a decirle que estamos con ustedes? –irrumpió Raimundo.

-No necesariamente, podemos suministrarle una información falsa, vamos a ver que tanto podrá resistirse para buscar -sonrió Chase, lanzó una mirada a sus hombres. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza y rápidamente se pusieron a trabajar. Chase me invitó a sentarme junto a mis compañeros y en un momento se sentaba con nosotros. Me senté entre Megan y Omi, me serví una taza de café amargo. Cielos, olvidé ponerle terrones de azúcar. El sabor me supo agrio. Chase se sentó en el sillón del frente, quien interesado nos preguntó si aceptábamos la propuesta ahora que ya todos la sabíamos. Megan y Omi se me quedaron mirando, como espera que dijera algo. Raimundo se mantuvo al margen.

-Necesito un cigarrillo –Raimundo se levantó de su silla para dar una vuelta por ahí.

-Está bien, trabajaremos para ti, ¿aliados?... –inquirí extendiendo el brazo. Chase sonrió. Cerré el puño como si nada.

-Perfecto, nos mantendremos en contacto –sonrió- perdonen la intromisión, pero quiero que cada uno lleve esto, si necesitan o necesitamos comunicarnos con ustedes... –chasqueó los dedos y varios agentes nos trajeron unos celulares, creí que eran teléfonos inteligentes, pero Chase aseguraba que la idea eran hacerlos parecer desapercibidos en un pueblo tan simple.

-Gracias –coreamos al unísono, excepto Megan, por supuesto.

-Bien, enviaré una patrulla que los lleve de regreso a su casa. Estamos en contacto... –fue su única despedida. Los agentes nos condujeron, esta vez sin apuntarnos con las armas, a las afuera del edificio. Montamos en una patrulla similar a la que nos trajo a la ciudad. En un ángulo donde nos encontrábamos consigo alcanzar a ver la cúpula de las empresas de mi padre, sin él, qué le pasaría a la empresa. Chase nos atestó que iba a encargarse de nosotros, como un segundo padre, que iba asegurarse que no nos faltara nada (dudo que la madre de Raimundo esté de acuerdo con eso), pero no nos dijo qué iba a pasar con la empresa.

* * *

Llegamos con la señora al cabo de unas horas de la ciudad a la villa. La señora nos abrazó a todos. Se veía preocupada y el aire de nostalgia que tenía desde que vio morir a papá aún lo conservaba. Me sorprendió de ver de quién estaba acompañada, no sabía que Kimiko hoy le tocaba visita. Como lo preví no se comportó amigable con los policías, casi fue grosera con ellos. Sentí cierto tono de odio. Apenas se fueron por evitar algo desagradable, se fueron. Otra vez nos abrazó y nos preguntó asustada qué había pasado. Me mordí el labio, no podía decirle nada sobre lo que dijo Chase y eso la mortificaría, es más, no debía mencionar la existencia de los Juegos del Destino. Inventé una excusa rápida.

-Nos sometieron a los cuatro en interrogatorios, pero demostramos que no teníamos nada qué ocultar y el mismo Young nos tuvo que dejar ir.

-¿Hablaron con el presidente Young?

-Sí, se portó muy amable, lamentó el incidente con papá y prometió que se encargaría de nosotros para compensar lo qué pasó... –la señora se levantó furiosa poco después de oír mi explicación. Creo que cometí un error al haber dicho eso. Raimundo me lo recalcó cuando me fulminó con una mirada asesina.

-¿Mamá, qué vas a hacer? –inquirió Raimundo. Ella se detuvo en la puerta entrecerrada.

-¡Voy a alcanzar a esos agentes y decirle que no necesitamos ayuda de ninguna clase! –y cerró estruendosamente la puerta tras nosotros. Kimiko se nos quedó mirando.

-Debo detenerla antes que cometa alguna locura –dictaminó Raimundo-, ¿Kimiko, podrías quedarte con los niños? –ella asintió con la cabeza. Aún si habérmelo preguntado, fui con él.

Tanto Raimundo como yo corrimos a detenerla. Por suerte los agentes se habían perdido en el limbo literalmente. Pero ella no parecía dispuesta a torcer su brazo, su expresión daba la impresión que era bien capaz de ir corriendo tras ellos todo un día. Le dijimos que tampoco estábamos de acuerdo con la propuesta de Young, no obstante, debíamos aceptar porque nos haría falta hasta que pudiéramos conseguir empleo. Eso la tranquilizó un poco, o al menos regresó a la mansión, pero no quería ayuda directamente del hombre que asesinó a su marido.

-Y lo entendemos, ¿pero qué otra alternativa tenemos?

-Lo siento mucho, pero creo que voy a tener jaqueca en toda la tarde –suspiró finalmente, se frotó las sienes-, Jack, ¿podrías venir conmigo un momento? –me encogí de hombros y la seguí. Miré por encima de mi hombro. Como se iba encogiendo esa imagen e iba dejando solos a Raimundo y a Kimiko. La señora abrió de un manotazo la puerta y se sentó en el ángulo más oscuro del cuarto. Me senté con ella en la cama, una cama que iba a tener vacía un lado, un lado muy frío. No la culpo si está enojada con Chase o nosotros, pero no podía renunciar a su oferta.

-¿Sí, señora?

-No hace falta que tengas que ser tan amable, tú padre está muerto, tu hermanastro abajo, tu prima en su cuarto. Estamos en privado. Puedes hablarme como te venga en gana, sé que te mueres de ganas, que no deseas verme ni en pintura, que me odias porque fui la zorra que separó a tu madre de tu padre... Debes estar responsabilizándome de todos tus problemas.

-Señora, no lo vea de esa forma, no tiene la culpa... el amor sabe dónde encontrarnos... ya no quiero hablar de eso simplemente –sollocé levemente-. Recuéstese...

-¡No, vamos a hablar ahora o nunca! –chilló, golpeando la cama con furia- quiero que sepas que tu padre fue un buen hombre. Nos salvó a mí y a Raimundo, seguramente no lo sabes, pero cuando yo trabaja como su secretaria estaba desposada con otro hombre...

-El padre de Raimundo, supongo.

-Sí, él, para mí fue una bendición que tu padre me contratara a su alto estatus social y yo de orígenes humildes, el sueldo que cobraba era suficiente para mantenernos a los dos. El papá de Raimundo despilfarraba su dinero en alcohol, anteriormente tenía un cargo importante en la comisaría, pero lo despidieron por culpa de uno de mis primos... De hecho, fue por él cómo lo llegué a conocer y cuando me casé con él como toda mujer enamorada, estaba feliz y pensé que fue una decisión bien acertada... pero luego de eso todo se complicó porque cómo él era mi pariente, me culpaba a mí de su despido, Raimundo no pensaba y en vez de trabajar o buscar una manera de resurgir, embriagaba su profunda tristeza en el alcohol para cuando llegaba a casa venía muy violento y descargaba su furia con Raimundito y a mí –yo pienso que el padre de Raimundo se llamaba igual que él, por eso último y como siempre a los hijos que llevan el mismo nombre que su padre utilizan un diminutivo, como en mi caso Jack en vez de Jackson-. Tu padre se dio cuenta, yo no tenía amigas ni a nadie quien decirle mis pesares porque toda mi familia está en Brasil, estaba sola en esta ciudad, Jack... Antes no era como ahora, era una mujer retraída y con mucho miedo –dijo con voz queda, hizo un gran esfuerzo por continuar la historia-, tu padre lo notaba, él se me acercó y me brindó su apoyo y su comprensión, él me ayudó a poner la denuncia. Hoy en día, Raimundo está en la cárcel de la ciudad y a veces mi niño va a visitarlo, no puedo ir ni se lo puedo prohibir pues que está en su derecho. Aunque me haya casado con tu padre, ese señor es su padre. Yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él, no quería que esto pasara porque sabía que era un hombre casado y conocí a tu mamá, era una mujer agraciada, me quise alejar... Pero el sentimiento era recíproco y... bueno, ya sabes lo que pasó.

-Nunca supe qué pasó exactamente con el padre de Raimundo ni tenía idea de eso –algunos decían que era el hijo de un florista, del panadero, que era hijo de un asesino, que era un producto de un embarazo precoz... Ya que en las reuniones de padres y representantes solo iba a ella, quien lo registraba y hacía todo, el padre ni señales de humo si tenía o no. Por lo que he leído y visto, para que un engendro tenga una conducta de mil diablos es por familia quizá por eso era tan desadaptado como su padre. Sentí un poco de pena por ella. Comenzó a llorar irremediablemente. Quise calmarla, pero no lo logré.

-He sido una mala madre –gimió-, me importaba más mis problemas que los de mi propio hijo y creé un monstro.

-Vamos señora, su hijo no es tan malo... –mentí, sin embargo, por primera vez la mentira no me salió tan bien porque ni ella ni yo no nos la creíamos.

-Quería que supieras la historia, en el momento qué supe que vendrías a vivir con nosotros, no era solamente porque quería quedar bien con tu padre sino que me imaginaba esto... Sé que desde niño me guardas rencor por eso y porque soy la madre del hijo que no paraba de molestarte, una nueva idea... Lo interpreté como una manera nueva de empezar desde cero, quería llevarme bien contigo. No quiero servir de reemplazo como tu nueva madre, sino tú amiga, ¿pero ya no tiene sentido, verdad?... Ahora que tú padre está muerto, puedes decirlo. No habrá juez que te juzgue.

-Es cierto –respondí-, la responsabilicé de mis problemas aunque no tiene la culpa, también lo siento, usted se ha comportado como una verdadera madre... Aunque no fuera nada suyo, mostró más amor que mi padre... –traté de reírme para ablandar el ambiente. La señora se enserió totalmente cuando dije esas últimas palabras. Enfurruñó los dedos de la cama.

-Jack... hay algo que debo confesarte –me dijo con voz lúgubre-, en el nombre de tu padre.

-¿No podría mañana? Ha habido demasiadas lágrimas por hoy, ¿no le parece?

-No es conmigo, es un asunto que debían arreglar ustedes tres: Tu padre, tú y tu madre, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos está aquí para decírtela, tu padre me la dijo y me parece que no voy a cometer su mismo error, te la diré ahora mismo –su tono de voz comenzó a asustarme que preferí que hablara, aunque una vocecilla dentro de mí me aseguraba que sea lo que sea que vaya a decirme no me iba a gustar e iba a terminar horrible, pero no había otra elección ahora que me acorralé en este callejón sin salida-. Tu padre quería decírtela cuando creyera que estabas listo, pero para mí, cualquier momento estarás listo. ¿Sabes por qué tu padre te trató tan fríamente todos estos años?... –así que no era el único pendejo que percibía una atmósfera de hostilidad cada vez que hablaba con él. Me alegro no ser el único loco.

-¿Por qué le recordaba a mamá?

-No, sino porque biológicamente... _no eras su hijo –_mi cuerpo zarandeaba del miedo, tenía los ojos desorbitados del terror y me levanté de la cama jadeando, ¿qué quiso decir con eso servilmente?-. Como me oíste Jack, eres el hijo de Clarisa y un hombre pero no de tu padre, me dijo que fue la gota... que colmó el vaso... perdóname... Jack, ¿a dónde vas? ¡JACK!

No quería oír ninguna palabra más, salí del cuarto corriendo y bajé las escaleras, me mordí el labio en un esfuerzo de tragarme mis propias lágrimas, ¡¿cómo le va a contarle primero a una desconocida que a mí?! ¡¿qué se ha creído?! ¡un hijo bastardo, un hijo de un embarazo precoz o de un desalmado! Por primera vez en toda la historia, sentí deshonra de llevar el apellido que tengo. Kimiko salía del cuarto de Raimundo precisamente e iba bajando las escaleras cuando mis pisadas la alertaron, apenas se volteó a preguntarme qué me pasaba, me lancé a sus brazos y me dejé llevar... Kimiko no comprendía por qué estaba llorando...

-Sácame... por favor sácame de esta casa... –le rogué con voz ahogada.

-¿Quieres salir a estirar las piernas? De acuerdo, no hay problema –dijo ella incómoda. La tomé de la mano y salimos a caminar. Casi todos mis problemas únicamente me los contaba a mí mismo, pero con solo recordar esa triste vida que tenía antes de los juegos me recordó lo mucho que la odiaba, no podía asimilar por mí mismo este problema, debía contárselo a alguien de mi confianza. Los dos salimos a caminar antes que la señora bajara las escaleras. La perdimos de vista si me siguió el rastro o me dejó porque necesitaba respirar un minuto. Y al cabo de un rato que estuvimos merodeando, ella me preguntó por qué lloraba. Suspiré y le conté todo desde cabo a rabo, cuando Omi nos secuestró en la casa hasta la confesión de la señora Pedrosa.

-¿Y tú le crees?

-No creo que tenga un propósito de mentirme, ella no es una mala mujer.

-Créeme que lo siento mucho, no sé si sirve de consuelo, pero aunque tus padres no estén contigo al menos yo sí. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? –me sorprendió la pregunta, por qué en realidad yo le diría más bien: "amigos con beneficios", sin embargo, no voy a negar que la chica y yo teníamos muchos rasgos en común, que quizás nos pudiéramos hacer buenos amigos, con o sin el juego de intermediario. Así que le di la razón...

-Sí, eso creo, ¿y qué hay de ti? ¿cómo son tus padres? No me has hablado mucho de ti…

-¿Mis padres? Ellos... Mi padre trabaja casi las 24 horas del día en la ciudad, no lo veo casi nunca... Por eso puedo entender muy bien a Omi.

-¿Y qué hay de tu madre? –Kimiko se detuvo, arqueé una ceja- ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Nada, todo está bien –siguió caminando.

-Ajá, entonces me ibas diciendo...

-¿Sabes qué? No tiene mucha importancia, esta conversación es absurda, todo esto es una tontería, me sorprende que te preocupes por cosas innecesarias. Háblame más de ti.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar más de mí, quiero saber más de ti.

-¿Soy demasiada misteriosa para ti?... Lamento que no puedas soportar mis secretos, pero quiero que entiendas que si seguimos con nuestra amistad debes sobrellevar algunos.

-¿Pero por qué no puedo saber más de ti?

-Dije que no tenía mucha importancia –repitió ella de mala gana-, tal vez te preguntes que hacía en tu casa. Hoy me tocaba tutoría con Omi y de paso quería saber más sobre nuestra alianza, pero me encontré con la pequeña sorpresa de los agentes –me cambió de tema así de repente, con una facilidad increíble. Kimiko es increíble. Le seguí la corriente.

-¿Qué opinas de Chase Young cómo aliado?

-No lo sé, hablamos de Chase Young, él tiene un ingenio rápido y habilidades superiores de deducción. Tal vez te parezca ridículo, pero creo que tiene una inteligencia sobrenatural y demasiada inteligencia es peligrosa para quien es ambicioso, creo que deberíamos tenerlo bajo cuidado.

-Sabía que entenderías, Kimiko. Aunque tú novio no opine lo mismo...

-Y dime, ¿qué hay de nuevo? –me volvió a cambiar de tema, pero me pareció oportuno el momento para hablarle de la última travesura que había hecho. Ella lamentó que Raimundo destruyera mis diseños, pero escapaba de su alcance su actitud. Me prometió hablar con él.

-Aún así, estoy agradecido con Raimundo –Kimiko frunció el entrecejo-, me hizo ver que para cualquier intruso ese no es lugar para trabajar con inventos. Que necesito un lugar más privado, un lugar no muy recurrente, como el sótano... Sí, el sótano podría ser...

-¿Y vas a abrir un laboratorio malvado?

-Y voy a abrir un laboratorio malvado –afirmé. Kimiko dejó escapar una risita-, en mi visita a la compañía de Chase me agarró fuera de bases las numerosas armas y maquinarias que estaban construyendo, que creo que me servirá para algo, quién sabe.

Seguidamente me disculpé por nuestro último encuentro un poco vergonzoso. Kimiko se encogió de hombros y me dijo que "yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella", sacó su PDA. Me dijo que lo revisaba constantemente cada diez minutos y esperaba no dejar rastro...

-¡JACK QUÍTATE! –rugió de repente. Apenas me volteé, Kimiko me empujó a la derecha. Los dos nos caímos al otro lado de la calle. Creo que en esos minutos ya no pensaba en otra que el contacto físico (Kimiko me aplastó encima). Me pregunté qué fue lo que la alarmó. Ella echó un vistazo a su PDA. Se levantó respirando entrecortadamente y me ayudó a subir en el momento que tomó mi mano. Nos cubrimos la guardia. Me di cuenta que en el suelo había rastro de pólvora. ¡Nos dispararon! Canalicé la dirección del disparo. El responsable estaba oculto tras la fachada del almacén.

-Ay qué ver qué si eres suertudo, Séptimo. Agradece que Undécima estaba ahí para leer mis pensamientos o estarías en un viaje sin retorno al más allá –esa voz, yo la conozco.

-¡Quinta! –exclamé, Wuya vestía tal cuál como la vi la última vez. De su hombro colgaba un rifle de metal y pesado con una vista telescópica. Ella se bajó de un salto hábilmente.

-Eres un perro muy listo, gracias a ti los lameculos de Chase Young andan fisgoneando por todas partes, se me hizo casi imposible acercarme de ti, tenía que caminar disfrazada y no podía establecerme en un solo lugar, la ciudad no era segura para mí que tuve que desertar, pero gracias a mi infalible plan. Ya me encargué de eso, mis hombres vistieron mis prendas y andan despistando polis por doquier, tengo el terreno libre para mi desplazamiento, y voy a terminar lo que empecé como te lo juré desde nuestra última vez... Acabaré contigo y con tu amiguita, dos por el precio de uno en un viaje rápido y sin dolor deberías agradecérmelo.

-¡Jack corre! ¡vete a la derecha! ¡no podrá atacar dos puntos simultáneamente! –Kimiko me soltó, corriendo hacia la izquierda. Me desplacé velozmente hacia la derecha, un lugar lejos de la Quinta. Oí unos disparos. Debían ser los que programó para Kimiko y a mí cuando estábamos juntos. Me pregunto a quién iba a seguir ahora de los dos. Oí unos pasos. Obvio que a mí. Miré por arriba de mi hombro. Corría por unas vallas, me apuntó con su arma. Maldición estábamos en sus manos. Mi pistola láser no tiene oportunidad contra el rifle con cargador rotatorio. Kimiko y yo estábamos atrapados si no hacía algo para detenerla. ¡Pero claro! Aún no me he descolgado el celular que Chase me dio para contactarse conmigo y viceversa por si hay problemas, bien... Hoy es buen día para estrenarlo, llevé mi mano al cinturón. Se escuchó un pitido agudo lo suficientemente fuerte para una mujer que debía desarrollar sus sentidos para el tipo de profesión que está implicada. Oigo unas pisadas. Ah, dulce música para mis oídos. Wuya se detiene. Yo también. Esos agentes estaban lo muy cerca porque enseguida se asomaron en la esquina con sus cascos blancos y sus escudos. Es la oportunidad de esconderme, recté hasta irme a la esquina y quedarme a esperar ahí hasta que pasara el peligro. Wuya estaba distraída. No notó cuando me moví sigilosamente.

-¡Maldición! –Wuya sabe que sus balas no penetrarán esos escudos, así que recurre a los poderes que Dashi le otorgó. Veo que tiene una preferencia por utilizar más sus armas que sus poderes, éstas son utilizadas como último recurso. Wuya aísla las dos masas de agentes que corren hacia su misma dirección con un vórtice de viento.

La última vez también usó el elemento viento, ¿será qué tiene preferencia por aquel elemento en particular?... La policía tiene problema de capturarla, me acuerdo que tengo en mi poder la pistola aún, arrastro mi mano a mi cinturón hacia la parte trasera y aprieto con firmeza el mango, podría usar esta arma para ayudar a uno de los bandos: A Wuya, la terrorista o a Chase, la policía... Me quedé pensando en las últimas palabras de Kimiko, ella no confía en Chase, pero accedió a trabajar con él solo puesto que se lo pedí. Al igual que yo, deduce que Chase esconde una artimaña. En cualquier caso, Wuya tampoco es un angelito, es una terrorista y envió a Omi a matarme, me secuestró y me apuntó con un arma, me quiere ver muerto a toda costa, pero un favor puede ser el inicio de algo bueno y cualquiera de los dos puede ser un poderoso aliado.

¡¿A quién ayudo?! ¡¿quién me conviene?!... Pero antes de decidirme por la opción de Chase, la Undécima se avecina a toda velocidad hacia Wuya, su grito me previene de un ataque. Kimiko viene de salto en salto alzando un enorme cuchillo... No, era muy grande para ser un cuchillo, tenía que ser un machete... ¡¿ese era el cuchillo del que me dijo que escondía en sus medias?! Wuya se volteó. Kimiko descargó la hoja sobre el brazo de Wuya, tenía su objetivo bien fijo, se escuchó un grito de horror y la sangre salpicó a todas partes. Cerré los ojos aterrado cuando creí ver eso... Wuya seguía temblando del ímpetu y aullando del dolor, no pude mucho porque inmediatamente se tapó con su otra mano. Como me lo temí, Wuya perdió el brazo.

-Kimiko... –apenas alcancé a decir. Ella se desplomó de rodillas contra el suelo, jadeando. Me le acerqué. La policía tuvo oportunidad de avanzar aprovechando que la terrorista no hacía más que alucinar y llorar de la rabia y el dolor. Apenas la estreché, Kimiko me miró a los ojos y alzó su cuchillo, la hoja estaba embadurnada hasta el tope de sangre...

-Cómo te dije, somos un equipo, no iba a dejar que te tocase... Yo te protejo, a ver cómo se las arregla una terrorista sin su mano derecha cuando se es diestra.

-Pero eso fue muy arriesgado, ella pudo haberte matado.

-Lo sé, aún así corrí con ese riesgo, la policía se hará cargo de ella.

-Buen trabajo –dijo acercándose a nosotros uno de los agentes- hemos capturado a Wuya, la terrorista, el jefe os está agradecido... –nos mostró una video-pantalla donde Chase apareció en el acto. Tenía los dedos entrelazados y al parecer se veía satisfecho que por fin tenía en sus manos a la infame Wuya.

-Sabía que podía contar con ustedes, chicos, la policía no tiene palabras para expresar su inmensa gratitud, le debemos mucho, sobre todo a ti Tohomiko Kimiko –siseó, mirando de reojo a mi compañera-. Ah, Jack, nuestra trampa funcionó. Hace unos minutos, el intruso se metió a husmear información, el programa que bajaste nos sirvió para encontrar el lugar en donde se conecta. La información que precisas está con nosotros, te la enviaré por tu celular ahora mismo, cuanto antes puedas examinarla mejor para la policía y ustedes. Estamos en contacto –la video-llamada se cortó. Sabía que ahora tenía mucho trabajo por hacer...

* * *

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Megan y yo nos sentamos en la sala, después de que la policía se llevara a Wuya en una patrulla y la zona estuviera despejada. Kimiko me dijo que la única forma para que la policía nos encontrara de forma tan rápida debía ser por rastreadores en los celulares. Chase nos veía en qué zona nos movíamos desde la sede y luego daba órdenes a sus hombres para saber dónde encontrarnos una modalidad brillante. Abrí mi correo desde el celular, descargué los datos adjuntos del último mensaje que se me fue enviado. Aquella dirección era ficticia, como me lo esperaba, no me resultó difícil conseguir su nombre de usuario en el servidor que le proveía conexión. Su nombre de usuario era _kitty_minene2033. _Tragué saliva. ¿Así era cómo conseguías tanta información? Me lo venía esperar. Me puse manos a la obra. Me costó más de lo que pensé. Tenía una batería de barreras de seguridad, muchas innecesarias. Pero una vez que logré coger su código de usuario, el resto me resultó fácil: Ashley Flean. Vivía en Villa Xiaolin al otro extremo de la villa. Guardé su dirección y los dos números registrados de teléfono. No se especificaba qué tipo de dirección era y no sabía si era una dirección falsa... De todos modos, el nombre me desconcertó, ¿Ashley?...

-¡¿Ashley?! –exclamó Kimiko-, pero ella estudia en nuestra clase.

-¿De veras?

-Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? ¡la conociste en persona! ¡la rubia! –se me vino a la memoria el día en que fui a la escuela, en el que Keiko publicó mi secuestro en la escuela y la popularidad del periódico estalló exageradamente. Se nos acercó una rubia porrista... El primer día de clases también estaba ahí... Ashley.

-Ashley... Ella es una jugadora también –les conté que ella había estado suministrándome información directa de la policía y de Omi, y aquí estaba la prueba de por qué sabía tanto. Kimiko coincidió que ella también podría ser una jugadora muy peligrosa, pero yo pensé un poco más allá-. Y si ella es... creo que es Primero...

-¡¿Primero?! –clamó Omi.

-Sí, así es.

-En ese caso... –Kimiko se levantó- _No tenemos opción, debemos ir a su casa y matarla…_

_-_¡Eh, dije que creía que podía ser Primero, pero no estoy muy seguro! –chillé-. No podemos matarla sin estar seguros, no podemos condenarla, tenemos que buscar más evidencias para comprobar si es Primero antes de actuar...

-No podemos esperar, Jack. Primero no tendrá la misma compasión con nosotros, si ve que le perdonamos la vida seremos una presa demasiado fácil para ella y en su movimiento próximo nos matará a todos, aún si ella no sea Primero, es una jugadora y se ha mostrado como una enemiga, voy a correr con ese riesgo...

-Pero...

-Jack, de los jugadores que has conocido, ¿a quién te atreverías señalar como Primero? ¡¿a mí?! ¡¿a tu prima?! ¡¿o a quién?! –no me gustó que ella me introdujera en una especie de la ruleta rusa, pero no tuve otra opción porque todos en el salón esperaban mi respuesta:

-A... a ella...

-Entonces, ¿qué creen ustedes?

-Hay que matarla –respondió cortante Omi.

-Es una jugadora, debe ser eliminada –glosó Raimundo cruzando los brazos bajo el pecho.

Al parecer Megan era la única a favor mío o no (no dijo nada), su silencio incomodaba a Kimiko. De todos modos un voto en contra de tres, aunque Megan se sumara no cambiaría mucho. Justamente se escuchó una llamada, era Chase que estaba ansioso de saber de los resultados. Coincidió con Kimiko, Raimundo y Omi, debíamos encontrar esa jugadora, ya había cometido un delito con interferir en información confidencial de la policía. Mi celular (el normal) comenzó a pitar. Revisé el buzón de mensajes, tenía uno nuevo. Puse los ojos fuera de mis órbitas.

-Es un mensaje de Kitty, la hacker.

-_Léelo en voz alta –_ordenó Chase.

-_"Ha llegado la hora de vernos cara a cara, el tiempo de espera ya se terminó, es hora de enfrentarnos en una batalla trivial en la que cometer un error será el último del que nos podamos a deplorar... Quien consiga primero asestar la identidad del otro tendrá el primer avance para atacar, reunámonos a las uno y media, aquí abajo te doy la dirección, no lleves a nadie porque lo sabré. Espero que seas puntual." _

Me acaba de lanzar un duelo a muerte, del que no me puedo zafar. Solo tengo hasta mañana para prepararme en un desafío sin salida. Es un encuentro privado. Y para las expectativas que todos sostienen. Todos esperan que en ese duelo dé muerte a la elegida. Algo dentro de mí obstinadamente piensa que no todo es como se ve, que debería esperar, no desistía de mi idea y no me creía capaz... Si la mataba podría condenar a un inocente si no tengo razón y no me lo perdonaré nunca, empero, si no lo hacía les estaría dando la espalda a mis amigos, sería un traidor... Mañana a las uno y media de la tarde el destino de mis aliados dependería solo de mí.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Será Ashley o no será Ashley el sin escrúpulos Primero? ¿qué decidirá Jack? El capítulo que viene lo sabremos, traerá el nombre y rango de Ashley en los juegos. El título del capítulo es aterrador. Tal vez se deberá a la triste historia de la Sra. Pedrosa (no sabía si poner esta historia o explicar el por qué Megan es "muda", pero me decidí por el primero, el otro podrá esperar porque el siguiente arco estará un poquito más enfocado a Jack como tal) o quizá en el momento que le cortaron la mano a Wuya, esa escena fue perturbadora. ¿Cuáles serán las intenciones de Chase? Eso lo sabremos en el capítulo que viene. Y evidentemente me parece que las escenas de Wuya son muy explosivas, bastante geniales. Y si ustedes creían que me había olvidado de Guan, pues no es así. Pronto volverá a aparecer. El capítulo que viene es el fin de este arco y el comienzo de algo nuevo. Quizá no me entiendan. Deben esperar hasta averiguarlo porque será cuestión de pocos capítulos cuando un hecho va a cambiar drásticamente el destino de los jugadores. Gracias por acompañarnos hasta otro capítulo. ¡Nos vemos!**

**PD: Estoy pensando en hacer un remake de mi muy exitoso fic, Cazador de la Ciudad. Basado en la obra de Dumas, el Conde de Montecristo. Donde tendrá de protagonista a Kimiko, coprotagonista a Raimundo y de antagonistas principales Chase y Wuya, cierta conversación con cierta personita me puso a reflexionar sobre los esteriotipos de villano, la verdad es que los villanos hasta ahora ninguno representa al mío, a través de estos dos reencarnar mi tipo de villano favorito. Como sea, lo estoy pensando. ¡EL TRAILER DE XIAOLIN CHRONICLES ESTÁ YA AQUÍ! (en realidad es publicidad...) Todo pegado, of course.**

**Vayan a Youtube y ponga: Xiaolin Chronicles Promo, un corto de treinta segundos para promocionar a Crónicas Xiaolin. Les pondría el link, pero FanFiction no me deja.**


	10. La Octava, Ashley

**10º**

**Arco de preguntas: Fantasía mitológica. Capítulo 5**

_**La Octava, Ashley**_

_**Rueda, rueda, mi ovillo**_

_**Rueda, rueda, mi ovillo ¿Dónde estarás?**_

_**No le tengo miedo al infierno**_

_**Por lo tanto, existir es un infierno**_

_**Observo tranquilamente, pero no hay nada aquí**_

_**Ven aquí, desaparece, toma vidas y luego desapareces**_

_**Si regresamos al pasado, luego todos estaremos sedientos**_

_**El corazón de una bestia ha de conquistar la humanidad**_

_**Píntalo todo de rojo y negro**_

_**Santa contaminación interminable**_

* * *

Cuatro horas. En menos de cuatro horas sería mi encuentro con Ashley. No pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en las palabras de mis compañeros: ¿Cuento contigo?, ¿lo harás?, no nos defraudes. Desde entonces, viendo que no podía aguantar un segundo más salí del cuarto y bajé al sótano. Me puse manos a la obra. Aprovechar mi tiempo productivamente. He estado más de 12 horas trabajando en la creación de mi laboratorio. Ni siquiera me uní a ellos a comer, me acerqué a tomar mi plato y me fui. Me sentía raro porque la primera vez que me "jubilaba" de la escuela, mi asistencia era implacable, pero ahora que trabajaba para Chase no necesitaba otra cosa más. Un poco más y... Listo, he terminado con esto, estaba listo mi laboratorio. Creo que no fue mala idea mudar mis inventos aquí. Era un lugar más tranquilo lejos de la música ruidosa de Raimundo y de los intrusos. Algo solo para mí. Me puse a admirar mi trabajo, y me enorgullecí de mí mismo, que morbosamente comencé a acariciar mi laboratorio.

Me sentí como un verdadero genio maligno. Me acordé entonces del mensaje de Ashley, aunque haya trabajado arduamente anoche para despejar mi mente de lo que iba a pasar el día de hoy, no pude. Me pregunto a qué se referirá Ashley con eso de descubrir las identidades del otro. ¡Pero claro!... Ella sabía cuál es mi rango, mi nombre y tal vez mí poder, de los tres datos, solo uno podía afirmar con toda seguridad. ¿Será que mis deducciones son correctas y en verdad ella es Primero? ¿Cuáles son los números que nos faltan por descubrir? Primero, Segundo, Sexto, Octavo y Décimo, uno de los cuales, es Chase y el otro es Tubbimura. Van dos lugares. Quedan tres. Ni siquiera tengo una pista de cuál podría ser uno de ellos o el de Ashley, que me es más importante. Me pongo a buscar información sobre ella. Debe de haber algún dato o algo... pero me parece un poco inútil mi búsqueda porque no sería tan tonta para decir su número abiertamente a menos que fuera un poco sutil. Me metí en todas las salas de chat donde ella estaba registrada como usuaria y revisé lo que tenía guardado hasta el momento cuando rastreé su servicio. "¡Bajar, bajar, bajar!", esa voz sin más atañía a...

-¿Sabías que cuando trabajas en la computadora frunces el ceño de una manera horrenda?... Creo que te van a salir orugas antes de tiempo.

-Arrugas.

-¡Eso también!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería contarte mi último sueño, Megan no es muy habladora que digamos y a Raimundo parece no interesarle mucho, ¿sabes? Lo soñé otra vez.

-¿Qué?

-¡En que un unicornio con alas bajaba del cielo y me llevaba volando por el cielo porque yo soy muy especial, le caí bien, ¿crees qué se haga realidad?!

-Quizá –no quería desalentarlo, pero tal vez tenía razón, si ya existe un dios que escoger a 12 personas al azar y los somete a un trivial juego, ¿por qué no un unicornio?-. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?...

-¿Te has olvidado que puedo saber el futuro?

-Ah es cierto –musité-, a propósito, ¿pudiste ver algo para hoy?

-¿Quieres qué te haga una lectura? –inquirió Omi arrastrando una sillas hasta donde estaba, puso dos libros sobre el asiento y se sentó encima.

-¿De tu revista? –echó una mirada a la revista que tenía en mano, mis ojos se desorbitaron del horror cuando reconocí cuál era-. ¡¿Qué haces leyendo eso?! ¡los niños buenos no leen revistas porno! –dije arrebatándosela.

-¡Eh, Raimundo me la prestó personalmente, no hice nada malo! La encontré y le pregunté por qué esas pobres señoritas iban sin nada de ropa, él me dijo que al comprar esa revista hacía una contribución al mandar su dinero a una sociedad que se encarga de distribuir el dinero a esas pobre señoritas, para que así compren algo de ropa y no pasen tanto frío –_voy a asesinar a Raimundo, voy a asesinar a Raimundo... _

-¡Nada, nada de lo que viste aquí se quedará en tu cabeza!...

-Bueno está bien –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, entonces ¿qué? ¿te hago una lectura?

-Creí que tú poder trabajaba involuntariamente, viene a ti como un llamado de alerta.

-Sí, lo sé, pero puedo hacer el intento –Omi me sonrió, un poco inseguro extendí una mano. Él la tomó entre las suyas y cerró los ojos con fuerza, se quedó meditando por un largo rato, hasta que me soltó (_y decía que yo era el que arruga la frente cuando estoy buscando algo, por favor_).

-¿Has visto algo?

-Nada –se rió-, solamente me queda decirte lo que vi ayer en mis sueños, el curso al que te estás dirigiendo veo que vas a matar a Ashley, ¡felicidades, vas a salir victorioso!... Aunque es un poco raro pues que el lugar del encuentro no se parece para nada a una azotea, es más lindo y no tengo idea qué hace Kimiko ahí –no me convenció mucho, posiblemente lo decía para animarme; le agradecí por su consideración y por mera curiosidad le pregunté por qué creía que lo habían seleccionado y dado ese poder-. ¡¿No es obvio?! ¡soy maravilloso! Si bien ese poder, creo que me era mejor súper fuerza o cualquier otro, quizá por mi instinto, cuando se estás solo debes desarrollar una buena intuición a la que yo llamo "¡instintos de tigre!". En cuanto a ti, no hay que decir más, eres un gran inventor –dijo modulando la voz chillona como si fuera Barbie quien me comentó eso-, ¡andaaaaaaa! ¡¿estás investigando a Ashley?! Buena idea, Jack Spicer, infórmate de tu rival. ¡Qué curioso!, todas las fechas de subscrición dicen que se inscribió en el día 8 de un mes distinto, cada actualización son regularmente en los días ocho o cuyos dígitos sumen 8. ¡Incluso su número de usuario dice ocho!

-¿Ocho?

-Sí, ocho… –me detuve a mirar detenidamente en su nombre de usuario completo. Y vi sus dígitos. _2033, _al sumarlas daban ocho. ¿Será posible que ese sea su rango en los juegos? Se lo comenté a Omi, únicamente me dijo que había hecho un maravilloso descubrimiento y qué él había ayudado...

-¡¿No lo entiendes eso quiere decir que ella no es Primero?! ¡no tendré que matarla!

-Aún así, no estás seguro que sea su número, lo mejor sería tener que esperar hasta las uno y media. Según el reloj de tu computadora, te falta muy poco. Bueno, ya me voy, por cierto, me encanta tu laboratorio... Y otra cosa, tal vez sea el menos indicado en decirte esto, pero tu mayor error es que te rindes cuando estás frente tus habilidades, una observación nada más, ¡nos vemos después de tu victoria! –sonrió Omi de oreja a oreja. Es un chiquillo muy entusiasta, sin duda, pero tiene razón en algo. No estoy completamente seguro ni de lo uno ni lo otro. No quería almorzar, quería salir de una vez por todas de este encuentro. Me llevé conmigo mis guantes y después de mucho pensarlo cogí mi arma. Me ahorré las despedidas (no estaba de humor para gimoteos y palabras cursi). Salí de la casa. Siguiendo la dirección de mí correo. Como me lo tenía pensado, la dirección que me llevó al otro lado de la villa, tomé una buseta y seguí a pie hasta llegar a una fábrica abandonada. Ashley me esperaría en la azotea. El ascensor no funcionaba. Tuve que subir siete pisos por la escalera. Me tomé mi tiempo porque estaba siendo demasiado puntual. Abrí una fría puerta de hierro oxidada. Fui saludado por una amistosa brisa. Desde esta altura todo se veía muy bonito. Podía ver a cualquier cosa, incluso la escuela y creo que mi casa. Tal vez podría ser el punto más alto de la villa. Estaba maravillado. Por supuesto, todo abajo era nulo en comparación con el cielo

-Llegas a tiempo –me susurró una voz, giré sobre mí mismo y vi una sombra acercarse a mí era una figura esbelta con un cabello rubio platinado que relucía al sol y ojos negros-. Vaya, veo que te gusta mi azotea, admito que es un lugar tranquilo, pero conserva un encanto muy especial. Vengo de vez en cuando. Sabía que vendrías, pero llegas un poco tarde... –lo sabía era ella, la expresión en sus ojos develaba que me esperaba-, me has encontrado, pero muy tarde. Casi me has decepcionado, sabía que me rastreabas, no tenía duda que vendrías –me cuchicheó mostrándose ante mí como una elegida por la mariposa roja. Como lo supuse, no es Primero, es la Octava. Tenía el número 8 inscrito en el ala rota. Lo guardó rápidamente. Octava... El número más cercano a Séptimo, un número después de mí, la jugadora más cercana a mí en habilidades como en ingenio, podría decirse que tenemos cosas en común. Le mostré el mío a manera de respuesta. Ella lo tenía esperado, me sonrió seductoramente. Me pregunto con qué habilidad va a sorprenderme, ¿cuál es su poder asesino? ¿cuáles son sus planes?

-No entiendo… –preferí hacerme el loco. Si alguien está decidido a buscarte por internet, lo puede hacer.

-Yo también te rastreaba, ¿lo entiendes ahora? Me infiltré en la base de datos de la policía y pude averiguar un poco más de ti como en el incidente de Tubbimura, viéndote ahora, no eres absoluto como te imaginaba. Eres lindo.

-Ni yo tampoco –fue lo mejor que pude decir, creo que me ruboricé por la mueca que puso-, ¿qué estamos esperando?...

-Las uno y media hasta entonces no revelaré mis intenciones –respondió ella señalando el cielo, llevó las manos tras su espalda y nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro, sin hacer o decir nada hasta que ella habló-: No me gusta el combate mano a mano y no me considero particularmente una rival poderosa ni tampoco mi poder es la gran cosa, prefiero ocultarme y vigilar a los demás jugadores y dejar que se maten entre ellos... –confesó-, pasando a esto, no estoy interesada en ganar los Juegos del Destino y quiero unirme a ti, Séptimo –dijo con voz amable, me mostró el celular ya marcaron las una y media-, ¿qué dices, eh?

-¿Unirte a mí?... –parece ser que todos los jugadores le han dado por quererse unirse a mi alianza-, ¿eso era todo? –mi voz daba a entender que estaba impresionado como si esperaba más- ¿solamente quieres eso: unirte a mí, y tenías que actuar tan misteriosamente? ¿y por qué quieres unirte a mí? ¿por qué no dejaste qué mis compañeros vinieran? Sabes que yo no soy el líder de la alianza, somos dos.

-¿Aún no has entendido, verdad? ¿no me expliqué bien? No confío en ellos, tus compañeros –dijo-, tenías que ser tú, quería unos momentos contigo a solas, _sin ella. _Como te dije antes, no me interesa ganar los juegos, ni soy la adversaria más fuerte o la más veloz o siquiera la más lista, únicamente cuento con mi habilidad para el espionaje y otras herramientas que me ayudan a moverme discretamente, te estoy ofreciendo mis habilidades a cambio de que me dejes unirme a...

-¿Quieres que te protejamos?

-Algo así.

-Pues a mí no me parece mala idea –_sinceramente sus habilidades como genio del cómputo me tienen impresionado para hackear un sistema tan impenetrable como el de Lao Meng, algo me decía que era mejor tener a Ashley como amiga-. _Pero tengo que consultarlo con los otros...

-¿Quién habló de otros? –Ashley me tocó el celular apenas lo saqué para comunicarme con mis compañeros-. Recuerdo haberte dicho que únicamente confiaba en ti y nada más que en ti, y dije que quería aliarme contigo, no con tu grupo -_¿acaso me está poniendo a escoger entre ella o a mis amigos?-. _Te dije que no confiaba en tu acompañante, tal vez será mejor que te lo explique si me sigues –retrocedió y extendió la mano-. Ven conmigo –dudando, le di mi mano. La piel se Ashley parecía perder todo su color hasta ser solo transparente. No solo la de ella sino la mía. ¡Impresionante, puede hacer a sí misma como aquellos que la toquen intangibles! Atravesamos los pisos, descendiendo de una manera rápida y nueva.

Volvimos a ser sólidos cuando tocamos con nuestros pies la planta baja. Me pidió que la siguiera. Aquella chica conocía mi biografía perfectamente. Me dijo que me tomaba como un modelo y ejemplo a seguir porque estaba pasmada de mis habilidades y al mismo tiempo era su mayor rival. Como resultado de la admiración y envidia, quiso investigarme a fondo. No me molestó que buscara información sobre mí, pero me sorprendía que alguien supiera tanto sobre mí. Ashley me dijo que su casa quedaba cerca de por aquí que mientras íbamos podríamos seguir hablando. En cuanto a ella me confesó que era una hábil gimnasta, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con las porristas ideando nuevas coreografías y entrenando junto a ellas, alimentando a sus gatitos y navegando por internet.

-¿Tienes gatos?

-Ojalá, mi madre es alérgica a los gatos por los que no puedo llevar en la casa, solo recojo a los que me encuentro en la calle y me los llevo a ese edificio abandonado. Te sorprenderás, pero mi familia es alérgica a algo, mi madre es alérgica a los gatos, mi padre es alérgico al polen y yo soy alérgica al maní.

Sus padres pasaban todo el tiempo trabajo, llegaban en la noche, por lo que no tenía muchas cosas qué hacer, me comentó que era hija única. Sus padres la sometían a todo tipo de actividades para mantenerla ocupada, incluso llegó a ser reina de belleza cuando era una niña. Lo que menos necesitaba era saber qué era una pieza más de Los Juegos del Destino. Desde entonces ha decidido "espiar" los movimientos de sus jugadores e investigarlos, sus estrategias, sus debilidades, su manera de pensar o atacar, obtuvo información concreta al meterse en los archivos de la policía. Su idea era mantenerse al margen y observarlo todo como espectadora, pero apenas descubrirían la debilidad de su poder estaría perdida.

-¿Pero qué dices? Tu poder es increíble, te hace inmune a todo tipo de ataque, con hacerte intangible lo sólido te atraviesa sin hacerte ningún daño. Eres casi imposible.

-Supongo que sí, no lo había visto de esa manera. De todas maneras aprecio mucho mi vida como para desperdiciarla tan tontamente, este estúpido juego... Todos buscan ser dioses por un motivo egoísta, por una razón que los motive a cambiar su destino... Hemos llegado aquí vivo –me dijo, era una casa dúplex bastante acogedora y elegante, ella me invitó a pasar al abrir la pequeña puerta de un jardín. Debía admitir que quizá su casa fuera de un espacio un poco más cerrado, pero era muy linda. Me mostró la computadora donde ella se sentaba a escribir sus comentarios en el foro. Una laptop.

-Oye, ¿podrías decirme finalmente por qué no confías en Kimiko?

-Hay buena recepción eso es bueno, tu llegada me trajo suerte –aclaré la garganta, no quería que se desviara del tema-. Como te dije he estado monitoreando a Tohomiko porque es una jugadora como revisé sus archivos en la policía y algo me llamó la atención: Un día al azar tres semanas posteriores, Kimiko sale de su casa, toma una buseta y se va a la ciudad -_¿a la ciudad? Eso me pareció un poco extraño porque cuando llegamos allá, me confesó que estaba bastante entusiasmada porque nunca antes había salido de la villa-_ y lo que es aún más misterioso, se le ha visto rondando a veces por el hospital psiquiátrico... ¿qué te pasa?

-Es que me desconcierta... Kimiko me dijo que nunca antes había ido a la ciudad y ahora si tú lo dices, y tus fuentes son oficiales, es...

-Es que te ha mentido –por alguna razón no me gustaba como Ashley hablaba de Kimiko, ni siquiera ella misma me gustaba (admiro sus habilidades, pero no me simpatizaba como persona), faltaba poco para que dijera delante de mí que era una sucia perra o una criminal. Una parte de mí se rehusaba a creer tales cosas, trataba de defender a Kimiko y ella misma se me adelantó y usó mi boca y voz para poder expresarse. Pero por otro lado, creo que ella tiene algo razón, de esa mentira trataba de una verdad que estaba seguro que no quería oír.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué haría algo así? Lo sé, porque en el día en que nosotros decidimos ir a la ciudad por asuntos del periódico escolar, me lo dijo cuando estábamos entregando nuestros permisos...

-¿Y te acuerdas, de casualidad, quién firmó su permiso?

-Ah, su madre...

-Es imposible, la Sra. Tohomiko está desaparecida desde el año 2008.

-¿Desaparecida?

-Así es, nunca se supo que pasó con su madre exactamente, algunos sostienen que el Sr. Tohomiko fue quien la mató, pero no se sabe, su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y no se han sabido noticias de ella desde que reportaron su desaparición, ni su padre ha salido a declarar –dijo-, el señor Tohomiko se podría decirse que vive en la ciudad, el trabajo lo mantiene lejos de su hija y nunca nadie que esté vivo lo ha visto. A mí se me hace que está ocultando algo... Esa mujer no te conviene, mientras más pronto la elimines estarás a un paso seguro de ganar los juegos, ella es tu peor enemiga.

-Octava, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura? –le cuestioné. No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta como la maltrata. ¿Por qué me esfuerzo tanto en defenderla? Porque ella me advirtió de un sujeto peligroso, porque creyó en mí... En mi inocencia más bien, porque me salvó en muchas ocasiones, ¡cortó una mano por mí!, porque ella era quizá la única persona en este mundo que podría entenderme, porque... ella es mí única amiga...

-Llámalo intuición femenina –ronroneó, se levantó-, ¿te gustaría comer algo?

-No gracias...

-Entonces traeré algo de beber para los dos. Tú quédate ahí... –aproveché el tiempo que ella se tardaba en servimos para meterme en su laptop. Me lancé sobre la misma. Su conexión a internet era de banda ancha. Examiné su sistema de seguridad. Excelente, sus programas y sus deflectores lograrían ocultar lo que hiciera en su computadora. La señal de conexión tenía la máxima velocidad e intensidad. Envié a mí correo todas las carpetas relacionadas con los archivos de la investigación de la policía sobre nosotros y la muerte de Tubbimura, ya después las examinaría con tranquilidad, ahora me limitaría a copiarlas. Era mucho más fácil así que violar el sistema de seguridad de Chase, otra vez. Me apresuré a eliminar las carpetas. A continuación me ocupé de no dejar ningún rastro y que los archivos no pudieran recuperarse. Las manos me volaban y las carpetas se abrían y cerraban como relámpagos. Oí los pasos venir hacia acá. Me separé de la computadora inmediatamente. Salté al sofá. Ashley lamentó la demora y me entregó mi taza, era té aparentemente:

-Te va a gustar, nadie lo prepara tan bueno como yo –comentó-. ¡Brindemos, por nuestra alianza, ¿vale?! –me encogí de hombros y alcé la taza con ella. Le di un sorbo. El té sabía bastante raro, nunca había bebido uno similar, creo que tenía razón en ese comentario.

-Rico –musité. Cuando traté de darle la taza una vez acabada, no pude, se me cayó al suelo a medio camino. Me quise levantar para ayudarlo, pero apenas lo hice, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Volví a sentarme. Esto es raro, yo no tenía sueño y cuando bebo té nunca me ha ocurrido algo similar. Abrí la boca para pedirle ayuda, pero no me salió la voz. El cuerpo no me respondía, la cabeza sí. Ashley ni siquiera había bebido. ¡Maldición, drogó mi taza! ¡Una trampa!...

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba tirado en el piso, atado de pies y de manos, permanecía en la misma sala de estar solo que fuera de mi asiento. ¡Maldición, deberían darme el premio por el idiota del año que ha sido secuestrado y adormecido tres veces en una semana! No puedo soltarme. Un deja vu, así me pasó cuando desperté amarrado a una silla cuando Wuya me secuestró y del mismo modo que Ashley, fingió ser una buena persona y luego me apuñala por la espalda.

-Supongo que vivir una primera vez fue aterradora y es como caer en cuenta, pero vivir una segunda ¿no te parece que estás llevando las experiencias un poco lejos?

-¿Por qué, Ashley? ¿no era que íbamos a aliarnos?

-Perdona que haya tenido que engañarte tan vilmente, Séptimo, pero era la única forma de llevar a cabo mi plan. Mi verdadero objetivo: atraer a Undécima; no te hice dormir por nada mientras estabas dormido, cogí tu celular y le envié a ella un mensaje de auxilio de tu parte, donde decía que te había secuestrado y necesitabas que viniera –me dijo, mostrándome mi celular con el mensaje guardado de elementos enviados-. Esto es parte de mi plan, Séptimo, de eliminar de un solo tiro a Séptimo, a Undécima, a Tercero, a Duodécima y a Cuarto. Una vez que elimine a Undécima, mis únicos problemas serán Chase Young y Wuya Miyo, el resto está muerto... y cuando ya no sean más un problema, me convertiré en diosa.

-¡¿Diosa?! ¡¿no era que no querías ser una diosa?! –la confronté-, ¡¿qué pasó con eso que me decías que todo aquel que intentaba convertirse en dios solamente eran por razones egoístas?!

-¡Cállate! –chilló, pateándome en el estómago, se agachó y me susurró en un tono que solo podríamos oír nosotros dos-, tú no hablarías así si no hubieras pasado por el mismo infierno que yo... –en eso, asomé mi vista por encima de la cabeza amarilla de Ashley y vi a Kimiko al otro lado de la ventana, me hizo una seña, yo la interpreté que debía seguir distrayéndola.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Undécima no es la única que sabe mentir bien. Una vez que sea oficialmente la sucesora de Dashi, este mundo será destruido y solo así todos entenderán mi dolor... –masculló entre dientes, ¿había tenido antes esa expresión de odio?-. Originalmente no pertenecía a Villa Xiaolin, al igual que Undécima me mudé aquí, pero no por condiciones de trabajo o porque no tenía otra alternativa sino que quería recomenzar una vida nueva en la villa más pacífica del mundo. Mis padres trabajaban como azafata y piloto de avión, viajaban mucho como verás, una noche ocurrió una tormenta, el avión se estrelló y no hubo sobrevivientes, pero eso no fue lo que me motivó a irme, a pesar de que perdí mis padres a muy tempranamente. Seguí adelante, destacándome en la gimnasia y como estudiante, pero siempre moran en los alrededores envidiosos que solamente buscan a otro para hacer de su vida una miseria... En mi caso, chicas, un día encontré una carta escrita por un chico que me gustaba diciéndome que quería hablar conmigo en el muelle y fui para allá, fue el peor error que cometí en toda mi vida, cuando llegué no lo vi a él por ningún lado sino a tres sujetos que me miraban de una forma lasciva totalmente asquerosa –Ashley se estremeció con solo recordarlo-, traté de escapar, pero ellos eran tres hombres contra mí e inmediatamente que me tenían en sus garras, me asaltaron sexualmente. Estaba sola, nadie podía oír mis gritos de ayuda, una vez que abusaron de mí me dejaron tirada como si nada ha pasado. Estuve así por un largo rato, solamente volví en mi cuando un gato pasó cerca de mí y me miraba con curiosidad, traté de poner a esos tres bastardos tras las rejas, los encontré, fueron llevados a un juicio, pero ¿de qué me sirvió al final?... Se salieron con la suya y el caso quedó cerrado. No perdonaré a este mundo de tal injusticia ni a dios de haberme quitado a mis padres, la única manera de saldar cuentas es que me convierta en diosa y borre para siempre este mundo...

-Ashley lamento lo que te hicieron, pero no es razón para...

-Undécima se está tardando mucho –comentó mirando la hora por mi celular-, ¿qué crees que cara ponga si te encuentra muerto? ¿quieres que lo averigüemos ahora mismo? –indagó alcanzado un cuchillo, a punto de apuñalarme con esa cosa, Kimiko saltó sobre ella y la atacó. Ashley se desmoronó en el suelo con una herida en el hombro, no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse.

-¡Kimiko!

-¿Jack, estás bien? Estábamos preocupados por ti –Kimiko me liberó las manos, cortando las sogas.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡tú lo sabías, ¿cierto?! –refunfuñó Ashley.

-Nunca subestimes las predicciones de Omi –contestó Kimiko.

-¡Undécima! –ladró Ashley, sobándose la herida de su hombro derecho. Estaba sangrando.

-¡Atrás de ti! –advertí. Kimiko esquivó el último golpe justo a tiempo. Ashley blandió su arma blanca. Kimiko retrocedió. Llena de euforia arremetió. Repelió su ataque, estuvieron forcejeando. Me fui hacia adelante y traté de liberar mis pies. Tenía que ayudar a Kimiko. Las cuerdas estaban lo suficientemente apretadas. No podía ayudarme por sí solo. Necesito un cuchillo. ¡Un momento! Aún tenía puesto los guantes, Ashley no me los había quitado, probé si funcionaba y tal como repasé cuando los experimenté, salió una pequeña daga y, con ella me ayudé a cortar las sogas rápidamente. Dio resultado, estaba libre. Ashley seguía peleando contra Kimiko. Resiste Kimiko, alcé la vista y vi el teléfono. Corrí y descolgué el teléfono, marqué el número y reporté a una lunática armada. Di la dirección y antes de dar un dato más. Escuché como un metal caía contra el suelo. Oí un grito. Me volteé, Ashley desarmó a Kimiko y sujetándola del cabello, la amenazaba con la daga bajo su cuello. Me apresuré, en un acto reflejo, apuntarla con la pistola láser, empero corría el grave riesgo que podría matar a Kimiko accidentalmente.

-Tal vez mi plan no resultó como lo esperaba, pero al menos tú y Undécima no serán más problema. Adelante Séptimo, dispara, cuidado no desperdiciar tu tiro en una equivocación irreparable –me advirtió. No sabía qué hacer. Ashley tenía razón. Un tiro podría ser mi más grande error. No, peor qué eso, aunque no falle ya estaría atentando contra la vida de una persona. Un asesino. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, debía hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Nos quedamos quietos como estatuas. Tengo los músculos tan tensos que podría saltar en cualquier santiamén. Los dientes tan apretados que podrían romperse. Y la policía no llega. Ashley apretaba la hoja contra su cuello, vi como un líquido sanguíneo se deslizaba por la hoja. Vi que Kimiko difícilmente intentaba de comunicarse, en vez de atacarla, apunta la mano y dibuja un círculo en el dorso de su mano. Ashley percibe el mensaje un segundo más tarde que yo porque, ya entonces, he disparado a su mano. Grita y suelta a Kimiko, se cae rodillas contra el suelo e inspira profundamente en busca de aire que infle sus pulmones (trataba de recuperar el aire perdido). Durante un terrible instante me da la impresión que Ashley iba a atacar a Kimiko. Desesperado disparo otra vez. El segundo tiro atraviesa por completo el estómago de Ashley, se lanza al suelo y se retuerce del dolor mientras se forma un charco con su sangre. Kimiko gatea hasta mí:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, lo estoy. Voy a buscar su número, ahora vuelvo, no la pierdas de vista –me dijo. Ella se fue. Ashley perdió su fuerza de tanto retorcerse solamente se encoge en posición fetal y se lleva la mano al estómago... Esperando la muerte.

-Vaya... –tosió en un suspiro ahogado- _game over _para mí, entonces... Tú eras el único que podía vencerme y ahora –tosió otra vez, no podía mirarla, solamente la escuché- ¿hazme un favor, quieres? Gana los juegos, ¿sí? Si tuviera que señalar a un jugador, sé que vas a ganar los juegos, Jack. Pe-pero antes quiero que me escuches... No te fíes de aquellos que fijen ser tus aliados, sobretodo de Kimiko, no confío en esa mujer, te está mintiendo...–me sorprende que a estas alturas venga a decirme descaradamente que la única mejor amiga que tengo me ha estado engañando cuando ella me salvó de la verdadera embaucadora-. Si quieres ganar los juegos deslígate de ella o será tu perdición, Kimiko va a tratar de matarte y cuando se revelen sus verdaderas intenciones, te acordarás de mí… -Ashley soltó un grito agudo. Me volteé. Era Kimiko quien enterró su cuchillo en sus costillas, asegurándose que no quedara malherida. Después de eso no hay duda que esté muerta. Kimiko se levantó y soltó el cuchillo, jadeó.

-Bien, nos tenemos que preocupar por uno menos, aunque de todas maneras hubiera muerto por desangramiento. ¿Te pasa algo, Jack? ¿por qué me miras así?

-¿Eh? No, nada en especial –Kimiko ladeó la cabeza, oí la sirena de la policía a la que había llamado desde el teléfono de Ashley... Maldición, si entraban y veían el cuerpo muerto de Ashley junto a Kimiko y a mí, teorizarían que fuimos responsables de su muerte. Kimiko extienden su mano hacia mí:

-Vámonos, no nos deben encontrar aquí –asentí con la cabeza, pero miré de nuevo a Ashley y pensé en lo que me dijo Kimiko, aún si no fuera por el cuchillo, moriría tarde o temprano de esa herida en el estómago; nada más que yo, soy el asesino de Ashley... no puede ser, yo no quería esto para mi futuro, esto no puede estar pasándome-. ¿Sigues pensando en eso? No puedes retroceder al pasado, Jack, lo hecho, hecho está. Sabías que esto pasaría algún día, yo te lo comenté, ¿te acuerdas?... No tenías opción, era tu vida o la suya, y estaba claro que no iba a tener compasión por tu vida... E iba a matarte, pero revertiste los papeles y ha muerto en tu lugar, es un milagro entre milagros, debemos escapar Jack... No te preocupes más por ella, Jack, me tienes a mí todavía. Ven conmigo –Kimiko me jaló con ella hacia la cocina, escapamos por una salida de emergencia. Ya no tenía fuerzas para caminar por mí mismo. Me dejé llevar. Ahora estaba en sus manos lo que pasara a partir de este momento...

_-¡Al fin! –bostezó una voz-, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, ocurrió una muerte. Ashley Flean, la Octava, ya van dos... Quedan diez participantes, ah... Me gustaría que esto fuera un poco más rápido, ¿sabes? Porque interesante ya lo tiene..._

_-Y las cosas están por ponerse aún mejor, Dojo, mira –comentó Dashi mirando fijamente a una de sus pantallas. Dojo se medio elevó unos centímetros del suelo. El dios monitoreaba los movimientos de cada uno de sus jugadores para así mantener la estabilidad y control en su juego. Cada pantalla vigilaba un jugador. Dashi fijaba su vista en una en particular. Era el salón de conferencias, Chase Young sostenía una discusión con sus hombres. Todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban oír las palabras de su líder. La pantalla detrás de él muestra las imágenes de la casa de la Octava como su cuerpo inerte en el suelo según los informes del equipo que envió hasta allá. Dashi sonrió meramente, "¿qué jugarreta te traes entre manos, Chase Young?". _

-Mis queridos agentes, los he reunido hasta aquí porque hemos tenido un código rojo. La hacker que saboteó nuestro sistema, de nombre Ashley Flean, está muerta –hizo una pausa-. Lo único que sabemos de ella es que era una estudiante de Villa Xiaolin con problemas de bulimia y que su muerte fue bajo circunstancias misteriosas, que me temo... Que podría tener algún tipo de conexión con la muerte del estudiante Tubbimura Sonozaki, es decir, estamos enfrentando a un asesino en serie y, lo que es peor, la policía de Villa Xiaolin ha dejado bien claro que son incapaces de lidiar con este problema. Debemos interferir. ¿Pero quién es este asesino en serie a quién perseguimos?... Son sospechosos: Jack Spicer, de 17 años y estudiante de Villa Xiaolin y Kimiko Tohomiko, también estudiante de Villa Xiaolin y de 16 años de edad. Quiero que los encuentren. Y los pongan bajo arresto en menos de 24 horas, ¿quedó claro? –inquirió. Los agentes intercambiaron miradas y en una sola voz, ellos afirmaron las órdenes de su jefe. Salieron del salón en masa. Chase volvió a sentarse. Echó dos terrones de azúcar en su té, removió muy lentamente y bebió un sorbo. Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Perfecto, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

_-¿Formar una alianza fingida? Qué cruel... Chase, no he cometido ningún error en haberte escogido..._

* * *

**A/N: Todos abusan de la buena confianza de Jack, pero es que al tonto se le olvida que en unos juegos con un botín tan jugoso es prácticamente imposible confiar en alguien. Dios... Si este fic no se hubiera llamado "Los Juegos del Destino", se hubiera llamado "padre e hijo" aquí todo el mundo tiene un problema muy grave con sus padres. Jack, Megan (no es seguro), Omi, Ashley... ¿Falta alguien? No sé, habrá que seguir leyendo quién es el próximo que tiene problemas con sus padres. Este fue el primer capi en donde mi mente se me quedó en blanco por qué tenía la idea, ¿pero cómo hacerla? ¿qué voy a poner? ¿por qué la voy a poner? Esas preguntas y no se me ocurrió nada hasta mañana que me senté a escribir lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza. Y de ahí salió. A veces cuando estoy atorada en una idea, escribo el capítulo desde el final hasta el comienzo, es una cosa de locos, pero funciona... Me ayuda mucho a pensar, fue así como se me ocurrió algo, que no me pareció tan malo y lo dejé. Creo que es la tercera vez en que a Jack lo duermen... y lo secuestran... Por Wuya, Omi (aunque este no es propiamente un secuestro o sí, no sé, es de locos) y Ashley respectivamente. **

**-¡Vota por tu secuestro favorito!**

**Qué débil, ¿verdad? Pero ya, ya está bueno, los secuestros pasaron de moda, así que este será el último. Lo juro por mi honor.**

**-Jack es tonto, pero TONTO. **

**Hace poco se me ocurrió el final de este fic y déjenme decirle que es glorioso, me gustó tanto que lloré. Bueno a mitad del fic me detengo a pensar porque… los participantes están tras la idea de convertirse en dioses, ¿pero por qué? Les debía dar un motivo a cada uno porque era parte fundamental de los personajes y del fic. No tenía el motivo de todos, solo algunos. El de los más importantes. El motivo de Ashley en particular es rebuscado, pero a mí me pareció lo justo, también en su lugar hubiera querido borrar a este mundo. Se parece un poco... a Doña Bárbara, pierde a su novio (en este caso a sus padres) y luego es violada por varios hombres (si con uno es horrendo, con varios es una calamidad, un infierno como dice ella), entonces la tipa pasa a ser de una dulce niñita a un ave de rapiña que odia a la humanidad. **

**Este capítulo fue bastante emotivo. Y coincido mucho con Dojo, por fin, una muerte. Y también con Dashi, a partir de aquí las cosas se pondrán aún más interesantes pues que es el comienzo de algo nuevo. No sé si ustedes lo notaron pero Jack acaba de abrir su laboratorio en el sótano, bueno pues... Se está pareciendo un poco al Jack de la serie original, vamos a ver cómo queda esto al final. Y la misma pregunta que Dashi se hizo para sí mismo, se las hago a ustedes: ¿Qué jugarreta se trae entre manos, Chase? ¿qué pasará con Jack ahora qué ya está "corrompido"? ¿por qué tantos secretos, por qué tantas mentiras, cuáles son los misterios que Kim no nos quiere desvelar? (Jack la va a tener que confrontar tarde o temprano con respecto a eso) ¿quién será el próximo en morir en los Juegos del Destino? ¿qué pasará ahora?... Tendrán que ver eso en la continuación de la historia. En el próximo arco exploramos las dimensiones humanas de Jack y vemos como evoluciona esa metamorfosis interna, conoceremos a un OC muy importante, la acción se apoderará del fic, se revelarán misterios que antes no se habían explicado, y otras sorpresas por descubrir. **

**-Eso tendrá que verlo en el próximo capítulo de Los Juegos del Destino. Esperen el próximo arco de preguntas: Narrador Sangriento. Hasta entonces.**

**PD: Estoy algo confundida. Ayer estaba explorando Doblaje Wiki de Venezuela, y encontré uno llamado: Teen Titans Go!, la nueva serie de Teen Titans (como las series actuales son pura porquería, están haciendo spin-off de las buenas series que todos se encargaron de borrar del mapa). Esa serie ya se estrenó en los Estados Unidos, por lo que me puse a ver transmitieron veintiséis capítulo y todavía no ha concluido allá en Americano. Y por lo que leí las grabaciones empezaron el 3 de mayo, cuando en Estados Unidos se estrenó el 23 de abril, muy cerca las fechas... Eso quiere decir que no hay necesidad de que esperemos un año para que se dé allá la temporada primera de Xiaolin Chronicles, si no que tendríamos que esperar meses. El doblaje de los Jóvenes Titanes en acción se hizo en Venezuela, y la única voz que regresó fue Ángel Balam, el que dobló a nuestro querido Clay Bailey... Así que Xiaolin Chronicles podría doblarse aquí como su predecesora y tener otras voces. Por lo que leí, del reparto original, Gonzalo Fumero (quien le dio la voz en Latinoamérica a nuestro amado Raimundito) regresó de Francia y está haciendo actualmente doblaje, pero que podría regresar y Rebeca Aponte (se encargó de ser intérprete de Kimiko), está haciendo doblaje a algo muy específico: A History Channel y a Biography, está parcialmente retirada... Veremos qué pasa... **


	11. La Duodécima, Megan

**11º**

**Arco de preguntas: Narrador sangriento. Capítulo 1**

_**La Duodécima, Megan**_

_**¿Qué clase de sueños tendrás hoy?**_

_**¿Qué tipo de estrellas verás hoy?**_

_**Con las grandes alas que tienes en la espalda vuela hasta arriba**_

_**Y con esta llave, abre las posibilidades de ver un mejor mañana**_

_**Alcanzas esas estrellas, deja todos tus miedos, deja volar tu yo que estaba abandonado y solitario en este mundo y pintemos estrellas de esperanza en este sombrío mundo**_

* * *

Se abrió la puerta. Se oyeron ciertos pasos quedos. Se dirigió a la cama. Se sentó sobre ella y cruzó las piernas. Cogió la cobija. Se la echó encima de la cabeza, cubriéndose como si fuera una capa. Había pasado unos días desde que la Octava, Ashley, saliera de los Juegos del Destino. En el momento en que Cuarto, Duodécima y Undécima se quedaran en la sala de estar en espera que Jack se apareciera con la gran noticia de que Ashley no estorbaría en el camino. Cuarto tuvo una premonición, justo antes que el enemigo le enviara un mensaje al celular de Undécima, veía claramente la imagen que había visto el día anterior solo que más clara. Séptimo mataría a la Octava de un disparo al estómago en un acto de desespero cuando tomase a la Undécima de rehén, visualizó a Séptimo secuestrado por la Octava, el lugar era muy bonito para ser un sótano tras describirlo Undécima dedujo que debía tratarse más como una residencia, poco después le llegó a su celular el mensaje de Jack pidiendo ayuda desde su celular. Le pareció muy sospechoso que enviara un mensaje pidiendo ayuda "si estaba secuestrado".

Debía ser una trampa para capturarlos a todos. Kimiko se arriesgó a ir en su rescate. Las predicciones de Cuarto se hicieron realidad. Y la Octava murió en la misma forma que vislumbró. Su muerte salió en todos los periódicos. La policía aludía que la muerte de la estudiante estaba vinculada en cierta forma con el asesinato de Tubbimura y la compañía de Chase iba a encargarse a partir de ahora. Desde ese entonces, Séptimo entró en un estado de catatonia del que no ha podido regresar. La muerte de Ashley causó en él un gran impacto que lo ha dejado casi en un estado vegetativo. Al punto de no querer hacer nada. Con suerte lograba comer o siquiera ir al baño. Si bien, volvían a tener problemas.

Ahora que Ashley quedó como la Octava elegida, no tenían pistas para saber la identidad de Primero ni se había vislumbrado un nuevo ataque de éste. Estaban de nuevo en cero. Con Jack "fuera de servicio", Raimundo no estaba afiliado a la alianza y Kimiko venía de vez en cuando. Solamente Megan y Omi estaban prácticamente solos. Debían idear una manera de dar con primero y matarlo, ¿pero cómo? Entonces Megan decidió que su poder podría ser la clave de todo esto. Tenía el poder de la mediumnidad, es decir, podría ver y charlar con los espíritus a lo mejor podría contactarse con Tubbimura desde el más allá.

-¿Crees que funcione, prima? –le preguntó Omi- Recuerda que es de gran importancia para hermano y hermana -Megan se encogió de hombros. Parecía insegura, pero quería intentar. Sin embargo, había un pequeño problema. No podía invocar espíritus, si no podía verlos y hablar con ellos; la única manera de tener más posibilidades de hablar con él, sería ir al sitio en donde lo mataron, tal vez estaría rondando por ahí cerca. Megan convenció a la señora Pedrosa de ir a aquel lugar con el pretexto de comprar unas donas para hermano Jackie (ya que desconocía el verdadero estado en que estaba). La señora no parecía muy convencida en dejar a Omi solo, éste aseguró estar bien (sus hermanos Raimundo y Jack lo estarían cuidado). Megan la empujó hasta la salida. Omi estuvo a la expectativa de que regresaran. Justamente alguien tocó el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Yo abro! –exclamó Omi alegremente-. Abrir, abrir, abrir –canturreó mientras "brincaba" los escalones. Escuchó la televisión prendida, "su hermano" debía estar viendo la televisión y al parecer se inmutó que alguien tocaba el timbre; cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a lo que podría ser un agente, un policía-. Residencia Spicer... ¡Ah, hola oficial Guan!... tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola, ¿está Jack Spicer en casa?

-Sí y no.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? ¿está o no está?

-No y sí.

-¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?!

-No puedo tomarle el velo, usted siquiera es gitana -el agente Guan puso los ojos en blanco, Omi volvió a retomar la palabra-, en cuanto a Jack será mejor que venga a descubrirlo usted mismo –Omi lo arrastró al interior de la casa. Lo llevó al sótano. Entendió el estado de Jack al verlo semiconsciente sobre la silla con un brazo apoyado sobre el mesón, la cabeza a un lado y la mirada extraviada. El agente chasqueó los dedos tratando de llamar su atención y gritando su nombre. Jack no respondía a ningún estímulo. Solo decía entre dientes frases incoherentes: Yo la maté, está muerta por mí culpa, soy un asesino. El agente comprendió la situación, analizando el caso, pero no tenía ningún sentido las palabras que decía.

-¿Desde hace cuanto ha estado así?

-Hace un par de días.

-¿Por qué no lo han llevado a tratamiento?

-Ah pues... porque no se nos ocurrió –Omi sabía que un médico haría preguntas, y no podía responderlas-. Estoy seguro que es una de las bromas de hermano Jackie, y volverán con nosotros en cualquier momento–añadió, el agente suspiró profundamente, separó una silla y se sentó con una sonrisita forzada.

-Pues qué pena, venía con tantas ganas a contarle esta crónica para ver si se les bajaba el ánimo, pero con esto creo ya no podrán desanimarse más.

-¿Qué noticia?

-La terrorista, la tal Wuya Miyo, ha escapado de la prisión donde los hombres de Chase la metieron, sucedió en plenas horas de la madrugada. Cuando abrieron su celda ya no estaba ahí. La están buscando. Con la seguridad que tiene Chase en todas partes, creo que solo un sobrehumano podría salir de allí sin ser visto, creo que alguien la ayudó a escapar, pero no sé quién podría ser, sus secuaces fueron capturados igualmente. Además, ella estaba herida.

-Debe de ser un cómplice nuevo –Omi ladeó la cabeza. Es posible que alguien la ayudara a escapar, pero lo que más le parecía inusual es cómo pudo escapar de la cárcel si sus padres le comentaron una vez que era prácticamente imposible escapar de una zona tan segura, ¿tal vez su nuevo cómplice es un agente? Lamentablemente Jack "estaba en otro planeta" para saber qué opinaba. Raimundo no quería incumbirse con nada de esto. Únicamente podrían comunicarse con Kimiko. Megan trabajaba por entrar en contacto con Tubbimura con la esperanza de poder preguntarle si había visto el rostro de su asesino antes de morir. Omi se excusó con el agente mientras hacía una llamada. Kimiko accedió en ir. Omi sugirió subir arriba y esperarla. El agente asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía preocupado por el estado de Jack, las palabras del chico no lo habían convencido por completo. Omi y el agente fueron a la sala de estar, tomaron asiento y esperaron que viniera Kimiko. Alguien tocó el timbre, no era la señora porque no tocaría el timbre. Era Kimiko, vestida con una camisa larga y blanca de flores rosas, pantalón blanco con cinturón, zapatillas de deportes blancas y un bolso blanco. Tenía el cabello anaranjado para la ocasión.

-Eh hola Omi, escuché que tenías algo importante qué decirme. ¿Cómo está Jack?

-Igual que siempre.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías visita, ¿ha pasado algo serio?

-Nada en especial, salvo que Wuya ha escapado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿no eran qué iban a encargarse de ella?! ¡¿cuándo sucedió?!

-Parece ser que no –intervino por primera vez el agente.

-En la madrugada de este mismo día. No sabemos cómo ocurrió exactamente.

-Bueno chicos ha sido un placer volverlos a saludar, pero creo que he abusado de mi tiempo libre, debo irme. Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Megan, Kimiko, Omi –dijo despidiéndose con dar unas palmaditas en la cabecita de éste. Cruzó por la puerta y se marchó tranquilamente de la casa, apenas recorrió mitad de la cuadra, él reconoció a una patrulla de Chase Young dirigirse a la residencia de los Spicer. ¿Qué estaría pasando? Entre tanto, Omi le confería a Kimiko que entre él y Megan habían encontrado una manera nueva de averiguar la posible identidad del Primero. Le explicó sobre los poderes de Megan y la gran utilidad qué podrían hacerle, aunque lastimosamente podía servir de medio entre el mundo de los espíritus y el de los vivos, no podía invocar a ningún espíritu, por eso había ido a la escena del crimen donde había muerto Tubbimura.

-¿Y ha logrado algún avance?... –la puerta se abrió de repente. Los agentes irrumpieron en la sala...

-¿Otra vez? –refunfuñó Raimundo directamente fastidiado, acercándose con un cigarrillo en mano. Se alarmó cuando notó a los agentes arrojar a Kimiko al suelo, varias armas la apuntaron antes que se levantara.

-Tohomiko Kimiko –dijo uno de los agentes-, se le acusa de ser sospecha del asesinato de Ashley Flean, tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a solicitar a un abogado, todo lo que diga será utilizado en su contra.

-¡Kimiko!

-¡Retroceda! –ordenó uno, Raimundo alzó las manos mientras iba para atrás-. Responda, ¿dónde está su hermanastro? –antes que Raimundo pudiera responder, los agentes trajeron arrastrado (no, en serio, su cara rozaba contra el piso) a Jack.

-Raimundo, estaremos bien, seguramente es un malentendido. Ni se te ocurra llamar a papá y no le digas nada a tu madre si no regresamos, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer –dijo la chica cuando los agentes la obligaron a levantarse. Raimundo asintió con la cabeza. Megan y Omi se pegaron a su lado cuando los arrimó hacia él. Inconcusamente se había preparado para esta situación. A los dos los obligaron a montarse a una patrulla. Kimiko se montó de un empujón (a regañadientes). A Jack lo arrojaron junto a ella. Se escuchó el ronroneo del motor.

-No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien… –aseguró ella con voz temblorosa-. Jack si estás ahí todavía, me gustaría que volvieras, tal vez no puedo hacer esto sola...

* * *

El viaje les tomó horas, pero para ambos les pareció segundos. De tantas veces que habían ido a la ciudad, parecía que se habían acostumbrado tanto al ambiente tranquilo de la villa al de la ciudad. Solamente que en esta visita, ninguno tenía esposas en sus manos. Kimiko estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento, por ambos, no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a los agentes que los habían traído y atenta a cualquier sonido. Fue un viaje tranquilo. Casi nadie dijo nada. Uno de los agentes se había sentado con ellos y cargaba con un cañón de plasma. Kimiko odiaba como los trataban los agentes. Como si fueran unos criminales. Solamente se escuchó el sonido del teléfono. Por lo que escuchó parece que se trataba de Chase afirmó que tenía a los dos consigo e iban saliendo a la ciudad. Después de eso, la llamada se cortó y siguieron camino a la ciudad. Kimiko quiso sacar su PDA, empero, apenas podía sentirse cómoda para sacar su aparato del bolsillo y revisar las intenciones de Chase. Ya era muy tarde cuando llegaron a la sede principal donde Chase organizaba a todos sus agentes por todas partes. Los esperaba asomó su cabeza por la ventana de su oficina. Jack se desplomó al piso como un muñeco de trapo. Kimiko salió rápidamente y ayudó a Jack a levantarse. Los agentes la amenazaron con sus armas.

-¡Por amor de Dios, dejen de actuar tan ridículamente, él no está bien de la cabeza! ¡No va a hacerles nada! –les gritó Kimiko frenética, arrastrando a Jack consigo. Por lo menos pudo caminar con ella. Los agentes guiaron a los recluidos a través de la compañía los escoltaron en un cuarto blanco especial. Jack reconoció el lugar, pero estaba demasiado aturdido para hablar. Kimiko vio su oportunidad de sacar su PDA. Cuando miró la pantalla, estaba en blanco. Trató de darle unos golpes y reiniciarla. Pero de nada sirvió. "_¿Qué está pasando? ¿por qué mí PDA no puede hacer una lectura? Es esta habitación, ¿su cobertura es nula? No, pienso que se debe por algo que hizo Young_".

-Sin aparatos electrónicos, Tohomiko.

-¡Es mi PDA! No puedo moverme sin él, no estoy haciendo nada malo –chilló Kimiko, apartándose-, exijo hablar con su líder, ¡¿dónde está el presidente, Chase Young?!

-Él vendrá pronto –informó el agente, cerraron la puerta. Kimiko golpeó con toda su fuerza la puerta, de nada sirvió. Llamó a Chase, dirigiéndose a las paredes en busca de una cámara donde los estuviera observando. Se acordó del cuchillo que escondía bajo sus ropas. Intentó abrir la puerta. No lo logró. Kimiko se desmoronó al suelo. Miró a Jack sentado en medio, seguía catatónico. Gateó hasta él desesperada y le suplicó:

-Jack, por favor, ayúdame. Con tus poderes de tecnópata podríamos salir de aquí, puedes controlar la tecnología con tu mente, por favor vuelve te necesito.

-No puedes –Kimiko giró sobre sí, miró al hombre responsable de todo esto sonriendo, se levantó-. Aún si intentas matarme, no te servirá de mucho. Esta habitación es en realidad un campo electromagnético capaz de neutralizar los poderes de Spicer, me di cuenta que sus poderes operan en función como si fuera un aparato electrónico, es decir, este campo es su vulnerabilidad. Tú también eres propensa, Undécima, baste con que te quiten esa aparatito y lo destruyan para que no leas la mente de más nadie –Kimiko rechinó los dientes.

-Tú eres tan culpable como nosotros de la muerte de Ashley, tú sabes que nos recriminaste injustamente. Engañaste a Jack diciendo que querías aliarte con nosotros para esperar en el primer momento y acusarnos, así tendrías el pretexto perfecto para caer en tus trampas. ¿Y ahora qué, vas a matarnos?

-¿Matarlos? ¡no, yo no haría cosas como esa! –se rió-. Tengo en mi poder la evidencia que los incrimina como culpables de los asesinatos de Sonozaki y Flean, depende de ustedes si me hacen un favor si esta evidencia y mis reportes sobre los dos son borrados o difundidos a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito la ayuda del Sr. Spicer, eso es todo. Él es un tecnopata, un inventor, solo él puede armarlo. Espero que pueda sacarlo de su mundo, Srta. Tohomiko, mi paciencia tiene un límite muy preciado –sonrió maquiavélicamente. La puerta estaba abierta. Chase se apoyó en ella. Kimiko apretó los puños. Ayudó a Jack a ponerse de pie. Chase espero que ambos salieran y luego los condujo a su oficina. Era un espacio abierto con estanterías, escritorio, unos confortables sillones y una vista entera de la ciudad. Abrió una habitación. Kimiko se le cae casi la quijada. Ante ella había lo que parecía una supercomputadora. La máquina no parecía lista para su funcionamiento, le faltaba algunas partes. Kimiko intuía que de todos modos iban a terminar siendo cómplices del plan maléfico de él. Solo había dos delitos para elegir. Chase le entregó a Jack los planos para terminarla. Luego los dejó a solas. Kimiko le acercó a Jack los planos:

-No creo que sea buena idea, pienso que Chase está tramando algo, ¿qué piensas?... ¡Tierra llamando a Jack!, ¡llamando a Jack!, ¡por favor, te necesito aquí a mi lado! –exclamó ella, agitando sus hombros- ¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con lidiar con tu prima muda, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor, te necesito! –rogó. Jack no movió un músculo. Kimiko llegó a un punto que no pudo seguir aguantando tanta majadería que golpeó su hombro.

-¿Cómo...? -Jack por primera vez pareció reaccionar, abrió la boca y dijo lentamente como si quisiera estar seguro de cada palabra- ¿cómo puedo volver a confiar en ti? ¿si tú siquiera me eres sincera? –Kimiko bajó la guardia, aturdida-. Ashley me dijo que no confiara en ti, cuando fuimos a la ciudad... Me dijiste que era la primera vez, pero no era cierto, habías ido otras veces. Te han visto ir al psiquiátrico, no es mi problema, pero... No ha sido lo único, me dijo que tú madre está desaparecida y siempre me hablas de tus padres... Tu permiso…

-¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿acaso confías en ella antes que en mí?! ¡eso lo dijo para que nos separemos!

-¡Ese no es el punto! –la interrumpió- ¡¿por qué me has mentido?! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON EL PUTO CUENTO DE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS!

-Está bien... –dijo con voz apagada-, está bien, no he querido decir nada ni vuelto a sacar el tema porque es un asunto penoso. La verdad es que mi mamá está desaparecida desde hace algún tiempo, sin dejar notas ni nada, se fue de casa... La policía lleva tiempo buscándola, pero no han tenido ningún resultado, ya mi papá y yo la damos por muerta, es un hecho muy bochornoso... Pero más que eso, es uno muy infeliz que tratamos de olvidar porque nos prometimos llevar una vida normal, ¿estás contento?

-¿Pero por qué? –Kimiko cabizbaja se mordió el labio. Cambió de tema- ¿y el hospital...?

-No sé nada –contestó bruscamente, sin dejarlo terminar.

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de lo que dices...? –Kimiko abofeteó a Jack, arrancándole las palabras, desesperadamente.

-¡Auch, eso duele Kimiko!

-Al menos pude sacarte unas palabras... –brevemente Kimiko le explicó la situación. Jack no quiso cooperar al principio. Kimiko le insistió. No contestó. En su lugar echó un vistazo a sus planos. Afirmó que podía hacerlo rápido si funcionaba sus poderes.

Hizo una prueba de sus poderes tratando de levitar un armazón. Funcionó. Este cuarto no tenía ningún campo electromagnético. Pidió amablemente a Kimiko que sostuviera los planos mientras trataba de reconstruir la supercomputadora tal como indicaba la figura. No se parecía mucho a sus planos, claro que estos eran mucho más sofisticados. Aunque había leído varios similares. Estaba decidido que podía hacerlo. De ahí dependía la libertad suya y la de Kimiko. Mientras terminaba de armarlo. Jack frunció el entrecejo y, se detuvo, dejó caer las partes de la supercomputadora. La chica se dio cuenta que algo pasaba para que él se detuviera. ¿Volvía a su estado catatónico?

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó un poco preocupada.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto, estos planos permiten armar una maquinaria que unida a tu PDA será capaz de leer las mentes de todas las personas que habitan en la ciudad. Con esta supercomputadora es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más... Quizá lo que en realidad busca es una manera de ascender y llegar al poder. ¡Eso es! ¡Chase quiere gobernar la ciudad!

-Exactamente –comenta Chase detrás de los dos-, ¿para qué conformarme con ser el jefe de un montón de ineptos de una pequeña ciudad cuando puedo ser el gran alcalde de una gran ciudad? Todos saben que quien administra este lugar es tan solo un adorno y detrás está el verdadero cerebro, yo soy quien tomo las verdaderas acciones y hace acatar la normativa, tan solo me hace falta tirar la vieja pantalla que, debo admitirlo, yo mismo creé. Cuando vean la impericia de nuestro alcalde, no quedará más remedio que sacarlo, entonces la gente demandará a una persona con mejor experiencia quien no es otro que yo mismo. Y cuando eso pase capturaré a los demás jugadores y una vez que _transfiera_ sus poderes a esta súper computadora, y entonces... –Chase se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando los agentes llegaron corriendo como una masa efusiva y rodearon todas las salidas por las que Kimiko y Jack podrían escapar así como protegían a su jefe-, enviaré a cada ciudadano de esta ciudad, una cuenta para acceder a esta supercomputadora.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Qué no es obvio?! –espetó Chase-. ¡pretendo que cada ciudadano se le será otorgado un poder divino! ¡voy a crear una raza humana totalmente superior a la actual! Macedonia, Roma, Alemania y muy pronto los ciudadanos de CosmosXiaolin. ¡Voy a presidir un reino donde las personas tengan poderes y, yo seré su dios, el hombre más poderoso de todo el mundo! –clamó victorioso. Kimiko y Jack no podían reprimir la expresión llena de estupor.

-¡MALDITO DESQUICIADO! –rugió desaforadamente Kimiko. Esto significaba la guerra.

Jack abrió y cerró el puño, miró los planos y los lanzó al aire. Los agentes miraban un solo punto, distraídos. Kimiko vislumbró su PDA ahora más que nunca era seguro huir. Arrastró consigo a Jack mientras avanzaba. Algunos forcejeaban a Chase, sacándolo del cuarto por su propia seguridad. Kimiko empuñó su daga, revisando constantemente su PDA escapó de los ataques de los agentes. Al momento de salir de la oficina de Chase, había más agentes esperando. Kimiko fue rápida eludiendo sus ataques y apuñaló en uno de sus costados a un agente, se apresuró en coger su pistola y lanzársela a Jack. Se oyó el chillido de una sirena. Uno de los agentes debió haber activado una alarma. Chase profirió una orden por el intercomunicador a todos sus agentes:

-¡Atención a todos los agentes, tenemos a dos sospechosos de asesinato: Kimiko Tohomiko y Jack Spicer, prófugos, búsquenlos, no dejen que se escapen! –ordenó.

-¡Debemos irnos de aquí!... –Kimiko lo jaló a las escaleras. Está claro que no podían usar el ascensor. Bajaron las escaleras rápidamente. Los agentes iban subiendo también. Kimiko decidió enfrentarlos. Jack comenzó a asustarse cuando oyó un disparo de advertencia.

-¡Deténganse, arrojen sus armas al suelo!

-¡No disparen! –chilló Jack, tirando del gatillo. La bala penetró en el corazón del agente. Él se desmoronó muerto del impacto. Kimiko vio su oportunidad, pateó el cadáver, éste se fue rodando por las escaleras. Los agentes se hicieron un lado. Ambos avanzaron. Los agentes iban ahora detrás de ellos. Los acorralaron al final de las escaleras otro grupo de agentes.

Los amenazaron con dispararlos si alguno intentaba un truco, fueron forzados a permanecer inmóvil, espalda contra espalda. Kimiko leyó en su PDA, no podía hacer mucho leer los pensamientos de gente desconocida. Debía actuar rápido o morirían. Sin embargo, fueron ayudados a último minuto. En los escasos segundos que tardaron los agentes en organizarse y desenfundar sus pistolas, uno de los agentes le metió un golpe con la culata de la pistola a un agente delante suyo, dejándolo medio aturdido, el casco rodó por el suelo. El agente lo tomó de la cabeza y de inmediato, como sus ojos se tornaron blancos, comenzó a disparar contra sus compañeros, masacrando un gentío. Kimiko arrastró a Jack a un punto más seguro del tiroteo. El grupo de agentes trató de disparar contra el rebelde, empero, éste usó como escudo humano al propio agente "que había lavado el cerebro" hasta que se quedaran sin balas y lo lanzó al piso cuando dejó de serle de utilidad.

Con su propia pistola hirió el brazo del primer agente que quería dársela de valiente. El camino abajo estaba despejado. El agente les hizo una seña a Kimiko y a Jack, ellos no se sintieron nada en especial para cuestionar a alguien que los había querido ayudar. Jack se hacía un montón de preguntas, cómo hizo para controlar al otro agente y por qué los quería ayudar, tenía que ser algún elegido sin lugar a dudas. Apenas llegaron abajo, los detuvo al bloquear su camino. Habían varios agentes rodeando la zona. Los dejó dar un paso adelante y los apuntó con su arma. Lo dejaron tranquilos en vista que estaban en las manos de un agente, pasaron seguros, hasta que lo arruinaron los agentes de hace unos minutos cargando nuevas armas y cargadas por supuesto. Alertaron a los agentes de la planta baja de que ese agente era un traidor y ayudaba a los sospechosos a escapar. Una manada se les zumbó encima.

-Corran –gruñó el agente tras su casco. Éste se les adelantó, era más rápido que Kimiko y Jack juntos. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea a dónde los estaba llevando, solo lo seguían. En el momento que creyeron haberlo perdido de vista cuando jaló a Kimiko (y a su vez a Jack, quien no se había soltado de Kimiko) hacia una pared mientras veían varios agentes correr hacia la derecha. Jack y Kimiko jadearon aliviados. El otro apenas un poco.

-¿Quién eres? ¿por qué nos ayuda?

-Podrías comenzar un poco menos efusiva, Kim –dijo con sarcasmo quitándose el casco.

-¡Rai! –Kimiko se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios. Raimundo le devolvió el beso con igual fuerza. Claro, ahora se explica lo del agente. Tercero cuya habilidad es la empatía (el poder de controlar las emociones y sentimientos de las personas). Jack carraspeó la garganta, sin poder contener lo mucho que le irritaba la escenita. Ambos enamorados se separaron al instante.

-Odio interrumpirlo en un momento tan crítico como este, pero nos está buscando media humanidad.

-Rápido, por aquí, Omi nos enseñó a Megan y a mí una salida de emergencia.

-¡¿Trajiste a mi prima?!

-¡Ella insistió en venir! –ladró Raimundo, condujo a los dos prófugos por un largo pasillo y llegaron a una sala en donde parecía más bien un centro de acopio donde desechaban cosas inútiles. Megan y Omi esperaban en la puerta, lo más probable es que Raimundo les haya dicho que se quedaran esperando mientras iba a buscar a su hermanastro y a su novia.

-¡Por aquí, os estábamos esperando! –exclamó Omi haciéndoles una seña-. ¿No os siguió nadie, verdad? –oían los pasos de los agentes acercarse ya ellos descubrieron que los habían engañado.

-¡Son los celulares, quítenselos, deben destruirlos también! –intervino Raimundo. Kimiko no había recibido nunca un celular por lo que jaló el celular de Jack, lo tiró contra el suelo y lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas. Los pasos se oían más cerca. Ni jalando ni empujando entre todos pudieron abrirla. Mientras tuviera ese candado, sería imposible. No había ventanas a la vista para encaramarse y subir. Debían destrozarla. El cuchillo de Kimiko no podía hacer absolutamente nada contra una puerta de acero.

-¡Ya vienen! ¡¿qué vamos hacer?! –chilló Omi modulando la voz como si fuera una mujer para hacer la voz de Barbie-. ¡Ya sé! Alguien agarre ese extintor y úsenlo para romper la cerradura –señaló Omi, con su voz normal-. ¡Oh sí, mi hijo, digo, Omi eres inteligente! –se aduló a sí mismo engrosando la voz como la de su Ken.

Kimiko descolgó el extintor de la esquina y repetidas veces lo golpeó contra el candado de la puerta, a un segundo de caer. Escucharon el sonido de un disparo de advertencia. Los agentes rodearon todo. Chase venía acercándose a ellos. Aún cuando Kimiko, Jack y Raimundo atacaran con sus armas vendrían más agentes y no podrían hacer nada. Debían salir cuanto antes. Kimiko empujó la puerta, todos cruzaron rápidamente. Podía oír la voz de Chase atrás, gritándole a sus agentes, dándoles el permiso de disparar si eso evita que desertaran.

-¡Kimiko, deprisa, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo! –chilló Jack. Kimiko antes de cerrar tiró del gatillo varias veces. Jack vio a través de la puerta entreabierta descubre cuál es la pretensión de la chica al dispararle a Chase, éste se desploma al suelo como caricatura. Jack obliga a Kimiko a irse cuando los agentes los ven asomados a la puerta y otro grupo rodea a Chase ayudándolo a levantarse. Varios tiros acaban desperdiciándose en el vacío cuando uno es acompañado por un grito de ratón:

-¡JACK! –rugió una voz chillona. Jack queda en shock por un instante cuando ve el camino manchado de sangre en el suelo a su prima, malherida, un balazo atravesó su pecho.

-¡MEGAN! ¡MEGAN! –rugió Jack corriendo. Raimundo intentó detenerlo, los agentes lo harían polvo. Sin embargo, Jack se sacudió a Raimundo y se lanzó al cuerpo de su prima, la camisa de la chica se iba empapando más y más de sangre-, por favor, Megan, no me dejes. Ya mataron a papá y mamá no está, no te me vayas tú también, por favor resiste –Megan entrecerró los ojos, poco a poco iba desfalleciendo-. ¡No cierres los ojos, te lo prohíbo! –vio desesperado a sus otros compañeros y les gritó-: ¡ustedes tres, ¿qué hacen ahí parados por qué no llaman una ambulancia?!

-Jack no causes más problemas en mi ausencia, ¿sí? –pidió. Jack estaba tan conmocionado para darse cuenta que por primera vez en cuatro años Megan le hablaba con su voz chillona y dulce. Desde aquel _horrible incidente... _Megan cerró los ojos. Jack la sacudió con fuerza.

Megan no respondió, ya no podía... nunca más... Jack vaciló, sus lágrimas se desbordaron. No puede ser... Jack sintió un odio profundo hacia Dashi, era el verdadero causante de todo esto, de no ser por él, esta tontería del juego no sería posible y Megan podría estar viva. Se quedó sosteniendo la cabeza de su prima. Sus lágrimas se detuvieron. Cabizbajo se quedó ensimismado. Al haber permanecido catatónico lo había puesto en una condición entre el mundo real y el no real. En el primer día no dejaba de llorar por la muerte de Ashley, estaba en su sótano encerrado mientras no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo el crimen que cometió y de repente pareció teletransportarse en una dimensión diferente. Habían colores que nunca antes vislumbró. El lugar simulaba a un santuario sagrado. Este lugar era como parte de un sueño. Se levantó y trató de explorar un poco más el lugar. Cada paso que daba se sentía perdido. ¿Acaso lo está soñando? ¿cuándo pasó esto?

-¿Sucede algo, Séptimo? ¿por qué lloras? –inquirió una vocecita, se volteó y miró a un mini dragón verde asomado sobre lo que parecía un hueso.

-Hola, ¿quién eres? ¿cómo apareciste?

-La pregunta correcta sería ¿cómo apareciste tú y quién eres tú?

-Estás mareándome.

-Vale, está bien, comencemos desde el principio. Yo soy Dojo y este es el santuario sagrado y aquí vivo.

-No tenía intenciones de irrumpir tu morada.

-Técnicamente no es mía, es de mi amo, Dashi. ¿A qué te trajo aquí? No lo sé, a lo mejor tú mismo lo pediste y ni siquiera te diste cuenta. Ahora sí, ¿por qué lloras?... ¿por la muerte de la Octava, tal vez? No deberías llorar por ella, ¿sabes? Trató matarte por si lo has olvidado y es una jugadora, es lógico, que trataras de matarla. No lamentes su muerte.

-Pero yo no quería hacerlo, fue en un acto de defensa propia o iba a matar a mi amiga. De todos modos, no quería que se muriera. Lloro del ímpetu, de la rabia que siento por estar sujeto a este estúpido juego.

-_Hay una forma de revivirla, Séptimo. _

_-_¿En serio? ¿cómo?

-_Debes ganar este estúpido juego… –_Jack puso los ojos desorbitados del horror mientras el siervo de Dashi le explicaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-_, derrota a los otros jugadores matándolos antes que ellos hagan el intento, róbales sus identificaciones y gana este juego. Aspira a convertirte en dios. Tendrás los poderes más maravillosos de los que te podrás imaginar, para un dios no es difícil corromper las leyes de la vida y de la muerte. No solo el de ella sino podrás volver ver a tu madre y padre. Serás un ser todopoderoso del que todos temerán y respetarán, tu vida cobrará sentido. ¿Qué dices, ah?... _

_-_¡Jamás!

_-Tienes muchos motivos por los que te impulsarían a ganar este juego y muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no has querido verlo, no te conoces tan bien como crees... Eres una criatura ambiciosa como todo ser humano... Tu aura se oscurece, Séptimo... Cada vez más..._

_-_¡Te equivocas! ¡no sabes nada sobre mí!

-_Cómo quieras, pero ya verás cómo vas a terminar haciéndome caso –_leadvirtió antes de volver a su mundo. Volviendo a nuestro actual presente, Jack sonrió débilmente. Se repitió a sí mismo: _La única manera de traerla de vuelta es ganar... este tonto juego. _Jack se echó a reír, recordando las palabras de Dojo. Quizás si tenía razón después de todo. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la pistola, no tenía idea de cómo su mano llegó a parar allí, pero ahí ya estaba. Un agente apuntaba su cabeza contra la boquilla. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?

-Levántate.

-Okey, okey –Jack suspiró profundamente cuando el agente repitió por enésima vez que se levantara. Puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó su peso en pie mientras se levantaba. Sonrió. No parecía normal en él. Algo había cambiado. _Algo se quebró_. De repente se volteó y disparó al agente. El cadáver se desplomó al piso. Otro se lanzó sobre él. Jack lo esquivó y disparó justo en la cabeza. Cogió el escudo del muerto y gritó a sus compañeros que se escondieran detrás de él mientras los agentes disparaban al unísono. Luego usó aquel escudo como arma al aventarlo sobre ellos. Los tres se escaparon de los agentes que se distribuyeron por todas partes en busca de los fugitivos. Se escondieron en espera que pasara el peligro. Salieron al descubierto cuando creyeron que ya habían perdido de vista a los agentes.

-Eso estuvo cerca... creí que nos iban a capturar –jadeó Omi-, listo podemos regresar a casa.

-Se los dije, tenía razón desde un principio –reprochó Raimundo-, no confiaba en ese tipo, con ese pelo malo parecía travesti.

-Pero eso era lo que lo hacía divino –comentó Jack con voz apagada.

-Creo que el paseo ya terminó. Aunque no sé cómo vamos a explicar que Megan no esté con nosotros… –Raimundo se encogió de hombros- bueno, ya me inventaré una excusa.

-Jack, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu prima, pero no tuvimos mucho qué hacer. Es mejor dejarlo atrás, ¿sí? Ya con el tiempo vas a... –Kimiko enmudeció de repente cuando Jack la apuntó con su pistola.

-Spicer, déjate de bromas, después de lo que acabamos de vivir si fuera tú arrojaría esa cosa –gruñó Raimundo.

-Tomé mi decisión, voy a convertirme en dios... –Omi parpadeó parapléjico, Kimiko arrugó la frente, Raimundo puso una mueca.

-No estoy de humor para chistes malos, ¡¿no me oíste?! Vámonos de este lugar antes que nos encuentre.

-Nunca hablé tan en serio en toda mi vida, Pedrosa, voy a convertirme en dios. La alianza que teníamos la estoy rompiendo. Hoy los perdonaré, pero la próxima vez que los vuelva a ver será la última. Voy a encontrar a la Quinta, me enfrentaré a Chase, descubriré a Primero y definitivamente daré con los otros.

-¿Y cuando nos encuentres a cualquiera de nosotros qué? –preguntó Kimiko.

-Los mataré. Trabajo solo a partir de ahora. Raimundo, te pido un último favor... tu madre... es un ángel, dile que me morí, dile que me encontraron culpable de la muerte de Ashley, dile lo que sea, eres bueno en eso. Y... –le susurré en tono inaudible- cuida a Kimiko, si me entero que rompiste su corazón, te juro que... Que voy a intervenir. Está ilusionada contigo.

-Cuenta con eso –dijo esbozando una sonrisita.

-Quizá vaya a hacer cosas que no me enorgullezcan, no me perdonaría si la involucraran.

-¡Jack, no puedes hacer eso, ¿dónde vas a vivir? ¿qué vas a comer?! ¡Jack!

-Si tengo suerte debajo de un buen pedazo de cartón o cerca de un depósito, voy a empezar a moverme por mi cuenta –Jack bajó el arma y siguió adelante.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a acercarme a Chase y a Wuya, hasta el momento, mis más impenetrable enemigos y que al menos sé a qué caras me estoy enfrentando; solo existe una manera, no tengo más remedio –Jack se alejó de sus compañeros. Kimiko intentó vagamente llamarlo:

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Jack, tú no puedes, es muy peligroso!... ¡Jack! –antes de zumbarse tras él, su novio la retuvo. Omi se quedó al lado de la joven pareja mientras se convertía un punto borroso a lo largo de la acera...

* * *

**A/N: ¿Una ciudad habitada con gente con poderes sobrenaturales? Dios, no hay duda que este señor tiene problemas, este señor está loco, no sabe lo que hace ni lo que dice y es un genio... Me mudaré a mi ciudad ficticia cuando lo logre, quiero tener poderes.**

**Pero tiene que explotar a los otros jugadores hasta matarlos literalmente. **

**¿Cuál será esa única manera que existe para que Jack se acerque a Wuya y a Chase? ¿alguna idea? Y qué triste vale, Megan fue la siguiente jugadora en salir de los Juegos del Destino, y aprovechó en sus últimos minutos para decir algunas palabras. Aunque es lamentable, nunca supimos por qué no hablaba y cómo fue su conversación con Tubbimura, si es que la tuvo. Y nos falta por descubrir a tres elegidos más. Si quieren guardarme un pequeño secreto (nótese la ironía), el capítulo que viene vamos a saber de un nuevo jugador. **

**Todo eso lo sabremos en el capítulo que viene (excepto lo de Tubbimura, es en otra ocasión, no muy lejana). **

**Había varias cosas interesantes cómo cuando se desvelaron las verdaderas intenciones de Chase, la fuga de Wuya (espejito, espejito, ¿qué creen ustedes quien la ayudó?), la esporádica conversación entre Jack y Dojo, la muerte de Megan y sobretodo el cambio abrupto de Jack. Observaremos mejores estos cambios en el capítulo que viene puesto que "el cambio" ocurrió casi al final. Ah, ¡ojo!... Casi se me olvidaba, Chase, ¿ustedes creen que el balazo que recibió lo sacará del camino? Dios, aquí la cosa está candente, Kimiko, Raimundo (tácitamente) y Jack ya aprendieron a tirar del gatillo... Pueden disparar. **

**-Adiós triste infancia...**

**¿Cómo va a terminar esto? No sé puede que un poco triste porque todo lo que empiece con tirar un gatillo no pinta nada bueno. Ah por cierto, se vieron con más claridad los poderes de quién dije me gustaban más. De Raimundo, el poder sobre "controlar" a las personas. Qué divertido. Me siento verde de la envidia. Ahora mis preguntas, como lo hacía con Cazador en la Ciudad para que no se duerman, pensando qué pasará en el capa qué viene: ¿Cuál es la decisión de Jack? ¿Chase Young saldrá ileso de ese disparo? ¿y si lo hace, tomará venganza de los hechos? ¿Chase Young será Primero? ¿qué pasará con la vida de Wuya, quién la intervino? ¿qué va a pasar con el resto de los integrantes de la alianza? ¿quién será el próximo en salir en los juegos? ¿quién será el Elegido a la vista? ¿Dojo está interviniendo en los juegos a espaldas de su amo? Y déjenme decirles... a los que quieren averiguar la identidad de Primero, si no están seguros si es Chase... Qué aquí salió la llave de la puerta, la pieza infaltable de este rompecabezas, la clave principal de este misterio (los estoy ayudando, fíjense, porque me pude haber callado). Todo eso y mucho más en Los Juegos del Destino, capítulo 12. ¡Hasta la próxima, se les quiere mucho!**

**A este ritmo he publicado 12 historias AU. Y ya estoy preparándoles 3 nuevas historias. La primera: La Tempestad (remake de El Cazador de la Ciudad, inspirada en El Conde de Montecristo, mí próximo AU). La segunda: Cuentos de Halloween (un especial para el día de brujas, en donde Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Jack nos contarán sus anécdota más escalofriantes). Y la tercera: Chrismast Xiaolin (Un Cuento de Navidad, basado en el de Charles Dinckens, un especial navideño estelarizado por Jack como el tacaño Ebenezer Scrooger). ¡Vamos a dar una vuelta en nuestra pasarela de personajes!**

**Omi ha tenido papeles multifacéticos desde un estudiante normal (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta ser el dirigente de una sociedad secreta de agentes del gobierno (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Y sin duda su mejor papel es (¡empate!): Sicario (El Escritor Fantasma) y niño sádicamente tierno (El Camino a Casa/Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Qué personalidad será en mi fic La Tempestad?**

**Raimundo ha tenido diversos papeles desde actor (El Camino a Casa) hasta encarnar al infame Ministro de Relaciones Interiores (El Escritor Fantasma). Y su mejor papel es, para mí: Príncipe/espadachín (Arcade of Fire). ¿Será otra vez un Casanova en La Tempestad?**

**Kimiko nos ha sorprendido siendo desde una Idol japonesa (El Camino a Casa) hasta una viuda joven (El Escritor Fantasma). Pero su mejor papel es (¡empate de nuevo!): Princesa guerrera (Arcade of Fire) y extraterrestre adolescente (Cosmic Love). ¿Será una figura protagonista antagónica o sus movimientos se ven de manera compasiva en mi nuevo fic?**

**Clay ha sido desde mesero (Yo Contra El Mundo) hasta fiel mayordomo (El Camino a Casa). Su mejor papel es ¡policía! (El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Cómo aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Dojo no ha tenido muchas apariciones y las veces que lo ha hecho ha sido desde guardián de un tesoro (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta humano (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Su mejor papel: Siervo de un dios (Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Aparecerán en mi nuevo fic?**

**El Maestro Fung nos ha sorprendido mostrándonos papeles desde ministro parapléjico (El Escritor Fantasma) hasta sacerdote (Arcade of Fire). Su mejor papel: Profesor de secundaria (Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái/Los Juegos del Destino/Cosmic Love). ¿Con qué nos sorprenderá esta vez?**

**El Monje Maestro Guan ha tenido siempre papeles duros desde profesor de educación física (Cosmic Love/Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái) hasta general de una tropa (Arcade of Fire). Y su mejor papel es: Comisario de policía (El Escritor Fantasma/Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Dashi ha tenido siempre papeles poderosos desde alcalde (El Camino a Casa/El Cazador de la Ciudad) hasta dios supremo (¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!/Los Juegos del Destino). Su mejor papel: ¡Director bipolar! (Cosmic Love/Mi Adorado Árbol de Bonsái). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Chase siempre le tengo un papel bastante bueno desde arquitecto multimillonario (El Camino a Casa) hasta doctor (Yo Contra El Mundo/El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel: Político corrupto (El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Será aún mejor villano de lo que fue en ese fic? ¿y si es así por qué en su cédula se lee en estado civil: CASADO?**

**Wuya ha tenido muchísimos papeles desde diseñadora de modas (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Camino a Casa) hasta monarca pérfida (Arcade of Fire). Su mejor papel es ¡terrorista! (Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Cómo le irá de villana principal en mi nuevo fic junto a Chase?**

**Hannibal no ha aparecido mucho que digamos, pero ha tenido papeles muy buenos desde político corrupto (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Escritor Fantasma) hasta atracción de circo (Yo Contra el Mundo). Su mejor papel: Extraterrestre (Cosmic Love). ¿Cuál será la nueva ambición de Hannibal en mi nuevo fic?**

**PandaBubba también se ha unido al elenco, y en todas su formas ha sido como un poderoso narcotraficante (El Camino a Casa/El Escritor Fantasma/Los Juegos del Destino). ¿Será cierto que en el nuevo fic de Alice vendrá con un personaje distinto?**

**Tubbimura también ha tenido sus apariciones estelares desde abogado (El Camino a Casa) hasta productor de televisión (El Cazador de la Ciudad). Su mejor papel: Agente del FBI (El Escritor Fantasma). ¿Qué será esta vez?**

**Jack ha sabido siempre cómo ganarnos su cariño con sus papeles desde un pirata (Guerreros del Caribe) hasta aprendiz de mago (¡Abracadabra Xiaolin!). Sus mejores papeles indiscutiblemente son: Detective homosexual (El Escritor Fantasma) y criminal psicópata (Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Cuál será el personaje nuevo de Jack: Una mezcla de esos dos o uno nuevo?**

**Vlad, para jugar un papel tan menor siempre lo ha sabido desenvolverse bien y su mejor papel es contrabandista (Arcade of Fire/El Escritor Fantasma). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Ashley nunca está de sobra en ninguno de mis fics desde actriz celópata (El Camino a Casa) hasta hacker (El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel: Adolescente popular desagradable (Cosmic Love). ¿Cómo vendrá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Jessie ha participado numerosas veces en mis fics desde guardaespaldas (Yo Contra el Mundo) hasta criminal (Los Juegos del Destino). Su mejor papel: Cocinera principal (El Camino a Casa). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Megan, para salir solo una vez en la serie original ha tenido una gran participación en mis fics desde pintora (El Camino a Casa) hasta música (Yo Contra el Mundo). Su mejor papel: Niña mimada y caprichosa (El Escritor Fantasma/El Cazador de la Ciudad). ¿Aparecerá en mi nuevo fic?**

**Jermaine, un personaje al que le he sacado mucho provechoso y se ha convertido pieza principal en mis fics, desde criminal (El Escritor Fantasma) hasta manager (El Camino a Casa). Su mejor papel sin duda es: Fotógrafo gago (Yo Contra el Mundo). ¿Tendrá una aparición especial?**

**Keiko, aunque fuese un semi OC, he sabido aprovechar su personaje: Desde guardaespaldas (El Cazador de la Ciudad/El Camino a Casa) hasta psiquiatra (El Escritor Fantasma). Su mejor papel es la mejor amiga de Kimiko (Arcade of Fire/Cosmic Love).**

**Solo tengo el diseño de Kimiko, Chase, Hannibal, Wuya, el Maestro Fung, PandaBubba, Ping Pong, Raimundo (más o menos), Shadow, Ashley, Tubbimura, Jack listos para el nuevo fic. El resto lo estoy pensando todavía... Total, será el año que viene cuando lo suba. Quizá... Tengo pensado que la nueva historia se desarrolle en una era futurista: En el año 5009 (imagínense, ya nuestros cuerpos serían putrefactos)...**

* * *

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja?! Qué gusto volvernos a ver. No para nada, no me aburrí mientras me explicabas que fue lo que más te gustó. Me gusta eso de los lectores. Aquí lo prometido es deuda, tenemos el capítulo que viene y espero que te guste. No me molesta si lees mi otro fic, ¡me complace por el contrario! :D (mientras más lectores mejor). Cosmic Love está publicado, por lo que puedes buscarlo en la página principal o ir a mí perfil. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Vuestra opinión me interesa mucho! :3**

**Mensaje para el loco de Gushu: Veo que te ha gustado el capítulo Trampa Perfecta, estoy de acuerdo contigo en la descripción de Omi (da miedo y a la vez es súper adorable). Sí, el poder de Megan es genial (y uno de mis colegas al que le conté la historia me dijo que ese poder no lo vio muy útil dentro de una batalla). Sí, la muerte del padre de Jack fue toda una sorpresita que les tenía preparada. Sí, esa fue la idea con Chase desde el principio. Por eso te dije que no te adelantaras a lo que venía. Sí, sé de qué hablas, pero no ocupó espacio porque ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de ganar. No, Chase es Chase. Sí, quizá tenga razón, pero como el padre de Jack no es tan importante... Chase no planeaba la muerte en sí del padre de Jack y supuestamente se comprometió a ayudar. Sí, la idea de los niños carnada es producto de Mirai Nikki. "Se nota que esta muy metido en su puesto y tiene todo cubierto, o que en si las autoridades al completo son bastante corruptas por lo que se ve", en las dos tienes razón :D**

**Si Wuya sabía que Omi era el Cuarto, ¿por qué no podría saber si Kimiko era la Undécima? Sí, Ashley lo hizo bastante genial para salir solo una vez. Y en las teorías que escribiste, todas son muy cercanas a la devastadora verdad. Esperando que este capítulo te haya gustado (estás actualizado). ¡Nos leemos!**


	12. Rechazo

**12º**

**Arco de preguntas: Narrador sangriento. Capítulo 2**

_**Rechazo **_

_-Bien niños, ya pueden salir… –se pronunció la maestra desde su escritorio. Los niños se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron como locos hacia la puerta-, sin empujarse, niños –decía ella tomando sus cosas. Kimiko se tomó su tiempo en recoger sus cosas. Se colgó la mochila rosa de su hombro derecha cuando percibió de un ente ajeno a la jocosa situación que se producía por salir al recreo. Kimiko se volteó. Ahí estaba otra vez, Jack Spicer, en posición de descanso. Aislado como siempre en el último pupitre de la sexta fila, pegado a la pared en contra de la ventana. De ahí procedían unos quejidos. Toda la clase estuvo ensimismado su actitud parecía inquietarle a la chica únicamente. Alguien tocó su hombro._

_-Vámonos Kimiko, se nos hace tarde para ocupar puesto, recuerda que después vienen los chicos grandes..._

_-Ya va, Kei, un segundo..._

_-¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡¿estás loca?! ¡Es Jack Spicer, es un chico raro! Aléjate de él, si nos ven aquí hablando con él... ¿sabes a lo qué me refiero sí?_

_-Lo que dice Raimundo no me asusta ni siquiera lo que dice es real: "si te juntas con él se te pegarán sus microbios raros". No obstante, si tanto te asusta a ti, pues ve, ya te alcanzo._

_-Pero..._

_-Ve –después escuché unas pisadas, pero sí, ahora lo recuerdo bien...-. Este, eh… Hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?_

_-¡Vete con tu amiga, no necesito la ayuda de nadie! –gemí-. Nadie puede ayudarme..._

_-Quizá no –respondió Kimiko acercando el pupitre de al lado al punto de pegarse con él y sentarse-, pero puedo escucharte. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿por qué estás tan triste? ¿es por eso qué faltaste a la escuela tres días?_

_-¿Por qué estás tan interesada en mí? ¿quién te pagó por molestarme? ¿Raimundo?_

_-No –se rió gentilmente-, tal vez no lo creas ahora, pero no todas las personas vienen aquí a molestarte, algunas solo quieren ser tus amigas –si hubiera levantado antes la mirada, tal vez me encontraría con un rostro hermoso de ojos azules y mejillas rosadas, aunque es posible que estuvieran rojas en aquel momento-. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa? No le voy a decir a nadie si tú quieres, te lo prometo. _

_-Es solo... Que odio mi vida... es todo... No comprenderías..._

_-A lo mejor sí, si me ayudas a entender –Kimiko me sacó un brazo y me tomó de la mano, obligándome a mirarla a los ojos y quedé embelesado._

_-Bueno es la escuela, los estudios me tienen frustrado. No es fácil mantener buen promedio ¿sabes?... Extraño las vacaciones navideñas y aún más me frustra, mis compañeros, no todos son como tú. Prefieren hacer caso de lo que diga Pedrosa sea o no sea cierto, en vez de averiguar su propia versión por sí mismos, Pedrosa convenció a la comunidad escolar de que era un bicho raro y todos me miran como un monstruo..._

_-¿Estás seguro que eso es todo? –cortó Kimiko. Enmudecí, vacilando, no quería hablar del tema. A punto de irse, la jalé, aún cuando el dolor era más grande que yo, no quería alejar a la única compañía humana que se me había acercado por sí sola. _

_-No, espera hay más... Mis padres... se... se divorciaron hace poco, no quería que esto pasara y pasó, estuve tan decaído que dije que estaba enfermo porque no quería soportar una burla más ni aceptar que esto estaba pasando, pero... _

_-Lo siento mucho, Jack, quizá por ahora las cosas no están saliendo como tú querías, pero no por eso vas a dejar de resistir. Tal vez esto sea un lapsus algo prematuro y cuando esta etapa acabe te esperarán cosas buenas para premiar tu tiempo de espera._

_-¿De veras lo crees?_

_-¡Sí, por supuesto! No debes de perder la fe en ti mismo, debes seguir adelante, aún cuando el mundo te diga que no, demuéstrale que sí. ¡Anímate! _

_-No... No lo había visto de esa manera, gracias de todas formas… –esbocé una diminuta sonrisa como agradecimiento. Ella apretó mis manos y la dejé irse. No fui a la cafetería, si no me quedé en el salón, reflexionando que mi vida podría ser diferente si quisiera. Que en mis manos podía hacer lo que quiera con mi destino, podía hacerlo feliz o triste pero luego de Los Juegos del Destino, mi dilema quedó puesto en duda... ¿Soy o no soy dueño de mi propio destino?_

* * *

Me miro los zapatos mientras camino engarbado por un callejón, me cubro la cabeza con la capucha y me meto las manos heladas en los bolsillos con el fin de calentarlas. Lo dudo un poco pues la chaqueta está empapada de la lluvia. Llevo bastante tiempo caminando. No sé cuánto, pero mis malditos zapatos ya llevan matándome desde un cuarto de minuto. Me obligo a seguir caminando. No puede ser que me rinda tan balurdemente. Ni siquiera sé en qué punto de la ciudad estoy varado o qué es lo que quiero. Solo sé que a cada paso que doy me aleja, en contra de mi voluntad, de correr devuelta con mis compañeros y regresar a casa. No señor, no podía volver ahí después de estar consciente de lo que podría ser capaz.

No quería involucrar a nadie más. Ni a la Sra. Pedrosa ni a Kimiko. Lo que suceda con Jack Spicer ahora, será su problema. Creo que podré arreglármelas bien solo, digo, soy Séptimo, el favorito de Dashi para ganar la competencia, soy listo, soy muchas cosas... salvo un tipo bueno. En este mismo instante cargo un arma, no he comprobado cuantas balas tengo, pero es quizá mi pasaporte a una nueva vida y obviamente mi única arma a la defensa. Repaso en la lista que guardé como nota mental para recordarme por qué estoy haciendo esto. Okey vamos de nuevo: Me llamo Jackson Spicer, pero me dicen Jack. Tengo diecisiete años, voy a alcanzar los dieciocho en febrero. Soy huérfano. Mi origen es de Villa Xiaolin. Mi pasión en la vida es la mecánica, pretendo a ser inventor o ingeniero mecánico algún día, pero sé que no será realidad. Suplí mi sueño por las personas que me rodeaban y ya no están, ahora mi meta es convertirme en dios y traerlas devuelta a esta vida. Fui seleccionado entre todos los mortales del mundo como el séptimo participante para Los Juegos del Destino, un juego sangriento creado por un dios en la búsqueda desesperada de encontrar un heredero antes de que su esperanza de vida se agote. La ciencia del juego es matar a los demás participantes.

El que quede es nombrado vencedor. Hasta ahora de los jugadores que he conocido, solo 3 no han bajado la guardia cuando me acerco: Wuya Miyo, la terrorista; Chase Young, el jefe de policía y Primero, un misterioso jugador que no ha dado la cara hasta el momento. Ellos son mis principales enemigos. Para localizar a Primero, tan solo debo dejarme encontrar, lo debo provocar, lo debo esperar. Para acercarme a los dos primeros existe una única forma y arriesgaré mi vida para hacerlo. Porque yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. El único que no pierde nada si lo intenta, excepto la vida. En este juego ya perdí lo poco que me quedaba.

Para ello, debo someterme a una reformación de mi vida y acostumbrarme a lo que viene, pasé estos días de lapsus mental preparándome y ahora estoy listo. Debía convertirme de un chico mimado burgués a un criminal. De esa forma podré acercarme a Wuya fingiendo ser su aliado o lo que sea, trabajaremos en el mismo negocio. Tendré que matar, robar, traficar, drogarme, emborracharme o lo que sea que me vayan a pedir cuando lo consiga. Viéndolo desde otro punto mi vida no parece cambiar mucho. No me he drogado ni he bebido antes. Robar... Me sabe a poco. Traficar no lo sé. Matar, lo he hecho un montón de veces, he visto como sus cuerpos caen al suelo y retruenan como relámpagos y la sangre corre... En pocas palabras, estoy preparado para lo peor, en mis manos está la sangre de Ashley y de muchos policías, soy culpable de varias muertes como los padres de Omi. Quizá lo que quiera decir es que ya la parte que consideraría fea la he experimentado. No creo que haya algo peor, ¿qué me violen? Mmmmm... No lo sé.

Si cambio debo dejar de actuar como niño de mami y renunciar a mi cobardía, pero no, no lo creo. Si me convierto en criminal, y si Chase no se muere por la balacera que le metió Kimiko (espero que sí, me alivianara un peso), si soy un criminal... Mi nombre estaría en su expediente en la lista de los "criminales que hay que atrapar" y me cruzaría en su camino nuevamente. Da igual si estuviera muerto o vivo, sus lameculos propagarían la noticia que hace pocas horas cuatro criminales provocaron un disturbio en el Edificio de la Justicia, uno ya está muerto y tres se mantienen prófugos. A continuación se detallaría en una foto los nombres de los individuos y los lugares dónde se podrían haber escondido. Dada mi elección no tendría nada que temer, es más, me ayudaría a "impresionar a un criminal". Además, soy fotogénico, creo que cualquier ángulo que me saque se me vería bien. Kimiko, Omi y Raimundo serían los que estarían en problemas. Me imagino las calumnias que levantarán en contra de nosotros: Terroristas, asesinos, ladrones. Creo que estoy empequeñeciendo las cosas a cómo la pondrán en televisión. Ya oscureció.

Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado bien. Sacudo mi cabeza, no debía estar pensando en eso. Inconscientemente esos pensamientos vuelven a mí. Nunca me he llegado a preguntarme a mí mismo por qué siento lo que siento, por qué pienso en Kimiko todo el tiempo... A toda hora, en cada instante de mi vida... ¿De dónde sale todos esos cuestionamientos sobre su vida privada, por qué siento esa sensación cada vez que me sonríe, por qué siempre me muero por verla, por qué me molesto en protegerla, por qué el corazón me late tan fuerte cuando estoy con ella...? ¿por qué es mi amiga? ¿por qué es la única persona en este mundo que me entiende?... Entonces analizando cada una de mis situaciones y mis reacciones, llegué a una conclusión: Estoy enamorado de Kimiko. Estoy enamorado de la novia de mi hermanastro, eso suena muy cliché. Era un amor algo extraño que nació del temor, de un beneficio, de un negocio. De una tregua para sobrevivir. Algo sin planearse. No es que yo haya tenido un montón de romances a través de mi vida, de hecho (sin contar los amores platónicos que he tenido por cada película o mujeres u hombres de logros impresionantes que me veo) era mi primer amor. Un amor obsesivo y loco, que posiblemente no iba a tener un final feliz. Si gano, significa que tengo que matarla. ¿A quién tengo que engañar? Ella me quiere como un amigo y nada más. Está con Raimundo. Lo quiere a él porque él es él. No sé si me especifico a él. ¿Pero que tiene él que no tenga yo? Podría el doble de genial que él. Digo yo soy yo, ¿no?

La calle a la que estoy flanqueando está solitaria. Me he metido en zona peligrosa. Perfecto. En verdad quería descansar. Bueno tampoco me venía bien sobrecargarme. Camino por una esquina, cerca de un abasto y me aproximo a una farmacia. Lo que me llamaba la atención era un grupito que revoloteaba al otro lado de la acera, ¿quizá son criminales? Pero algo me atrae más fuerte que seguir caminando hacia ellos y es la televisión del abasto. Estaba en el canal de noticias y justamente pasaba una sobre Chase. Maldición la bala no lo mató, estaba en lo cierto. Lo que más me sorprendido es que en un mismo día se reportara para hacer un lanzamiento oficial después de recibir una bala, ¿usará un chaleco antibalas?

-Gente de CosmosXiaolin, como todos lo saben, yo soy Chase Young, el presidente de Lao Meng, el motivo de haber solicitado aquí a los medios de comunicación de nuestra ciudad es puesto que ha surgido un problema, he conversado con mis hombres y todos están de acuerdo en hacerles participar de esta catástrofe. A comienzos del día se capturaron a los sospechosos de asesinato de Tubbimura Sonozaki y Ashley Flean, de 17 años cada uno, Jack Spicer de 18 años y su cómplice Kimiko Tohomiko, de 16 años. Todos son estudiantes del colegio de Villa Xiaolin. Se encontraron las pruebas contundentes que probaban ser culpables, pero antes de que estos jóvenes fueran puestos en un reformatorio. 3 jóvenes, también alumnos del mismo colegio, invadieron nuestro sistema y cooperaron en la fuga de estos asesinos. Ellos son: Raimundo Pedrosa, de 16 años; Megan Spicer, prima del asesino, de 11 años y Omi Crudo, de 11 años también. Podría ser que ellos quisieron ayudar a sus amigos a huir –Chase golpea los puños contra el podio-, ¡pero no lo es! Todavía estos jóvenes criminales se mantienen fugitivos y están escondidos en alguna parte de esta ciudad. Me temo que enfrentamos a una banda de criminales juveniles, sin embargo, intuyo que estos jovencitos no pudieron organizarse para tal acto... ¡Oh no! Alguien debe ser el cerebro de esta maquiavélica operación, y tiene nombre y apellido: Wuya Miyo.

Los clientes que hacían fila para pagar sus productos, veían embelesados el televisor. Desde abuelitos, mujeres con niños, hombres jóvenes y un tipo vestido bastante estrambótico, no lo pude ver la cara debajo de ese gorro rapero por lo que no pude definir bien su edad.

Mis pies me arrastraron al medio de la tienda, aparte de ser vigilado por cámaras a la par, según la pantalla a mi derecha. Silencio total escuchando las palabras de Chase. Excepto por el llanto de un bebé de una señora en la cola. Eres una rata Chase Young encima de acusarnos como homicidas a Kimiko y a mí y terroristas para rematar, tienes el descaro de decir que se trata de una red de criminales de menores piloteados por Wuya (metiéndola a ella en el saco). Lo único que quiero en este momento es irme, pero mi cuerpo no lo obedece. Quiero seguir escuchando lo que va a decir este hombre, sin embargo, apenas tenía consciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando en el televisor viejo y de mala recepción a causa y efecto de la lluvia que irrumpía la señal de la horrible antena parabólica, el rostro de Young se iluminó de repente en medio de su discurso de amor y dolor. No... Eran lágrimas... de verdad... ¡¿estaba llorando?! ¡MIERDA!

-Admito que ha sido un abuso de mí parte pararme aquí y solicitarles ayuda en esta ruin tarea cuando podría no tener la razón, ¿cómo pude pensar que unos chiquillos tan inocentes como ellos podrían afiliarse a una criminal tan vil? Ellos representan el futuro, el progreso, son en muchas ocasiones más sabios que nosotros mismos, puesto que considero a todos los niños de esta ciudad como mis propios hijos –la voz de Chase se quebró y tuvo que sacar un pañuelo para sonarse la nariz y seguir llorándole a la cámara-, ¡¿pero qué hacer cuando sé que millones de niños podrían ser presos de la manipulación y engaños de esta terrorista y corromper su infancia?! Hoy son ellos, mañana podrían ser sus hijos. Perdónenme, pero no puedo seguir con esto –dijo secándose con el pañuelo la frente perlada del sudor-, no soy padre, quizá por eso me es difícil ponerme en los zapatos de ustedes, tan solo los dejo con esto. Si algunos de ustedes sabe dónde se ocultan o los ha visto a estas criaturas, repórtese con el número en pantalla, y les estaré eternamente agradecido si mis palabras han llegado a sus corazones –Chase bajó la mirada y volvió a secarse sus lagrimitas de cocodrilo, hizo un ademán para terminar la transmisión. Estoy casi seguro que utiliza ese pañuelo para taparse la boca y a su vez para que nadie oiga su risa. En vez de haber sido policía, debió ser actor. Admito que todo me fue convincente, demasiado convincente. La mecha que prendió Chase estalló, por lo menos, aquí en el abasto:

-Esto es una calamidad, ¿reunir una banda de menores? ¡y niños de once años involucrados en un acto tan terrible!...

-Qué ingenuos ni que nada, esos asesinos deben ir presos...

-Posiblemente hay esperanza para ellos si son enviados a un reformatorio para delincuentes juveniles.

-¿Spicer? ¿no es el hijo de Jackson Spicer, de las Empresas Spicer?

-Eso creo, pero el nombre de la chica estoy segura de haberlo oído en algún lado...

-Hijos de ricos, ¿qué te esperabas? Son los primeros en meter la pata ¡y bien honda!

-_Fantástico, Chase ha puesto toda la ciudad en nuestra contra, creo que si no fuera siglo XXI ya nos hubieran encontrado y ahorcado y ahogado, nos hubieran matado dos veces. _

Los disparos me impiden pensar cuando se rompen las ventanas. Tal como lo sospeché, los tipos que rondaban misteriosamente la otra tienda eran verdaderos criminales que apenas se emitió la cadena de Chase, estarían tan distraídos que sería su oportunidad perfecta para avanzar. Era un grupo compuesto por cinco integrantes. Dos asaltaban los clientes, uno iba recogiendo y otro amenazaba con un rifle. Otro iba por la caja directamente. Uno vigilaba la entrada, asegurándose que nadie estuviera por allí paseando. Y el último apuntaba a mi espalda un arma. No lo podía distinguir muy bien, pero sé que no es mucho mayor que yo, su cabeza la cubría un pasamontañas. Tenía pantalones vaqueros polvorientos y sucios de un color marrón mierda que hacían juego con su chaleco y debajo de una camisa azul con un pañuelo alrededor del cuello y el signo de amor y paz por si fuera obvio. Entre los dos nos intercambiamos miradas. La suya era una expresión firme. Decidí observarlo desde un mejor ángulo. La forma en cómo agarraba el arma lo hacía parecer cómo si fuera la primera vez y no tenía idea de qué hacer, y la postura (los pies muy separados) un poco patosa.

-¿Sabías qué esa postura no te sirve cuando vas a encañonar un arma? Podría tumbarte, no tienes equilibrio –el ladrón arqueó una ceja-, sé qué estás trabajando y no es mi intención distraerte, es solo que es la primera vez que me van a asaltar y quiero recordarlo como algo memorable y con esa postura... No lo vas a lograr, para empezar junta un poco más tus pies.

-¡Hey, tú, menos cháchara! –gruñó el ladrón apuntándome con su arma. Éste (o ésta, mejor dicho) si sabía agarrar un arma. Una vez que se adueñó del botín e iban a irse, hablé:

Sí que son novatos, no se dieron cuenta de las cámaras, qué brutos. No solo me dediqué a observar el comercial de Chasie, me ubiqué en un punto muerto donde me aseguraría que ninguna cámara me filmara. De inmediato utilizando mis poderes pude obtener acceso al control de ellas y borrar la cinta inmediatamente como apagarlas así como a las luces. En lo oscuro me fui. Obviamente ellos se fueron en motocicletas. Ay... tenía que perseguirlo, me da tanta ladilla hacerlo, pero… Llovió, las marcas de las ruedas dejaban un rastro a seguir. Me apresuré en hacerlo antes que los agentes de Chase Young estuvieran aquí. Los seguí a una parte de la ciudad de dudosa reputación hasta un desván abandonado. La puerta estaba abierta y me fue fácil encontrarlos contando las ganancias que podían revender.

-¿Sabéis que todos ustedes son unos imbéciles? En aquel abasto hay cámaras, el cajero se las va a mostrar a la policía… Pero tranquilos, yo ya borré la evidencia... –tal y como me lo esperaba, me arrojaron contra la pared literalmente. Y me hicieron las preguntas típicas: ¡¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?! ¡¿quién te crees para hablarnos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?!-. Tranquilízate, obviamente me estoy mostrando como amigo de ustedes, si no hubiera ido corriendo a la delegación a denunciarlos...

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿y qué quieres?!

-Quiero unirme a... –dejé el "a" al aire mientras buscaba el nombre del lugar aquí, no son criminales sino una pandilla de vándalos rebeldes, pero para tener armas a quienes podré robar, por mí ya está bien- "las víboras negras" –respondí cuando encontré el grafito con el nombre de la pandilla- y enseñarles cómo robar mejor.

-¿Quién te da el derecho a ti a ponerte sobre nosotros? ¡¿quién te crees que eres?!

-¿No es obvio?... –me mostré ante ellos y a su jefa, la chica cuya panza no realza su silueta, y que muy recientemente me acaba de aplastar contra la pared con un cuchillo debajo de mi mentón, me mostré ante ellos-. El cabello rojo, los ojos rojos, la piel albina... ¿ya sabes con quién estás tratando?

-¿Con Narciso Huele Bien? –se burló ella socarronamente. Huelo bien es cierto pero no soy narciso, y menos me llamo así.

-No, con Jack Spicer –responde una voz, no era la mía precisamente, si no de mi atacante. A quien le hice aquel comentario constructivo que debía pararse mejor. Fue el único que no se había parado a recibirme, el muy amable tío ese. Las miradas de los rufianes (menos la de él) cambiaron radicalmente. Sus pupilas se dilataron, bueno eso es buen comienzo. La líder bufó. Y sin rechistar comprendió mi situación del cabo a rabo y aceptó en quedarme con ellos por este fin de semana, si era bueno me dejarían con ellos si no tendría que dejar esta ratonera (realmente no usó ese término, pero no encuentro agradable este cuchitril). Se hizo oficial cuando nos estrechamos la mano, ella era Jessie Bailey. Esta vez quien puso los ojos fuera de sus órbitas fui yo pues que el apellido lo relacioné con alguien que conozco: Clay, ¿serían parientes? Me dijo que me podía acomodar en donde quisiera. Y luego se fue. Algo que me llamó la atención de este lugar es que cuatro miembros eran mujeres (rudas) y un chico, el que me asaltó. Ahora que no tenía ese horrible pasamontañas pasado de moda lo vislumbré mejor. Cabello oscuro bien cuidado y ojos oscuros, la piel no era morena, flacucho (no tanto como yo), alto. ¿Lo suficientemente atractivo para unirse a mi galería de fotos? Ni idea, pero está claro que no es de mi tipo.

-Este... gracias por reconocerme, es un honor, creo...

-De nada, para lo que necesites –bueno no parece tan malo hasta ahora para ser un vándalo- discúlpalas, pero no es que ellas no ven televisión sino únicamente lo que les interesa. A mí me gusta estar informado de todo, de verdad entre todas las personas en el planeta jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que estarías bajo el mismo techo que yo, te has vuelto muy popular en estas últimas semanas: primero, tu abuela se muere y regresas a casa de tu padre tras haber discutido; segundo, Wuya Miyo, la terrorista, te secuestra; tercero, sospechoso del asesinato de Tubbimura, pero te sueltan porque no hay pruebas concluyentes y cuarto, tú y otra chica son arrestados oficialmente, pero no como sospechosos, si no ya como homicidas y ahora te has escapado.

-Estás muy al día, chico...

-Me gusta estar. No es que me importe.

-Sin embargo, te advierto que investigar demasiado te podría resultar carito –espero que mi ultimátum le haya quedado bastante claro.

-Vale, vale, tranquilo. Solo soy curioso, no estoy enrollado en una investigación policiaca ni soy un acosador –se apresuró a responder. Cambié de tema antes que volviera a insistir:

-Lindo amuleto, aunque no combina con tu atuendo vaquero.

-¿Te gusta mi atuendo? A mí no, ellas me obligan a usarlo como distintivo de la banda, lo único personal que pude agregar a duras penas fue... este amuleto... para la buena suerte.

-Ya, ¿qué buscas con tanto afán que ni siquiera te levantaste a saludar?

-La última pieza de mí colección, se supone que debe de estar por aquí... ¡Ah, aquí está! –exclamó feliz de la vida, abrió su chaleco y sacó lo que parecía un álbum, lo abrió a mitad de página y pegó su barajita en el lugar vacío-. Ya quedó, por fin. Ah, una verdadera obra maestra, sin embargo, estoy un poquito arrepentido porque la diversión se acabó y solo me queda admirar –me asomé a ver qué trataba el álbum cuando quedé medio perplejo al ver qué eran imágenes de dinosaurios. Este chico es verdaderamente extraño...

-¿Eso es todo? ¿te estás matando por unos dinosaurios? ¿no crees que tu trabajo y tu pasión no son compatibles para nada? Digo, tipos en tu lugar, luego de lo que te dije me habrían dado una paliza.

-Quizá, pero no soy de esos tipos que buscan problemas y gracias por el consejo, seguro lo tomaré en cuenta, no soy del tipo que carga armas, de hecho esa fue mi primera vez… –dijo cerrando el álbum y guardándolo- ¿te pasa algo? No es que me importa si no me lo dices.

-Nada es que eres...

-¿Extraño?

-No, muy amable.

-Ah, gracias… –agradeció sonriendo, pasó de largo. Después de pasar por aquel momento un tanto extraño y (que muy posiblemente no olvide nunca), ya era hora de dormir. Dios, estos tipos duermen cerca de la madrugada (lógico, si su trabajo es de turno nocturno), me alegra saber que no yo soy el único que se trasnocha por estos lares. Veo que Jessie no dijo "acomódate" por nada, ellos dormían en cualquier lugar por aquí, en la posición que le era más cómoda. Como estaba acostumbrado a recostarme en una superficie acolchada y suave. No pude dormir los primeros minutos aún cuando me pesaban los párpados. No era porque no adopté una posición cómoda sino que cada vez que me cerraba a la oscuridad, Megan se aparecía muerta en miles de forma. Recordé en el momento que Kimiko y yo estábamos en espera de que Omi y Clay se aparecieran. Y estuvimos charlando antes de intercambiar con nuestros teléfonos.

-_Lamento que tu prima no haya podido venir, es muy dulce._

_-Es difícil que digas eso teniendo en cuenta que no sabes cómo es si nunca dijo ni "mu". _

_-Ah bueno yo..._

_-Tranquila, la mayoría de las personas les incomoda que Megan no hable. _

_-Y... de casualidad, ¿por qué Megan no habla?_

_-Es un poco complicado, tiene que ver el por qué ella está conmigo en vez de sus padres… –bueno Megan no estaba conmigo para incomodarme y en verdad quería liberarme de este peso-. Megan llevaba una relación muy buena con sus padres para tener tan corta edad, no obstante, todo acabó en una tragedia griega, en una noche ocurrió un incidente... Mientras Megan dormía, hubo un incendio en toda la casa, no sé cómo pasó exactamente creo que fue un cortocircuito, algo que dejaron cocinando o si fue un asesinato, empero, yo no estoy seguro... Megan, que es la única que lo sabe, nunca me lo había dicho por obvias razones. Sus padres la despertaron y fueron corriendo en busca de una manera de salir de aquel encierro, se les vino encima la lámpara cuando iban por la sala y empujaron a Megan a un lado mientras ellos recibían el impacto. Megan contempló con sus propios ojos cómo sus padres se asaban vivos, los vio morir delante de sus ojos y no había nada que pudo hacer. Al final, se desmayó, fue rescatada por los bomberos. A ella y a sus padres los llevaron a los paramédicos, ella se salvó, sus padres no tuvieron su misma suerte... _

_-¿A los seis años? Por Dios, qué horrible. No la culpo por haberse traumado._

_-Después de eso, no habló más nunca. Mi abuela accedió a cuidarla y al morir, le prometí que cuidaría de ella._

-Pero nunca llegué a cumplir mi promesa –suspiré-, lo siento Megan. Prometo que te voy a resucitar cuando me llegue a convertir en dios –juré apretando el puño. Recosté mi cabeza de la pared. Estoy alucinando a estas alturas. Debía dormir. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar.

* * *

Desperté tendido en el suelo, del lado hacia la pared. Me maldije a mí mismo. Las viejas costumbres sí que son fuertes, te tiran cuando estás dormido y traicionan tus propósitos. Oh qué raro, recibí un mensaje. ¿Qué horas son? ¿de quién recibí un mensaje? ¿Kimiko? Lo abrí y leí. Maldición, por lo que estaba leyendo. No les había ido bien. Habían cientos de agentes custodiando la entrada y salida de la ciudad, revisando a cada individuo que pasa y se va. La señora Pedrosa fue sacada por los agentes a quién sabe dónde. Y que ahora los tres están ocultos de los agentes. Qué ahora se les sería imposible entrar en mi casa en busca de las mariposas de cada uno si los agentes revoloteaban en cada rincón de la villa (incluso la escuela estaba bombardeada de estos agentes). Eso me desconcertó, ¿cuál es la importancia de buscar esas mariposas? Únicamente servían para decirte cuál era su número y ya, ¿o hay algo más? Esa fue mi siguiente pregunta, la tecleé rápidamente, pero antes de que Kimiko me respondiera. Una de las colegas de Jessie vino, "traía el desayuno". Todos salimos a comer, cuando me dirigía con los demás, escuché una vocecita:

-Oye, ¿te importaría ayudarme?

-¿Necesitas la ayuda del gran Jack Spicer? Típico –me volteé-. ¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!... –exclamé cuando vi aquel sujeto enganchado a la estantería en donde guardó su álbum.

-No lo sé, tan solo me dejé llevar. ¿Quieres ayudarme? De todas maneras, no te obligo, si no lo haces está bien, no me importa –jalé de su pie. Él cayó grácilmente al suelo-. Gracias.

-Oye, ¿tienes nombre?

-Sí.

-¿Y?

-¡Ah, ¿me preguntabas por mi nombre?! Confórmate con Gushu, ¿está bien?

-Ese no es un nombre.

-No me especificaste si querías el oficial o el falso, tienes que ser más específico –cabeceó, es una de esas personas que van con rodeos para luego meterse en el grano directamente. Él me sonrió como si nada y nos acercamos con las demás. Bueno, no fue un desayuno muy precisamente sino lo que pudieron pescar (al menos no es comida de basurero).

* * *

Una de las maneras de probar si podía servir para algo fue pasar por el entrenamiento de las víboras. Me enseñaron a conducir en moto y a recorrer por todo el patio. Jessie me explicó que ese edificio originalmente era una casa de ricos, pero fue abandonada y algunos dicen que está embrujada, eso es por los ruidos que ellos hacen mientras están ahí practicando. A pesar de todo, noté que era un grupo bastante unido. Por cierto, mi primera andada con una moto fue bastante buena (con estos poderes, ¿qué se espera?, puedo pilotear la motocicleta). Nací para vivir al máximo la velocidad. ¿Sabéis lo difícil que es hacer flexión y extensión de codos con una bola de manteca encaramada a tu espalda? Pues recibí algunas patadas cuando no pude levantar ni en una a Jessie, de no ser por el tal Gushu que nos separó.

-¿Una mano? –me preguntó con la misma sonrisa tranquilaza-. No lo tomes como personal, es así con todo el mundo, ¿está bien?

-Nunca he sido bueno en educación física, no encaja entre mis muchas cualidades –admití de mala gana.

-Bueno, un consejo, si no lo tomas no es que me importa, pero no por eso te pongas límites.

Justamente nos echamos abajo cuando una piedra atravesó una ventana. Los pedazos de vidrio rebotaron contra el suelo partiéndose en miles de pedazos. Esperamos un segundo más por si se trataba de un segundo ataque, pero no. Jessie recogió la piedra, tenía adherida una nota.

-¿Qué dice?

-Es ese loco de la otra vez...

-¿Cuál loco?

-Es un extraño personaje qué se hace llamar Décimo –_lo que menos me esperaba encontrar era con otro elegido en la ciudad-, _no sabemos quién es, empero desde hace una semana ha estado chantajeándonos.

_-_¿Y qué es lo qué quiere?..

-No lo sé, no entiendo, dice que aunque Séptimo haya borrado las cintas de las cámaras de seguridad del abasto que robamos anoche, grabó el incidente. Y pretende demostrárselo a la policía en menos de 24 horas –Jessie apretó con fuerza la nota, las chicas casi se les cae la quijada al suelo, Gushu está tranquilo del otro lado-, si queremos obtener la cinta, debemos ir al deshuesadero. Quiere negociar conmigo –en ese preciso instante arremetió contra mí, agarrándome del pelo mientras amenazaba el arma contra mi garganta- ...es la cinta por él...

-¡Oye, por el pelo no, más delicadito ¿sí?!

-¡Pues vamos!

-No, cuando dije nosotros me refería al nuevo vaquero y a mí. Ustedes cuatro se quedarán aquí -¿ella y yo? Supongo que es porque sabe que soy un elegido, si me vio en el abasto, es obvio que quiera fijar parámetros conmigo.

-¡Pero jefa...!

-¡No hay pero que valga! ¡Spicer vente!

-Jefa es arriesgado, podría estar armado, alguien de nosotros debe estar con usted… –chilló una de sus amigas.

-Está bien, Gushu, vienes con nosotros –sus amigas parecían furibundas con él por haberlo escogido en lugar de alguna de ellas. Gushu le restó importación y asintió con la cabeza. Como no tenía mi propia moto, tuve que ir con Jessie quisiera o no. Era un poco incómodo. Tenía que estar abrazado a ella, y definitivamente no es de mi tipo. Entramos en marcha y la moto nos llevó hacia adelante. El viento azotaba mi cabello y mi piel. La adrenalina me recorría todo el cuerpo, cosquilleándome por puntos vitales. Los edificios corrían a nuestro lado. Miré a Jessie, apretando firmemente los manillares y con la vista fija en el camino.

-¿Qué decía la nota?

-Ni idea, como dije en la guardilla, ese tipo está loco, dice que quiere negociar con ambos. A mí me concierne la cinta y a ti... Dijo que te quería entregar unas llaves, decía que podías abrir la celda donde tiene a la Quinta, ¿tú lo entiendes?... -_¡¿Quinta?! ¡¿será posible que él sea quien ayudó a Wuya escapar de la prisión?! ¡¿pero por qué quiere negociar?! Si es un jugador, si fuera él, la habría asesinado... ¿qué esconde este tipo?_

_-_¿A cambio de qué?

-Hemos llegado –respondió con voz cortante, al mismo tiempo las dos motos frenaron. Se bajó y me jaló del brazo mientras avanzábamos.

El deshuesadero quedaba casi al final de este barrio peligroso. Era un lote de terreno tan abandonado como la casa que era ocupado por miles de autores viejos remolcados, unos sobre otros, rodeado de cosas chatarras. Preferible me gustaría pasar de vista. Mis pies se atravesaban con cualquier cacharro que se atraviesa, en los primeros instante no hacía nada más que pegarme y maldecir a los objetos. A lo lejos diviso de una casucha destrozada a la mitad, con las ventanas rotas. El techo para bajo. Supongo que allí debía de tener a Wuya.

-¡Décimo, estamos aquí! ¡sal! ¡Décimo!... –exclamó Jessie gritándole a todas partes.

-Perdonen por hacerlos esperar, me alegra que estén aquí, las presencias de Séptimo y de Noveno agregan algo pintoresco a esta parte tan mugrienta de la ciudad...

_¡¿Noveno?! _Antes de efectuar algo, Jessie apunta el arma contra la cabeza de Gushu.

-Ni se te ocurra dar un paso adelante, Noveno...

* * *

**A/N: Creo que alguien en este mismo momento en Argentina le debe estar dando un ataque de todo: patatús, shock, catatonia... De todo... Me lo dice una corazonada. La verdad es que me temí que esto iba a ser una mamarrachada, pero en todo punto de la historia hay un intermedio de una trama que se cierra a otra que se abre, aún así es parte principal de la historia. En mi opinión me parece que pudo haber sido mejor, pero no me pareció malo para donde quiero llegar. No sé si me explico. Y no se crean que yo metí la pata cuando Jack dice que tiene 17 años y Chase dice que tiene 18 años, al muy idiota se le olvidó cuando cumple años. Lo sabrán dentro de poco. Le asigné a él y a los monjes un cumpleaños cuando en la noche padecía insomnio (mis ideas aparecen normalmente cuando tengo insomnio y cuando camino). Parece que en lugar de conocer un jugador, conocimos dos: Décimo y Noveno. ¿Cuál será la identidad del primero? Eso lo sabrán en el próximo capi. El título tiene el nombre y la ubicación cardinal de Décimo. Generalmente no me gustan los OCS, pero este Gushu que ya se presentó con su usual frase: No me importa. Va a ser importante. **

**Francamente no sé cómo vas a hacer, Gushu. Ahora que recibiste esta sorpresa tan inesperadamente. No sé cómo vas a llamar a este personaje que se parece mucho a ti: Mi otro yo, Gushu, mi copia, mi pequeño Gushu, el Gushu que AliceXS inventó (el cual es muy largo) o le vas a decir "yo". Ahora si te pones cómico y vas a inventar una pequeña Alice, piénsatelo dos veces porque a este Gushu le puede ir mal con tantos asesinos sueltos por ahí, espero que no porque este Gushu me agrada, ahora me está enseñando su álbum de dinosaurios y me está explicando varias cosas. **

**-Eso sí, si vas a escribir algo tuyo, identifícate, porque este Gushu no tiene la culpa de tus mamarrachadas. Alguien te tenía que enseñar una lección tarde o temprano. **

**Y por fin supimos cuál era el trauma de Megan, pobrecita. Quizá por eso obtuvo ese poder. Ni se diga del video de Chase, fue una jugada bastante buena y da desventajas porque él tiene influencias para hacer lo que venga en gana. Que se pusiera a llorar, verde... Se esforzó bastante. Pero me gustó mucho ese flashback a comienzos del capítulo, tenía pensado en ponerlo en un capi de este arco, empero, no sabía cuál. El comienzo del episodio fue bueno. Sin nada más que agregar, esperando que hayan disfrutado. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja?! Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo de la otra vez. Aquí tienes el por qué Megan era muda. Sí, como dije el poder de Raimundo es mi favorito. Lo de Jack fue un factor sorpresa, créeme que de Dojo te puedes esperar muchísimas cosas. Esperando que este capítulo te haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos! **


	13. El Décimo, Jermaine

**13º**

**Arco de preguntas: Narrador sangriento. Capítulo 3**

_**El Décimo, Jermaine**_

_**En un mundo podrido y destruido allanado por calles infestadas de maldad y de criminales **_

_**Tienes que aprender a valerte por ti mismo**_

_**Pelear por vivir y no morir...**_

_**¡No mueras!**_

* * *

Caminando hacia nosotros, entre los cacharros. Lo reconocí por sus atavíos, los mismos que en el abasto, era aquel bastardo que usaba aquella horrible cachucha blanca y azul y no se me permitía ver el rostro. Pero aquello era mucho más. La ropa que usaba. Alzó la mirada, mostrándose. ¡Pero si lo conocía! ¡era Jermaine Marsden, el amigo de bromas pesadas de Raimundo! ¿él era un jugador? Nos saludó.

-Sean bienvenidos al vertedero de la ciudad, los hubiera invitado a comer, pero mi casa está algo lejos. Soy Décimo.

-¡Déjate de bromas, aquí está la parte del trato, ahora dame la cinta! –bufó Jessie agitando a Gushu como si fuera un muñeco.

-¿Así que era un intercambio de un jugador por una cinta? –exclamé un poco sorprendido-, guau, me sorprendes Jessie pensé que la idea de vuestra banda era apoyarse los unos a los otros –la verdad es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que fuera un jugador, no lo parece.

-¡Ya cállate Spicer, cuando eres un líder, debes de tomar difíciles decisiones! Pero debes de tomar la correcta, esta es por la banda –gruñó Jessie tirando a su compañero al suelo de una patada-. Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, te toca a ti -éste se incorporó. Ella lo sabía desde un principio, solo que no quiso decir nada.

"_Estimada Jessie, perdona que haya roto la ventana otra vez, pero no tengo otro modo de contactarme contigo. Tengo mi poder una cinta de video que grabó el robo de anoche pese a la intervención del Séptimo jugador, que borró todas las cintas de las cámaras seguridad excepto la mía. Depende de tu disposición podemos hacer un intercambio, reúnete conmigo en el vertedero y lleva contigo a Gushu y a Séptimo, si no es mucha molestia éste último, si lo haces, muy amablemente te daré la cinta y las llaves para liberar a Quinta, que creo que sería de información útil para Séptimo. Si no lo haces, esta cinta acabará en manos de la policía con una nota que indique su escondite. Esperando que tomes la decisión correcta – Décimo." _

-Bueno, no esperaba que me descubrieran tan fácilmente, todo terminó, ya me tienen en sus manos –dijo finalmente Gushu sacudiéndose. Décimo nos arrojó enseguida la llave de las esposas y la cinta. Jessie atrapó la cinta al extender la mano. Lanzó una mirada fulminante. Luego se largó sin mirar siquiera a quien fue alguna vez su compañero. Zorra desgraciada, se me ocurre al instante. Aunque debo admitir que acabo de vislumbrar algo muy cruel, me encanta, pero me parece injusto de igual manera. A Gushu no parece afectarle mucho, parecía que ya se lo esperaba. Simplemente caminó hacia Décimo.

-No te preocupes –dijo él, me di cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a mí-, sé cuidarme solo, no voy a dejar que me haga nada –pobre, no sabes qué es lo que te esperas. Gushu se veía muy confiado en sí mismo. Décimo no movió ni un músculo. Seguramente esperaba que hiciera la primera movida. Me siguió con la mirada hasta estar lo sobradamente lejos de los dos. A trompicones avancé hacia la casucha esperando que estuviera ahí. No fue necesario derribar la puerta, (como dije, la casa estaba destrozada). Wuya estaba esposada a una pata de una silla. Me sorprendí, ya el brazo que perdió había sido reemplazado por otro, uno robótico. Cuando me vio venir no se lo podía creer. Sonrió.

-Vaya, vaya... Séptimo, ¿vienes a rescatarme y me vas a matar luego?

-No sin antes de aprovecharme, formemos una alianza temporal, necesito que me ayudes a liberar a alguien que no tiene nada que ver nada que ver con el juego.

-¿Ah, te refieres al mocoso que Décimo mencionaba? Ni hablar, luego de lo que me hizo ese tipo no quiero ni acercarme ni un metro de distancia.

-Olvidas que Jack Spicer tiene en sus manos la llave para liberarte nena, tú decides si quieres respirar el aire hediondo de allá afuera o morirte de hambre aquí –Wuya dibujó una sonrisa macabra.

-Hablas como él, así estaba cuando yo estaba en la cárcel.

-¿Cómo quién? ¿cómo Jermaine?

-No estúpido, como Chase, él fue quien me liberó en mi primera cárcel –decidí ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa, esperé a una respuesta-, está bien haré lo que me pidas mientras me saques de este infierno… –refunfuñó ella. Me reí, cómo me encantaba la sensación de que todo dependía de mí, esperaba que la liberara, pero solo lo hice de la silla y me esposé con ella-. ¡¿Qué jugarreta es esta, Séptimo?! ¡¿no era qué me ibas a soltar?!

-De la silla, esto es para que no hagas ni un sucio truco, Miyo.

-¿No confías ni un poco en mí?

-Nada.

-Mierda, si muero voy a regresar como fantasma y te atormentaré hasta tu muerte...

-¿Y qué? Después me vas a pedir que recoja cosas por ti y haga todo por ti, amargarás mi vida porque ya no podrás amargar más la tuya...

-¡Basta!

-Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea dónde Décimo pudo haberlo llevado?

-Tal vez lo llevó al vertedero de su padre, su padre trabaja allí por lo que su hijo tiene un juego de llaves a mano. Es un mocoso desquiciado.

-¿Y sabes dónde queda?

-Naturalmente, será mejor que me sigas y no te quedas atrás. Camina.

* * *

En el camino traté sonsacarle información, fue ruda al principio, pero terminó dándomela. Chase fue quien la liberó de la cárcel. Fue una sorpresa, puesto que fue él quien la mandó a capturar. Le prometió liberarla si a cambio le daba su correo. No iba a ser su objetivo, pero iba a mantener las apariencias. Iban a unir sus intereses. Le comenté que lo hizo muy bien cuando se pronunció en la televisión. Ella pareció un poco molesta de tal acusación. Luego la soltó. Escapó. Estuvo un rato deambulando por ahí ya que los agentes rodeaban cada una de las esquinas. Y encima deliraba por el dolor. Los agentes vendaron su pérdida, pero el dolor era muy fuerte todavía.

A punto de ser capturada. Justamente apareció el "súper héroe justiciero" y la ayudó a evadir los agentes. Se mostró amable hasta el punto de llevarla con alguien que se encargara de fabricarle un nuevo brazo. Tal vez era un tipo ilegal, pero hizo bastante bien su trabajo. Cuando la drogaron para trabajar con su brazo más cómodamente, pasó más de la cuenta. Y despertó siendo prisionera de aquel chico. No pude evitar reírme, ella me golpeó con su otra mano. "Era un chico bastante raro, tenía una obsesión enfermiza con los súper héroes y aspiraba ser en el futuro un detective, no contaba sus deseos a sus amigos porque temía que se burlaran de él, iba a convertirse en dios y propagaría su justicia yo solo escuchaba sus problemas, era su pañuelo". Estuvo por dos días en aquella "prisión". Jermaine le contaba que desde hace un tiempo había estaba vigilando Las Víboras Negras y notó a uno de los miembros como uno de los elegidos. Antes de irnos el deshuesadero, ella se detuvo a ver lo que tenía en manos:

-Bueno, no tengo a mis hombres, solo te tengo a ti.

-Lo cual quiere decir que tu suerte ha aumentado el doble ya que me tienes a mí...

-Sí, claro. No cuento con muchas armas, tengo una granada de luz y dos bombas –me arrojó la primera-, es lo que pude recuperar luego de que me confiscaron. Es posible que Jermaine arroje a ese amigo tuyo al triturador de basura y lo haga cubo, nunca lo vi armado con una pistola ni tiene un cuchillo a la mano, a no ser que las pistolas de sus figuras de acción fueran reales. ¿Tú qué tienes?... –le mostré el arma que Kimiko me dio-, ¿está cargada?

-Sí.

-No podemos desperdiciar nada, solo tendremos una oportunidad de atacar. Normalmente no me gusta trabajar a plena luz del día, pero no podemos esperar, lo matará. Te propondría ir por separado, pero en vista de las circunstancias, nos tendremos que acercar, uno al frente y el otro cuidará la retaguardia, ¿estás de acuerdo? –parpadeé para afirmar como si no fuera digna de mi atención. Llegamos al vertedero poco después. El hedor era muy insoportable. Se me metía por los ojos haciéndome llorar.

Me aguanté las ganas de salir corriendo a las afuera del vertedero a vomitar. Montañas de basura enorme, las moscas revoloteaban en su entorno, enloquecidas, un tractor estaba más aislado cerca de un cuarto para dirigirlo. Había una plataforma gris en lo más adelante, creo que ahí constriñen la basura hasta hacerla un cubo. Noté varios camiones de la basura hacia el este. Avanzamos a lo largo del camino. Nos pareció un poco raro que no escucháramos el ruido del tractor o una conversación. Era muy tranquilo para mi gusto. Hasta Wuya sentía cierta sospecha, ¿lo habrá matado? ¿llegué tarde? Oímos unos pasos. Alcé el arma para prepararme si era Jermaine quien venía hacia acá, pero me equivoqué, ¡era Gushu! Éste venía hacia nosotros, volteando hacia atrás como si alguien lo persiguiera, chocó contra mí. Nos tumbamos al suelo del cabezazo que nos dimos.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-¿No crees que yo debería preguntarte eso, niño de arroz?

-¡Maldición! –escuchamos un crujido de un enorme tractor que viene hacia nosotros, estira su enorme garra para atraparnos. Jermaine estaba conduciéndolo. Gushu se levanta de un salto y trata de huir. Wuya me levanta de un jalón. Corrimos sin saber siquiera donde huir. Solamente lo seguíamos a él, que parecía tener una cierta idea de saber a dónde iba. Nos escondimos entre la basura, zambulléndonos. Cómo odiaba estar con la mugre. Si apenas podía soportar el olor, creo que olería así por un buen tiempo. Jermaine seguía buscándonos con el tractor, volteándose a una dirección contraria, al parecer lo perdimos de vista.

-¿Cómo lograste huir?

-Te dije que podría cuidarme solo, me escabullí cuando le hice creer que me tenía en sus manos, admito que no me esperaba que te aparecieras a ayudarme.

-Tal vez ustedes dos quieran morir, pero yo no, morir significa fallar. ¡Suéltame, Spicer! –chilló Wuya agitando la esposa, justamente la pala cargadora nos toma por sorpresa. Se alza a punto de coger una porción. Gateamos tratando de escapar, pero fue demasiado tarde. La fracción que agarró, nos tenía a nosotros incluidos. El tractor se giró muy lentamente hasta voltearse hacia el triturador de basura. Wuya sugirió atascar la máquina, arrojándole algo.

Rebuscamos entre las cosas. Encontré un reloj de muñeca, roto, con el que creo que podría servirnos. Nos mecimos de atrás hacia adelante. Sentimos que íbamos ascendiendo. Gushu se asomó a los bordes de la pala y ya habíamos llegado a la plataforma, abajo habían unos enormes dientes puntiagudos y bien afilados que se abrían y se cerraban. La pala se inclinó sesenta grados. Me fui hacia adelante y no había freno que me parara, me así de los bordes.

Quedé pendiendo a punto de caerme. Wuya quiso ayudarme a subir. Pero tenía que atorar la máquina. Solté mi mano derecha lentamente y volteé. Nunca antes había visto esos dientes tan cerca. Entre dos dientes más hacia abajo. Tiré el reloj. Gushu arrojaba cosas desde su posición. Jermaine comenzó a sacudir la máquina al ver que no caíamos. Me solté. Wuya se vino hacia abajo conmigo. Caí con gran estrépito contra los dientes, terminaron por romper las esposas. Por suerte se ha tenido. ¡Funcionó! Jermaine se dio cuenta, abortó la misión por decirlo de una forma. Me impulsé hacia arriba. Trepé, saliendo de la plataforma y lo perseguí. Jermaine salió por la ventana y corrió.

Me llevé la mano hacia atrás y saqué la pistola. Disparé. Erré en el primer tiro. Rayos. Disparé el doble de veces. Una atravesó su pantorrilla. Jermaine dio un traspié hacia delante. Creí que lo tenía con aquella herida, pero me equivoqué. Se impulsó hacia arriba. Noté que su poder se debía a la flexibilidad como la goma. Se iba alejando de nosotros. Momento de seguir disparando. Disparé el doble de veces. Ya para entonces debía tener seis balas. Tiempo de sacar la granada de luz, le quité el seguro y lo lancé hacia el cielo. Ésta se autodestruyó cuando tocó el cielo, propagándose en ondas de luz irritantes para los ojos, me tuve que cubrir con el brazo. Aquellas granadas solo servían para aturdir. El cielo se cubrió de una brillante luz expidiéndose a gran velocidad, enceguecedora. Me cubrí la vista con el brazo. Jermaine salió rebotando. Mi oportunidad. Disparé. Jermaine se estrelló con fuerza contra la basura, herido en el hombro. Me acerqué rápidamente. Apenas reconoció mis pisadas entreabrió los ojos y me sonrió apagadamente:

-Vaya... parece que me has vencido, tú ganas Séptimo... –quise reírse, pero escupió sangre en su lugar. Un hilo de sangre recorrió su barbilla y cerró los ojos. Estaba muerto. De todos modos, no vale la pena arriesgarnos, disparé la cuarta bala atravesando su pecho. Escuché la voz de Gushu atrás de mí, seguía colgado de la pala excavadora:

-¿No es bonito?

-¿La hediondez?

-No, eso no, aquí huele horrible, me refiero que aquí es como una tienda donde encontrarás artilugios muy interesantes de todo un poco... Y todo gratis... ¿me entiendes?

-No.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar? Está bien si no lo haces, no me importa –resulta increíble que este tipo sea un elegido, no tengo deseos de matarlo porque me parece un poco perdido, lo jalé del zapato y él solito se derrumbó- ¿y él? ¿está muerto? ¿lo mataste?

-No, este hombre estaba muerto antes de lo que piensas. ¿Dónde está la mujer?

-¿Tu amiga terrorista? Ella huyó mientras disparabas como loco al señor secuestrador, no sé a dónde se fue, no me importa.

-Vale, de acuerdo, entendí, te voy a llevar de regreso con tu pandilla –cómo iba diciendo no quiero matar a este tipo. A pesar de tu tamaño y su edad, tiene la imaginación de un niño de 14 años. Siento lástima por él. No vale ni la pena. El Sr. Spicer debe invertir su tiempo en asuntos más importantes. Además, no me parecía tan malo y dudo que sepa más o menos de qué va esto. Sinceramente espero que Primero se encargue de él. Sí, es lo que haré. Lo echaré a los perros. Traté de preguntarle, yendo con rodeos, qué le dijo Jermaine. Gushu parecía un poco confundido por los términos que usaba Jermaine: Dios, Décimo, Noveno, Juegos del Destino, sobrevivencia. Parecía que no tuviera la menor idea, pero cuando le preguntaba por algún tema, respondía concisamente. ¿En verdad este tipo es Noveno o está tomando su lugar? ¿qué tanto sabe sobre los juegos? No sé si es ilegal si hay personas, que no tiene nada que ver, que se implican en los juegos. A no ser que éste actúe como tercero bajo la subordinación del verdadero Noveno. Quizá Décimo quería sacárselo y no lo logró, como sea, Décimo ya no está aquí. Regresamos pero me tomé una gran sorpresa cuando reconocí a Tercero, Cuarto y Undécima. Ni Jessie, la líder, ni su pandilla estaban ahí.

-¡Hola papá! –exclamó Omi sacudiendo la mano, saludándome. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a mí?

-¿Pero qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿cómo...? –Kimiko no me respondió, si no que se lanzó sobre Gushu, lo derribó al suelo con una fuerza increíble y lo comenzó a registrar... por no pensar que estaba manoseándolo-. ¡Kimiko!

-¡Oye, al menos pídeme permiso! –gruñó éste, por primera vez que lo veo exaltado.

-¡Como lo sospeché, este tipo te ha estado engañando, él no es ningún jugador! –refunfuñó Kimiko. Acto seguido, respondió a su ataque (un poco tarde puesto que lo tenía contra el piso y lo había registrado), intercambiaron lugares. Haciéndole una toma que la dejó inerte en el suelo.

-¿No eres un jugador?

-En realidad no, pero como todos estaban tan convencidos que era yo que quise seguirles la corriente, no me había divertido tanto en días.

-Eso fue arriesgado, Décimo apostaba todo a que eras Noveno, podías haber muerto. Y aún peor, ¡¿tú crees que yo me ando jugueteando por ahí?! ¡no tengo todo el tiempo, niño!

-Lo sé… –admitió encogiéndose de hombros, aún cuando parece un chico que anda en otro planeta, fue bastante listo para escaparse de Jermaine en la primera vez y consiguió derribar a Kimiko. La chica se levanta del suelo. Saca su afilado cuchillo, la detengo antes de que lo mate.

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo?

-No confío en él, sabe demasiado acerca del juego, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo vivo.

-Es inofensivo... Tan solo debemos deshacernos de él, pero no de la manera que tú piensas –mis objetivos eran jugadores, no personas de afuera. Kimiko accedió abandonar su idea. Ella y los otros dos habían conversado y llegado a un acuerdo. Iban a mantener la alianza hasta que Primero fuera encontrado, luego de eso, la alianza se rompería. En otras palabras, querían que volviera con ellos. Les dije que no podría ser así, que iba a trabajar solo, pude eliminar por mí mismo a Décimo, Jermaine. Raimundo perdió la chaveta literalmente, me agarró del cuello de la camisa. Estaba demasiado desequilibrado emocionalmente por la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos que no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para golpearme sino insultarme:

-¡No solo te basta con quitarme a mi padre si no también a mi amigo, pedazo de gusano!

-Me sorprendes que digas eso, lo mismo opinaba de Ashley y tú me dijiste que me apegara a las reglas. Bueno, me apegué a las reglas, seguí tu consejo ¿happy?...

-¡Bastardo!

Kimiko lo tomó del hombro y lo llamó por su nombre. Eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Me soltó bruscamente y pateó una lata de refresco con fuerza, se arrojó y arrancó la poca grama de un tirón mientras gritaba de la furia. Golpeó los puños contra el suelo furiosamente, se echó a llorar o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para desahogarse (oía unos gimoteos, otros era para maldecirme y a veces para gritar), escuchaba unos sonidos onomatopéyicos similares a los truenos.

-Mi amor, ¿necesitas...?

-No, cielo, necesito estar solo. No vengas. Yo... necesito un cigarrillo –Raimundo sacó una caja de cigarrillos, tomó uno y comenzó a fumar. No quería pensar cómo haría un adicto como él cuando se le acabaran sus cigarrillos.

Esta vez intervino solo Kimiko, quien volvió a insistirme. Me dijo que no podía hacerlo todo, me preguntó si en verdad deseaba eso. No le contesté. Necesitábamos un sitio donde refugiarnos y éste era el ideal, pero no podíamos tener compañía. Esto significaba algo similar a que dos bandas pelearan por un territorio y obviamente ganaba la que era más fuerte. Le di razón a mis compañeros, ellos debían irse. Amenacé a Gushu con mi revólver, él no contaba con armas. Sin embargo un ser humano promedio no podía contra los poderes divinos de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Los crimines que han acontecido no es coincidencia y siempre te ves involucrado con ellos lo que me dijo Jermaine me desconcertó, aún así prometo en averiguarlo, y cuando lo haga, volveremos a vernos las caras...

-Como te dije al comienzo, saber demasiado es peligroso... ¿por qué te incumbe esto?

-No lo sé, mis motivos tampoco te incumbe, no me importa... –escuchamos un ruidito como un celular. Gushu se disculpó mientras atendía su celular, se sorprendió de quién lo estaba llamando, resultando ser un correo de voz de Jessie al que quería que pusiera en altavoz:

-_Me has impresionado tus habilidades Séptimo, en verdad eres un jugador bastante bueno. Te estoy agradecida en serio, Décimo no me quitaba la mirada de encima, él sabía que uno de nosotros era un jugador, sin embargo, se equivocó, el muy ingenuo... ¿por qué? Porque lo planeé. Lo hiciste bien Gushu, él no era el Noveno, era yo. Una vez que se creyera ese cuento, me iba a encargar personalmente de él, no obstante, lograste salvar tu vida y la suya. Dashi no se equivocó contigo. Por cierto, te quiero dar un ultimátum, no soy la única chica mala por aquí ¿sabes? Pregúntate esto si alguna vez el todopoderoso Jack Spicer tiene tiempo en su agenda de asesinatos: ¿de verdad confías en las personas con quienes trabajas? ¿De verdad sabes lo que estás haciendo? Y si no lo haces... Averígualo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, no te confíes de las personas que fingen ser amables contigo –_se cortó la transmisión. Gushu miró su mensaje y tecleó algunas teclas, volviéndolo a guardar.

_Novena... Ella sabía todo el tiempo quién era yo, ella sabía que esto pasaría y por eso se fue con su grupo. Esta fue su jugada, una que significaba arriesgar a un miembro de su grupo. En verdad eso es cruel. Se deshizo de su propio "fin del camino" conmigo. Pero su mensaje me hizo recordar al de Ashley, me previno de Kimiko. ¿Me estará previniendo de ella de manera indirecta porque sabe que está aquí y me está enviando un mensaje que solo yo puedo entender su verdadero significado? No entiendo cuál es el misterio. Estoy irritado de que volviera a desenterrar este deja vu. _Después de que solo nos quedáramos nosotros cuatro (me enteré que supieron buscarme por Omi, lógico).

Ellos me contaron que existía una manera para averiguar quién era Primero. Kimiko logró contactarse con Dashi y éste le explicó que las mariposas no solamente servían para identificar a un jugador o jugadora por su número, sino que también son la fuente de los poderes (es decir, sin son destruidas, tu poder se pierde) y también almacenan los recuerdos del jugador durante el juego. Podríamos ver la conversación entre Megan y Tubbimura. No obstante, las nuestras están en la casa, pero es posible que Chase la confiscara y no las haya destruido porque no considera que sea el momento. Omi no había visto más nada. Tercero no tenía cabeza para pensar.

-¿Cómo habéis contactado con Dashi?

-No es tan difícil, solo debes concentrarte y ya estarás con él.

No soportaba la idea de estar encerrado luego de ese mensaje, quería darme un tiempo para reflexionar. Les dije que volvería otra vez al vertedero e iba a enterrar el cadáver, alguien lo notaría y si descubriría algo que me incriminara... En verdad iba a allá a mutilar el cadáver, pero no quería decir nada frente a Raimundo.

-Yo iré contigo –dijo animosamente Kimiko.

-No, es mejor que no...

-Iré –me dijo agarrándome la mano.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al vertedero. El cadáver seguía en el mismo lugar dónde lo encontré. Lo jalamos. Bueno, no tenía cuchillo. Kimiko sí. Arrugué la nariz cuando comenzaba a diseccionar las partes. Empezó primero con las extremidades. Me sorprendía la habilidad con qué lo hacía. El corte era exacto y lo tenía que pasar varias veces pues la hoja no era tan gruesa. No parecía asquearse ni chillar. Me pregunté si Kimiko era humana. Cómo notó que me incomodaba un poco la "autopsia" improvisada, ella me dijo que tomara una pala y cavara un hueco lo suficientemente grande para ocultar el cadáver. Me levanté buscando una pala. Vi varias cosas que me resultaron interesantes. Botellas rotas, muñecas quemadas, latas, cacerolas y un espejo roto. Me vi en él. Un chico apuesto y caballeroso me devolvió la mirada. Oh por supuesto, era yo. Hallé la pala debajo de una bicicleta que le faltaba una rueda y no tenía el asiento. Enterré con el pie en el suelo y comencé a cavar. No terminé para cuando Kimiko acabó. Ella se rió y cavó en mi lugar, acabó más rápido que yo:

-¿Estás segura qué eres una chica?... Es que... es que...

-¿Te da vergüenza que yo sea un poco más fuerte que tú? Bueno, me mantengo en forma, voy al gimnasio y siempre troto cinco veces alrededor de mi cuadra cada fin de semana, sin contar que llevo una alimentación balanceada. Sigo la idea de Raimundo. Y soy una chica, al menos es lo que recuerdo que me dijeron en el hospital cuando nací. No te preocupes, a mí no me molesta hacer el trabajo sucio.

-¡Yo no estoy avergonzado de nada! –chillé en un tono un poco orgulloso.

-De acuerdo –dijo ella, soltando una risita, mientras empujaba los restos al foso y volvía a tapar el hoyo-, descuida te entiendo, yo también me querría convertir en una diosa si mis padres murieran y mi prima igual. Como te dije no estoy interesada en ganar, quería que este juego terminara en forma pacífica, te voy a ayudar a derrotar a los demás jugadores y luego... Esperaré a que me mates... –esto me descuadró totalmente, ¿estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por mí causa?- ¿Qué pasa?...

-Nada, es que... Me sorprende que estés de mi parte en vez de estar con tu novio.

-Bueno, debo admitir que tampoco está feliz que digamos porque volvimos para buscarte, él no está interesado en ganar, pero a diferencia de ti, no pretende hacer nada al respecto. Quiere que las cosas sigan su curso, pero según Rai, está aquí por protegerme.

-Ya, entiendo, aunque si tú vas a abdicar el juego por mí supongo que habrá sido en vano.

-Sí, lo sé, pero él va...

-Él no va a entender nada. Por mucho que Raimundo te ame que en verdad dudo mucho, no va a permitir eso, ni siquiera yo si estuviera en su lugar. Por favor, no me pidas eso...

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Raimundo me ama, si dices eso es porque estás resentido con él, estoy completamente segura que se hubieran llevado muy bien si alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer... Raimundo ha sido dulce y amable conmigo, es comprensivo… –añadió de repente, claro esa es su careta cuando está con las chicas-, me ha comprado muchas cosas: flores, chocolate, ropa…

-¿Ropa? ¿Cómo culote, minifaldas, camisetas, trajes de baño, cosas así? –Kimiko se quedó callada.

Coño sí, el bondadoso de Raimundo estaba regalándole a su novia ropita para que no pasara frío. Con el culote y minifalda seguro que no pasará mucho frío. Y aquellas camisetas me las imagino descotadas y que dejan el ombligo afuera. Y los trajes de baño, me imagino que Raimundo debe estar ansioso en que sea verano para llevarla a la playa. Sin olvidar que ella estará en bikini.

-No seas tonta, Kimiko, quiere dárselas de príncipe azul comprándote esas cosas y, luego que te tiene enganchada, se acostará contigo y te desechará. Esa ropa no llega ni a cubrir ni media mitad, deberías haber visto como te buceaba. Así lo ha hecho con muchas otras caras bonitas. Y no pienso que vaya a ser distinto contigo. ¡Para él eres solo un premio jugoso!

-¿Así que solo soy una cara bonita? ¡¿una niña indefensa, es eso?! ¿para ti y para él?

-¡Sí! Digo no, para mí no lo eres.

-¡Quizá si sea una niña indefensa, pero sé de un par de trucos que te pondría en tu lugar!

-¡Te digo esto porque sé la clase de basura qué es él y no quiero que te lastime! ¿no lo ves?

-¡¿Por qué te importa tanto meterte en nuestra relación?! –me gritó Kimiko en un tono de: deja-de-meterte-con-nosotros-lo-que-tenga-que-pasa r-lo-descubriré-yo-misma-a-su-tiempo.

-¡Porque te amo, te amo Kimiko, te amo, te amo! –confesé sin pensar. Una bola de vómito se me subió a la garganta, tragué duro. Entre tantas cosas que pude haberle dicho tuve que haber gritado esa precisamente, pero al mismo tiempo que fui honesto, sentí que me había quitado un peso de encima. De una manera desesperada y sorpresiva para los dos, como si ella nunca hubiese pensado que estuviera interesado en ella más que un amigo. Quizá mi confesión loca de amor saldría en uno de esos videos graciosos, de los que siempre me he preguntado si esa gente no teme hacer el ridículo. Aunque Kimiko me dijo que tenía novio la vez en que la invité a un helado, pero seguro que tanto ella y como yo pensamos que todo era una broma entre compinches. Clavó sus ojos en mí, perforándome con la mirada, adoptando una postura. Parecía que esperaba esas palabras, pero no se había preparado lo suficiente. Ni ella ni yo sabíamos más que decir. De verdad soy un tipo romántico, escogí el lugar más perfecto, en el momento más hollywoodense para confesarle mis sentimientos. En un sucio vertedero que huele a peo y enterrando un cadáver, cuando somos los más buscados de toda la ciudad.

-Yo... yo no... no sabía que así eran las cosas, esto no puede ser, Jack, es una locura. Estoy con Raimundo, tenemos una relación formal, lo amo y nunca sería capaz de... ¿entiendes? Lo de nosotros es imposible.

-Kimiko, yo...

-No digas nada, Jack. Lo que sientes es algo muy bonito, lo sé, _pero tú no me conoces_... _No sabes quién soy, es mejor que olvides lo que sientes por mí._

_-_Sí te conozco lo suficiente –de repente, agarré su brazo y lo apreté con mucha fuerza-, eres la chica más genial al que la que he conocido y tal vez la única en mucho tiempo, ya he perdido suficiente tiempo. No voy a seguir ocultándolo... Eres quizá la única persona que me comprende, nunca antes nadie había conocido una persona que _sienta_ lo mismo que yo, mis sueños, mis inventos, mis propósitos, mis acciones... Mi mente es como un laberinto, a veces hago ciertas cosas que no entiendo y otras parecen ser iluminadas por relámpagos que –suspiré- ...lo que trato de decir es que contigo todo es diferente, tú me entiendes... –ella dio la vuelta rápidamente, escondiéndola, le tomé su rostro con la otra mano. La obligué a mirarme. Ella estaba sollozando, a punto de romper a llantos-. Te quiero, ¿y tú...? Por favor Kimiko, necesito que me digas cuáles son tus sentimientos, necesito nada más que eso.

-Yo... yo también te quiero, tú lo sabes, pero esto no puede ser. Jack, te aprecio demasiado para advertirte que no puedo ser esa chica que te haga feliz, que conmigo no vas a tener una vida feliz. Yo lastimo, queriendo y sin quererlo hacer, a todos los que me quieren... yo les hago mucho mal –me irrité. Estrujé su brazo con rabia. Kimiko gimió.

-Pues no me importa, no me has contestado mi pregunta, hay muchas formas de querer: me puedes querer como a tu perro, como a tu hermano, como a tu amigo, como hombre... –ella no me respondió, luchó por soltarse en vez. Sacudí sus brazos con fuerza.

-Jack suéltame... –asalté su boca de sopetón. Cerrando mis dedos sobre su nuca, para evitar que se soltara. Kimiko se retorcía. Besé sus labios con ira y violencia, intenté sacarle alguna respuesta de sus labios. Kimiko quiso apartar mi cara y soltarse, cuando vio que era inútil, se quedó tan quieta como estatua. Esto no me agradaba. Por un lado, me excitaba haberla besado, pero sin ser correspondido y forzarla como una bestia era horrible. Abrí mis labios. Y me separé. "¿Terminaste?...".

-Sí –Kimiko se soltó con su fuerza "sobrehumana".

-Por favor, necesito estar sola –no pudo volverme a ver en la cara después de mi confesión.

-No, Kimiko. Necesitamos hablar.

-¡Yo no! Necesito estar sola, no me sigas ni digas más… –rugió enojada, mirándome a los ojos-, lo siento Jack, pero esto no puede ser...

Terminó de enterrar el cuerpo. Lanzó la pala a un lugar lo bastante lejos del hoyo y se fue. Aún recuerdo sus ojos, mirándome y lastimándome cuando me dijo esas palabras, más que un amigo creo que me mira con lástima o con compasión. Esa era la misma mirada que tenía en aquel día que se me acercó en el salón de clases cuando éramos unos niños, viendo que los demás ni se tomaban la amabilidad de hablar conmigo, ella se acercó dispuesta a escuchar. Maldita sea, incluso en la cosa más tonta fracasé. Le dije que se fuera. Yo me iba a quedar en la basura, dónde no me miraban raro, dónde podía ser yo, dónde encajaba mejor. No entiendo porque prefiere al idiota de Raimundo que a mí, si soy mejor que él, digo, ¿qué no tiene él que no tenga yo? Una vocecita me contestó: Él es alguien en la vida, toca la guitarra, es popular (las personas lo escuchan), es atractivo... ¿Y yo qué? Soy pequeño e insignificante frente de este mundo, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Nací así, soy real, no perfecto; soy impopular, lindo, no sé tocar una guitarra (aunque podría aprender), soy inventor... ¿entonces qué tengo de malo?...

-¿Qué tienes de malo? Absolutamente nada –me asusté cuando Dojo estaba de mí lado-, es una tonta por no haberte escogido, no eres peor ni mejor que él, tienen las mismas ventajas y desventajas, ¿pero qué...? La vida sigue adelante, debes seguir. A lo mejor si te conviertes en dios, te abrirán nuevas puertas, todo sería diferente, serías una figura temida y respetada. No la necesitas, no necesitas amor en el juego de supervivencia, no olvides que ella es una jugadora más y vas a tener que matarla, se lo prometiste aquí mismo. Oí tu conversación, no fue mi intención, pero cuando se estás en la cima del mundo no es inevitable oír nada.

-Quizá tienes razón, tal vez la dominación del mundo me traerá cambios... pero ¡¿qué es eso de que no soy mejor que Raimundo?! Claro que lo soy, ¡¿de qué lado estás, Dojo?!

-Supuestamente soy imparcial, pero shhhh... Estoy de tu lado, sin embargo, Dashi no debe de enterarse ¿no? –me guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

-Si no me das motivos para odiarte, yo ya no digo más nada.

-Has cambiado, Jack Spicer... desde la última vez que te vi no pareces ya el mismo niño de mamá, inseguro y gallina. Y no es por cómo te peinaste, si no te veo con un nuevo aire…

-¿De grandeza?

-Iba a decir maleficencia, empero, grandeza está bien. Apresúrate en irte a tu vieja casa, ahí están las mariposas de Tercero, Séptimo (tú persona) y Duodécima, si obtienes esta última, úsala.

-¿Así qué es cierto lo que dijo Kimiko? Que los recuerdos dentro del juego y la fuente de poder depende de las mariposas –Dojo asintió con la cabeza obedientemente-, vale, ¿cómo le arranco la información?

-No es difícil entender este proceso. Te lo voy a explicar de una forma sencillita para que lo entiendas: las mariposas son como un regalo que no se puede devolver, se hacen uno solo con su dueño así que es naturalmente compresible que contenga los recuerdos de su anterior dueño, en su interior guardan el don divino por lo que sí es destruido por un jugador ese poder es inmediatamente transferido a lo primero que encuentra a qué adherirse como se la pasa flotando en el limbo... Básicamente al jugador.

-¿Transferido? –recuerdo haber oído ese término de la boca de Chase, pero no entendía lo que significa, cuando me volteé para preguntarle exactamente a qué se refería con eso. Dojo ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

**A/N: ¿Transferencia? ¿es posible que los poderes de un jugador se transfieran a otro? ¿alguien entiende algo? Porque yo no me entiendo a mí misma, creo que me toca pulir bien esa parte. Bueno, esencialmente lo que más me gustó de este capítulo fue el final tan enigmático. Me atoré varias veces en su creación. Descubrimos que Gushu nos mintió muy descaradamente y él no era un jugador como todos nosotros creíamos, era Jessie que lanzó a los leones al primer perro que podría reemplazarla a ella. Jermaine es el Décimo (me gustó su antesala aunque fue escuetamente explicada por Wuya) y ahora está muerto. Wuya escapó y descubrimos un detalle interesante, Chase fue el sujeto que la liberó y ahora Wuya tiene una mano robótica. La alianza volvió a unirse. ¡Ocurrió finalmente! Jack se declaró ante Kimiko… (aunque como dijo él, en un lugar para nada apropiado para un romance), le confesó lo que sentía por ella, la besó y el sentimiento lamentablemente no es mutuo. Jack cree que los sentimientos de Kimiko a él son de clemencia. ¿Podrá o no podrá cambiar sus sentimientos hacia él? Total, vino Dojo, apareciendo de la nada, y le dice algo como: Bueno hombre, supérala, la vida continúa y tú tienes que continuar. Y dice que a Jack lo ve diferente...**

**-Yo también lo veo diferente... **

**¿A qué punto seguirá esta metamorfosis? Pronto lo sabremos. El capítulo que viene es uno de los capítulos más intrigantes, los va a dejar a todos muertos. En ese capítulo va a suceder algo bastante radical. Algo que jamás se les habrá ocurrido. Solo a mí. Es muy bueno. El destino de todos los jugadores se verán envueltos en esta catástrofe... Y aquí vengo con mis preguntas de insomnio: ¿qué se planea Dojo entre manos? ¿qué significaba el término "transferencia"? ¿qué pasará con Jessie? ¿la investigación de Gushu dará frutos? ¿una vez involucrado en Los Juegos del Destino las consecuencias serán buenas o tremendamente malas para él? ¿por qué Jack se tiene que prevenir de Kimiko? ¿cuál es la siguiente jugada de Primero? ¿qué se descubrirá en esa conversación entre Megan y Tubbimura? Y la más importante pregunta en todo el fic: ¿qué hay detrás de esa puerta?...**

**-¿Qué puerta estás hablando?**

**¡Todo eso y más en el capítulo que viene! ¡Nos vemos!**

* * *

**PD: En serio, díganme que tan mal estoy. Mi imaginación explotó. No es que se me murió si no que lo único que se me ocurre son ideas, ideas y más ideas para nuevos fics que creo que nunca voy a poder terminar si sigo así. Y mis vacaciones terminan en la semana que viene. Hace muchísimo tiempo, les comenté que salía muy tarde (salía a las 2:15 de la tarde por amor de Dios, ocho horas encerrada en ese manicomio) y les recomendé mucha paciencia porque me iba a tardar y las tareas que me mandaban no eran cosa de que se hacen un día. Pues este año salgo un poco más temprano (dos días a la 1:30 y tres a las 12:45), pero eso no quiere decir que me van a disminuir de tareas, todo lo contrario, me van a duplicar muy seguramente. Por este fic y por el otro no se deben preocupar porque se van a actualizar cada semana, con los pequeños especiales que les tengo preparado para Noche de Brujas y Navidad. Pero como ustedes saben, mi imaginación no descansa nunca y aquí les tengo preparado el sumario para los fics "del año que viene" (cuando Los Juegos del Destino y Cosmic Love finalicen, el primero que voy a subir sería el que tenga más adelantado):**

**La Tempestad o La traición conoce mi nombre (ambos títulos en discusión, ustedes me pueden decir cuál les parece más): Un giro del destino lleva a Kimiko Tohomiko vivir la peor de sus pesadillas cuando la desgracia acaezca sobre su familia, la muerte de su padre y su encierro por quince duros años. Tras el cual es empujada a diseñar un plan para la "venganza perfecta". ¿Qué podría obstaculizar su camino? El amor, por supuesto. Es entonces cuando deberá escoger entre sacrificar el amor o la revancha por la que tanto luchó – Géneros: Angustia/Romance/Drama/Crimen/Suspenso – Rated: T (no creo que sea capaz de llegar a M) – Próximamente. No creo que sea un fic muy largo, ni tan corto, me imagino que debería tener quince capítulos más o menos. Ya ustedes saben quiénes son los protagonistas y los antagonistas así que no lo repetiré. **

**La Isla Encantada o El Príncipe de los Monstruos (estoy escogiendo título y la disputa está entre estos dos, está ganando el segundo para su información, pero me pueden decir cuál les gusta más, no hay problema): Omi es un niño huérfano, perspicaz y con un don muy especial: Es capaz de ver espantos y aparecidos. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que lo hace diferente de otros niños si no su desconocimiento hacia el temor, su curioso modo de vestirse y su manera única de ver las cosas. Cuando es citado a una siniestra isla junto a otros cuatro para reclamar una supuesta herencia, una diabólica presencia amenaza con adueñarse del botín así sea atentar contra la vida del chico. ¿Será capaz, con ayuda de unos monstruosos amigos que hará en el camino, de convertirse en el príncipe de los monstruos y detener la situación antes que se salga de control? –Géneros: Comedia/Sobrenatural/Espiritual/Horror/Amistad – Rated: K – Próximamente. (No creo que sea un fic tan largo, le estipulo como de 10 a 12 capis). **

**Su protagonista obviamente será: Omi (si este fic no pone a Omi en un pedestal, no sé qué cosa lo pondrá en un pedestal, este sería el cuarto fic en donde Omi protagoniza junto a sus amigos de coestrella con la aparición de Ping Pong que tiene de diferente, bien por ti Omi). Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Ping Pong y Jack serán los monstruosos amigos (adivinen que monstruos serán :P), con un cameo de nuestro querido Dojo y los terroríficos monstruos que participaron en Duelo Xiaolin (Gigi, Mala Mala Jong, Rashka, Sabinee...). Los villanos... De Heylin, tenemos a Wuya, a Chase y a Hannibal, ¿quién de ellos será la terrorífica presencia que quiere matar a Omi? No se los voy a decir :) **

**-Pensándolo bien tú siempre tienes 2 historias por actualizar, nunca tienes una porque mientras escribes una tienes otra para pensar. Cosmic Love ha sido el único fic donde trabajaste corrido y te llevó dos semanas exactamente para terminarlo. Aunque los 3 primeros que hiciste en FF los hiciste corrido y al final fue que se te ocurrió una nueva idea. Pero si quieres mi opinión: El Príncipe de los Monstruos y La traición conoce mí nombre me gustan más porque los otros son discos rayados, estos son más originales y nunca los he escuchado. **

**Bien chico,s esta es mi propuesta. El especial de Halloween que les tengo preparado para este mes de Octubre, está listo para su deleite y solo falta subirlo. El de navidad no lo he escrito ya que estoy trabajando con el primero y ahora este nuevo proyecto que salió. Lo subiré cuando uno de mis fics (Los Juegos del Destino o Cosmic Love) esté a punto de terminar, subiré el que tenga capítulos más adelantados por supuesto. ¿Les gusta, los enloquece, no pueden aguantar las ansias? Anda, vamos, ¿qué les parece? Exprésense, opinen, no inhiban sus emociones, díganme, desnuden su alma como yo... No tengan miedo, personas bellas...**

**-Creo que por fin enloqueciste, Alice. ¿Bebiste mucho o comiste mucho chocolate?**

**Yo no bebo, odio el licor. Sabe feo, amargo y asqueroso. Yo estoy muy bien, la galleta que me comí no tiene nada que ver. Estoy inspirada. Vamos, mis corazones, que para eso Dios les dio un par de manos para que escribieran en su laptop o computadora para compartir con otros en el mundo su gran amor por esta serie. Yo sé que sí. Así que... ¡a esperar fics! :D **


	14. La Novena, Jessie

**14º**

**Arco de preguntas: Narrador sangriento. Capítulo 4**

_**La Novena, Jessie**_

_**Si es puro, todo fluirá en un impulso invisible**_

_**Huye, huye, comprende, huye**_

_**Huye, huye, desaparece, huye**_

_**Se torna doloroso recuperar fuerza con tus dedos y ahora quieres huir**_

_**Puede ser una trampa, quizás una mentira**_

_**Si es puro, no voy a perdonarlo**_

_**Huye, huye, comprende, huye**_

_**Huye, huye, desaparece, huye**_

* * *

-Un poco más... ya casi termino... falta un poco más aceitarlo por aquí, ¡Omi!… Oh muchas gracias, dame la llave si eres tan amable bola de billar. Ejercer un poco de presión y ya va a estar. Listo aquí, volteamos a ver si le falta algún detalle. Nada mal, nada mal... para ser fabricado de chatarra, Gushu tenía razón, el basurero es una tienda llena de artilugios gratis.

-Aún no has terminado de decirme qué estás haciendo papá.

-¿Qué te dije de llamarme "papá", bola de queso?

-Que no lo hiciera más nunca o si no me cortarías el pescuezo, ¡pero no es justo! Ya perdí dos veces a mi padre y dos veces a mamá, ¡más te vale sustituirlos!

-No creí decir esto nunca, pero extraño que me digas hermano Jack –mascullé entre dientes mientras le daba vueltas a mi último invento, chequeándolo-. Ajá, sí, bola de queso te voy a cortar el pescuezo si sigues llamándome papá, pero recuerda que si has accedido a servirme debes de tener en cuenta que no debes de cuestionarme ni tampoco te he dado la confianza de llamarme así, solo voy a permitirle a un individuo nombrarme. Pásame esa armazón.

-¿Esto que parece armadura?

-Sí, eso.

-Okey –asintió Omi encogiéndose de hombros. El chico al principio dobló las piernas al cargar con eso, pero luego caminó graciosamente hacia mí mientras se balanceaba tratando de equilibrar el peso.

-Vamos, vamos, no tenemos todo el día –cogí la armadura, fui peor que Omi porque me fui hasta abajo y con fuerza la empujé hacia dentro de mi maquinita-, el destornillador, Omi, pásamelo –me lo dio rápidamente. Lo comencé a atornillar. Él se echó para atrás cuando se lo dije-, sí señor, el único que me podrá llamar papá es él –los ojos de mi robot parpadean en una luz roja y se levanta. A Omi se le cae la quijada al suelo cuando lo ve funcionar por primera vez, no lo culpo por reaccionar así en su primera vez- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿qué te parece?!

-¿Qué es?

-Un robot, el mejor amigo del hombre del futuro, él es mi amigo y yo soy el hombre que ve el futuro –le contesté sacándome los guantes y apoyando el codo sobre el hombro de mi amigo robótico.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-Todavía no le he puesto nombre, pero supongo que tienes razón. Le pondré... ¡Jackbot!

-Ohhhhhhh, ¿y qué hace?

-Lo que sea que Jack Spicer le ordene, le activé un comando que solo obedece mi voz. Está capacitado para volar, disparar y cualquier orden por más tonta que sea, incluso tiene radio –escuchamos un crujido. Omi corrió hacia la entrada. Eran Raimundo y Kimiko, quienes venían muy recientemente "de hacer mercado". Omi los asaltó con sus preguntas y quería ver lo que habían traído, pobre desgraciado, tenía hambre. Una vez que vaciaron las cosas. Raimundo me preguntó qué era y para qué servía mi Jackbot, apenas terminé de decir que tenía un radio. Raimundo "me ordenó" prenderla. No lo hice porque me lo ordenara, si no por mera curiosidad que giré varias veces la tuerca que sustituía a la sien. Logré señal y se oyó una noticia: Jessie Bailey fue encontrada muerta a pocas horas de este mismo día. El panecillo que estaba comiendo se me atoró en la tráquea apenas oí como la encontraron muerta: Colgada en un gancho, completamente desnuda, de una carnicería muy cercana de por aquí, su cabeza fue diseccionada de su cuerpo. Omi se limitó a parpadear. Raimundo y Kimiko intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Primero? –dijo Omi finalmente. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza. El cuerpo de la chica tenía unas marcas de quemadura, lo que implica que fue torturada antes de morir. No todas las partes de su cuerpo fueron encontradas, pues falta lo más relevante: El corazón. No puedo seguir comiendo, es asqueroso, pero soy masoquista y sigo disfrutando como si nada.

-Saben, era ella la hermana gemela de Clay –alzo la mirada hasta veo que Raimundo estaba dirigiéndose a mí directamente-, siempre fue problemática, luego de terminar la primaria, no se interesó más por sus estudios y se fue de la casa. Su hermano no ha tenido contacto con ella. Creímos que se enredó en una padilla de narcotraficantes, lo decíamos por chiste ya que cada vez que la veíamos tenía la impresión de que estaba drogada pero no estábamos tan lejos de la verdad, se unió al mundo del crimen. A Clay no le agradaba discutir el tema por obvias razones. Pero su padre no quiso saber más nada de ella, creo que por vergüenza. Debería llamar a Clay y decirle algunas palabras de consuelo pero... –no siguió con la frase.

-Ya van dos asesinados por Primero, el próximo podía ser cualquiera, pero eso indica que él está en la ciudad, está tras nosotros... Es hora de ir a nuestra antigua casa y rescatar esas mariposas, debemos saber la conversación entre mi prima y el primero que murió.

-¿Cómo? Si revisan a todo el que entra y sale.

-A ver, no tenemos el por qué seguir ocultándonos. Todo el país nos reconoce como unos peligrosos criminales y eso quiere decir que podemos infundir miedo a donde vayamos…

-¡Somos criminales, qué divertido! –exclamó Omi modulando su voz como la de una mujer para imitar a su muñeca-, no es divertido, Barbie, los criminales son gérmenes en el cuerpo de una sociedad, no somos queridos por nadie –se contestó a sí mismo con voz normales- ¿a qué punto quieres llegar? –preguntó su muñeco varón, Ken, lo que sea.

-Debemos ir a una buseta de las que llevan y traen gente de la villa, asaltarla, vamos a darnos a conocer como verdaderos criminales, lo que importa es ganar el juego al fin y al cabo. Supongo que no se han deshecho de las armas, y no sé si las víboras dejaron algo de lo que podría servirnos

-Ohhhhh... ¡suena avasallante! –exclamó Omi imitando la voz de Barbie.

-No lo sé, Jack...

-Yo digo que lo hagamos –afirmó Kimiko.

-Tres contra uno, ¿cómo nos desempatamos, Rai? –él soltó un bufido como perro rabioso.

* * *

Kimiko y Raimundo estuvieron revisando la guarida de las víboras y encontraron un par de cosas interesantes, un recuerdo de la querida Jessie, tal vez estaban tan despavoridas que el viejo Jackie viniera y les diera tremenda paliza en el culo que dejaron todo su material aquí. Servirá, fue lo que se me ocurrió decir cuando comprobé que estaban cargadas. A Omi no le dejé nada (realmente no quería llevarlo, pero él insistió), que se arreche conmigo lo que le venga en gana, todavía para mí es un niño no me importa el tamaño de su cerebro (como dice Gushu, tengo su "no me importa" grabado a fuego en la memoria). Fue idea de Kimiko pasar disfrazados para esconder las armas y que se alarmaran antes de que nos recogieran. Nos quedamos esperando en la parada del bus, quise ser el primer en subir antes de que me cobraran lo tenía amenazado con el rifle y le fui muy claro con mis órdenes. Los otros se subieron inmediatamente después de mí. No paraba de escuchar un griterío en los asientos de atrás por nuestra presencia. Tuve que disparar hacia arriba para callarlos:

-¡Cállense, coño, me impiden pensar! –espeté-. Si se callan no voy a matar a nadie, es una promesa –Kimiko y Raimundo se fueron a ambos lados de cada fila por si uno de nuestros rehenes intentaba de gracioso usar el teléfono. Raimundo se fumó su quinto cigarrillo. Yo me puse bien cerquita al chófer, éste arrancó como loco. En verdad estaba aterrado por mi presencia. Me sentí tan importante. Pasándose dos altos, dos luces rojas, esquivaba ágilmente los peatones que hasta tuve que felicitarlo: Impresionante, gordito, me tienes que enseñar a manejar algún día.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer lo mismo con la policía, imposible no reconocer a los agentes de Young vestidos con sus armaduras de gendarme y la sirena de sus patrullas. Le dije que pisara a fondo ese acelerador, no quería encontrarme con la policía. Y es la verdad. El bus se llevó de por medio a uno de esos molestos anuncios. Me recosté tranquilamente: ¿Ve que así es más sencillo para ambos? Yo ordeno y usted obedece.

-Usted es repugnante.

-No lo creo, ya me bañé –refuté apuntándolo con el arma. Cuidadito si me hace enojar.

Pasado el tiempo y cuando llegamos a Villa Xiaolin. Nos bajamos, no sin antes de expresar mi más honesta gratitud con aquel gordito, "perdonándole la vida". Debieron haber visto su cara, parecía que había visto a un fantasma, pero no, era a mí el increíble Jack Spicer.

-Se los dije, ¿a qué mi idea no era brillante? –les pregunté a mis compañeros. Ninguno me respondió. Bueno, no sé que se esperaban si volvían a trabajar conmigo siendo franco.

¿Amabilidad? Patrañas. Tal como Kimiko me lo confirió, los agentes tenían cubierto toda la villa había uno en cada puerta. Una patrulla se pasaba, percibí que se habían traído sus mascotas literalmente (perrotes grandes con dientes enormes y puntiagudos). Esta vez el plan sería un poquito diferente. No queríamos alertar a todos de nuestra presencia. Como la puerta principal habían dos grandulones, decidimos irnos hacia la puerta emergencia de la cocina. Había un agente ahí. Ni modo, uno de nosotros debíamos correr el riesgo y sacarlo de ahí. Omi fue el elegido, agarró un puñado de piedra y comenzó a arrojarlas. El agente les informó a los otros que había alguien por ahí cerca. Se fue, funcionó. Raimundo derribó la puerta y nosotros tres pudimos entrar. Me fui primero a mi cuarto donde recogí algo más que mi mariposa si no algunas cosas que me serían útiles si iba a utilizar la tecnología en mi beneficio, entre ellas mi mochila cohete (los heli-bots). Raimundo me apresuró en irme, ya él y Kimiko pasaron por los cuartos de él y de Megan. Cuando salimos en busca de Omi, que estaba escondido en unos arbustos. Y los dos pedazos de imbéciles pegados de espaldas uno contra otro en su busca. Kimiko salió y disparó a los dos, justo en el momento que estuvieron a punto de revisar el arbusto de Omi, matándolos al instante. Omi salió de su escondite.

-Eres escalofriante, pero genial... –Kimiko sonrió un poco, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta lo hábil que es Kimiko para disparar y usar el cuchillo, "tiene potencial de asesina".

-Debemos irnos de aquí, esos disparos debieron alertar a cualquiera –aconsejó Raimundo-, vamos a la casa Tohomiko –esta vez Kimiko fue nuestra guía hacia su casa, corrimos atrás de ella. Raimundo no se equivocó, los agentes se escuchaban más cerca, nos preparamos para atacar por si nos reencontrábamos. Sabían que dos de los suyos estaban muertos, algún tipo, pero no sabían quién (tal vez sospechaban de nosotros) o dónde se encontraban. Kim cambió de ruta a su casa para evitar encontrarnos con ellos. Seguía oyendo pasos, pero cada vez más lejos hasta no oír nada. Llegamos a la casa de Tohomiko, una adorable casita tan refinada como la mía. Kimiko no era ninguna pobretona. Nos enfrentamos a los agentes directamente. Ellos nos atacaron. Nos separamos. Disparé al primero que vi. Omi noqueó a uno lanzándola la última piedra que tenía, en la cabeza, ¡qué puntería tiene el chico! Los cuatro entramos a la casa. La superficie del suelo de madera y las paredes pintadas. Casi me tropiezo con la jarra de cerámica de la mesilla del vestíbulo. Kimiko y Raimundo van hacia el cuarto de la chica. Yo no iba a quedarme aquí a observar, iba a explorar por si un agente caminaba por aquí:

-Quédate aquí, Omi, grita si ves a alguien hacia acá.

-Pero no quiero quedarme, es aburrido, sé que puedo ser de utilidad... –pataleó.

-Basta de niñadas Omi, recuerda que si me sirves no cuestionas mis órdenes –Omi cruzó los brazos, berrinchando. Caminé de la sala de estar a la biblioteca, de la biblioteca a la cocina, de la cocina encontré un cuarto que debía llevarme al sótano. No debería, pero... Abrí la puerta, bajé por unas escaleras, todo estaba oscuro aquí y se levantaba una hediondez gigante que se me metía por los ojos. No sé si ese olor era peor que la cloaca, pero a duras penas podía caminar tapándome la nariz y entrecerrando los ojos mientras avanzaba por una gruesa capa. Supuse que así se debería sentir si Clay llegaba algún día a arrojar un gas fétido. No veía nada y no tenía un fósforo.

Repentinamente me voy hacia atrás sorprendido cuando delante de mí se levanta unas barras de hierro de un grosor aproximadamente de seis centímetros con noventa centímetros de ancho hacia arriba, una base soportaba los pilares y, había una única entrada y salida. ¿Qué hace una jaula de este tamaño aquí? Sabía que no podían encerrar un canario (ese bicho era lo bastante grande para un guepardo o una persona) tenía algunos restos de comida pegadas y un plato de comida. Antes de seguir averiguando un poco más (entrar), escuché un ruido. Debía volver arriba. ¡Maldición, justo en la mejor parte! Me fui para atrás porque no quería perderla de vista, como si quisiera memorizar lo que vi en ese sótano. Choqué de espaldas contra la puerta, la abrí torpemente y me volví. Me reencontré en el vestíbulo de la cocina y me preguntaron dónde estaba:

-Inspeccionando que un agente no estuviera por ahí –Raimundo pone los ojos en blanco. Kimiko no se creyó mi cuento, por la forma en que me mira pensaría que husmeaba. Omi ladeó la cabeza. Apenas abrimos la puerta. Un perrote me atacó. Kimiko se lanzó sobre él, poniéndose en mí lugar.

-¡Kimiko!... –chilló Raimundo. Kimiko se cayó con el perro. Se oyó un disparo al mismo tiempo que se estrellaban contra el suelo. Raimundo, desesperado, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. El perro estaba muerto. Kimiko le disparó justamente en el pecho. Dios mío, Kimiko es dinamita... Si ese perro cazador estaba aquí, los agentes vendrían aquí. Salimos de la casa. Raimundo empujó a Kimiko, ella cayó en mis brazos en sentido figurado cuando Raimundo disparó hacia los agentes repetidas veces. El número de agentes que venían hacia nosotros iba incrementado, llenando las calles a medida que avanzábamos. Tuvimos que responder a varios tiros. Kimiko arrojó al suelo su arma cuando ya no le quedaron más balas. Pronto yo y Raimundo nos quedaríamos sin balas. Me arrepiento de no haberle dado una pistola a la cabeza de queso. Iba a ponerse peor cuando terminaron de rodearnos con un automóvil, en eso a Raimundo se le ocurre la brillante idea de disparar al conductor del auto, dirigiéndose hasta chocar contra un faro. Me pide que lo cubra mientras se acerca al automóvil. Rompe el vidrio y empuja la puerta hacia fuera, saca el anterior agente y grita:

-¡Vamos! –sigo disparando hacia los agentes mientras les doy el tiempo a Kimiko y a Omi de escabullirse al interior. Arrojo el arma al suelo cuando al tirar del gatillo no salen más balas y me siento en el asiento del piloto. Nos siguen disparando. Nunca he manejado un auto y nunca fui a la escuela de manejo. Bueno, Jackie esta es tu oportunidad de conducir. Piso el pedal a fondo, nos llevamos por el medio a los agentes que se nos iban atravesando en el camino. Raimundo saca la cabeza de su ventana y comienza a disparar. Hasta ahora solo son agentes que nos persiguen (por lo que no tienen mucha ventaja de alcanzarnos), no tardaran en seguirnos con una patrulla. Podía oír sus desagradables voces desde aquí.

-¡Atención a todas las unidades, equipo alfa 1 se dirigen al lado oeste! ¡Atención a todas las unidades, ellos están aquí!

En una esquina, esperándome, sale un coche. Raimundo es preciso y le dispara al copiloto, a su vez que el espejo del auto sale volando. Kimiko desde el asiento de atrás, me grita que me desvíe hacia la izquierda. Un agente iba a disparar la rueda de la patrulla. Le digo que me siga guiando mientras lee su PDA.

-¡Tú sigue disparando y tú intenta ver si hay una salida, trata de forzar tus poderes, Omi! –Omi se frota las sienes tratando de concentrarse en el fuego cruzado. Una bala atravesó el cristal atrás. Volvieron a disparar, hiriendo el hombro de Raimundo:

-¡MIERDA! –chilla sin poder contener el dolor.

-¡Lo tengo, desvíate hacia fuera de la avenida!... –estaba tan irritado por zafarme de estos policías, que me fui fuera del camino. Estuvimos saltando dentro del coche varias veces. Y llegó un momento qué no divisé más a los policías. Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Raimundo seguía gritando y maldiciendo a todos por la herida que había recibido en el hombro. Tuvimos que parar para que se pasara al otro lado. Kimiko la examinó (no quería que nadie más que ella, ¿quién si no?), la bala rozó su hombro, pero no lo atravesó. Nos paramos otras dos veces ya que Omi tenía que ir a cagar en un puto árbol. Bueno, tampoco era que quería que se hiciera en el coche conmigo adentro, ya me era suficiente con soportar su charla con sus muñecos inanimados, ¿iba a soportar el olor a su mojón o a su pis? Yo creo que no. Si Raimundito, Omi o Kimiko tenían deseos de ir al árbol. Ay no coño, aguántense, tienen que aprender a controlar sus esfínteres. Si seguía pensando en esto, iba a tener ganas. Me puse a pensar en motores, robots, mecánica. Se lo dije a Omi. Él se puso a formar oraciones con el núcleo de la oración "unicornio" en voz alta. Grandioso, otra vez los unicornios. Creí que no iba a saber más de ellos. Algún día le preguntaré porque precisamente ese animal. Raimundo piensa que por eso, Omi es mariquita. Ni idea de cuáles son preferencias sexuales (aún es un niño). Luego de que lo encontré leyendo esa revista porno, podría ser bisexual. Como éramos una patrulla de los agentes y los vidrios del coche eran ahumados, pudimos seguir, con el temor de que vieran los agujeros. La próxima vez hay que tomar una ambulancia.

Llegamos a la ratonera. Kimiko intervino con primeros auxilios a Raimundo. Omi se quedó conmigo mirando a la mariposa. Los dos nos turnamos por darle vueltas y observarla desde diferentes ángulos, cómo si quisiéramos preguntarnos qué hacer con ella:

-¿Y ahora?

-Debemos destruirlo, ¡Jackbot! –ordené. El Jackbot disparó hacia la mariposa con el láser. Los pedazos salpicaron a todas partes. Omi se echó abajo. Miré las piezas rotas con desdén. No lo noté hasta que vi moverse como líneas onduladas frente de mí. Me acerqué un poco como si esperara sacar algún resultado, traté de tocarla y analizarla mejor, curioso, pero se alejó de mí. Entonces sentí como un airecito pasar cerca de mí.

-¿Es todo? –inquirió Omi un poco desilusionado. Yo también lo estaba. Me eché para atrás.

¿Ahora qué? De repente, mientras pensaba qué podíamos hacer ahora que la cuestión fue un fracaso rotundo, Omi comenzó a jalarme, le dije que me dejara en paz, pero Omi siguió insistiendo muy tercamente. Apenas me volteé para ver qué era lo que quería, me di cuenta de que mi robot comenzaba a parpadear rápidamente. Pasé la mano por encima. Y el robot disparó un holograma azul de lo que parecía ser varios cuadros con las imágenes aleatorias moviéndose. No eran imágenes cuando las examiné de cerca (algunas me eran reconocidas y otras no), eran fragmentos de la vida de Megan en el juego. Temblorosamente acerqué mi mano por temor que aquellos recuerdos se disipasen, pero no, cuando seleccioné uno. Éste pareció agrandarse, es como si estuviera controlando un computador. Raimundo y Kimiko vinieron de atrás.

La señora Pedrosa y Megan caminaban tomadas de la mano por la calle en que murió Tubbimura, lo recordaba. Apenas les presté atención pues había comenzado la conversación entre Megan y Tubbimura. En el primer tiempo no pasó nada, me pregunté si me había equivocado de imagen. Las dos entraron a la tienda (veíamos los recuerdos de ella con sus ojos, por lo que no podíamos verla a ella al menos que se cruzara con un espejo). Seleccionó las donas que más le gustaba (las de fresa cubiertas con chispas de colores, odio las de fresa). Mientras la madre de Raimundo hablaba con el encargado. Megan se separó muy sigilosamente. No le fue muy difícil, pues conocía bien a mi prima y sé que es una experta en ser sigilosa (si no las vigilas todo el tiempo, vas a sentir en la sensación de que estás solo). Megan rodeó la escena del crimen y escudriñó con la mirada a Tubbimura. Iba a mudarlo, desesperado, cuando de repente algo atravesó la pared. Era una imagen borrosa, no la pude distinguir muy bien frente la luz. Megan dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Aunque la criatura ciertamente parecía también sorprendida. Era obesa, pero con exceso de sobrepeso, la grasa se escapaba, su camisa blanca (no usaba chaqueta) iba ceñida al cuerpo, los pantalones ajustados, le faltaba la mano (lógico) y sujetaba una caja de donas que devoraba y disfrutaba al compás. Sí, era el típico niño gordito que soportaba día tras día las burlas de sus compañeros de clase

-¿Usted es Tubbimura, cierto?

-¡¿Quién eles tú?! ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?... ¡¿cómo puedes estal viéndome?! –respondió él a la defensiva. Yo creía que los chinos eran los únicos que cometían esas "fallas".

-Ah entiendo que estés muy desconcertado, soy Megan Spicer –respondió educadamente-, no tema no voy a hacerle nada –añadió, el fantasma pareció sentirse ofendido ligeramente porque en parte tenía razón. Megan no podía herir a alguien ya muerto-. Quiero hablar con usted, si no está muy ocupado aunque lo dudo muchísimo...

-Lo que me faltaba, una niña blomista. Ahola ya sé quién es usted, ¿es una jugadola, no es así? ¿del juego de supelvivencia? Eso explicalía pol qué me puede vel, tiene la capacidad de vel a los mueltos ¿leal o no?

-Para estar muerto es usted muy perspicaz, soy Duodécima.

-¿Qué quieles?

-Bueno, usted es el primer jugador que salió de los juegos –dijo mientras lo veía comer-, su muerte fue demasiado prematura pues apenas empezaban los juegos y lamentable, nadie tenía idea de nada, creemos que su asesino fue Primero. ¿Usted podría recordar cómo fue su muerte? Sé que no es un momento para nada agradable, pero lo que me diga podría ser útil para más adelante. Véalo de esta manera, vengaré su muerte.

-No me hagas leír, tú no podlías matal ni a un pequeño minino, no dulalías ni dos minutos en ese campo de asesinos –chilló desaforadamente Tubbimura exaltado, parecía que esto de los juegos lo deschavetó un poco. Lo tenía intranquilo. No es para tanto.

-Al menos yo duré, si me matan mañana, una semana en comparación con el día en que los juegos empezaron. El mismo día en que tú moriste –Tubbimura se mordió la lengua, Megan acertó con su respuesta, solamente temía que eso no lo irritara porque era urgente que todos queríamos saber-, ¿y bien, va a cooperar con nosotros?

-No hay mucho qué decil. Despelté la mañana como todos los días, sintiéndome un poco…

-No es necesario que me tenga que contar la historia de toda su vida.

-...lalo –Tubbimura prosiguió como si nada, Megan de vez en cuando volteaba en busca de la madre de Raimundo quien no tardaría en voltearse y descubrir que Megan desapareció. Y con ese asesino suelto, no es de menos sobresaltarse-, me levanté y cepillé los dientes, tomé mi desayuno y me fui, como siemple esos chicos estaban ahí para molestalme. Me lobaron el dinero, me quedaban unos miselables 10 Wus que no alcanzaba para complal una botella de agua, pasé toda la mañana con hamble por lo que no pude plestar mucha atención a las clases, me molía por comel lo mismo que mis compañelos, empelo, jamás me he atlevido a pedilles plestado ni nada polque nunca he tenido contacto con ellos, ni siquiela fui a casa polque el estómago me lugía desde hace horas, así que lesolví con pasal pol aquí. Tal vez las loquillas no pueden sustituil un almuelzo decente, pelo al menos a mí me satisface. Y cuando salí de la escuela, escuché pasos, alguien me seguía... Me volteaba muchas veces e incluso me asomaba en las esquinas que dejaba atlás por temol que se tratara de Laimundo-kun o cualquiel idiota de mi salón que quelía jugalme una bloma, pelo no vi a nadie, salvo a una señola que calgaba con unas bolsas pesadas a la que ayudé a cluzar la calle como un buen ciudadano.

-¿Una señora?

-Sí, después de eso dejé de oíl los pasos. Suspilé tlanquilo, me dije a mí mismo que todo me lo había imaginado y entlé a la tienda. Me complé cuatlo donas y el señol fue muy amable de metellas en un paquete, caminé de legreso, justamente alguien me golpeó con la cabeza, me delumbé al instante en el piso. Convulsionaba no tenía las fuelzas necesalias para luchal pol mí mismo, cleo que fue él quien me pateó pala que lo viela a los ojos...

-¿Es un él?

-Me apuñaló lepetidas veces, cada punzada de dolol le alancaba una sonlisita, no me dijo ni media palabra tan solo me milaba con aquellos ojos lebosados de excitación de velme sufril –hizo una pausa-, incluso no telminó, me coltó la mano espelando que muriela desanglado. Nunca olvidalé su cala: plana, naliz ganchuda, el cabello lalgo y neglo glasiento caía como cascada pol su espalda, la piel pálida y los ojos de un colol como la mostaza, me dejó ahí y por más que glité nadie escuchó mis gritos, mi galganta también fue helida –aguarden, ¿esa descripción de Chase Young? Sin embargo, me parecía un poco raro porque no me parecía su estilo. Megan iba a seguir con el interrogatorio, después de titubear un poco, buscando una cara que coincidía con esas características y cuando la encontró... Era demasiado tarde, la señora Pedrosa vino angustiada y sermoneó a Megan. Ambas se fueron alejando mientras Tubbimura las veía alejarse, se le veía un poco deprimido al recordar su asesino. Bueno, yo también estaría abatido y con deseos de volarle las tripas a quién sea que vino a matarme.

-No hay duda, luego de oír eso, es Chase. Él es Primero.

-Pero no lo entiendo, ese no sería su estilo. ¡No es que me esté poniendo de su lado!, pero no me creía que él fuera...

-¿Qué te pasa Omi, vas a dudar de _eso,_ después de lo que tú viste y oíste? Él mismo lo está diciendo, ¿por qué él iba a mentir sobre su asesinato? Claramente es Chase –ladró Kimiko-, quizá tengas razón Omi y no es su estilo, pero tal vez haga esto de otra forma para despistar sospechas. ¿O tú qué opinas Jack? ¿o vas a dudar de la palabra de tu prima?

-Ni modo, debemos matar a Chase, sea o no sea Primero se ha mostrado claramente como una amenaza y no nos conviene dejarlo vivo por mucho tiempo debemos deshacernos de él. Pero es casi intocable, sabe cuáles son las debilidades de nuestros poderes –les recordé al momento que me acuerdo del campo electromagnético perfectamente-, no tenemos ni la menor idea de cuál es su poder y está confinado en una tierra donde hay miles de esclavos, de gatitos trabajando para él. A diferencia de nosotros no va a ser nada fácil acercarnos a él. Además que no sé si ustedes recuerdan, pero en el día en que nos ayudaron a escapar, tú le disparaste y bueno... No sé cómo, pero se reportó a la noche, se repuso de inmediato.

-Tal vez tenga a su disposición un chaleco antibalas, por lo que no podemos disparar –dijo Raimundo.

-Es cierto, ¿veneno, entonces? –preguntó Omi modulando su voz como la de Ken. En serio, este asunto del niño risueño me está hartando.

-El problema no es cómo vamos a matarlo si no qué haremos para acercarnos. Necesitamos un plan, arriesgarnos a entrar, podríamos acabar como Megan. Tiene que haber otra salida, pero no tengo ni la menor idea y no es bueno esforzarnos tanto, hemos hecho suficiente por hoy. Ahorita no quiero pensar en nada –uno a uno iban dejándome solo cuando les di mi espalda y me fui para tras. Me llevé las manos detrás de la nuca. En verdad si quería pensar en algo y no precisamente en Chase (que sentí cierto aire de desilusión por saber que él era el sospechoso número uno de ser Primero, si no en la jaula en el sótano de Kimiko. Temía en preguntarle porque podría actuar como la otra vez que la asalté con mis preguntas en la cárcel donde Chase nos encerró. La verdad es que me moría por fumar un cigarrillo, no sé cómo la estará pasando Raimundo que no ha fumado en días. ¿Qué día es hoy, por cierto?

Ah soy tan despistado que ni me di cuenta que estábamos a finales de la segunda semana de febrero. Ya pasó por mi cumpleaños. El peor cumpleaños. ¡Ah por cierto!: Mi nombre es Jack Spicer, tengo 18 años, nací el 5 de febrero de 1995, hijo de Jackson Spicer (o eso creía hasta que me dijeron que no) y Clarisa Bulstrode nací en Villa Xiaolin, pero me fui de ahí una vez que mis padres se divorciaron. Actualmente soy huérfano, mi madre murió enferma y mi padre fue asesinado. Tenía un sueño: inventar algo que la humanidad jamás haya visto, pero eso fue antes a que me uniera a los Juegos del Destino. Un dios vino y me dijo que formara parte de él, no tenía derecho a negarme porque era una orden, me convertí en el Séptimo en una lista de doce jugadores cuya única regla era matar a los demás jugadores y ¿el premio? Convertirse en un dios.

No quería hacerlo, pero entendí que debo hacerlo. Esta gente que dice ser mis aliados, son tan mortales y peligrosos como Primero, Chase y Quinta, Wuya. Puede que suene tonto, pero esta lista mental que hice es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Me acuerdo rápidamente lo que nos dijo Wuya a Gushu y a mí cuando estábamos contra Décimo: Tal vez ustedes dos quieren morir, pero yo no para mí morir significa fallar. Debería convertir aquellas palabras en el sentido común de mi vida. La noche pintó sobre la ciudad un lienzo negro difuminado de puntos titilantes. La última vez que me dormí al aire libre mis padres me habían llevado a las afueras de la ciudad, íbamos de campamento, mi padre me enseñó todas las estrellas qué conocía y hasta entonces no lo había olvidado. Fue un momento que nunca voy a poder olvidar porque me acosté en la grama y aunque odiara los grillos, la humedad del ambiente, extrañara mis aparatitos y toda la huevonada, me sentía feliz, porque los cuerpos que tenía lado a lado me calentaban. Dormía entre mis padres que en aquel tiempo, que yo sepa, si estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

-¿Quiénes quedan aparte de nosotros y Primero y Quinta? –me inquirió Omi con su voz de Barbie.

-Sexto y Segundo, uno es Tubbimura y el otro no sabemos quién coño es –dije débilmente porque me acordé que Omi nunca durmió con sus padres, no los disfrutó, los perdió cuando era un crío al igual que mi prima. Yo los perdí justo entrando a la adultez, de igual manera no es justo para los dos. Omi no volvió a hablar conmigo si no con sus juguetes. Jugaba otra vez a "la familia feliz". Por cómo Omi hablaba con "su madre sustituta", me recordé de la madre de Raimundo. Es extraño que a estas alturas la recuerde tan bien, Kimiko nos dijo que Chase ordenó a su padre que se le llevaran por lo que su paradero ahora es desconocido y me pregunto si está bien. Raimundo no parece preocuparse mucho por su madre, él solo piensa en sus cigarrillos. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Ir a visitarla nos pondría a ella y a mí en grave riesgo. Sacudí mi cabeza para botar todos esos pensamientos. Hice un gran esfuerzo por ignorarlo, lo que menos quería pensar en este instante que debo estar con la mente clara que mi objetivo es matar a todos, no tenía tiempo de sentimentalismo barato en mi agenda.

* * *

Así transcurrió la noche, en un balance que equilibraba la intranquilidad y la serenidad. Omi se durmió al cabo un tiempo. Raimundo ni idea. Kimiko posiblemente esté con él. Quizá estén durmiendo juntos. Yo dormí difícilmente. La sangre de los muertos que he cargado durante este tiempo aparecen, junto a mi padre y Megan. Por más que me pongo a contar ovejas o tengo un sueño bonito acaba convertido en una horrenda pesadilla. Ah... Debo relajarme. Crucé los brazos y me volteé. Intentándolo una vez más... Justamente oigo un ruido. Ja, parece que no soy el único que tiene insomnio el día de hoy.

Disimuladamente miré por encima de mi hombro y noté a una figura caminar. ¡Es Kimiko! ¿Qué hace parada a estas horas? Kimiko parece no darse cuenta que también estoy despierto y me he medio levantado. Ella camina hacia la salida de la chabola, ¿a dónde va? ¿a conseguir agua? Pues que no tengo sueño y no tengo oficio en estas horas, me levanto y la sigo. No soy experto en hacerle seguimiento a las personas y menos a distancia, pero creo que no es difícil, me debo mantener a una distancia prudente y disimular. Flanqueamos por varias calles. Como no conocía la ciudad no sabía a dónde quería llegar; me sentí un poco mareado, creo, de dar tantas vueltas sin llegar a ninguna parte. Kimiko se daba la vuelta repentinamente vigilando que nadie la siguiera. Algo tiene que ocultar para mantener esa conducta.

Algo que nadie quiere que vea. El suelo está resbaloso. Hay poca gente. Rara vez cruzan carros al lado de la vieja carretera. Una luz parpadea cerca de un pozo de agua. Aún sigo sin saber a dónde se dirige. Kimiko llega frente unas rejas, toca un timbre y espera a que un guardia le abra la puerta, parece que llevan largo tiempo conociéndose. Las rejas encierran en un círculo a un edificio gris, a diferencia de otros edificios libres de grafito y vandalismo, percibí de varias alarmas. ¿Qué lugar es este? Kimiko se desapareció tras cruzar una enorme puerta blindada. ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? ¿Qué escondes Kimiko Tohomiko?...

* * *

**A/N: Hace no mucho cuando estaba escribiendo este capítulo me puse a pensar que nunca se dijo la fecha de cumpleaños de los monjes y Jack (para mi cumpleaños falta un mes, échenle pues), bueno yo me puse a jugar con las fechas y les di unas (aunque esta fue brevemente alterada, porque se supone que debería haber nacido más antes suponiendo la edad que tenían cuando empezó la serie, pero como el fic está ambientado en el 2013, ya no importa).**

**Se van a decir entre este fic y otros, las voy a tomar como oficiales, no me importa si a ustedes les gusta o no.**

**Curiosamente he estado paseando por estos días al mismo tiempo que escribía este fic y me pongo a leer un poco de Cincuentas Sombras de Grey en la internet (no estoy tan dormida en el mundo de la literatura) que van a sacar la película y bueno, me pongo a ver la biografía de la autora porque Rebecca me ha molestado últimamente con ese libro y no ha dejado de lloriquearme cuando supo como se hizo el libro. A mí no me anima mucho tenerlo aquí conmigo porque como les dije el estilo lemmon no es lo mío. Ustedes ya saben cuál es mi verdadero estilo. La verdad que me intrigué y leí en lo que estaba en wikipedia, y eso, me quedé ensimismada. No se sorprendan si alguno de estos días uno de mis fic desaparece en unas circunstancias misteriosas y luego aparezca detrás de una vitrina de una librería.**

**-Cazador de la Ciudad...**

**Tranquilitos mis niños, que no es este fic ni ningún otro.**

**No la verdad, había pensado un fic para esta página de XS, pero me puse a pensar y quiero que sea una obra mía que pueda llevar algún día que lleve mi verdadero nombre. Ya me obstiné que los estadounidenses y los ingleses se lleven todo el crédito literario, debemos espabilarnos un poco ¿no creen? **

**Lo digo porque lo que les puedo decir sobre La traición conoce mi nombre es que estoy temiendo que el fic tenga un nivel de lime (una variante más suave del lemmon, ya saben, literatura erótica), por las perversidades de algunos personajes (no les diré quienes son), pero no será todo el tiempo si no en algunas pocas escenas. Y el fic tiene un nuevo elemento: ¡Acción! Pienso incluir una escena de full combate entre Raimundo (el protagonista) y Chase (el antagonista), pero no una de dos tipos que se pelean en un bar si no una pelea de artes marciales al estilo Duelo Xiaolin (sin incluir los elementos). Y Jack... Dios, Jack en el fic está sobrecargado de muchas sorpresas y de increíble acción. Además del drama y el romance, creo que estoy en completa capacidad de decirles que _La traición conoce mi nombre_ es el fic MÁS romántico que haré (porque no lo he terminado, estoy por el capítulo 5 apenitas porque estoy verificando que cada parte de mi fic). Las escenas que vienen son muy apasionadas. Y aquí hay mucho suspense.**

**En cuanto al lemmon. Les puedo decir que La traición conoce mi nombre, lo comenzó a escribir su servidora y lo está reescribiendo otra Alice de la que conozco, ya que me siento tan cómoda leyendo lemmon (soberanamente de qué genero) como leyendo un slash. Los que me conocen saben que soy implícita en estos temas, todo con suavidad y tacto... Sin embargo a pesar de que estoy consciente de que otra Alice me está robando el fic, decidí mantenerlo como tal, quizá porque me estoy retando a mí misma otra vez pero le pido de todo corazón a la otra Alice que deje la esencia trágica del fic, no vaya a ser que la cambie. Esta Alice que no se ha presentado, no la conozco, fue quien implantó la acción y el cierto toque de lime, demostrando que es un tanto arrojada y apasionada, no tiene miedo a lo que escribe, no conozco como mío su escrito. Y está rediseñando algunos perfiles psicológicos de unos personajes, por ejemplo, le está dando a Chase un pasado para justificar su perfil psicológico, le quedó bien y ayuda a mantener el ansgt, por lo que sé ella parece que quiere dejar el género de angustia, lo único que quiere trabajar es el romance... ¿De qué te ríes Mia?**

**-Es que suena gracioso: Tú misma te estás robando tu fic...**

**¿No eres tú, verdad?**

**-No. **

**Yo he leído historias lemmon con Raikim (hasta un slash), donde todo tiene su nombre y su apellido, narrado con lujo detalle, no me perdí absolutamente nada. En todo caso, voy a dejar que esta Alice siga y concluya el fic. Vamos a ver qué final le va a dar... **

**No sé por qué, pero siento que estas vacaciones se fueron volando. Ya regresé a la escuela. ****No sé, las anteriores cuando ingresé me parecieron más lentas y las disfruté, espero que esa horrible sensación se esfume.**

**¿Qué escondes Kimiko Tohomiko? Como les dije al final del episodio anterior: ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? ¿ustedes qué creen que lugar es ese? ¿por qué Kimiko está ahí? ¿qué hace ahí? El final de este capítulo es intrigante. Primero, me gustó mucho la introducción por qué Jack pudo crear a un Jackbot frente todos nosotros. Y hablando de Primero, supimos por fin como fue la conversación con nuestro amigo Tubbimura que no abrió la boca en el fic si no hasta ahora. Chase es Primero, quedó claro, quedó en video... ¿o al igual que Jack y Omi dudan de lo que leyeron?... Y Primero hizo su segundo ataque, Novena, Jessie está muerta. De una forma bastante cruel. Y algo que nos desencajó a muchos: ¿Qué demonios hace una jaula en la casa de Tohomiko? ¿uno de ustedes sería tan amable de explicarme este hecho tan absorto? Buenos mis estimados malvaviscos asados, tendremos que aguantarnos hasta el capítulo que viene. Y aquí mis preguntas para hoy: ¿será Chase el Primer jugador? ¿cuál es el plan para detenerlo? ¿se revelará en el capítulo que viene? ¡¿por fin sabremos de una buena vez su poder?! ¿Gushu habrá averiguado por fin algo? ¿sabremos algo de él en el capítulo que viene? ¿qué pasó con Guan? ¿qué escondes Kimiko Tohomiko? Todo eso y más en el capítulo que viene. ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¿Qué hay de nuevo, vieja? Me alegra tener noticias de ti. Siempre pongo la confesión a mitad del fic sobretodo si es un fic romántico para que la otra mitad sea puro amor. Omi es sádicamente tierno. El comienzo de este capítulo me causó bastante risa. A través de la pérdida de su amigo, Raimundo experimenta un escarmiento que es posible que cambie... Me alegra que te haya interesado mis nuevos proyectos. Apenas se esté terminando este fic, subiré el fic con más capítulos así que pendiente que los mantendré informaditos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, vuestra opinión me interesa mucho. ¡Nos leemos! **


	15. Y seguirá lloviendo

**A/N: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo, gente?! Yo aquí, súper feliz, no me había reportado no porque perdí el capítulo o no sé que cosa si no porque no tenía internet. Pero eso ya es periódico viejo porque ya tengo mi internet propio y ahora estoy feliz porque veré mi Xiaolin cuando se me dé la regalada gana. Y para que ustedes celebren conmigo ¡EL SUMARIO DE LOS EPISODIOS DE XC PARA EL MES DE OCTUBRE!:**

**Las Leyes de la Naturaleza: **Chase Young descubre un punto débil en el orden ecológico que, si se manipula correctamente, provocará un efecto que provocará una destrucción cataclísmica. Mientras tanto, los accidentes de Jack entorpecen el plan de Chase para ser contraproducente. (Este capítulo parece dedicado a las fans del Chack, indudablemente).

**Fuera de la mente de Ping Pong: **La desconfianza del poder de Ping Pong, en Chase Young, aumenta. Y para acabar con él, Chase utiliza la propia mente de Ping Pong como una trampa, literalmente. (Ajá, oh sí, ajá, oh sí...).

**Redención Xiaolin:** Los héroes deben acompañar al peligroso y resbaladizo mitad hombre y mitad reptil Salvador Cumo, a prisión. A lo largo del viaje, los vientos de Raimundo caen en los encantos de Salvador trayéndole recuerdos de su infancia, lo que pone la vida y la misión de los monjes en riesgo. (¡JESÚS, YO SABÍA QUE TÚ EXISTÍAS!).

**La Princesa Kaila y la Montaña de las Mil Capas: **Chase lanza un ataque sobre los monjes Xiaolin, todos, excepto Omi, se convierten en guerreros gatos. Para salvar a sus amigos, Omi debe viajar atrás en el tiempo para encontrar al Gran Maestro Dashi y su sabio consejo.

**15º**

**Arco de preguntas: Narrador sangriento. Capítulo 5**

_**Y seguirá lloviendo...**_

Decidí vacilar un largo rato, escondido en la esquina y luego salir. Si Kimiko pudo entrar de la manera limpia sin ocultar su identidad. También podré hacerlo. Al menos lo tengo que intentar. Escogí esperar porque no quise aparentar que la estoy siguiendo. No quería armar uno de mis shows porque no sería lo más conveniente cuando sigues a alguien. Todo lo que debo hacer es sonreír deslumbrantemente y un pequeño soborno para obtener información. Camino normal. Toqué el timbre. El guardia se me acerco. Ahora que lo evaluó mejor a la luz de la luna, veo que es particularmente un negro feo, no supe su hacerle cumplidos o no iba a beneficiarme. Decidí mostrarme simplemente cortés, le dije que quería pasar. Veo por encima de la cachucha de seguridad del guardia (que me gruñe como perro, no lo convencí mucho) que dicta en una señal el nombre de un psiquiátrico. Me acordé rápidamente de la Octava, Ashley. Kimiko me dijo que jamás en la vida ha pisado un hospital. Sin embargo, esto desmiente las palabras de Ashley. Si Kim creía que iba a engañar al gran Jack Spicer con el pequeño truco de la niña buena, se equivoca, se ha metido en un peo en el que no va a escapar. Bueno es un psiquiátrico así que me invento la excusa de que soy amigo íntimo de una familia que internó a uno de sus miembros y he querido hacer una visita en lugar de uno. Aunque viendo su cara de pocos amigos dudo que esto me lleve a buen puerto y no tengo ganas de usar mi pistola. Él me escrutó hito a hito, sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿De qué familia?

-¡Bueno, ¿es que ahora tengo que contestar interrogatorios?! ¡esto es el colmo!

-Vale, vale, no te me pongas a la defensiva chico pelirrojo –noté cierto matiz de malicia en la forma en que lo dijo, me resultó ofensivo-, puedes pasar, solo era una broma –_deberías tragarte un payaso para ver si te inventa mejores bromas, aliento de cebolla mugroso. _Me molestan las bromas de mal gusto. Caminé por un pasillo en que entré por la misma puerta en donde Kimiko se fue. El psiquiátrico era un lugar cerrado con enfermeras y doctores. Un hospital. De un vestíbulo pasa por habitaciones donde hay instalaciones especiales (cuando uso esos términos me refiero a que requieren extrema seguridad para evitar agresiones y casos de violencia extrema). Camino por el psiquiátrico mientras veo los distintos casos. De mal en peor. Un niño que podría tener la misma edad de Omi de espaldas. Un hombre que repetidas veces golpea su cabeza contra el vidrio. Una mujer que le cantaba (tenía una voz maravillosa, una pérdida para este mundo siento decirlo) a su propia mierda (agarraba su mojón como si fuera un micrófono). Otro hombre lamía su mierda como si fuera un helado.

Me trago la bola de vómito que me sube a la garganta. Eso era muy asqueroso. Una mujer flacucha gritaba a todas partes, maldiciéndonos del fin. Un hombre abrazado a sus piernas se mece susurrando incoherencia. Otro, de edad joven, tenía los pantalones para abajo (le veía la paloma y las bolas colgando) saltaba mientras gritaba excitado:

-¡Me quiero coger a una señorita! ¡me quiero coger a una señorita!

Dios, al menos ya sabré dónde me queda mi casa de salud cuando me jubile. Me detengo en una esquina cuando veo a Kimiko finalmente, estamos en el nivel dos del psiquiátrico, en donde los locos son un poco agresivos. Una enfermera habla con ella. ¡¿Qué?! ¿trabaja aquí para ganarse una habichuela o qué rayos...? Me pongo a ver en qué punto están paradas. En una sala. ¿A quién ha venido a ver? Hay un enorme vidrio reforzado (a prueba de balas, lo deduzco) que permite a los doctores examinar la conducta del paciente. Voy directamente a ver. Dentro de la instalación hay una mujer tendida en el suelo, respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía en otro mundo. Únicamente vestía una camisa de fuerza, mi instinto me decía que esa camisa era más por seguridad de la paciente que las personas que venían a verla. Tenía el pelo negro sobre los hombros como una escoba, había perdido su lustre con el paso del tiempo, se le veía muy descuidado y creo que quizá tuviera horquillas. Las piernas flácidas y pálidas, se frotaba constantemente. Kimiko entró al cuarto. Pude oír muy débilmente por los tres hoyos en la ventana lo que ella le decía a la loca:

-Mamá... -comenzó. Esperen, ¿ella acaba de decirle "mamá"?- mami estoy aquí, soy yo, Kimiko, tu hija... Me han dicho que has querido verme, bien aquí me tienes –la mujer se levanta perezosamente, su ojos son tan azules como su hija (es como ver a Kimiko en una versión adulta, pero no tenía facciones asiáticas) y con la mirada extraviada la contempla.

-Mirarte –la corrige. Kimiko se queda completamente quieta en el punto donde está parada.

Apretó los puños mientras la loca la miraba inquisitivamente, evaluándola de pies a cabeza. Kimiko parecía asustada, pero no tanto con la mujer. La manera en que sus ojos salían de sus órbitas. La mujer parecía más asustada que la propia Kimiko. A diferencia de cómo las madres miran a sus hijos (con amor y dulzura maternal), la señora miraba a su propia hija como una extraña... Como si fuera un monstruo asesino. La mujer hiperventilaba. Parecía que esperara que Kimiko se transformara en una criatura rabiosa y horrible o que sacara un arma homicida y atentara contra su vida. El período de observación se prolongó por mucho tiempo. Kimiko intentaba no romper el contacto visual, quería que ella lo hiciera primero.

-Ellos me dijeron que no me harías daño, que no eras ningún extraño... Me mostraron varias fotografías y videos de salidas al parque, fiestas de cumpleaños, primeros momentos, ratos en familia donde aparecías tú, yo y... y... –parecía incapaz de decir "un hombre", Kimiko dio un paso.

-Papá –terminó ella-, él ha estado preguntando por ti, está preocupado...

-¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! –rugió- ¡mientes! ¡él no me extrañaba, únicamente pensaba en su trabajo ni se molestaba en regresar a casa porque no soportaba ver a la mujer con la que él estaba casado!

-Eso no es así, mamá...

-¡ALÉJATE, NO TE DI PERMISO PARA QUE TE ACERCARAS!

-¡Kimiko sal del cuarto! –Kimiko se arrimó contra la puerta, aterrada por la conducta. Ésta se abrió automáticamente. Se deslizó por la abertura lo suficientemente ancha para ella y se fue del cuarto. Por lo que parece, la mujer parecía tener un gran resentimiento a su marido y este peso recaía en Kimiko. Sentí pena por ella, la vi mirar a su madre con pura tristeza. Algo me dice que tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a su mamá. Como si esperara que esta visita las uniera más como madre e hija, pero todo acabó mal. De todos modos, Kimiko no hacía nada malo como Ashley me hacía creer. Visitaba a su madre trastornada. Entonces sentí que el piso me sacudía violentamente, ¡¿qué está pasando?! ¡¿un terremoto?! Sonó la alarma, los doctores y enfermeras corrían de un lado al otro como un cuerpo de personas que usaban una ropa blanca con un tapaboca. Seguramente se encargaban de controlar a los locos, estos chillaban aterrados. Implorando salir. Otros decían incoherencias. Me asusté un poco, lo admito. No entiendo que estaba pasando. La luz roja y el aullido de la sirena ponía los nervios de punta. Algunas cosas se derrumbaron al piso. Creí que la magnitud de este terremoto iba a aumentar cuando sentí un dolor agudo, un pequeño mareo, me fui contra la pared y me di cuenta que tenía algo en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. La mariposa... Esta temblaba en mi mano y refulgió en un reluciente tono rojo que me iluminó toda la cara, ¡¿qué está pasando?! El resplandor se fue junto con el temblor. ¿Pero qué fue todo eso?...

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió una voz en un sollozo.

-¡Kimiko!...

-No deberías estar aquí –Kimiko siguió caminando, parecía exaltada, yo tuve que irme para atrás-, ¡¿cómo llegaste aquí?! ¡¿qué viste?! –podía hacerme perfectamente el loco y apuntar todas las miradas a ella en sentido figurado. Pero no pude...

-Te seguí, ¡¿es qué estás loca, Kimiko?! ¡¿cómo se te ocurre salir a estas horas?! ¡alguien te pudo haber visto, estabas poniendo no solo a nosotros en peligro si no a ti misma!

-¡LO SÉ! ¡LO SÉ! ¡SÉ QUE HE SIDO UNA ESTÚPIDA! –lloriqueó Kimiko- ¡SÉ QUE FUE ARRIESGADO Y LA MAYOR EQUIVOCACIÓN QUE PUDE COMETER, PERO NO ME PODÍA QUEDAR DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS E IGNORAR COMO SI ESTA REALIDAD NUNCA PASARA! ¡NO PUEDO, JACK! ¡NO PUEDO!

-Kimiko, cálmate, por favor, nos están mirando... –le dije un poco incómodo. Kimiko se me lanzó a los brazos, no para agredirme si no para buscar apoyo, para esconder sus lágrimas, me rodeó con su brazos delgados y fuertes y me apretó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas. Le di unas caricias en la cabeza, ofuscado, mientras enfermeras y doctores nos miran de reojo. A Kimiko no le importó, siguió llorando. Le devolví el abrazo con fuerza. Aún cuando nos fuimos del hospital psiquiátrico (la saqué de ahí). Kimiko seguía echa un mar de lágrimas.

-No se le diré a nadie... si quieres... –dije de sopetón. Kimiko se estremeció- ¿Raimundo lo sabe? –ella sacudió la cabeza bruscamente- ¿es por eso que ibas de hurtadillas? –asintió con la cabeza-, aún así me parece que actuaste inmaduramente...

-No podía decirles, no pude hacerlo, créeme que lo intenté, empero, no pude. Te mentí, no te culpo si estás enojado conmigo. En realidad, Ashley te dijo la verdad, mi madre sí huyó. Poco antes de que dejara atrás a la familia, mi madre sufría de desequilibrios emocionales y nerviosos. Pensaba que la gente la miraba por la calle y la perseguía. Pensaba que había micrófonos y cámaras repartidos por la casa. Pensaba que el teléfono estaba intervenido. Mi padre llegaba muy tarde del trabajo y no tenía tiempo para compartir con nosotras, pensaba que era cansancio, pero mi madre pensaba que mi papá la traicionaba con otra o ya no la amaba... especulaba un montón de cosas... A veces descargaba sus rabias en mí cuando nos quedábamos solas en la casa, su locura cada vez era más peligrosa y llegó un punto en que no podía saber quién era yo, pero en el fondo estaba destrozada por qué no había logrado ser lo que papá y yo esperábamos de ella... Y se fue, era una situación embarazosa que no queríamos que la prensa invadiera nuestra vida privada por lo que cuando encontraron por fin a mamá, viviendo bajo un puente, no quisimos reportarlo al mundo. Queríamos olvidar esto (pensábamos que en la villa tarde o temprano esto sería tan solo un misterio olvidado) y recomenzar, pero sería un tormento que nos perseguiría por siempre. Los médicos dicen que ella tomaba sobredosis de tranquilizante, incluso se encontró rastro de alcohol y drogas cuando fue llevada a análisis, pero no podíamos meterla en un centro de rehabilitación pues no aceptaban a una persona tan violenta como ella... No nos quedó de otra que meterla en un psiquiátrico, de vez en cuando vengo a visitarla, no es porque me dé miedo si no que los médicos dicen que sería tan peligroso para ella como para nosotros reencontrarnos todos en un mismo sitio. Su agresión ha disminuido, no obstante, sigue temiendo de todos. Eso me recuerda a sus primeros días...

-¿El profesor Fung lo sabía? –inquirí. Kimiko asintió con la cabeza.

-Prometió guardar el secreto. Ella dijo que quería verme, los doctores no estaban seguros, pero era mejor intentarlo para evaluar cómo había progresado su tratamiento, era mejor yo que papá... Pues estaban seguros que su presencia podría detonar una agresividad y tendrían que empezar desde cero, después de lo de hoy, no solamente no es seguro que no seremos una familia feliz en poco tiempo si no que es muy posible que jamás se cure... –no sirvo para dar consuelos porque estoy en las mismas expectativas negras para dar aliento a una persona, en pocas palabras, no puedo reconfortarla. Tan solo la puedo estrechar de hombros (como el más mínimo favor que podía complacer a esos ojos) y llevarla de regreso. Se veía tan frágil, tan dulce... No parecía la asesina que fue responsable de muchas muertes por mi culpa, no parecía esa persona cruel y fría que todos querían hacerme ver en Kimiko... Me compadecí de la chica, me incliné sobre sus labios y los presioné dulcemente, dejándome llevar por el momento. Ella dudó. No me rechazó ni me correspondió. Hasta que luego de unos instante, me devolvió el beso. Una, dos o tres veces quizá... Ella rompió el beso, con una risita.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sabes besar, es todo –dijo ella, restregando las lágrimas de su rostro.

-¡¿Cómo que...?! ¡¿cómo te atreves a cuestionarme...?! ¡no soy tan...! Eres cruel, Kimiko –ella se rió con más fuerza. Me tomó de la mano.

-Ven, vámonos de regreso.

* * *

Fue una suerte que Raimundo siguiera dormido cuando volvimos (no me sentía con ánimos para reñir con Raimundo). Omi estaba despierto y muy inquieto, parecía preocupado. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y no dejaba de correr de un lado a otro. Nos asustó a los dos en cuanto se asomó así de la nada, preguntándonos si estábamos bien. Le preguntamos cuál era su inquietud. Omi se estremeció. Kimiko intentó adivinar si era por el terremoto de hace unos minutos. Omi vaciló. "¿Es una premonición que tuviste del futuro?", intervine yo.

-El temblor me despertó, quise despertar a Raimundo por si tendríamos que cambiarnos de sitio y no lo hizo, solamente se sacudió. Cuando los fui a buscar a ustedes, no estaban. Me desesperé, pero no me atreví a salir, no estamos en nuestras mejores ventanas.

-Ventajas.

-¡Eso también! Creo que más que una premonición de mis poderes, es un presagio, un mal augurio... Siento qué algo malo va a pasar... Además, mi mariposa brilló no sé qué significa pero no creo que sea para algo bueno –jadeó Omi.

-No nos va a pasar nada Omi, estamos bien. Vuélvete a dormir.

-Quizá tengas razón, estoy tan asustado que creo que no puedo dormir por mi cuenta. ¿Me cuentas un cuento, hermano Jackie? Me gustaría oír Alí Babá y los 40 unicornios.

-Yo no soy de esos que cuentan cuentos, pídeselo a Kimiko.

-No, quiero que seas tú –ladró. Fue cuando comprendí que era una indirecta para hablarme en privado. Me levanté y lo seguí. Omi se tumbó al suelo de mala gana y me agarró de la muñeca, me apretó tan fuerte que me clavó sus uñitas, masculló entre dientes:

-_¡¿Qué demonios hiciste para que todo se pusiera de cabeza?! _

_-_¡¿Qué?!

-No me vas a decir que ese terremoto ocurrió por estragos de la naturaleza, alguien lo debió haber provocado y por tu reputación, tuviste que haber sido tú... ¡¿qué había en esa sala?! –supe que se estaba refiriendo al psiquiátrico, entonces sí tuvo una premonición del futuro. Iba a decirle que no podía hacerlo cuando Omi me cortó- no me lo digas, podríamos alterar el destino peor de lo que está. Solo te voy a decir algo, sea lo que sea que tú viste, no estaba "programado", es decir, no debiste haberlo visto nunca… Al haber desafiado "el juego", provocaste un desbalance que cambió drásticamente el destino de todos los participantes en el juego de supervivencia, el destino prescrito para cada uno de nosotros se ha a sobrescrito y el jugador que estaba destinado a ganar, ha cambiado. Lo que hiciste nos ha condenado a un callejón sin salida, no sé si va a ser un final feliz aunque de todos modos solo uno podrá tenerlo cualquier camino el que está vigente o el anterior, ¿ahora entiendes la gravedad de mi preocupación?...

La contagiosa preocupación de Omi me afectó como una bofetada en la cara. Es verdad que sentir un terremoto a estas alturas es inusual. Tenía que ser un desbalance. La explicación de Omi es lógica, salvo por un minúsculo detalle ¿por qué se supone que no debía ver eso? ¿cuál es lo prohibido? ¿qué tiene de malo lo que hice?... ¿Qué consecuencias acarrarán mis acciones? ¿un final desastroso? Empiezo a temer de lo qué pase cuando algo irrumpe mis pensamientos. Raimundo había golpeado la pared. Ya era de día. Lo miró de reojo.

-Ya sé lo que haremos...

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo por fin? –pregunto con desdén.

-Sé la manera en que podremos doblegar a Chase.

-Te escucho... –le sonrío, mirándolo como si quiera decir: "aleluya".

-Debemos atacarlo por su punto más vulnerable.

-¿Y te refieres a...?

-Los ciudadanos –concluyó Raimundo. Sus labios retorcieron una sonrisa macabra.

* * *

Reconozco que hay sitios mejores, pero dado que necesitamos un sitio con mucha gente, este está bien. Decidimos ejecutar nuestro plan a plena luz del día, buscamos un lugar para hacer nuestra movida, planificamos nuestros movimientos y analizamos las posibles fallas. No teníamos muchas opciones de salir perdiendo. Nos queda intentarlo. Elegimos un centro comercial bastante concurrido. Escondimos las armas debajo de nuestras ropas. Pasamos los dos guardias de la entrada. Los perros se mantuvieron tranquilos. Escogimos la primera tienda que teníamos a nuestra izquierda. Qué mala onda, tienen un detector de metales para supervisar si los clientes no tienen armas, supongo que ha ocurrido más de un robo aquí… Oh, parece que debemos adelantar nuestros planes. Kimiko logra pasar tranquila. Cuando le toca a Raimundo (quien iba como caballero de gendarme detrás de ella), la alarma chilla. El guardia le pide seriamente que se quite la chaqueta... pff, como siempre el gran Jack Spicer tiene que hacer las cosas por sí solo para que salgan bien. Tuve que apuntar la cabeza de ese guardia para que lo dejara en paz:

-Yo creo que no, mi amigo –obviamente si saco el arma, me dejo ver por todos, la gente se pone a chillar cuando le disparo- ¡ya cállense, todos contra la pared! ¡ah no, ustedes no van a echarme perder nuestro plan! ¡Kimiko! ¡Raimundo! –la chica saca el cuchillo mientras su novio le cubre la retaguardia, Kim es rápida y apuñala al tipo. Omi vigila las personas (que gimoteaban por su vida como bebés inútiles) contra la pared. Pobres almas en desgracia.

El tercer y último guardia activó la alarma para alertar a todos los policías que estábamos aquí. Raimundo le dispara en la espalda justo después de que automáticamente se cerraran las puertas del centro, sin embargo, no teníamos intenciones de salir, queríamos llegar más arriba. Seleccionamos un puñado de personas (incluimos un anciano indefenso, una mujer embarazada y un niño para agregar sentimientos).

-Esperen, quiero que me lleven también como rehén también en lugar de esos tres… –quien sea que sea el chico que me pide eso o su madre lo dejó caer de su cuna cuando nació o es que no tiene demasiadas emociones en su vida. Me volteó para ver con qué cara de idiota me está viendo el cretino cuando reconozco a Gushu, con sus ropas de siempre y su cara de desentendido.

-Ah, ¿otra vez tú? Oye, llegas en un muy mal momento, si querías morir me lo hubieras dicho cuando Jermaine estaba vivo y pensaba echarte al triturador de basura. No estorbes.

-Bueno, está bien, como quieras, no te presiono. De todas maneras no me importa lo que hagas, Séptimo –rechiné los dientes. Gushu había investigado y muy bien. Él me sonrió con cierta malicia. Le hice una seña que nos siguiera, ya no podía dejarlo ahí. Quién sabe lo que sería capaz este loco. No liberé a esos tres. Él se convirtió en otro rehén como lo quería.

Aún cuando no cumplí completamente las condiciones que él me exigía para ser rehén, no protestó ni nada. Salimos de la tienda. Fuimos recibidos cálidamente por los guardias. No hay tiempo para intercambiar palabras, aunque me hubiera gustado. Nos dirigimos a la escalera (si nos íbamos al ascensor, tal vez lo atascaran y no vine a perder tiempo). Como me lo venía a esperar, llamo al quinto miembro: ¡Jackbot, ataca! –mi robot acude a mi voz.

-¡Me encantaría quedarme caballeros, pero tengo un compromiso pendiente con esta gente tan feliz!

-¡Menos cháchara y más acción, Spicer! –me reprendió Raimundo, adelantándose junto a Kimiko con nuestros rehenes al paso que tomaban la escalera- ¡ya tendrás tiempo para eso! ¡no te la eches tanto, hombre! -Omi me esperaba.

-Como iba diciendo, me gustaría darle un mensaje personal a Chase Young: díganle que el futuro de estas personas los puede decidir él.

Fue bastante listo en instalarle ese comando para obedecer solo mi voz, eso los distraería un largo rato. Lo programé para entretenerlo por un breve tiempo y tendría órdenes para volver si no lo hacían puré antes. Subimos rápido las escaleras mientras dejábamos atrás el fuego cruzado. Oímos los pasos de la policía pisándonos los talones. Más de un policía se nos cruzó en frente, les disparábamos inmediatamente. Maldita sea, ¿cuántos pisos tiene este edificio? ¿cuándo voy a llegar a la azotea? Finalmente llegamos a una puerta pesada y oxidada. Traté de empujarla pero reboté.

-¡Atrás, debilucho! –refunfuñó Raimundo pateando la puerta con fuerza. Arrastramos a la marea de gente hacia la terraza. Omi se ocupaba de trancar la puerta. No queríamos unos invitados indeseados. Me pongo a ver mi celular para examinar el tiempo (no tengo reloj de muñeca, que puedo hacer). Si no me equivoco faltarían minutos para que la televisión, la misma tele que cada ciudadano de ComosXiaolin ve se aparezca como helicóptero y pase a la siguiente fase. Le pido a Kimiko que me entregue el altavoz que fabriqué de la basura. Sí como ven vine totalmente preparado. Ella me lo lanzó, pero no lo atajé. Creo que me pegué la rodilla. Diablos, me agacho y la recojo. Me pongo a ver si funciona cuando...

-Debes desistir de esto –me pidió Gushu con voz amable. Lo miré. Sin armas, sin víboras, me parecía tan indefenso... tan débil... pobre muchacho. Me reí entre dientes.

-¿Por qué? ¿por ti? Escucha... no tengo idea de cómo averiguaste todo, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte dado mi perdón, deberías ser más agradecido con eso, aún está en juego que revoque a Kimiko la decisión de asesinarte...

-Créeme, vas a fracasar con este plan para derrocar a Chase. Acepté ser rehén porque según él me dijo que podría ser el único individuo que podría acercarme a ti y hacerte entrar en razón, abandona esta idea mientras aún tengas tiempo.

-¿Él? ¿para quién trabajas? ¿para Chase? Ya tengo dieciocho años, no necesito que vengas a decirme qué hacer, ¿sí? Ubícate.

-Bien si esa es tu decisión, como sea, no me importa –desistió, encogiéndose de hombros. Escuché el ruido de la hélice del helicóptero acercándose. Mi momento ha llegado. Sonreí. Me emperifollé un poco, ¡bueno, iba a salir en cámaras y todos me iban a ver en televisión! Hay que cuidar las apariencias. Giro sobre mí mismo y activo el altavoz:

-¡Atención, medios de comunicación, quiero dirigirme con un mensaje directo y personal a mi gran ídolo de la seguridad: el Sr. Chase Young! ¡yo, el gran Jack Spicer, he tomado este miserable centro comercial y con él me llevo a un grupo de la gente que usted dice proteger con su corazón! ¡mis demandas son muy claras, Chasie: yo las dejo libres, sin tocarle ni un solo pelo de la nariz y me entregaré, al menos yo personalmente, en manos de la policía si usted a cambio se suicida frente a todo la ciudad! –hice una pausa- ¿qué decide? No tengo todo el día para esperar, necesito una respuesta inmediata. Si la respuesta es no, los mataré a todos y cada uno y no me entregaré a la policía, ¿quedó claro?... –reculé. Raimundo cerró los ojos. Kimiko miró hacia arriba disimuladamente. Omi ladeó la cabeza. El helicóptero seguía vacilándonos. Lo último no lo decía como parte de un show, en serio quiero que se apure en tomar una decisión. Si fuera él, me suicidaría ante todo el país. No me quedaría mal a mí mismo. Me di la vuelta. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta que la respuesta que iba a sentarme en esperar estaba en el mismo helicóptero, no le estaba hablando a la televisión si no a Chase. El helicóptero era propiedad de Lao Meng. Chase iba en él. Sueltan la escalera. Él se baja tomándose su tiempo. Me preparo para un enfrentamiento.

-Chasie, me sorprendes, eso fue más rápido de lo que creí... eres eficiente, lo admito...

-Me sorprende el descaro que tienes al dirigirme la palabra, tratándome de buenos amigos cuando pides algo terrible bajo términos impronunciables. Como dije no eres más que un ruin criminal que juega con la vida de las personas. He escuchado atentamente lo que dices y esta es mi respuesta... –Chase suspira profundamente mientras saca un revólver, acaricia el mango. Lo balancea como si quisiera calibrar su peso. Comprueba si está cargada. Me ve a los ojos. Automáticamente lleva la boca a sien aún palpitante y tira del gatillo. La cabeza parece volar en pedazos. La gente chilla. Oh dios, disparo en tono de amenaza al cielo para mandarlo a callar. Estoy impactado, se entregó de una...

-¿Está muerto? ¿no es un truco? ¿no es un clon? ¿no es robot? –me pregunté a mí mismo en voz alta, mi voz parecía temblorosa e insegura.

-Hay que comprobar sus puntos vitales –Kimiko camina hacia el cadáver de Chase tirado en el suelo-, sí... sus signos vitales no responden, él sí está muerto –puse los ojos en blanco.

Es momento de cumplir mi parte, le dije a Omi que destrabara la puerta y dejara pasar a la policía... Los agentes de Chase comienzan a subir por las escaleras a punto de llevarme por ellos, de la multitud surge un gemido colectivo cuando los agentes de Chase guían a un tráfico humano frenética hacia la salida, empujándose los unos a los otros tratando de salir de este infierno... El único que no ha salido de este cuarto, que no es ninguno de mi equipo, me advierte.

-Justo como me lo temí. ¡Jack sal de aquí inmediatamente! –gritó Gushu. No entiendo por qué se alteró de esa manera. Me volteó a leerle la expresión. Desorientada y llena de terror.

¿Y a éste qué le pasa?... Escuché una risita detrás de mí. Me volteé. Chase enfurruñaba los dedos. Fruncí el ceño, acercándome, eso puede ser solo un producto de mi imaginación yo lo vi... Todos vimos cuando se disparó, se voló la cabeza. Y abrió los ojos. Chase se levantó como si nada, se sacudió el polvo y llevó las manos detrás. ¡Imposible! ¡¿cómo puede estar vivo?! A cámara lenta su cabeza lentamente iba reconstruyéndose delante de mí. Es como si un hilo y una aguja invisible cosieran los tejidos de la cabeza. ¡Se estaba regenerando!

-¿Sorprendido, no? Aunque yo quizás no sea el más poderoso de los doce elegidos, no me considero el jugador más débil, en los Juegos del Destino donde todos debemos matarnos entre todos... la regeneración resulta ser tan útil que podría presumir que soy casi inmortal. De todos modos, no puedes decir que incumplí, me suicidé frente a ti y otras personas más. Liberaste a esa gente y ahora falta que te entregues a la policía... –me sonrió- Ay, señorito Spicer, es tan predecible leer los pensamientos de un chiquillo como usted o a no ser que milagrosamente tenga un plan B lo cual dudo, lo que te queda es retractarte y escapar de aquí no sin antes de matar a cada hombre, mujer y niño que tenías prisionero -me estremecí.

Ya llevaba rato temblando... No sé si es porque su voz hace que me estremezca del éxtasis o porque no soy capaz de controlar mi rabia... Chase se me adelantó a lo que iba a hacer y pudo contraatacar en una inteligente jugada que se aseguraría de tener la batalla ganada. No es justo, este plan era brillante, no solo para asegurar un paso de ganar los juegos si no de desenmascarar la verdad sobre este hombre. No quería decir la palabra, pero debo aceptar que fui vilmente engañado. No, no señor, no me iba a dejar atrapar. Disparé hacia la cabeza del primer agente que se me acercó. Pasé rápidamente por agentes, empujando y disparando a los agentes. Se abre un intercambio de balas entre los míos y los agentes, oí un chillido.

Omi cayó al suelo, malherido del resultado de una bala en un costado y ahora está tendido agonizando del dolor. Me deslicé a la puerta de la azotea y bajé las escaleras. Los agentes se interesaban únicamente en mí, de lo contrario, estarían arriba, pero Kimiko es tan letal con un cuchillo a la mano como lo puedo ser yo con una pistola. Por suerte, elaboramos un plan de escape por si las cosas se salían de control. Era un plan B loco, pues teníamos que saltar del edificio y caer sobre un viejo colchón (sacado del vertedero) de un camión que arrimamos en el blanco justo para que ninguno sufriera una lesión. Sin embargo, no podía darme el lujo de huir como un cobarde, sobre todo cuando Chase me lanzó ese desafío. Al menos Kimiko y los otros dos estarían a salvo. Cometí un grave error al liberar esa agente. ¡Es que soy tan estúpido! ¡NO! ¿Qué acabo de decir? No, estúpido no, imprudente es la palabra. Todavía tengo tiempo de solventar esa equivocación pequeña. Al llegar a planta baja comencé a disparar a todas partes, de la rabia. No señor nadie de aquí se irá con vivo. Escuchaba los gimoteos de los niños, los gritos de las mujeres y hombres. Es sorprendente el poder que tiene una pistola... cada día estoy más hechizado con este tesoro.

-¡Spicer, ¿estás loco?! ¡tu plan fracasó, no tenemos más nada que hacer aquí, vámonos! ¡Omi está herido! ¡Kimiko está con él! –me reprendió Raimundo severamente.

-¡¿Mi plan?! ¡fue tu horrible plan!

-Pues a ti te gustó y lo agarraste como tuyo, ahora me lo regresas cuando comprobaste que fue un asco ¿no? ¡vente! –los gritos de Raimundo se ahogaron en cada bala que tiraba a los civiles que veía. Mi puntería era buena, hice bien practicando con arrojar cuchillos en las fotografías de Raimundo, cuando volteé la boquilla del arma, ésta apuntaba de un niño que lloraba, tenía una mueca que le deformaba completamente el rostro como todos los niños y las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos acaramelados (¿por qué ese color precisamente?):

-¿Por qué...? ¿por qué lo hace, señor? –en sus ojos veía los de Chase: _"¿tú matarías a este niño? Ja, se oye interesante, enséñame Spicer...". _Mi pulso estaba temblando y tenía miedo de tirar el gatillo, no sé por qué esta era una ocasión especial si lo he hecho innumerables ocasiones. Las palabras de Chase hicieron eco en mis tímpanos. Recordé a Dojo. Todas las personas a las que había matado podría resucitarla si me convierto en dios, entonces no voy a temer de lo que a partir de ahora, al fin y al cabo todo volverá a la normalidad. Disparé. La bala atravesó el pecho del niño. Inmediatamente la sangre surge como una erupción sin control espumosa acompañada de toses leves, el niño se cae hacia adelante. Aquí ya todos me miran como un monstruo. Lo cual no es incierto.

-¡SPICER!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿ahora qué Raimundo, vas a escuchar después de tantos años que me humillaste a tu consciencia?! Si me dices ahora que la muerte de ese niño te dolió, te coseré la boca yo mismo, elige de qué lado estás, si el de Chase o en el mío –le advertí, apuntándole el arma. Seguí corriendo. Los civiles (por así llamarles) retrocedían, abriéndome paso. Unos eran lo suficientemente valientes como para insultarme y otros para luchar con la policía, quienes eran el otro grupo. Podía oír la voz de Raimundo a mis espaldas, lo siento, pero ahora solo me interesa salvar mi pellejo. No sabía a dónde mis pies me llevaban, solamente quería ir a cualquier sitio que me alejara de esta turba de agentes. Chase seguramente alertó a todas las unidades para bloquear las posibles rutas de escape con tal de atraparme y tenerme en sus garras. Un agente se me cruzó, seguramente él le tocaba patrullar esta parte, pero antes de que le disparara. Alguien se me adelantó. Lo tomó por sorpresa y lo golpeó repetidas veces contra la pared. Se desplomó muerto al suelo.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Jackie. Cómo has cambiado.

-Clay... –la boquilla de mi arma cambió radicalmente de apuntar la cabeza del agente a la de él- no sé como llegaste aquí ni qué intenciones te trajeron –bueno sí, seguramente vino a reconocer el cuerpo de su hermana, da igual de todos modos-, pero el pasado no será excusa para que te trate mejor que a mis demás víctimas –sin embargo, no llegué a darle en la cabeza, la bala se fue directamente al cielo cuando otra persona me golpeó el brazo hacia arriba una fuerza proveniente de la tangente.

-No te permitiré que lo hagas, Jack -¡Gushu! No sé como hizo para moverse tan rápido, por cómo jadeaba parecía que acababa de venir corriendo y llegó justo a tiempo para salvar al amiguito-, no vas a lastimar _a mí aliado..._

* * *

**A/N: Bien, mis malvaviscos asados. Este ha sido el final del arco de preguntas, con un final enigmático y que deja mucho que desear. Me inspiré bastante en la escena del manicomio porque uno de mis parientes trabajó en un psiquiátrico y me ha contado algunas de sus anécdotas, tres de los casos que leyeron fueron reales. Además de que trato todos los días con locos, por lo que para mí eso es inofensivo... Apuesto que solo a mí se me ocurrió la brillante idea de que la madre de Kimiko estuviera loca, pero déjenme decirles que ha quedado fantástica esa idea. Y aparte que este encuentro los permitió unirse más. Aunque Omi nos acaba de dejar a todos pasmados con eso. Jack le cree. Yo le creo. ¿Ustedes le creen?... pero estaríamos con las mismas preguntas de Jack. Este capítulo también tuvo acción (a pesar de que el título me inspiré por el de la canción que uso para escribir las escenas "románticas" de Jack y Kimiko), por fin averiguamos el poder de Chase. Genial, Dashi coleó a alguien inmortal en los juegos de la matazón, pero no olviden que todos los poderes tienen desventajas ¿las suyas? Ni idea, pregúntenle a Chase. No sé si son manías mías, pero cada vez que pasa el tiempo, Jack se está volviendo cada vez más loco. Más criminal, si esa es la palabra acertada. Y aunque el plan fue un fracaso, fue emotivo. Y el coleón de Gushu aparece a última hora, demostrando que no solo sabe sobre los Juegos del Destino (o al menos eso quiere que nosotros pensemos), no tengo ni la más remota idea por qué está aliado con Clay ni qué se traen estos dos. Pregúntenle a cualquiera de los dos. El capítulo que viene empieza con el arco de respuestas que se enfocará en la destrucción como tal de Chase, "la locura" de Jack, el "por qué" se crearon los Juegos del Destino, el surgimiento (o mejor dicho, el descubrimiento) de un nuevo antagonista y el triángulo amoroso de Raimundo-Kimiko-Jack por fin se va a ser mucho más presente que en cualquiera de los arcos anteriores, entre otras muchas más sorpresas que nadie se imagina.**

**Vamos a lo serio. Lean muy atentamente esta información porque si ustedes están interesados en una o mis dos historias (La traición conoce mi nombre y El príncipe de los monstruos), aquí cuando se van a publicar. Tengo en mis manos un calendario con el que he estado contando las semanas si sigo mi método de actualizar una vez por semana. Los Juegos del Destino y Cosmic Love son dos historias paralelas que se han publicado en dos sitios: FF y FWG (son las iniciales). Sin embargo, no fue al mismo tiempo. En FF están adelantados con una historia mientras que FWG tiene una ventaja con la _otra _historia. Fueron cosas graciosas del destino, nada intencional. **

**En FWG, ya saben si dio o no dio resultado la idea de reconciliar a Clay y Kimiko. Y calculando las semanas para que ese fic se termine allá, en la semana del 22 de diciembre hasta el 28 de diciembre Cosmic Love se termina para ellos (ay qué coincidencia, en la semana de navidad, a lo mejor actualizo el final el 24 o 25 de ese mes) y cuando eso pase... La traición conoce mi nombre será publicada allá, no en esa semana si no en una antes para avisarles en el último capítulo que ya tienen a un nuevo sustituto y la pueden leer así no esperan ochenta semanas en espera de que lo publique, ese problema lo tiene FF, no FWS. ¿Cuándo se publicará en FF? También en esa misma semana, pero quizá en otro día, lo cual no tiene inconveniente porque habrá pasado la dichosa semana y les diré que se publicó aún si Cosmic Love no esté en su capítulo final para FF. Ya lo saben, Cosmic Love será sustituida por La traición conoce mi nombre...**

**¡PERO!... En FF, los Juegos del Destino, ya ellos saben quién es el noveno jugador en realidad, y calculando las semanas para que ese fic se termine allá, en la semana del 24 de noviembre al 1 de diciembre Los Juegos del Destino se despedirá. Pero una semana antes de la última semana de noviembre, será publicado El Príncipe de los Monstruos allá en FF. En esa semana, pero tal vez en otro día, se presentará sin avisar El Príncipe de los Monstruos en FWS. El Príncipe de los Monstruos remplazará a Los Juegos del Destino.**

**Sí todo sale bien y no me cancelan el internet, así pasará. El tema de los especiales se los avisará de la nada a ambos sitios. La traición conoce mi nombre y Cosmic Love ya que tiene algo en común: La temática es el amor. Los Juegos del Destino y El Príncipe de los Monstruos comparten otro rasgo en común: La fantasía y lo sobrenatural. Y ya cuando tenga ambos fics publicados, haré la misma gracia, pero intencional... **

**-El verdadero fic arranca a partir de ahora...**

**Nos vemos en "arcos de respuesta". En la etapa cumbre. ¡Hasta entonces!**

* * *

**PD: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¿Qué es, Alice, cuál es el escándalo de esta vez?**

**Es mi cabeza. ¡En vez de desarrollar fics, lo único que hace es crear más fics y fics!**

**-Ay no, Alice, no nos jorobes. ¿Cómo es eso que se te ocurrió un nuevo fic?**

**¡No lo puedo evitar, estoy muy inspirada! Xiaolin Chronicles y el nuevo dorama... Mi imaginación está demasiado sensible. Este fic también ocurrió sin que lo planeara. No lo entiendo, seguramente se debe a los meses que pasé sin pensaren nuevos fics y ahora explota la bomba...**

**-¿Qué vaina nueva se te ocurrió ahora?**

**Bueno, aquí lo tienen, los fics que se me han ocurrido hasta ahora y los tengo programados:**

**Cuentos de Halloween (yo lo dije una vez, pero lo repetiré por dos razones: soy una lora parlanchina y la segunda porque FanFiction no sabe nada): Tus héroes y villano cómico favoritos: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y el mismo Jack Spicer, se reúnen en un solo fic para compartirnos sus anécdotas y experiencias más tenebrosas en el mes terrorífico de Octubre. Edición especial: Noche de brujas. Protagonistas principales: Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay y Jack. Antagonistas principales: ¿Los monstruos de los cuentos?... Estreno: 1 de octubre del 2013.**

**Xiaolin ****Chrismast (lo mismo que con Cuentos de Halloween)****: Sigamos las proezas de Jack Spicer, un gran empresario con un corazón de piedra. Para sacar partido financiero a sus compradores, obliga a sus empleados trabajar en nochebuena en el último minuto. Dependerá de sus empleados y la ayuda de un mágico Shen Gong Wu, de asegurarse de que Jack Spicer se dé cuenta de su error y permita a sus empleados celebrar la Navidad como lograr un cambio de corazón. Basado en la obra maestra de Charles Dickens: Cuento de Navidad. Edición especial: Navidad. Protagonistas principales: Jack. Antagonistas principal: ¿el propio Jack? Estreno: Primera semana de diciembre del 2013. **

**La traición conoce mi nombre (título ganador después de encuestar a mis padres, mis colegas y una lectora: 14 votos contra 6 votos). Ya ustedes saben todo, la fecha de estreno: Diciembre.**

**El Príncipe de los Monstruos (título ganador después de compartir la opinión con mis padres, mis colegas y una lectora: 19 votos contra 1 voto). Ya ustedes saben todo, la fecha de estreno: Noviembre.**

**Mamma Mia o Dulceamargo (títulos a discusión, tal vez se me ocurra uno mejor más adelante, pero hasta ahora me gusta más el primero): Omi tiene el sueño de convertirse en el mejor chef de su nación, él es el hijo ilegítimo de un reconocido y rico presidente de una cadena de restaurantes y una simple empleada doméstica. Más el destino le tiene preparada una sorpresa cuando tendrá que enfrentarse cara a cara con la familia que lo exilió de su lugar en la familia, contra su envidioso hermanastro y la codiciosa esposa de su padre, si quiere lograr su sueño y tomar el lugar que le corresponde. Rated: T. Protagonistas principales: Omi. Pareja del fic: Omi y Megan. Antagonistas principales: Jack (aleluya, vuelve a ser el malo de la película después de un largo tiempo), Wuya (en estos tres fics hay algo en común y es que Wuya es la villana, este será el año de Wuya) y Hannibal. Nunca van a ver a una madre e hijo tan compenetrados maquiavélicamente como Wuya y Jack en ese fic. Sustituirá a uno de los fics que está arriba, probablemente el Príncipe de los Monstruos si tomamos en cuenta que éste fic es más corto.**

**-Si sigues pensando en más fics y con lo que te espera en el colegio: Vas a terminar en el manicomio.**

**Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Alguna vez han conocido a alguien con mucha imaginación que se le ocurre cinco fics en lo que respecta a menos de un mes? ¿no o sí? Como sea, mis malvaviscos asados necesito tiempo para mi cabeza... **

* * *

**Mensaje para ubby09: ¡¿Qué hay de nuevo vieja?! A través de este capítulo averiguaste que la madre de Kimiko está internada en el psiquiátrico. Así que ahora todos dudan que Chase es Primero, el acento japonés sí buena bromita y me gustó el toque del Jackbot. Igualmente para ti. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Esperando que este te haya gustado :D **


	16. El Sexto, Clay

**16º**

**Arco de respuestas: Filamento. Capítulo 1**

_**El Sexto, Clay**_

_**Yo no soy el hombre que solía ser **_

_**Y lo que ves, no es lo que parece **_

_**Lo que no sabes, no deberías de temer**_

_**No me verás venir**_

_**No me verás venir hasta que dé el golpe**_

* * *

Las plataformas subían y bajaban muy lentamente mientras giraban alrededor de un círculo. El santuario mismo parecía estar más deteriorado que la otra vez. El techo sobre ellos era el mismo cielo. No había suelo si las plataformas alrededor de él que no conectaban con su trono. Dashi estaba más demacrado que la otra vez. Su mano había desaparecido. Su rostro parecía hundido en algunas partes (como si hubiera perdido una capa de su piel). Dios, está horrible. Fuimos convocados en una reunión. Estoy en mi plataforma. A mí alrededor están los demás jugadores. A mí lado izquierdo está vacío originalmente fue ocupado por Ashley, la Octava. A mí lado derecho, está Sexto. Su identidad como la de los demás participantes que alcanzaba a ver eran protegidas como unas sombras. Lamentablemente no podía ver a Chase (Primero) o a los tres primeros. Séptimo es el contrapuesto de Primero. Por lo que Dashi me bloqueaba la vista. Dashi se desintegraba en un proceso muy lento. Poco a poco iba desprendiéndose partículas de su piel y se deshacían en el aire, como si se quemaran cada vez que descendía. Dojo iba sobre una pelota que flotaba sobre los jugadores, rotando alrededor de Dashi. Me pregunto si eso me sucederá al final de mi tiempo de vida, cuando me convierta en dios, se ve doloroso. Crucé los brazos bajo el pecho.

-Han pasado varias semanas desde que nos reunimos aquí la última vez para informarles a todos sobre los Juegos del Destino, ¿no es así?... Entonces éramos once participantes, pero han ocurrido varias cosas que ha hecho que hoy en día que ese número se reduzca a siete participantes justamente. Han muerto cinco, incluyendo al que murió antes de que diera el visto bueno de los juegos –es cierto. Primero, Tercero, Cuarto, Quinta, Sexto, Séptimo y Undécima seguían en pie de la lucha. Octava, Duodécima, Novena, Décimo y Segundo (lo deduje por quienes quedábamos) están muertos-. Estoy algo impresionado, lo admito, eso quiere decir que quienes tengo al frente son los semifinalistas de los Juegos del Destino, los jugadores que han probado su destreza, inteligencia y fuerza durante este tiempo. Los más resistentes contra los más resistente –se rió de sí mismo, como me dijo Kimiko los primeros son los más fuertes aunque Tubbimura estaba en desventajas-, los he reunido aquí porque voy a explicarles el fenómeno que presenciaron anteayer.

-¿Se refiere al agujero negro que apareció en el cielo de CosmosXiaolin? –inquirió el tipo a mí derecha levantando la mano.

-Así es, Sexto. Por alguna determinada razón, alguien se metió a jugar con lo prohibido e hizo algo que nunca debió haber hecho –me recordé de las palabras de Omi, de la boca de Dashi mi metida de pata sonaba mil veces peor, sin embargo, no parecía descontento- y las leyes del tiempo y espacio parecieron verse afectadas a tal grado que aceleraron mi muerte, causando un desequilibrio en el mundo, esta inestabilidad atmosférica no solo recae en mí si no en todos ustedes ya que vuestros destinos fueron sobrescritos. Voy a morir antes de lo esperado, quizá dentro de dos semanas, por lo que es necesario que el juego deba terminar a más tardar en estas dos semanas, si es más pronto mejor... Pero alguien debe suplir mi lugar antes de que lleguemos al mes de marzo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque, mi querido Cuarto, existen tres dioses que sostienen este mundo en armonía. El dios de la vida y de la muerte, el dios de lo absoluto y el dios de lo interminable, si uno de esos pilares desaparece el mundo se sumirá a su perdición...

-¿Habla del Fin del Mundo?

-Correcto, Séptimo, a principios de marzo el mundo se acabará si no encuentro un heredero a tiempo. Será el fin de los mortales en la tierra, hablo precisamente de plantas, animales y seres humanos. Este mundo se convertirá en un lugar triste y vacío, sin vida, no habrá nada absolutamente sobre esta tierra. Ese agujero negro es tan apenas un avistamiento, un aviso, de lo que viene... Se supone que no íbamos a vivir nada parecido, no porque confiaba que un ganador aparecía así sin más a finales de este mes si no porque mi muerte no iba a ser tan súbita. Me tomé mi tiempo en que debía fijar un punto en este planeta donde pondría a todos los jugadores para que les fuera sencillo encontrarse, procuré notificarles con tiempo, pero en vista de este accidente tan infortunio debo acelerar las cosas...

-¿Entonces ese fue el motivo por el que decidiste hacer los Juegos del Destino?

-Así es, Quinta, más por buscar alguien que pueda reemplazarme mientras me retiro a mi jubilación eterna y hacer mi trabajo es por evitar el Fin del Mundo. Necesito encontrar a alguien que pueda salvar el mundo de la abominable destrucción que le espera. A partir de ahora ninguno de ustedes saldrá de CosmosXiaolin, lo que se empezó en Villa Xiaolin va a terminar ahí. No tiene sentido seguir sentado esperando, pero si por algún motivo muero en menos de lo que tengo estipulado, me parece que quien asumirá mi puesto hasta que venga el nuevo heredero será... Dojo... –Dashi puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lo tendré en cuenta mi señor, no le fallaré, seguiré fielmente sus órdenes en su nombre!

-No quiero ninguna travesura, tonto dragón...

-¿Travesura? ¿pero cómo se le ocurre? Para nada, si usted se muere, esperemos que no; voy a cuidar muy bien el trono, lo limpiaré, le pondré florecitas de colores… Hasta que venga el sucesor y prometo que le voy a aconsejar y a serle fiel como le fui a usted mi señor. Déjeme a mí, le garantizo que no habrá fin del mundo, trataré de mantener el balance de todo por si el ganador no aparece en dos semanas.

-Más te vale que no hayas sido tú el responsable de esto y quieras convertirte en dios –le dijo en cierto tono de advertencia aunque Dashi me lanzó una mirada, quizá él si sabe quien fue después de todo, pero no quiere decirlo. Sin embargo, no me parecía que fuera teatro su regaño hacia Dojo, es probable que haya descubierto que a veces se le escapa para hablar conmigo y piense eso.

-¡Eso sería una blasfemia, mi señor, jamás codiciaría algo como eso!

-Eso espero.

-Eso obtendrá –sonrió Dojo de oreja a oreja. Dashi ladeó la cabeza, suspiró profundamente.

El agujero negro... Ja, cómo si no lo recordara. Sucedió justamente cuando Gushu evitó que matara de un balazo en la cabeza a Clay, me golpeó el brazo y la bala fue a parar al cielo. Me advirtió que no iba a dejar que lastimara a "su aliado" mientras estuviera presente. Me volví a qué se refería con ese término porque en el mundo de los juegos, eso significaba que dos o varios jugadores eran amigos por cierto tiempo. Gushu se rectificó a sí mismo luego de ver mi cara, Clay era "su protegido". Daba un poco de risa el asunto ¿saben?, si bien él podría ser tan larguirucho como Clay, pero no era tan fuerte (ni se parecía a medias) así que si lo va a proteger de mí... No sé, es como si un pequeño ratón intentara proteger a un león.

-¿Protegido?

-Sí así es nos conocimos en la puerta del departamento forense, vino a reconocer el cadáver de Jessie. Había recibido varias referencias, pero nunca lo había conocido si no hasta ahora, que fue poco después de saber que también era un jugador –ahora da más risa todavía, un humano normal sin ningún talento mágico está defendiendo a un grandulón con poderes divinos, cuando Clay me puede hacer polvo con sus morrocotudas manos (las mías son más delicadas y no soy tan absurdamente alto). Con más razón, volvía a encañonar el arma en dirección hacia Clay. Gushu se interpuso, el muy príncipe valiente-. ¡Ya te he dicho que no voy a dejar que lo mates!... Mientras visitaba más detalladamente esos lugares donde te viste involucrado y acaecieron crimines, me crucé con el agente Guan...

-¿Estás con Guan, un policía, eh? Los mataré a los dos entonces...

-Primero escúchame, a los dos nos pareció un poco curioso encontrarnos un mismo lugar y que veníamos con el mismo objetivo así que entre los dos nos contamos lo que sabíamos y descubrimos que todos aquellos incidentes no fueron una coincidencia si no que todos los unía un punto en común, ese eras tú Jack, nos pareció un poco sospechoso, pero ambos acordamos que debíamos seguir investigando. Por la terminología que Décimo y tú usabas se me hacía una idea, pero no logré a una conclusión, fue cuando conocí a Clay y resolví el rompecabezas con ayuda del detective Guan. Séptimo, estos Juegos del Destino se están saliendo de control, están poniendo a todos patas arriba quieras o no involucras a todo. ¿O te olvidaste cómo mataste a ese niño?

-¿Qué quieres? No escuché esa parte...

-No solo fuiste tema de conversación entre el detective Guan y yo, sino también el actual presidente de Lao Meng. Chase Young. Estamos muy al tanto de sus intenciones enfermas, y los 3 estamos de acuerdo que no debería estar ahí un presidente tan corrupto, la diferencia es que tú reclamas su pellejo. Si quieres vencer a Primero, vas a necesitar de la ayuda de los otros, ¿quieres que te repita que estás enfrentando a alguien muy poderoso? Casi te dejas atrapar tontamente por él...

-¡Fue un error, no lo volveré a cometer!

-¿Igual que Omi?

-No necesitas restregármelo...

-Está bien, está bien, no te me esponjes. Solo quiero decirte que si quieres derrotarlo, vas a tener que aliarte con... –antes de dejarlo terminar, se aparece una nueva figura asomándose por la esquina. Disparé en vista que podría ser un agente o bien, algo peor que un agente. Y aún así erré en el tiro que esquivó ágilmente. Maldita sea, no puede ser, Wuya se apresura a tomar el paso, pero nuevamente Gushu vuelve a interferir:

-Ah bueno hombre, no solamente quieres proteger a Clay si no a todos los criminales de la ciudad.

-Te lo digo otra vez niño, estás defendiendo a la persona equivocada...

-Llegas tarde.

-No me reprendas, niño.

-Vas a tener que aliarte con Wuya... –completó Gushu dirigiéndose a mí.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NUNCA!

-¡¿Tú crees que a mí me divierte estar contigo?! ¡¿tú crees que yo te escogí a ti por qué eras el más lindo, gusano?! –refunfuñó Wuya, agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa-, no fue así. Para que Chase nos tenga como ratas de campo acorraladas debemos ser evidentemente patéticos...

-¿No eran aliados?

-Esa relación acabó, fin de la historia, adiós –Wuya me soltó-. Escucha, Séptimo, no es que me alegra estar contigo, lo hago porque no tengo otra alternativa, pero pienso ayudarte a hallar el punto débil de Chase y así acabaremos con él, estaremos trabajando juntos hasta que esté bien muerto, si fallas... Te mataré con mis propias manos, aún no he olvidado lo que tú y tú amiguita le hicieron a mi mano –me amenazó con voz ronca. De repente, ella se volteó y puso una mueca. Gushu le preguntó qué sucedía. Wuya me agarró del cuello de la camisa como si fuera un simple objeto, arrastrándome, y les ordenó a los otros dos seguirla, los agentes estarían aquí. Traté de zafarme varias veces, pero me advirtió que si lo hacía me iba a costar caro, que iba a llevarme a reencontrarme con mis 3 compañeros. Estuvimos... Estuvieron, más bien, siguiendo a Wuya quien parecía memorizarse de buenas maneras las rutas de escape (bien tomando en consideración el tipo de profesión que está implicada).

A pesar de que Wuya no fuera la persona que me hubiera esperado para recibir ayudar, me parecieron que sus intenciones eran honestas (se justificó bien y no creo que tenga razones para mentirme) y no la culpaba por tener un resentimiento hacia mí después de que perdiera esa mano (yo también estaría resentido, pero de igual manera no es lindo recordar quién te secuestró, te engañó y te trató de matar). Además de que no le convenía reencontrarse con la policía. No supe muy bien a dónde nos dirigíamos porque Wuya me llevaba a arrastras (correr para atrás es extraño), solo sé que llegamos a un callejón sin salida y ahí estaba el camión dónde se supone que escaparíamos. Gushu le cuestionó si era seguro este lugar que había escogido. Ella asintió con la cabeza, reafirmando que quizá un terrorista no tenía un hogar, empero, debía saber de antemano de algunos refugios para esconderse y éste era seguro. En ese edificio, el último piso lo ocupaba algunas veces. Era una infraestructura vieja, desconfiable, sin remodelar mínimo cuarenta años, pero vivía gente por las luces.

Nos montamos en el ascensor. Siguió adelante, y abrió la puerta con una ganzúa. Al entrar, vimos a Omi (agonizando) tendido sobre el sofá, Kimiko apretando su mano y Raimundo, fumando. Éste sacó la pistola apenas nos vio entrar, creyendo que tal vez era la policía.

-¿Tú otra vez? ¡¿Clay?! ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Es una larga y no bonita historia, compañero... ¿pero qué le pasa a Omi? –preguntó Clay, preocupado. Omi tenía la mirada extraviada, temblaba, los ojos saltones e inyectados en sangre, pero parpadeaba muy frecuentemente (como si estuviera atontado). No lo había visto por mis propios ojos, si bien me atrevería a apostar que Omi está dopado.

-¿Ya hizo efecto? –preguntó Wuya.

-Creo que sí, ha estado así desde hace un rato -susurró Kimiko con un tono inaudible.

-Perfecto, podré trabajar libremente –Wuya sacó un cuchillo. Kimiko la detuvo, aterrada.

-¡¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?!

-Pienso cavar hasta encontrar la bala, ¡¿qué esperas?! ¡¿tú crees que podría trabajar con él si él ve esto?! No soy una doctora, pero sé algo de primeros auxilios y si quieres salvar a tu amigo debemos sacarle esa bala del costado antes de que se salga de este estado. No tengo unos instrumentos esterilizados ni nada, no soy una bruja si eso creía que así iba a sacarle su bala, esta es la verdadera varita mágica y no puedo hacer mi magia sin ella –Kimiko está intranquila. Wuya suspiró profundamente-. Oye, no voy a lastimar al niño por mucho que te odie o a él, somos aliados ¿no?

-Kimiko, por favor, es cierto, ella y él me lo dijo –le dije. Kimiko se levantó.

-No confío en ninguno de los dos… –dijo en voz alta para asegurarse que Wuya y Gushu la escucharan-, pero confío en ti, Jack, y si dices que está bien. Okey -Omi está tumbado en el sofá mientras ella hace una incisión y con sus dedos trata de rebuscar la bala. Le pide ayuda a Clay en busca de agua y una toalla en el baño. En aquel tiempo que se ocupaban de Omi. Raimundo me hacía la vida de cuadritos, reprendiéndome.

-No puedo creer que hicieras esa pendejada, fue tonto y arriesgado, ¡debiste haber saltado y seguir de acuerdo al plan de escape! ¡pero no, no lo hiciste! ¡te quisiste dar la del héroe y te fuiste a corretear esa gente, mataste a ese niño y por poquito los agentes te capturan! ¡tienes pura suerte hasta ahora de que ésta loca degenerada, Clay y éste tipo te encontraran!

-Gracias –masculló entre dientes Wuya.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! ¡Chase sabía que haríamos esto, hice el ridículo allá afuera! Tú tampoco hiciste nada útil, Raimundo.

-¡Al menos yo ayudé en algo, los mantuve a salvo hasta que nos encontramos con esta... esta terrorista! –bufó Raimundo sin encontrar otro insulto porque ella no era el objetivo-, tú lo qué hiciste fue coronar la torta! ¡Omi no estaría pasando por esto si tú no hubieras eso hecho, él te debe lo qué está pasando cuando el que debería estar ahí debes ser tú! ¡¿o es que ya no te importa lo que pase con ninguno de nosotros?! Tu ambición te llevará a tu perdición...

-¡Les dije desde el inicio que quería trabajar solo porque no quería meterlos a ustedes en un peo mayor, pero ustedes no me hicieron caso, esto no estaría pasando si no hubieran vuelto! –Raimundo me metió una tunda que me derribó en el suelo, mi nariz comenzó a sangrar. Y sin embargo, Kimiko interfirió, deteniendo su puño en el aire.

-¡Raimundo basta! ¡Jack cállate! ¡los dos tienen razón, actuaron como unos idiotas! ¡pero lo hecho, hecho está! –rugió Kimiko-. Es cierto que fracasamos, no sabíamos que Chase tenía el poder de regenerarse, empero, ahora lo sabemos, el próximo ataque no podemos fallar. Debemos averiguar cuál es su punto débil, ¿alguna idea?... –yo sacudí la cabeza. Raimundo seguía indignado.

-No sé –suspiró Gushu-, solamente tenemos pruebas para relegarle de su cargo por lo que me ha comentado el detective Guan, pero la prueba más categórica sería la que tiene Wuya en su celular, ha estado enviándole información de la policía. Lo proscribirían de su cargo y lo pondrían bajo arresto. El detective está encontrando una manera de llegar más allá del puesto de Chase...

-¿Habla de ir directamente con el Estado?

-Dado por el nombre que lleva y que tiene mejor reputación que cualquiera que nosotros, es mejor que él resuelva. Mientras tanto ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí con Wuya... Como Kimiko dice, no podrán hacer nada hasta que averigüen cuál es la debilidad de...

-¡Lo tengo! –exclamó Wuya sacando una bala. Antes de decir cualquiera de nosotros algo, se escuchó un crujido. Levantamos la cabeza. Wuya se apresuró a asomarse por la ventana. No dejamos que ella se acaparara toda la ventana y nos asomamos también. Mis ojos no lo podían creer cuando lo vieron: Un pequeño agujero negro iba dibujándose en las espesas y gordas nubes flotando, lentamente iban haciéndose más y más grande. Como si el aire que entraba en él lo alimentara. El agujero parecía absorber como enorme aspiradora, se llevó lo más fácil que se podía despegar. Wuya cerró la ventana rápidamente.

-¡¿Eso es un agujero negro o qué rayos era esa cosa?! –espetó Raimundo aterrado.

-Sí, es un agujero negro –confirmó Wuya.

-¿Por qué hay un agujero negro en el cielo?... –indagó Kimiko, era la única que se quedó en frente de la ventana.

-Ese agujero negro quiere decir que después habrán otros como él plagados por todas partes si no hay nada que lo detenga...

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Clay arqueando una ceja-, ¿ese agujero es parte del juego?

-Algo así –responde Wuya volviendo con Omi-, ese agujero negro está porque el Fin del Mundo se aproxima cada vez más.

-¿Fin del Mundo?

-¡¿En verdad no sabes nada, Séptimo?! ¿al menos te hiciste una idea de por qué Dashi hizo los Juegos del Destino? –gruñó encolerizada.

-Porque necesitaba encontrar un sucesor –contesté rápidamente-, ¿no es eso?

-Más que encontrar un sucesor, es la necesidad de buscar alguien lo suficientemente capaz que detenga esto. Ser dios no solo significa utilizar tus poderes para tu mezquino beneficio personal, tienes compromisos también y el principal para que seas nombrado dios es que el mundo es tu responsabilidad número uno.

-¿Entonces por qué Dashi se está muriendo es que sucede esto y la única persona que puede salvar el mundo es quien resulte elegido vencedor de los Juegos del Destino? –repetí. Wuya asintió con la cabeza. Sinceramente que no me puse a pensar en ningún momento que era por el mundo que Dashi decidió hacer este juego de supervivencia, si no porque ya estaba llegándole la hora de su muerte y necesitaba a alguien que hiciera su trabajo pesado para luego retirarse a su jubilación eterna, parece que ser dios no es tan genial como lo pensé en la primera vez. Kimiko se alejó de la ventana cuando el agujero negro desapareció. Éste no era tan fuerte, señaló Wuya. Miró a Omi cuando se levantó.

-Despertará con hambre, mientras tanto manténganse juntos, habrá un tiempo en que estará en reposo eso es obvio, mejor saldré en busca de algo para comer. Ya vuelvo –Wuya abrió la puerta y salió. Me siento con Kimiko mientras nos volvimos hacia Omi, entumecido del sopor de la droga. Parecía estar temblando y, a veces volteaba como si fuera un espasmo muscular. Kimiko le agarraba de la mano. Raimundo quiso saber por qué Clay estaba aquí.

Les explicó a Kimiko y a Raimundo lo mismo que Gushu me dijo a mí. Al parecer Clay no estaba interesado en los juegos hasta que Jessie apareció muerta. Hizo una pausa dándonos detalles de su muerte. Aún no han encontrado quién podría ser su asesino, pero obviamente está relacionado con el de Tubbimura, Jermaine y Ashley, quienes estudiaron con ella en la escuela de Villa Xiaolin. Jessie sufrió de una contusión, lo que quiere decir que estaba viva cuando la destriparon en esa carnicería y la dejaron sangrar. Fue torturada pues que había unas quemaduras alrededor y había unas hebras negras, lo que da la pista de que el asesino era de pelo negro. Una pista más para acusar a Chase.

-Lo más insólito es que la cadena que mis padres le dieron y que fue una de las pocas cosas que conservó cuando se fue de la casa, desapareció así sin más.

-El asesino también es cleptómano, a Tubbimura cuando lo mataron le robaron un reloj que tenía.

Kimiko le explicó que fue un atentado de Primero, como a mí, le describió un poco de este personaje. Clay parecía disgustado consigo mismo, que solo apretó los puños (seguramente deseándole la muerte a ese desgraciado). Después abrió tres puntos suspensivos en el aire y no dijo más nada.

Cuando Wuya volvió con un paquete. Gushu se levantó y dijo que era momento de irse, se despidió de los otros sin decir mucho y a mí, en cambio, me abrazó. Muy gay, tal vez, pero era para susurrarme al oído disimuladamente:

-Ten cuidado...

Wuya venía comiéndose lo que traía. Un paquete de rosquillas. Me recordó a Tubbimura un poco. Nos ofreció a todos. Titubeamos, Clay aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros, (bueno, él no conocía tanto a Wuya como a nosotros). Raimundo fue el siguiente después de ver a Clay comiendo tan sabrosamente. Escuché como el estómago me rugía. Kimiko se levantó.

-¿Los robaste?

-De unos mocosos, no importa, ellos son muertos de hambre. Es mejor que nos lo comamos nosotros que alguien que de igual modo se va a morir, como dicen por ahí: "el que roba al ladrón tiene cien años de perdón", aunque quizá yo necesité más que cien años –Kimiko frunció el entrecejo y cogió un puñado, supongo que compartiría con Omi, se sentó a mi lado otra vez. Wuya me extendió la mano, ofreciéndome- ¿no vas agarrar una? Necesitas comer, has cruzado la línea hacia la adultez y no puedes volver, los adultos tenemos que encontrar la manera de sobrevivir, Jackie –ella tiene razón. Suspiré y agarré varios. Estaban crujientes y sabrosos. Se me antojó más, pero no me dejó, debíamos dejárselo al niño. Omi recién comenzaba a despertarse, se molestó mucho porque fue drogado tan vilmente, pero como no tenía muchas fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Tuvo que bajarle a dos y comer.

-Oye, Jack... –escuché que me decía Omi, me volteé- lamento si estropeé la misión, tú bien sabes que nunca fue mi intención ni nada...

-Está bien, no te preocupes... –lo interrumpió Kimiko antes que pudiera contestar. Ella me miró de reojo, quería que le dijera unas palabras a la bola de billa.

-Sí, sí, no pasa nada, bola de queso. ¿Y dime como te sientes?

-Aparte que me obligaron a tragar marihuana y me duele casi todo el cuerpo, de maravilla.

-No te esfuerce mucho, pequeño –le conté lo que se había perdido mientras deliraba por la droga, la única parte donde que no le entraba en su cabeza melón era cuándo nos habíamos afiliado con Wuya, pero entendió (no se puso a hacer pucheros). En donde si protestó fue cuando le dije que iba a estar inactivo por un tiempo. Parecía que no quería estar solo ahora que no estaban sus unicornios con él. Recuerdo cuando Raimundo me dijo que estaba harto de la obsesión de Omi con sus unicornios, que era capaz de saberse de memoria todos los episodios de My Little Ponny. Yo no lo creo porque Omi no sería capaz de animar a nuestra competencia. Me volteé hacia él mientras comía...

-¿Oye, Omi por qué te gustan los unicornios? –Omi me miró como si acababa de decir una blasfemia, pero me contestó:

-Mis padres pensaban que yo al principio era una niña y me compraron cosas de niñas, creo que los decepcioné cuando vieron que era varón y se deshicieron de todas esas cosas, salvo una que les pedí que no lo hicieran... Era un unicornio que tenía propiedades mágicas sobre el agua, me llamó la atención ya que me gusta todo lo mágico y me pareció una criatura muy interesante.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que consultaste con un loquero? –Kimiko le metió un codazo en las costillas a Raimundo por decir eso.

-¿Te parece tonto? –inquirió Omi a la defensiva.

-No me parece –me sorprende lo muy parecido que somos Omi y yo a veces-, me recuerdas un poco a mí cuando tenía tu edad, ¿sabes lo que siempre quise ser?

-¿Un unicornio?

-No... si no un inventor –le comenté cuando mi abuela me regaló por primera vez mis heli-bot y de ahí nacieron mis sueños de estudiar ingeniería robótica y mecánica, me escuchaba atentamente y aunque era una conversación privada. Clay, Raimundo y Kimiko me oían. Y Wuya (aunque sé que fingía estar entretenida fabricando bombas). Omi ladeó la cabeza, me lo esperaba porque era síntoma que me comprendía. Es verdad que nos parecemos: somos muy talentosos, unos egoístas y éramos huérfanos.

Nuestra familia le importaba un pepino si nos cortábamos un dedo o no. Me di cuenta que todos a los que escogió Dashi para su juego debían por lo menos tener una razón egoísta para querer ganar los Juegos del Destino. Escogió a los que tenían una vida miserable en Villa Xiaolin y CosmosXiaolin y les ofreció cambiar sus vidas dándoles esta oportunidad. No había oído la historia de Wuya y Chase, pero no me parece que fuera muy bonita (sobre todo la de Wuya para motivarla a ser una terrorista). Pronto comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que quisimos hacer si estos juegos jamás hubieran existido. Omi me respondió que aspiraba a ser un artista marcial, eso me agarró fuera de base porque no me esperaba nuca que se interesara por las artes marciales, me dijo rápidamente que a veces pasaba tiempo con el profesor Fung y le ha contado sus anécdotas con referente al arte de Shaolin Kung Fu y le estaba enseñando un poco. Clay intervino, afirmó que nunca había pensado que quería ser más allá, tal vez ayudar al negocio familiar de su padre. Kimiko comentó un segundo después que quería ser diseñadora de modas. Y solo faltaba Raimundo al que presionamos para que nos confesara que quería ser una estrella de pop (lógico, si tenía una banda). Oímos una risa seca... era Wuya... Había abierto una caja de cigarrillos y estaba fumando uno.

-Ustedes son patéticos sin ninguna duda, escucho sus historias desde aquí y debo admitir que como las cuentan me recuerdan un poco a mí cuando era una niña, sin embargo, yo ya soy adulta y sé como acabarán cada una de sus historias... No tendrán un final feliz, sus sueños no se harán realidad. Sean realistas, en dos semanas solo uno de aquí va a sobrevivir y no será precisamente para cumplir sus sueños, nosotros bien sabemos que las razones que nos llevan a querer a ser dioses son egoístas. Oírlos diciendo esto a estas alturas me parece tan patético, tan débil, tan llorón, tienen suerte que seamos aliados o de lo contrario, los hubiera matado.

-Quizá sí, ¿qué te esperabas? Somos infantiles, ¿tú nunca fuiste niña alguna vez?

-Mi vida está llena de sangre y lágrimas, nunca tuve una infancia feliz. Desde muy pequeña estuve atrapada en el mundo miserable de los adultos –gruñó. Intercambiamos miradas. Ella se levantó, no siguió con el tema como si no fuera nada fácil recordarlo. Sí, definitivamente Dashi escogió a los que pudieran tener motivos para querer ser dioses. Y eso es casi todo lo que recuerdo que pasó en aquel día. O quizás no... Aquella noche no pude dormir bien (se me han dibujado unas ojeras terribles que me hacen ver más mayor de lo que aparento), me obligo a dormirme cuando alguien me toca el hombro y me pide que salga del apartamento a causa de que quería hablar conmigo... Tuve miedo porque me pareció bastante raro que Raimundo quisiera hablar conmigo en privado. Pero accedí porque yo no quería ser gallina. Me encogí de hombros y me levanté. Me quité del brazo de Omi y caminé de puntitas hasta la puerta y la abrí. Empecé a llamarlo cuando me dejé guiar por el olor a tabaco, vi a Raimundo al final de corredor contra la pared y los brazos cruzados. Fumando. Fue buena suerte que Wuya tuviera en su poder cigarrillos, también era fumadora y fumaba cuando no estaba "trabajando"...

-¿Qué quieres?...

-Creo que cuestioné tu buen gusto, Spicer, permíteme ofrecerte una pequeña disculpa –iba a decir si eso era para lo que me había llamado cuando continuó-; es cierto que mi novia tiene un magnetismo que enloquece a los hombres así que no te culpo que te sientas así... –oh qué asco, su boca apesta a tabaco.

-¿De qué estamos hablando exactamente? –pregunté, no quería hacerme ideas porque no iba a dormir en toda la noche concluyentemente.

-No soy ciego, Spicer. Sé que te tiemblan las piernas por mi novia, desde el primer día que le metiste los ojos cuando se sentó contigo en la cafetería del colegio el primer día que te reincorporaste, te he estado observando. Tenías la misma mirada imbécil que yo cuando no era el novio de Kimiko, que eso fue, obviamente, mucho antes de que volvieras... Sabes, yo no era el único interesado en Kimiko Tohomiko, he estado peleando por su amor con otros chicos desde el tercer año, Kimiko siempre nos decía que su papi no le dejaba tener novio y ponía una nueva excusa cada vez que alguien flirteaba con ella. No me fue fácil conquistar a Kimiko, podría decirse que fue el mayor reto que jamás había enfrentado, la mujer más difícil con la que he lidiado y sabía cómo torturarme: parecía que ya casi la tenía con todos mis regalos sobre la mesa, haber utilizado todos los coqueteos que me sabía, mostrándome como el chico dulce y tierno, hasta le recité poemas que ni sabía que existían... ¡Le escribí una canción y se la canté a su ventana en una noche de luna llena! Le preguntaba si quería ser mi novia. Y ella me decía con una sonrisa embelesada: "No" –dijo Raimundo tratando de imitar la voz de Kimiko mientras torcía la mueca que trataba de describirme-, no sé cómo se le hacía tan fácil, empero, aquella sonrisa me destrozaba en miles de pedazos. Me llegue a obsesionar con ella, me di cuenta que estaba enamorado en serio... No tienes ni la menor idea del brinco que pegué al cielo cuando me dijo finalmente "sí", a comienzos del cuarto año –Raimundo hizo una pausa para seguir fumando.

-A ver... a ver... ¿podrías ser tan amable de explicarme siquiera por qué me estás contando la historia de tu noviazgo con Kimiko?

-Temía que hicieras esa pregunta, pero me adelanté en contarte un poco como era Kimiko antes de que la conocieras –sin ninguna duda, él no sabe que nos conocimos hace tiempo-. Escucha, quizá esta sea la respuesta más acorde que puedo darte: Kimiko está enferma.

-¿Enferma? –me impresioné con aquello tan espontáneo e inesperado- ¿cómo? ¿enferma Kimiko, qué tiene? ¿cáncer? ¿tiene los días contados? ¿se va a morir?...

-Spicer, cálmate, no es una de esas enfermedades terminables de la que te estoy hablando. Es algo mucho más serio; yo conocí al padre de Kimiko una vez que fue a una reunión de padres y estaba saliendo de sexto grado, es un hombre alegre y no me parece de esos que le prohíben a sus hijas que no tengan novios si no que siempre me pareció cosa de ella. Creí que con el tiempo iba a cambiar o no sé... Al principio de nuestra relación fue algo rígida ya que era su primer novio y estaba con esa idea loca en la cabeza, que no quería que le dijera a su padre aunque después acabó sabiéndolo unos meses después y ella se puso –Raimundo puso los ojos en blanco tratando de encontrar el término adecuado- "mansita" conmigo, pero había momentos inesperados en que Kimiko actuaba extraño. No sé si contigo, ella te ha pedido cada vez que se arrecha que la dejes sola, te miente, te oculta cosas, cuando le exiges saber respuestas te cambia de tema súbitamente o te responde cortantemente… –me sopló su apestoso aliento a tabaco a propósito.

-Bueno sí... algunas veces... ¿pero qué tiene eso que ver?

-Francamente no sé lo que está pasando. En una ocasión aceptó intentar tener relaciones íntimas conmigo después, de que un millón de veces le insistí incluso prometiéndole que usaría condón, acordamos reunirnos en su casa un día en que su padre no vendría en ese día bajo la condición que llevaría el condón... –no quería seguir escuchando esto, no podía ni siquiera pensarlo o seguir tolerando esta conversación; pero una vocecita me aconsejó que debía hacerlo- ni siquiera me había bajado los interiores cuando se puso a chillar de la nada. Le pregunté si estaba bien o qué demonios pasaba, Kimiko me dijo que no podía continuar y me imploró que me quedara con ella toda la noche como habíamos planeado, dormimos juntos... Quita esa cara, Spicer, no pasó nada entre nosotros. Kimiko sigue siendo hermosa y virgen, no la toqué, ¿lo atrapaste?... Todo iba bien, hasta que se despertó en plena noche gritando... Una pesadilla, quise calmarla, pero no pude y me pidió que me fuera del cuarto. Es como si Kimiko entrara en un estado en el que ella misma se encierra y no quiere que nadie venga, como si estuviera protegiéndose a sí misma y si suena raro a su alrededor, incluyéndome a mí... Un estado en el que ni ella se soporta a sí misma. Al final, me pidió que me fuera, me quedé consternado tanto como ella... Iba irme, pero quería ir al baño porque creí que aquel susto me había hecho cagar los pantalones y mientras buscaba el baño, porque nunca antes había entrado a su casa, encontré el sótano. Y en lugar de un inodoro, encontré una jaula –arrugó la nariz- apestaba, pero era soportable –puse los ojos desorbitados porque también vi esa jaula, aunque el olor... bueno, eso sucedió hace un año antes que yo llegara a Villa Xiaolin-. No vi lo que allí había porque escuché unas pisadas y creí que Kimiko descubriría que estaba aquí, sabes que se irrita fácilmente y me fui volando. Al día siguiente, era sábado, traté de comunicarme y no lo logré. Domingo, tampoco pude... Lunes, la vi y le pregunté por la jaula...

-¿Qué te dijo?... –la cara de Raimundo se iluminó de pronto con una sonrisa demente…

-Me dijo...

* * *

**A/N: Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo. Los voy a tener así pegados la mejilla contra la pantalla de su computadora hasta el capítulo que viene. Mientras tanto pueden torturarse en la espera en imaginarse que le dijo Kim. Reconozco que esto no estaba en mis planes si no hasta ahora y creo que ha sido un golpe genial. Seguramente varios pensaron que me volví loca porque no continué como por donde quedamos. Este capi fue revelador. **

**-Me estoy dando cuenta de algo... Este Gushu como si es muy inteligente. Demasiado para lo que es en promedio, aunque se hace pasar por pendejo con esa frasecita "no me importa", es astuto y simpático. **

**Es un Gushu inteligente. No iba a traer una versión de él, bruto y hurgándose la nariz. Pero no necesitaba el Gushu promedio porque nunca iba a llegar a ningún lado y no quería aburrir a mi público. Necesitaba a alguien que se convirtiera en la espinilla de Jack, alguien que representara sus dudas y ansiedades, así que saqué sus aspectos buenos e interesantes y fabriqué a un Gushu mejor, además que necesita saber cómo se siente que te usen para tu mezquino beneficio personal para ver si tiene más consideración la próxima vez que tome una vida inocente, una contraparte analítica contra la fría inteligencia de Kimiko-chan. **

**-E hiciste bien en escogerlo a él para representar las dudas y ansiedades de Jack, pero él me cae bien porque además es muy cool. **

**Si él quiere le puedo regalar** **su alter-ego. **

**-Deberías, le enseñaría a tener buenos modales, ¿quién mejor consejero que oírse a sí mismo? **

**Ya me imagino la primera lección: "Si quieres puedes comenzar diciendo 'no me importa'. Total, no me importa si lo tomas o no, no te quiero obligar, voy a seguir llenando mi álbum de dinosaurios por allá si me necesitas". Ay no, pobrecito, déjalo. Seguramente estará diciendo "no gracias" o "¡No lo necesito!... Y yo ya tengo buenos modales, mi otro yo me cae bastante mal". Lo que más llamó la atención de no ser por esta plática entre Raimundo y Jack sobre Kimiko, fue ese agujero negro que según Wuya y Dashi es la venida del Fin del Mundo. Un fenómeno muy usado en las historias de ficción y en las que únicamente tolero porque es atractivo en cierto punto. Quería justificar porque es tan importante para Dashi la creada de estos juegos. La llegada de Wuya, bastante buena. Esa conversación entre todos fue algo enternecedor. Pero lo que nos puso de carne de gallina fue eso último. Y que el capítulo que viene tendrá su continuación. Indudablemente tenemos una pista en la descripción que Clay nos dio sobre cómo mataron a su hermana, Primero tiene pelo negro. Chase tiene pelo negro. Tubbimura muerto dice que fue él... ¿Hay alguna duda todavía? El capítulo que viene por fin sabremos si lo que hizo Guan tuvo efecto sobre Chase, tendrán la segunda parte de esta escalofriante conversación y la historia central del capítulo que es sobre Wuya, sabremos más sobre ella. No se pierdan, pronto: Imitación Brillante. ¡Nos vemos mis malvaviscos asados!**

* * *

**PD: ¿Qué les puedo adelantar de los fics que vienen? Bueno mis amores, he hablado bastante sobre El Príncipe de los Monstruos y La traición conoce mi nombre, creo que fue lo suficientemente impactante como para animarlos a leerlos :D Cuentos de Halloween ya está publicado. Xiaolin Chrismast Carol ya ustedes lo conocen. Ahora, este próximo: Mamma Mia o Dulceamargo, estoy todavía buscando título, siempre he querido hacer un fic en relación con la cocina y ya lo encontré. Este fic tiene a Omi como protagonista, Megan y Omi pasaron a ser la pareja protagonista (aunque también lo fueron en El Escritor Fantasma, pero como ellos no eran en sí los protagonistas principales). Jack vuelve a ser de malo principal, Wuya y Hannibal están de soporte. Wuya durante este tiempo tiene un rol de madre malvada, típico de las telenovelas. La diferencia es que en La traición conoce mi nombre, Wuya tiene un hijo bueno, el protagonista, que no está del todo de acuerdo con su mami. Y en Mamma Mia, tiene un hijo tan malo como ella, que es Jack y ambos son carne y uña, es un guiño a la relación entre Jack y Wuya en la serie original. En el fic, no se crean que todo es comedia y comida... (¡ojo! No descargo responsabilidad si te da hambre en medio del fic), también hay drama y para rematar, hay artes marciales. ¿Qué cómo es posible que haya artes marciales donde hay una cocina? ¡Eso tendrán que averiguarlo leyendo el fic!... Bueno, Omi ya sabe hacer artes marciales, pero le falta aprender a cocinar lo cual se está preparando desde ya... ¡¿YA ESTÁ LISTA MI PIZZA, OMI?!**

**-¡En cinco minutos!...**

**¡¿No se te quemó?!**

**-...**

**¡OMI!**

**-¡Entonces espera cuarenta cinco minutos más! **

**Dios mío, este Omi me va a volver loca, en este fic están los famosos Duelo Xiaolin, con la peculiaridad que son duelos de cocina. ¡Jaja, transformé los Duelos Xiaolin en duelos de cocina! Me siento tan mala (nótese el sarcasmo). Esta debe de ser tu cara luego de leer eso: O_o En el fic se habla también de política, si me pongo a hablar de política, me tomo todas las notas del autor. Este fic habla sobre la vida y obra de Omi, no es un chiste. El primer capítulo habla sobre cómo nació Omi, imagínense eso. Vamos a explorar su lado humano y sentimental, su vida amorosa, sus aliados, sus enemigos, su gestión en el trabajo, etc. (Si este fic no pone a Omi en un pedestal, no lo hará ningún otro fic). Aún no sé qué comida voy a poner: Puedo poner la italiana, la francesa y la americana, ¿cuál les gustaría más?... (cualquiera que lea esto dirá que yo soy una chef gourmet, pero no, no lo soy, si no todo lo contrario). Ya le encontré el rol perfecto a Dashi, a Chase (¡¿se puede saber por qué cono todas las fans de Chase lo ven como cocinero, aquí también lo es, pero solo por qué preparó una sopa ya es un chef de cocina internacional?!), al Maestro Fung, a Kimiko, a Shadow, y a Raimundo. Ping Pong y Clay lo estoy pensando. Va a haber un OC muy importante que será la mamá de Omi. Como sea mis malvaviscos asados, esto es un gran adelanto del fic que vendrá en el 2014. Opiniones y comentarios son bienvenidos, los insultos guárdenselos para ustedes mismos porque no me los voy a calar…**

**...**

**¡Nos vemos! :D **


	17. Imitación brillante

**17º**

**Arco de respuestas: Filamento. Capítulo 2**

_**Imitación Brillante **_

-Me dijo... –Raimundo se detuvo, lo miré atentamente. Él se quedó mirando la otra pared, ¿qué está esperando ahora? ¿a que Kimiko o cualquier otro venga y lo interrumpa? Él tenía esa mirada de esas que parecía recordar textualmente el momento y al revivirlo, no entendía su significado-. Me dijo que no sabía de qué estaba hablando, empero, eso no fue lo que me llevó a pensar que algo iba mal. Porque inmediatamente me dijo que si no quería pasar por su casa a comer, así podía conocerla... –fruncí el entrecejo. Raimundo me miró a los ojos y al contemplar mi expresión, se enfadó porque no le seguí el hilo a lo que pretendía decir-. ¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Kimiko olvidó por completo que yo ya había ido a su casa!

-¿Olvidarse?...

-No me preguntes, no lo sé, he llegado a la conclusión que ella misma alteró sus recuerdos como un mecanismo de defensa a mi pregunta. Su estabilidad mental es tan volátil cuando no está conmigo...

-Espérate Raimundo, durante todo este tiempo has estado hablando de ella como si fuera una completa lunática _–_Raimundo bajó la mirada ladeando la cabeza. Un momento, había olvidado con quien estaba hablando, era con el actual novio de Kimiko y si sabía que sentía algo por ella, seguramente estaba inventando este cuento de que Kimiko está desequilibrada para meterme el miedo y que me aleje de ella (aunque lo de la jaula si me parece realista); no puede ser verdad lo que me está diciendo, Raimundo es un mentiroso y es el rey de las excusas, es difícil saber cuando dice la verdad o cuando miente y tiene motivos para querer alejarme de Kimiko, o sea, si estaba tan enferma como él dice ¿por qué no rompe con ella o la lleva a un psiquiatra?-. Kimiko no está loca, además si lo estuvieras ¿qué haces con ella o si eres tan gentil por qué no las ha ayudado con especialistas?

-No es fácil, Spicer, Kimiko no quiere dejarse ayudar por nadie ni siquiera por mí que soy su novio... Y si no deja que me cuente la situación, menos va a querer ayuda de un loquero.

-¿Entonces por qué no te marchas si corres peligro?

-Por eso mismo es que me niego apartarme de ella, por esta misma razón nuestra relación ha sufrido de ciertos percances y Kimiko varias veces ha querido cortar conmigo para evitar hacerme más daño, pero no se lo permito porque sé que ella no lo quiere, me parece que con esto con más razón me necesita a su lado. Entiéndelo Spicer, si ella te rechazó, aunque siga enamorada de mí o lo que sea, jamás va a aceptarte porque sabe que podría suceder lo mismo que pasa entre nosotros.

-No es verdad nada de lo que dices, ¿por qué debería creerte si eres su novio, el principal interesado en que no esté con ella?

-Si te estuviera mintiendo, créeme que me hubiera inventado algo mejor. Si vas a seguir luchando por ella, te aconsejo que no lo hagas, seguir investigando te arrastrará a tu lado obscuro: los celos y la violencia –enumeró con los dedos-, eso es todo lo que quería decirte. Ve a ver qué haces con la información que te acabo de suministrar... –me dijo, caminando mientras me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡Raimundo espera! –él se detuvo, me volteé- ¿viste algo de lo que había en la jaula?

-No pude ver bien; era de noche, no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para prender las luces y acercarme, pero con todo esto que está pasando me atrevería a pensar que era un cadáver. Tenga o no tenga razón... asesina o no asesina... yo también voy a luchar por Kimiko, es decir, voy a luchar contra ti. No sé por qué he decidido contarte esto, quizá si tengas razón y he tratado de asustarte con la verdad horripilante, en una noche de insomnio puede pasar cualquier cosa –Raimundo siguió avanzando como si nada. La verdad todo lo que me había descrito concordaba con lo que había visto y oído, me parecía auténtico y que hablaba con propiedad, empero, de la boca de Raimundo no sé si en verdad lo hacía con buena o mala intención. Si no fuera el novio de Kimiko y quizá si no mentiroso, le creería, pero inventar una historia de su novia... No sé, Raimundo es capaz de cruzar la línea sin importarle nada. No sé qué pensar, no sé si creerlo o no creerle. Después de eso, unos dos días más tarde fue cuando Dashi nos llamó a todos para explicarnos el agujero negro en el cielo y darnos las felicitaciones por haber avanzado hacia la semifinal. Pues bien, como dijo tiene razón, los que habíamos logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora demostramos que éramos los más fuertes. Y en una batalla entre los fuertes y los más fuertes, solo sobrevivirán los más astutos. Si me hubieran dicho que iba a sobrevivir hasta ahora, nunca me lo habría creído. Siempre creí que iba a morir a manos de un jugador más fuerte (como la vez en que Wuya me secuestró), esto de ser aliados me benefició bastante y ahora que puedo defenderme por mí mismo creo que ya no necesito más la alianza. ¿Quiénes habían sobrevivido?

Chase Young, Primero. Un hombre, pero también cabe la posibilidad que sea travesti. Ocupación: Ser el jefe de los agentes de Lao Meng. Edad: era un hombre joven, no pasaba de los treinta, empero, no era menos de veintitrés. Poderes: regeneración, no puede morir tan fácilmente (bueno, es un gran poder en mí parecer que debería tener Primero para hacerlo un terrible enemigo). Motivos: Quiere regir la ciudad de CosmosXiaolin con una raza humana de poderes mágicos. Sus habilidades varían desde una inteligencia sobrenatural, para ser policía debe de ser diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y saber manejar armas de fuego, su capacidad de persuasión es muy peligrosa. Está vivo.

Tubbimura, Segundo. Un jugador que murió antes que empezaran los juegos. Ocupación: Estudiante. Poderes: Desconocido. Habilidades: Desconocidas, nadie le dio la oportunidad de defenderse en una batalla. Motivos: quién sabe, sufría de bullying, si era vengativo querría vengarse de esos chicos que le molestaban. Según la televisión tiene 17 años. Murió.

Raimundo, Tercero. Ocupación: Estudiante. Su poder: la empatía (quien sospecho que desplegó sobre mí la otra noche en la que hablamos). Habilidades: es diestro disparando y es bueno combatiendo, también bailando, pero no tiene nada que ver. Motivos: No ha mostrado que tuviera interés en convertirse en ganador, pero podría tener una razón egoísta para con sus padres, no tuvo una infancia feliz. De 16 años. Está vivo por desgracia.

Omi, Cuarto. Ocupación: Estudiante. Su poder es la precognición. Sus habilidades son su inteligencia (es posible que sea el jugador más inteligente de todos para la edad que tiene) y tiene destreza para otras actividades física, no me sorprende si dispara bien. Omi nunca ha sostenido una pistola, pero no faltará mucho para que eso pase. Tiene 11 años. Motivos: quería demostrar que podía ser independiente de sus padres y crear una civilización gobernada por niños. Pero como dije, ya desistió de su idea. Sigue vivo.

Wuya, Quinta. Ocupación: Terrorista. Debe de tener entre veinte y treinta años. Motivos: no sé cuáles son, quizá sean los mismos motivos de su vida. Su poder son los cuatro elementos. Habilidades: recuerdo haberlas dicho anteriormente. Aún está entre los vivos.

Clay, Sexto. Ocupación: Estudiante. De diecisiete años. Poder: Fuerza sobrehumana. Motivos: supuestamente no está interesado, aunque después de lo que pasó con su hermana no me extraña que haya cambiado radicalmente. Habilidades: es muy posible que esté relacionado con su enorme capacidad física. Continúa vivo.

Octava, Ashley. Ocupación: Estudiante. Diecisiete años. Tiene la capacidad de volverse intangible. Habilidades: Por ser porrista deduzco que era buena desempeñando actividades físicas y es una maestra del hacker. Motivos: quería destruir el mundo tras haber sido traumada desde la niñez. Está muerta.

Novena, Jessie. Ocupación: Criminal. Diecisiete años. Nunca vi su poder, pero según Clay era la súper velocidad (eso se explica por qué el asesino tuvo que golpearla en la cabeza). Habilidades: No me la imagino como peleadora callejera, pero si debe ser buena manejando las armas de fuego. No sé cuáles serían sus motivos, algo me dice que si estaba interesada en convertirse en diosa. Murió.

Décimo, Jermaine. Ocupación: Estudiante. Tenía 16 años como Raimundo. Aparentemente él podía volar. Creo que era el jugador menos competente y el que podría morir más rápido, luego de Tubbimura. Motivos: Ni idea, aunque Wuya me dijo que aspiraba a trabajar con la policía o ser detective privado. No sé mucho sobre su vida. Está muerto.

Undécima, Kimiko. Ocupación: Estudiante. De 16 años. Capacidad de leer pensamientos de las personas que están cerca. Sabe manejar a diestra y siniestra un arma blanca (igual que un arma de fuego) y parece saber luchar cuerpo a cuerpo bastante bien. Y creo que es una jugadora peligrosa, tanto como Chase y Wuya (que tiene un ejército de agentes y bombas respectivamente). No tiene intenciones de ser diosa, por eso se me unió y está dispuesta a bajar la guardia. Está viva.

Duodécima, Megan. Ocupación: Estudiante. 11 años. Podía comunicarse con los muertos así como hablar con ellos. No tiene ninguna habilidad especial, por lo que la hacía débil, solo podía contar con su astucia. Fue asesinada por Primero.

Y quedo yo, Séptimo, jugando con una pistola sin tener oficio. Ha pasado un día luego de que Dashi nos citara a todos. No sabemos nada sobre lo que ha pasado en el exterior. El único que puede entrar y salir de aquí libremente es Gushu para traernos noticias sobre los agentes que parecieron multiplicarse en números por las zonas donde rondábamos. Ellos no saben que andábamos con Wuya, pero como Chase dijo que fuimos reclutados. Parecíamos encarcelados en este lugar. Me puse a matar el tiempo con mi heli-bot (al que le pedí a Gushu que lo trajera ya que podía pasar desapercibido como una mochila normal). Luego no regresó al día siguiente, supuestamente era a punta de un compromiso. Sospeché que tenía que ser en correlación a la casa de Tohomiko, le comenté algo sobre lo que me había referido Raimundo el otro día y casi le llegaba a decir sobre la jaula. Desde entonces he estado en este encierro, al que estoy acostumbrado porque soy más del tipo hogareño. No así Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay y Omi. Que parecían enloquecer lentamente, hablar era lo que los mantenía cuerdos. Omi comentó en cierta ocasión en este mismo día que tuvo un sueño. No queríamos escuchar más sobre los unicornios (sobre todo Raimundo). Pero Omi nos sorprendió con una nueva historia: ellos eran cuatro monjes y yo era el malvado de la película como un estereotipo de genio adolescente malvado, (no me quiso decir nada, pero por simple curiosidad lo obligué a decirme). Las historias de Omi y la televisión (a Wuya sus bombas y su cigarrillo, no sé si iba a soportar dos fumadores, y yo con mis inventos) nos mantenía ocupados. Kimiko y Raimundo estaban juntos (qué raro) a un extremo del cuarto, Clay y Omi conversaban por el otro lado y Wuya y yo confraternábamos límites.

-¿Cuál crees que sea su debilidad?

-Ni idea. Su poder es la regeneración, a cualquier fisura profunda por más grave que sea es capaz de regenerarse, es como si fuera inmortal, no consigo descifrar su desventaja. Debe de haber una parte de su cuerpo vulnerable, que no esté totalmente protegida como un talón de Aquiles, ¿pero cuál es?

-He estado pensándomelo varias veces, no estoy muy segura, pero creo que estoy casi por asegurarte que es la cabeza –arqueé una ceja-, específicamente hablando al cerebro quien es el que coordina y realiza las funciones, el que podría mandar las órdenes a los tejidos que se reparen. Obviamente su regeneración es mucho más rápida que la de un humano normal.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿tenemos que pegarle un tiro en la cabeza?

-Quizá, o tan solo separar la cabeza de su cuerpo.

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro. No sé si lo sabes, pero le pedí a Chase que se suicidara frente a mí, se pegó un balazo en la cabeza y aún así pudo regenerarse. No me sorprende que a la cabeza separada del cuerpo de Chase, le salgan patas y camine hasta su cuello.

-Piensas en pequeño en realidad, ya que su cuerpo es por sí solo una armadura invulnerable ante cualquier ataque ya sea por un arma blanca o de fuego, pensaba rematarlo por si acaso. Quemar sus restos hasta hacerlos cenizas, no habrá cerebro ni nada que se auto regenere.

-Puede ser, estoy tan desesperado que te aseguro que intentaría cualquier cosa –Wuya se rió entre dientes, le había caído bien mi comentario, fue escalofriante, pero a la vez bueno-, es en serio, debemos intentarlo.

-¿Sabes, Séptimo? Espero que Primero nos elimine a cualquiera de nosotros dos, me estás empezando a caer bien... –puse los ojos desorbitados pues me sorprendí sinceramente, ella se limitó a irrumpirse a sí misma. Quizás fue porque se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de decir con su promesa por delante de mí o por lo que pasó la televisión. ¡Por fin, teníamos noticias sobre Chase! Las indagaciones que habían hecho del celular de la terrorista Wuya muestran que ha tenido contacto con el presidente de Lao Meng. Sin embargo, Chase se escapó antes que pudieran interrogarlo. Había una confrontación entre agentes (unos que apoyan a Chase y otros al ministerio, manteniéndose fieles a sus verdaderos objetivos). Ya me lo imagino, la mitad de los agentes apuntan a Chase y la otra al ministro. Obviamente, los primeros agente antedichos iban a ser recriminados de alta traición, supongo, los relevarían de sus cargos. Actualmente iban a seguir buscando a Chase, aunque tuvieran que revisar debajo de cada piedra. "Entre estas y otras más informaciones", remedando la voz de la mujer esa. A mí solo me importaba una cosa de las declaraciones y de las descripciones de los hechos, es que Chase había huido y podría estar en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Me estrujo los sesos pensando en qué lugar podría esconderse Chase. Tiene que ser algún lugar bastante seguro.

-¿Es obvio no? Chase tenía previsto que algo así pasaría, no lo sé con certeza, pero tal vez esté en algún lugar especial en que el presidente de Lao Meng podría salvar su pellejo –me volteó, era Omi- como si fuera una cápsula que lo aísla del mundo hasta que algún peligro pase.

-¿Viste algo?

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que Chase se ha encerrado a sí mismo en una bóveda con todo su dinero y al mismo tiempo tiene una vista propia de las cámaras de seguridad. Está armado. No, quizá más que eso, está esperándonos.

-¿Puedes identificar el lugar? Un lugar con cámaras de seguridad no puede ser una simple residencia; podría tratarse de un banco, un centro comercial, una empresa, algunos edificios con ciertos privilegios, cárceles, metros...

-¡Eso!

-¿Qué? ¿un metro?

-No, una empresa –Omi vaciló-. ¡Sí, sí, es una empresa! –Omi necesitaba papel y un lápiz, pero se tuvo que conformar con la superficie hosca de la mesa de madera y con su dedo.

Comenzó a trazar repetidas veces un enorme círculo y, trazó en su interior algunas líneas choretamente perpendiculares para esbozar con más detalle el diseño arquitectónico de una bóveda. Del círculo pasó a dibujar el plano del fondo. Kimiko golpeó la mesa con su puño y la miramos. Señaló que el dibujo de Omi se parecía a la bóveda de Industrias Tohomiko, donde almacenaban algunos asuntos de información confidencial, lo había visto antes y nos podía jurar que era el mismo diseño que esa bóveda. Entonces lo que teníamos que hacer es irnos todos juntos y atacar. Wuya nos dijo que no sería fácil si Chase tenía monitoreado el edificio y si tenía a sus hombres dispersos en cada pasillo, es posible que nos estuvieran esperando, debíamos armar un plan y organizarnos para entrar. Wuya sugirió dividirnos en dos grupos, ya que éramos seis. Tres y tres. No sé por qué, pero ni a Raimundo ni a mí nos gustó estar en un mismo equipo con Wuya (que quería mantenerme vigilado por la promesa esa). Wuya le pidió a Kimiko una descripción completa sobre las posibles rutas de escape, la ubicación de la bóveda y todo aquello que podría resultarnos útil. Ella guiaría a mí grupo y Kimiko en donde estaba con Omi y Clay. Les entregó dos granadas de luz y un par de bombas a Kimiko y una pistola a Clay. Wuya, se dirigió hacia nosotros, nos dijo que ella se encargaría de esos mientras que nosotros usaríamos los revólveres, nos dio uno a cada uno, y volviéndose a todos en general, nos dijo que apodó el plan como "Estornino Gris".

-Vamos a infiltrarnos en Industria Tohomiko por diferentes entradas y atacaremos hasta llegar a donde Chase, como la bola de queso percibió eso ahora significa que todavía no ha pasado así que tenemos que ir cuanto antes. Nosotros seremos la Alianza del Nuevo Futuro.

En la misma camioneta que habíamos dejado al del edificio nos fuimos hacia las Industrias Tohomiko. Era un lugar bastante grande y parecía abandonado, quedaba al otro extremo de la ciudad. Nos tocó irnos por la entrada norte de la empresa, custodiada por guardias. Como supuestamente por ser la entrada principal había una cámara de seguridad, Wuya me ordenó destruirla (no con la pistola que tenía) si no con la tecnopatía. Wuya disparó de muerte a los agentes, sin fallar. De nada servían mis poderes si no tocaba la cámara, la vi a una esquina y extendiendo mis largos dedos traté de desactivarla como a su vez infiltrarme en el sistema de seguridad y apagar todas las cámaras, sin embargo, no pude hacerlo. Éste lugar debía ser un campo magnético, Chase tenía que haber previsto obviamente esto si estaba luchando en mí contra. Tuve que volarla en pedazo con la pistola. Seguimos avanzando. Según Kimiko, la bóveda quedaba en el cuarto piso a la derecha. Subir los ascensores eran peligroso pues los agentes podrían sabotearnos, teníamos que correr por las escaleras. Varios agentes se asomaron al final de las escaleras. Wuya soltó el seguro de una de las bombas que preparó y las soltó sobre ellos. Nos echamos para atrás, y seguimos adelante cuando ésta detonó al caerse estrepitosamente contra el suelo donde estaban los agentes. Caminamos entre los cuerpos destrozados. Y corrimos por una sala, vimos una puerta al fondo que nos llevó a un estrecho puente, debajo de nosotros teníamos una sala. Los agentes vinieron hacia nosotros. No podíamos darnos la vuelta, varios agentes venían atrás. Estábamos rodeados. Wuya disparó una granada de luz hacia el techo, sin embargo, estos usaban lentes para protegerse. Chase se los ordenó ponerse porque sabía bien qué era una granada de luz y las armas de la Quinta.

-¡A la mierda! –Raimundo siguió disparando. Wuya y yo íbamos detrás de él. Las balas no le hacían ni cosquillas a los agentes. Wuya decidió utilizar sus poderes como último recurso y con una ráfaga de viento los dispersó, no pareció haber ni el menor cambio. Raimundo aprovechó que estaban distraídos para seguir disparando.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡si quieres incéndialos!

-¡Eh, no me juzgues, puedo controlar los elementos, pero no genero nada! Tengo que estar en pleno contacto con ellos –gruñó ella-, en esta habitación apenas entra aire y ni se diga de los otros –Raimundo arrojó su arma al suelo cuando desperdició la última bala, el área está despejada por ahora. Terminamos de cruzar el puente, subimos a una plataforma arriba de nosotros y nos desaparecimos tras la puerta. Wuya nos empujó a ambos cuando divisó de una bomba, nos agarró de las cabezas y rebotamos del lado contrario. De repente, vinieron los agentes, pero antes que pudieran atacarnos Clay les lanzó encima una máquina.

-Os estaba buscando –dijo. Kimiko y Omi no estaban con él. Según Clay fueron capturados por los agentes. Al parecer la granada de luz que Wuya le entregó a Kimiko, no hizo ni el mayor efecto en los agentes. Sí, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta. Recorrimos todo el pasillo.

Subimos las escaleras en busca de Chase. Algo que no me había preguntando antes, ¿cómo es que Industrias Tohomiko esté tan abandonada? No me sorprende si Chase vino aquí con sus agentes y les ordenó a los trabajadores de la empresa desalojar el lugar. Wuya exclamó un grito. Señalando por encima de nosotros. Chase estaba en compañía de dos agentes.

-Veo que han llegado hasta aquí, debo felicitarlos por el enorme esfuerzo que han hecho, actuaron más rápido de lo que había pensado, su amigo Cuarto tiene un don maravilloso… -comentó en un hilo de voz-. Este lugar quebró no hace mucho que su anterior propietario falleciera en circunstancias misteriosas –hizo un ademán, uno de los agentes se quedó para dispararnos. Wuya le voló los sesos literalmente, disparándole, siendo mucho más rápida. Llegamos a la bóveda justo cuando iba cerrándose muy lentamente, el estrecho pasillo nos condujo a un cuarto cerrado acondicionado con una pared al fondo. Una bóveda de acero con un panel de acceso a la derecha por delante. Ninguno de los que estamos aquí llegó a la bóveda aunque nos lanzamos. ¡Maldición! Vimos al agente a nuestro lado, Raimundo es rápido y lo atrapa, agarra su cabeza como si fuera un balón de futbol y extiende su poder sobre él. Clay le quita su arma y la destruye, comprimiéndola hasta reducirla a una chapa de metal. Wuya lo amenaza con su revólver. El agente comienza a gemir de la angustia. Wuya me hizo una seña de que vaya a tratar de abrir, con mis poderes, traté de hacerlo, pero no lo logré... El campo electromagnético hace inútiles mis mágicos dones, quise hackear este sistema. ¡No lo pude hacer! Maldita sea, ¡¿dónde estás Ashley?! ¡los poderes de Megan son una cochinada que no sirven para un carrizo!, muy frustrado, comencé a probar todo tipo de cifras para tratar de entrar, intentando pensar como Chase... Y-NO-DA-RESULTADO.

-¿Pudiste resolver algo, Séptimo?

-No –mascullé entre dientes sin dejar de teclear hasta hacer el ridículo, tecleando dígitos estúpidos como: "1234".

-Más te vale que comiences a cantar cuál es la contraseña, ¿estás dispuesto a cooperar por tu vida? –no sé si los poderes de Raimundo habían hecho, el agente temblaba aterrado. Y nos dio la clave. La ingresé rápidamente. Wuya disparó a la cabeza del agente sin temblarle el pulso. No queríamos chismosos luego. La bóveda se abrió por completo muy lentamente.

Recibimos una bofetada en la cara cuando detrás de esa bóveda... ¡había otra bóveda! Una segunda puerta. Había una cámara encima de nosotros y a su vez un micrófono. Oímos las risitas de Chase por las cornetas. Apuesto que el muy desgraciado había previsto esto y se previno construyendo una segunda puerta de acero. No podíamos creerlos, fue más astuto que cualquiera que nosotros dos. Clay intentó derribarla. Apenas recibió el impacto. No se dio por vencido y trató de darle con más fuerza, pero como cualquier ser humano normal, se cansó. Rechiné los dientes de la frustración. Esto no podía ser cierto. Me abalancé sobre el panel de acceso, intenté escribir la clave que aquel tipo nos había dado: 8500987, no sirvió. Mierda, Chase no podía ganarnos, no, no, ¡NO! Escuché un crujido. Me di la vuelta. Wuya me amenazó con su revólver, su dedo índice sujetaba el gatillo:

-Se acabó la alianza, Séptimo, el plan fracasó... y te prometí que si fracasábamos, tu vida es lo único que repondrá el daño –dijo Wuya con rencor. Lo sabía, sabía que era una mala idea aliarme con una terrorista era la peor idea jamás escuchada. Si sobrevivo, tengo que matar a Gushu... Lo siento Wuya, empero, no voy a dejar que me mates tan fácilmente, quizá te lo hubiera permitido antes cuando era un pobre descarriado. Ahora es diferente. Wuya tiró del gatillo. Fui más veloz. Desvié el primer tiro. Quise decirles a Raimundo y a Clay que siguieran intentando de descubrir una manera de cómo abrir la bóveda, no obstante, apenas alcancé a decir sus nombres. Eché a correr (algo que se me da muy bien). Wuya solamente me quiere a mí, así que me siguió. Salí del cuarto. Y me escondí detrás de una columna. Oí los zapatos del tacón metálico de Wuya que bajaba tranquilamente en mi busca. Esta habitación estaba más pelada que la cámara hacia la bóveda. No iba a tardar en encontrarme.

-Puedes correr, pero no esconderte, Séptimo –dijo-. En verdad eres demasiado patético en esconderte, te haces llamar terrorista, pero ni tienes los pantalones para hacerme frente y dispararme. Te tienes que esconder detrás de una niña menor que tú si acaso. No te guardo ningún rencor, pero si en serio piensas que deberías convertirte en dios solo porque tu tonta prima y tus padres están muertos... ¡ME DAS PURA LÁSTIMA! ¡ENTONCES TODOS DEBERÍAMOS CONVERTIRNOS EN DIOS!... –pienso en nuestra última conversación.

Fue en aquel tiempo que Wuya y yo podríamos entablar una conversación normal, luego de que Raimundo me dijera aquella cosa tan horrible sobre Kimiko. Wuya se sentó a mí lado.

-¿Siempre habías tenido esa expresión? No lo sabía, y dime ¿por qué cambiaste de parecer? –me preguntó. Dudé al principio, pues no confiaba en ella totalmente, suspiré. Le conté la muerte de mis padres y de mi prima, dos fueron asesinatos por obra de Chase, admití que lo creía un buen tipo, pero también debo confesar que me equivoqué. Le comenté que él había confinado a la madre de Raimundo a quién sabe dónde y también me proponía a buscarlo, Chase hizo mucho más que jugar sucio... Se metió por dónde no debía, le pregunté si sabía de algo sobre ella. Wuya desistió con la cabeza, compadeciéndome.

Wuya me escuchó muy atentamente. Lo primero que hizo fue recriminarme que mis motivos eran egoísta de mí parte. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que decir: Gracias. Wuya me refirió de repente la historia de su vida. Me confesó que sus padres murieron terriblemente, su padre se enredó en un mal negocio con un mafioso llamado PandaBubba, el juego en que se metió terminó por matarlo a él y su propia esposa. Desde entonces vivió con la constante amenaza de morir. Siempre huyendo y viendo como terminaban muertos todo aquel que se ofrecía a ayudarla. Se inmiscuyó en el mundo del crimen, pero fue sacada de aquel mundo por un hombre, un ex presidiario que no quería que tomara el mismo mal camino, del que se convirtió en el amor de su vida más adelante. En el día de su boda, una boda que decidió hacerse en la playa, a él lo mataron delante de sus propios ojos. Una experiencia horrible.

-¿Hay una playa en esta ciudad?

-Sí, la hay, ¿no lo sabías?

Wuya comprendió que no podía volver a asumir una vida normal como una mujer común y corriente, eso no era para ella, y tuvo que recaer en aquellos pasos... Aprendió en contra de su voluntad a manejar armas, a usar bombas (de las que se encariñó mucho). Confesó que tenía una bomba encima todo el tiempo, tenía una bomba latidos de corazón, se activaría inmediatamente que sus latidos se detuvieran. Le pregunté para qué necesitaría una bomba cuando estuviera muerta. Vaciló, cómo si no estuviera muy segura de eso y me respondió que era como una venganza para el que trató de matarla o al mundo mismo. Me comentó, luego de eso, que esos hombres que la acompañaban todo el tiempo eran los cómplices de PandaBubba, cuando finalmente lo mató, ellos reconocieron su autoridad a pesar de ser una mujer y la nombraron su jefa en seguida. Su labio inferior le tembló como si le costara hablar de eso. Me extendió la mano y me ofreció un cigarrillo.

-No gracias –ella tomó uno y comenzó a fumar. Aún tenía la mano extendida, Raimundo ya fumaba por el otro lado, ¿por qué rehusarse? Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele. Cogí un cigarrillo, Wuya me hizo el favor de encenderlo. Sin siquiera hacerlo con sus propias manos. Sonreí débilmente, después me lo llevé a los labios. Me ahogué inmediatamente al sentir como me bajaba la garganta y me subía a la nariz. Tosí, Wuya se rió entre dientes y me palmeó la espalda.

-Cuidado niño, te puede dar una neumonía.

-Todavía no me acostumbro –me excusé.

Volviendo a la realidad. Mi corazón está latiendo a mil palpitaciones por segundos. Cuando oí los tacones de metal de Wuya resonar cada vez más cerca, ya me iba a encontrar. Tragué duro. Me quedé inmóvil del miedo.

-Sí es cierto, eres un patético y un cobarde, Jack Spicer –dijo Wuya-, pero debo admitir que aunque parecías un idiota llorando y suplicando por tu vida mientras corrías a través de ese campo minado, tuviste que recurrir ayuda cuando te acorralé puesto que no podrías tú solo, cuando querías salvar a tu amiguito el vagabundo, cuando fracasaste y te arriésgate de una forma tan estúpida... Todas esas circunstancias hicieron que me recordaran a mí misma*, por eso decidí contarte la historia sobre mi vida. Así que te haré un adelanto previo de cómo va a ser tu vida, si logras sobrevivir, esto no va a tener un final feliz... ¡¿me oíste?! –disparé. El arma de Wuya rebotó. Se volteó, enseñando los dientes, desarmada. Salí de mi escondite, apuntándola en el corazón.

-Tienes toda la razón, Wuya. Soy un cobarde, soy patético, un desastre, una pesadilla... Lo único que se me da mejor es correr y huir, ¿no es eso lo que dicen de mí?, solo monto una pantalla en la que finjo algo que no soy. No soy un héroe, me vi "forzado a convertirme en uno", odio este heroísmo falso que saqué en mí, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Soy un caso perdido, es lo que realmente soy... ¡¿qué otra alternativa tenía?! ¡No quise convertirme en esto, pero ya no puedo retroceder y borrar lo que pasó, debo seguir adelante y llegar a ser dios o de lo contrario...!

-¡BASTARDO! –rugió Wuya encolerizada- ¡me das asco con solo verte, tan patético, tan débil, tan idiota! ¡todos tenemos que aprender a vivir en la desgracia, ¿no es para eso que nos trajeron a vivir aquí?! –miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba desarmada. Se dio la media vuelta, abalanzándose a recuperarla. Sin embargo, disparé para detenerla. No una vez. Si no varias veces. Una alcanzó su tobillo y las otras cinco atravesó su espalda. Wuya se meció de atrás hacia adelante. Se desmoronó al suelo muerta, en su propio charco de sangre. Cerré los ojos. Escuché unas risitas. Me di la vuelta. Seguramente en este lugar también habían un micrófono y una cámara. Reconocí la risita de Chase.

-Me has conmovido un poco con tu historia, Séptimo, creí que eras un jovencito mimado y presumido obstinado de su vida... Sin olvidar, lo débil y patético que pareces a simple vista, de todos tus actos verte matar a la Quinta me ha dejado atónito, no me vi venir qué harías algo así, te felicito. Aún así aunque haya cambiado de parecer un poco solo uno de nosotros sobrevivirá en el juego, y lamentablemente eso nos conlleva a decir que no hay suficiente espacio en este mundo para los dos, voy a ganar este juego de sobrevivencia fácilmente –confesó Chase. Fruncí el ceño, todo lo que había pensando sobre él ¡a la basura! De pronto oí un quejido. Me volteé. Wuya difícilmente intentaba reponerse. De las balas que la habían debilitado, parecía incapaz de ponerse de pie y solo nadaba en su propia sangre, apoyó la mano y se levantó. Cojeó hacia nosotros sin decir nada. Tanto Chase como yo estábamos sorprendidos, creímos que había muerto.

-¿Todavía estás viva? –inquirió Chase sorprendido, el tono de voz que usó lo delató.

-Cállate, desgraciado –regurgitó sangre-, no hables como si ya estuviera muerta. Sé que he perdido mucha sangre, nomás aún cuento con la fuerza suficiente para derribar esa maldita puerta –gruñó con voz queda, arrastró los pies, obligándose a sí misma a subir por los tres escalones de piedra y apartar de un empujón a Clay que seguía golpeando la puerta-. Sigo pensando en lo que dije hace un momento sobre ti, Spicer, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importe... Te dejo el camino libre a partir de aquí, so-solo prométeme una cosa, ¿sí?...

-¿Qué?

-Vuélalo en pedazos –su voz se quebró al final de su último deseo. Se encerró a sí misma en la bóveda, sacando a Raimundo y a Clay a la fuerza. ¿Cómo iba a derribar esa puerta si esta mujer apenas podía mantenerse en pie? ¿qué arma tiene en su poder capaz de derribar esa enorme portezuela de acero? ¡entonces supe lo que tramaba! Únicamente tenía bombas.

Eso quiere decir que iba a inmolarse. Quise detenerla, golpeé la puerta. Lo último que oí de ella fue desearme buena suerte. Le solicité a Raimundo y a Clay su ayuda, empero, estos se inmutaron. Raimundo me arrojó al piso cuando la bóveda retumbó fuertemente a razón del cataclismo producido. ¿Esa habrá sido la bomba de latidos del corazón que me refirió en la última vez? Haya o no haya resultado, era prácticamente imposible que Wuya saliera viva. Hicimos frente a la puerta de la bóveda, no pasó nada en unos minutos. Prontamente ésta se derrumbó al suelo. Vimos la segunda puerta al fondo, que también se desplomó como la otra puerta. Okey, Jack ahora ve por él. Caminé por la sangre. Dentro de la bóveda parecía esconder un cuarto en donde tenía una vista general de todas las cámaras, tapizadas con un fondo adul marino y una alfombra del mismo color. Y vimos un sillón a espaldas nuestras. Una mesa a su lado con una botella de vino y una copa medio llena. El muy cobarde, se ha quedado paralizado del miedo. Típico, caminé hacia él y comprobé si estaba cargada. Me quedan cuatro balas a pesar de haber desperdiciado más de la mitad en Wuya.

-Game over, First –dije en un hilo de voz, apuntando al sillón-, sal de ahí.

-Respondo a muchos nombres de los cuales eres indigno de pronunciar, Séptimo, pero te puedo apostar que ese no me pertenece –la voz de terciopelo de Chase no emana del sillón, si no atrás... y giré sobre sí mismo...

*Hay una teoría por ahí en que afirman que Jack podría ser descendiente de Wuya, esto fue tan solo un guiño a la teoría.

**A/N: Sinceramente este capítulo me estaba preocupando pues que mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco por días y temí que no iba a terminar esta historia. Tuvo un final algo enigmático con un mensaje cuyo significado depende de ustedes descifrar a que se quiso referir exactamente. Bueno, ya nos podemos despedir a Wuya, la Quinta, quien es la número seis en salir de los Juegos del Destino a partir de este episodio. En este episodio se descubrió un poco sobre su pasado, algo triste, pero quería hacerlo. De todas las historias de los participantes de este juego, es la que más me gustó. Bueno, lo primero que ustedes apreciaron fue la continuación de cómo finalizó en realidad el capítulo anterior. Un cadáver... ¿será verdad? Y luego vimos un recuento de todos los participantes del juego, algo muy parecido a lo que Jack hizo en el capítulo 6 si no mal recuerdo. No se sabe con certeza cuál es la debilidad de Chase, si no hay una cierta suposición, ¿ustedes sí? Un hombre que se regenera cada vez que alguien lo matan, verde... ¿cómo matar a alguien así? El capítulo que viene nos dirá como terminó eso y Gushu volverá a fastidiarnos. Pero les aseguro que el capítulo que viene, el final, va a traer una sorpresita que nadie se espera ni siquiera él mismo. Sin más que decir, los dejo con eso... ¡Nos leemos en la próxima semana! **


	18. El Segundo, Chase

**18º**

**Arco de preguntas: Filamento. Capítulo 3**

_**El Segundo, Chase**_

_**En la ondulante superficie de la línea del tiempo**_

_**Resale una llama púrpura de la duda**_

_**Las sombras que flotan sobre esta luz**_

_**Son el barranco de lo positivo y de lo negativo**_

_**Si eres justo, siempre te aplastarán con sus manos**_

_**Brillando aún en la inmortalidad**_

_**Dispara siempre a los objetivos**_

_**Dispara siempre a los cambios del futuro**_

_**Cayendo, la bruma de aire caliente se balance**_

_**Cayendo, un fragmento del amor**_

_**Corre por tu vida porque hasta el final el destino lo decidirá todo**_

* * *

Chase estaba junto a la puerta, escondido, para atacarnos. Venía equipado con un arma de la que no estoy muy seguro. No era un revólver si no un multicañones, con una empuña alta y varias boquillas en una especie de cavidad rotatoria, el cañón iba montado al brazo y la munición se alimenta a través del cuerpo principal del arma a través de un tubo aislado por detrás. Se veía un poco raro, las pistolas no le quedan muy bien (le quedaba mejor la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo). Diablos, esto pinta muy malo, malo. Chase disparó tres balas en un solo viaje. Pegué el alarido más largo y chillante de toda mí vida, con la esperanza que fuera lo suficientemente duro para que me oyera Dashi, me llevé la mano a mi ojo izquierdo supura sangre que se desliza por el dorso de mi mano. ¡Splas! Un charco de sangre gotea en el piso inmediatamente. Mi ojo izquierdo me arde. Creo que lo perdí. No puedo abrir el ojo pues que un dolor punzante e insoportable me lo está impidiendo. Chase no se detuvo una vez que comenzó a disparar. ¡Maldición! Comencé a correr por mí vida como nunca. Raimundo y Clay ya habían echado a correr, (obvio si sus poderes no podían hacer mucho contra un hombre armado o, al menos, que tuvieran visión láser). Tropecé cuando iba saliendo de la primera puerta. Me desplomé encima del cuerpo del agente. Me abracé a su cuerpo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, tenía intenciones de usarlo como un escudo, con todas mis fuerzas (y vaya que si me esforcé) lo levanté y fue su cadáver quien recibió las balas del multicañón, en mi lugar. Él venía cada vez más cerca. Casi abro los dos ojos, me tengo que tapar porque el dolor regresa más potente que nunca. Diablos, apenas tengo cuatro balas y Chase tiene de sobra.

-¡Necesito su ayuda!... –les grité a Raimundo y Clay, sin despegarme del cuerpo del agente.

Raimundo le dispara. Chase es ágil y la bala no lo alcanza tan solo por dos centímetros de diferencia. Clay me saca rápidamente de allí. Bajamos los tres escalones. Raimundo viene por detrás, seguramente Chase le devolvió el tiro, pero erró igualmente. Se asoma Primero por el arco de entrada. Clay arranca rápidamente una columna de soporte del piso en donde estuve escondiéndome de Wuya anteriormente, con toda su fuerza sobrehumana (el techo vibró peligrosamente, se desprendió gran parte) como si fuera un bate de béisbol golpeó a Chase contra la pared. El golpe únicamente le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Retomó el aire de una bocanada. Y trató de zafarse. No lo logró por muy fuerte que fuera. Una bala se fue directamente a su frente, matándolo al instante. Raimundo bajó la pistola, respirando entrecortadamente. Arrojé el cuerpo del agente. Me puse de pie. Eso nos daría un pequeño chance, pero de nada nos serviría si no le cortábamos la cabeza y quemábamos sus restos. Clay soltó la columna, exhausto, jadeando. Se estremeció.

-¿No lo detendrá o sí? –preguntó Clay.

-No –le contesté jadeante-, tenemos que separar la cabeza del cuerpo antes que se regenere, ¿crees que tú fuerza puedas hacerlo? –Clay se encogió de hombros, sin estar muy seguro de qué responderme- debemos intentarlo –sugerí. Clay ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Hay querosén, allá abajo, hay combustibles para los medios de transporte en el sótano? –ni Raimundo ni Clay lo sabían exactamente-, tendré que bajar a comprobarlo por mí mismo y volver. Tercero, ¿trajiste el encendedor de tus cigarrillos? –él asintió con la cabeza-, que bueno, lo necesitaremos. Voy abajo.

-¡Espera, Séptimo...! –me di la vuelta, Raimundo, sin soltar el arma, me preguntó- ¿qué hay de Omi y de Kimiko? Clay dijo que los agentes los atraparon, te lo advierto, Séptimo, si le paso algo a ella...

-Está bien, está bien, Jackie irá al rescate… –le dije alzando las manos (con lo dificultoso que es mantener cerrado mi ojo malo, si no me lo tapo) sin dejarlo terminar ya que a todos nos había quedado demasiado claro, Raimundo pareció serenarse un poco.

Hice un gesto, Raimundo se inmutó. La verdad es que me parecía demasiado raro que Clay fuera el único que se salvara y dejara a Omi y a Kimiko a su suerte, a mí se me hacía que él los mató y había roto la tregua desde hace mucho, no me sorprendería sin encontrase a Omi y a Kimiko muertos. No sé, no confío en los amiguitos de Pedrosa. Bueno, si tengo razón y apenas me volteo mate a Raimundo, no me afectará en lo más mínimo. Lo último que vi, es que Clay agarró a Chase del cuello de la camisa y (lo desarmó por si las moscas), su cuerpo inerte parecía como muñeco de trapo. Veo como se le hinchan los músculos de los brazos mientras sacude la cabeza del mismo de un lado hacia el otro. Salgo de ahí. No tengo ni la menor idea dónde puedan estar Kimiko y Omi, empero, los agentes tienen una facilidad de encontrarme que hasta a mí mismo me sorprende. Creo que es seguro tomar el ascensor y, así que lo hago, veo varios botones en el panel a mi derecha.

Presiono el último, el ascensor parece viejo y roñoso por el crujido que hace en un inicio, pero luego comienza a bajar muy suavemente. Suspiro. Y pensar que todo esto se va a terminar dentro de poco. Después de tanta vaina que nos ha echado Primero, por fin se va a acabar, ese hombre va a pagar bien caro lo que nos hizo. Las muertes de Megan y de mi padre pasan como flashback delante de mis ojos (más bien, mi ojo sano, mierda cómo me arde). Por último el sacrificio de Quinta, a pesar que se terminó de suicidar, fui quien le disparé. Iba a morir de todos modos. Cuento con los dedos quienes quedan. Undécima, Tercero, Cuarto, Sexto y yo. Las apuestas en los cielos deberían estar tensas. Cómo odio los dioses, con sus vidas tan perfectas viéndolo desde una nube, para ellos tan solo somos unos muñecos cuya única razón de vivir es matar a los demás. Pienso en Megan, ella odiaba este juego. No me lo dijo jamás. Pero la conozco lo suficiente para saber qué era lo que pensaba.

Las puertas se abren. Es lo mismo que encontrarse un estacionamiento, varios automóviles con el sello de las industrias, aparcados en filas, una puerta al lado y unas ventanillas que dejan entrar un poco de luz a este oscuro cuarto. Tomo una lata de combustible que está un tanto lejos de la posición que tengo ahora, al lado de unas tabletas de madera. Fui tomado por sorpresa cuando una camioneta por poco me arrolla, me alerto porque el muy imbécil sonó el claxon (como si yo no lo escuchara), me dispongo a agotar las dos últimas balas que me quedan cuando reconozco el timbre de voz de Omi cuando imita a Barbie. Omi se baja y con su voz normal me saluda. Veo que Kimiko era quien estaba conduciendo el camión. Tenía unos manchones rojos en la cara y ropa, naturalmente sangre, sus dedos se cerraban alrededor un tubo de metal.

-Kimiko, Omi, están bien. Me parece que no hizo falta que Jack Spicer viniera a ayudar.

-¡¿Por dios, Jack qué te pasó en el ojo izquierdo?! –inquirió asustada Kimiko.

-Cortesía de Chase Young, díganme ¿cómo es que lograron salir?

-Sobrevivimos por los pelos, los agentes nos capturaron cuando la granada de luz no sirvió. Tenían intenciones de llevarnos, empero, Kimiko logró burlarlos, se apoderó de una de sus armas y la hubieras visto como entró en acción... ¡Fue hermoso!... –exclamó Omi; qué niño tan sádico, huevón- pudimos encontrarte gracias a tus pensamientos...

-¿Y Chase? –preguntó Kimiko con desdén.

-Wuya murió.

-¡Lo sabía! –me irrumpió Omi- ¿se bombardeó a sí misma, verdad? –asentí con la cabeza.

-Chase supuestamente está muerto, pero debemos rematarlo antes de que se regenere.

-¿Y bueno, a qué estamos esperando? –gruñó Kimiko. Llegamos a donde estaba la bóveda.

Oímos un disparo. Mala señal. Clay no lo logró, entonces. Chase ya se habrá regenerado. Y había recuperado su arma. Nos encontramos con un Clay tendido en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos, (muerto). Un Raimundo con una cara muy roja que gritaba a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su amigo y desesperadamente lo jalaba de un lado a otro, tratando de revivirlo inútilmente. De sus pestañas pendían lágrimas y en su cara se dibuja una expresión de terror y tragedia que nunca me esperé de él (siempre tenía una sonrisa maliciosa o andaba serio en algunas ocasiones, nunca así). Un Chase regenerado, como nuevo, (había unas partes, que eran unos cortes muy pequeños que todavía estaban "cosiéndose". Éste tomó a Raimundo del brazo aprovechando que éste estaba distraído y, amenazó con dispararle si dábamos un paso adelante, pero exigió también que Kimiko desechara al suelo "esa cosa tan peligrosa que tenía". Me volteé, vi que el dedo índice estaba a punto tirar del gatillo de una bomba que la Quinta le había dado al principio de la operación cuando nos habíamos dividido. Ninguno parecía dar el brazo a torcer primero, algo que también se dio cuenta Chase, por lo que le propuso a Kimiko que soltarían a Tercero y la bomba al mismo tiempo. Kimiko vaciló, parecía que tenía intenciones de volarnos a todos, incluyendo a sí misma con tal de derrocar a Primero. "No podría estar más de acuerdo", fue su respuesta cortante con voz tétrica. Chase sonrió maliciosamente y agregó que a la cuenta de tres, lo harían.

-¿Lista?

Kimiko no le respondió, soltó un bufido en su lugar. Chase comenzó a contar, tomándose su tiempo. Kimiko miraba a Chase muy fijamente, éste miraba a cada uno de nosotros. Clay cabeceaba, volviendo en sí mismo. Raimundo fingía sosiego. Omi era el único que parecía inquieto, y además de Chase, el que miraba a Kimiko con el ceño fruncido. Al número tres, Chase soltó a Raimundo. Kimiko también soltó la bomba... Sin el seguro. El impacta contra el suelo me deja sin aliento, el suelo sigue temblando por el estallido, casi me quedo ciego cuando la granada de luz detona en una intensa magnitud. La luz se desvanece cuando abro a los ojos y me permito parpadear a la cuarta vez tratando de vislumbrar. Apenas puedo respirar. Creo que todos estábamos tratando de recuperar la respiración. Omi tosía por allá. Raimundo inquirió que había pasado. Yo gruñí. El piso deja de vibrar al cabo de un minuto. Oigo un sonido de metal. La vara rodaba de las manos de Kimiko, ésta extiende la mano y la atrapa. Se levanta toscamente, parece algo mareada por cómo le resulta difícil mantener el equilibrio al irse hacia atrás. No es la única, hasta yo tengo problemas al pararme, Chase también parece haber perdido el sentido de la orientación. Sus ojos ruedan hasta ver su arma, tirada en el suelo, se apresura a tomarla. Oh no, ni siquiera lo pienses. Disparo una bala hacia Chase, éste recula justamente antes de perder la mano. Kimiko interviene y ataca a Chase, éste bajó la cabeza justo a tiempo y retrocede cuando ella avanza, quiso recuperar su arma, pero Kimiko no le da ni una oportunidad de atacarla o hacerlo, de inmediato su siguiente golpe asesta precisamente en la garganta. Cortándosela por el extremo más afilada del tubo. Chase escupe a borbotones chorros de sangre, las gotas caen al suelo y se deslizan por su barbilla, se lleva la mano derecha al pecho como si le fuese difícil respirar. Kimiko lo derriba al suelo, descargando el tubo sobre su cabeza. Kimiko apoya el extremo afilado en su cuello, deteniéndolo. Chase no puede moverse porque sería fatal, de cualquier modo se le desgarraría Kimiko.

-¡Jack ahora, trae el kerosén, es nuestra oportunidad! –clamó ella. La otra mano que no tapa el ojo, acarreaba la lata. Ah, no me acordaba que la tenía conmigo. Caminé hasta ellos. Ella me miró, se agachó sin soltar la vara, y sacó su cuchillo de su media. Aún lo tiene. "Este es el plan, rebano su cabeza y tú lo quemas, ¿vale?". Me detengo a mirar a Chase, quería verle la cara ahora que sabía que yo tenía su vida en mis manos, quería encontrar algún rastro en sus ojos miedo, angustia, rabia de que frustré sus planes... Él tose y una baba ensangrentada le baja por la barbilla, se lame los labios saboreando su sangre con sutileza, por fin me pone una expresión. Una que no me la esperaba. Era burlona y desafiante. Como si me quisiera decir: ¿Adelante, qué esperas? Hazlo, ambos sabemos que lo deseas mucho. No lo entiendo ¿por qué se comporta así?, ¿a qué viene esto ahora?, ¿qué quiere decir? Esto tan solo me recuerda que su crueldad no tiene límites y que se irá a su tumba aún intentando destruirme. Intenta decir unas palabras, pero su garganta está demasiado lastimada para hablar que solo llega articular con los labios mientras borbotea unas burbujas espumosas sanguinolentas.

_Idiota... Yo no soy Primero..._

_-_No te creo… lo siento, pero no va a estar abierto tu ataúd...

Qué hombre tan despreciable. Ya lo verás, bastardo, que te vas a arrepentir del día en que decidiste romper la alianza. Vertí en su cuerpo todo el querosén y dejé que las últimas gotas fueran algo lejos del cuerpo, formando un rastro. Como Raimundo estaba "bárbaramente ocupado" lloriqueando la muerte de su amigo, disparé mi última bala. Apareció una flamita de fuego que iba creciendo a medida que seguía el camino hasta encontrar a Chase, éste se comenzó a retorcer del dolor al ser quemado vivo. Kimiko le corta el cuello, separando así la cabeza de su cuerpo, y se aparta. Chase parece temblar al principio, pero luego se calma y el fuego lo consume. Ya... todo terminó. Chase se encargó de Clay. Ahora solo estamos Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko y yo. O para hacerlo más formal: Cuarto, Tercero, Undécima y yo (Séptimo). En el día de hoy resultaron tres muertos, entre ellos fue el objetivo. Dos fueron unas muertes muy lamentables, pero eran participantes de los Juegos del Destino, lo que me reduce el trabajo bastante. Y vaya que sí.

-Es todo, Raimundo, Omi... Vámonos, no deben encontrarnos aquí, este lugar explotará en segundos...

-¿Segundos? ¿qué quieres decir, Kimiko?

-La razón por la que nos encontraron antes esos agentes –dijo ella sin verme-, fuimos muy lentos. Omi, Raimundo, ya Chase está muerto... El alma de Clay, de Wuya, de Tubbimura y de Jessie, el de todos los que mató o tuvo que ver como el Sr. Jackson Spicer y Megan, por fin podrán descansar en paz –Kimiko se agachó, tratando de separar a Raimundo abrazado al cadáver de su amigo.

-¡NO! –rugió Raimundo, su cara seguía roja de la ira y de la tristeza. Omi estaba a su lado, tratando de consolarlo, no obstante, parecía dolido también por su muerte (si llevaba tiempo conociéndolo en el club del periódico, lógico que sí). Lastimó a Kimiko, empujándola. La verdad nunca lo había visto así, su actitud siempre fue agresiva o maliciosa, pero ahora que lo veo parece un pequeño niño asustado.

-No sabía que Clay y tú fueran los mejores amigos. Creí que ese rol era para con Jermaine.

-No es quién sea más amigo y estaba aquí para evitarlo... ¡Y NO LO HICE!... Actué como un verdadero culpable, dejé que lo mataran, si está muerto es por mi culpa… –podía decirle que cuando lo matara a él, Omi y Kimiko, y me convirtiera en dios, no me molestaba añadir a la lista a Clay de "a quienes voy a revivir". Él no era malo. Pero me parece que es mejor no echar más leña al fuego.

-Bueno él era un jugador, tenía que morir tarde o temprano si no pretendía ser un dios –dijo Omi, muy franco como siempre. A pesar de que la había agredido físicamente, Kimiko jaló a Raimundo, arrastras se lo llevó consigo. El edificio empezó a derrumbarse cuando íbamos saliendo. Por el retrovisor, eché una mirada con mi ojo bueno, de cómo poco a poco aquel edificio iba derrumbándose. La planta baja estalló por completo y uno a uno se venían bajo los pisos de arriba, el impacto sacudía la ciudad entera, algo verdaderamente impresionante. Parecía una maqueta gigante. Por suerte estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para salir afectados, lo siento por los edificios de alrededor.

Los cuatro nos montamos en la camioneta, esta vez condujo Kimiko (Raimundo ahora era el catatónico, los pies de Omi no alcanzan los pedales todavía y yo tenía un ojo malo, no podía conducir con una mano... bueno sí podía, pero Kimiko no me dejó), acordamos ir a la guarida de Wuya para ver si había primeros auxilios para mi ojo y saquear todo lo que podríamos encontrar (armas, bombas, comida, etc.), y así regresaríamos a la guarida de las víboras. Kimiko era una mala conductora, conducía a lo loco, nos estrellamos dos veces con el mismo estúpido hidrante y casi chocamos. Se pasó dos altos. Y cuando le insistí que me dejara conducir por temor a que la policía nos siguiera para darnos unas multas por el desastre de allá atrás, se rehusó cerrilmente. Llegamos al edificio (Kim tiene una memoria espeluznante). Raimundo, bueno... Él en realidad no está catatónico, catatónico como yo lo estaba, sino parecía más bien como ido, emitía unos agudos quejidos y lloraba la muerte de Clay todavía y se maldecía a sí mismo. Kimiko sabía que Raimundo necesitaba estar solo consigo mismo, ya lo acompañaría, pero primero debía atenderme. Me gustó eso. Kimiko y Omi se quedaron a mí lado, Omi encontró el maletín de primeros auxilios debajo del cojín del viejo sofá en el que estaba Omi la otra vez. Kimiko quiso abrirme el ojo y verme, me decliné, no quería volver a sentir el dolor (estando con el ojo cerrado era más plausible).

-¿Necesitas que te droguemos? Yo recuerdo todavía donde está la droga –me preguntó Omi con cierto tono de rencor. No hacia mí sino a Kimiko, fue ella quien lo dopó, no yo.

-No gracias –gruñí.

-Estarás bien, confía mí, ¿lo harás verdad?... –me dijo Kimiko, sonriéndome, me puso una mano encima de la mía. Sentí como las mejillas me ardían. Dudé, ella me bajó la mano y me abrió el ojo de una. Kimiko puso una mueca de asco y horror, entremezcladas. Me cerró el ojo, inmediatamente. Una vocecita en mi cabeza, me dijo que era muy recomendable no verme en un espejo con los dos ojos abiertos.

-Si quieres vomita. Yo lo haría... –eso provocó que Kimiko se riera un poco, sin verme.

-¡Guau! –exclamó Omi poniendo una mueca de satisfacción total como si había descubierto a América en un vasito de agua. Qué niño tan sádico, huevón, lo vuelvo a repetir.

-Eso lo dices porque tú no eres el del ojo herido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Yo sé que tú "insistes" ante ese dolor y más, por eso eres casi mi héroe.

-Resistes, ¿casi tu héroe? ¿cómo es eso? A ver, me ofendes, Omi, ¿quién es tu héroe?

-¡Pues yo, claro está!

-Hay que... hay que vendarla… –dijo Kimiko con voz quebrada. Abrió el maletín, sacó una venda y empezó a vendarme con desespero. Le dije que anduviera más despacio y con más cariño, no soy un mueble y también tengo mi corazoncito. Kimiko no me hizo caso, siguió bruscamente, hasta que la detuve, tomándola de las manos.

-Kimiko, cálmate, no soy un robot y no tenemos prisa, ¿sipi?

-Bien… –dijo ella mirándome a los ojos... Al ojo bueno, mejor dicho, se soltó con la misma brusquedad. Parecía un poco incómoda. No sé si era por el ojo que la dejó atolondrada o era porque me estaba tocando la cara, si es así, yo también estoy incómodo. Mi virgen carne no había sido tocada por manos femeninas (ni siquiera las de mi propia madre). Omi soltó una risita tonta de repente. Lo fulminé con la mirada de mi ojo bueno... Me siento ridículo con decirles esto, ah bueno para la próxima ustedes ya deberían saber que solo estoy viendo con un ojo. Una vez que Kimiko terminó con su trabajo. Omi, que había estado observando sus clases de medicina muy atentamente, me comentó sin parar de reírse:

-Ahora pareces el Capitán Sangre, solo quítale las vendas y ponle un parche negro. Te ves feo.

-Gracias Omi –espeté.

-¡De nada! –respondió alegremente.

-La idea es que te mantengas así hasta que hallemos un doctor que habla sólo lo necesario.

-Entiendo, gracias Kim –le sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kimiko bajó la mirada y nos dijo que iría a ver a Raimundo. Nosotros dos, lo entendimos. Deberes de una novia, le dije. Ella se fue, nos dedicó una sonrisa débil. Omi y yo nos quedamos a ver la televisión. El reporte del día fue que los edificios de Industrias Tohomiko fueron derrumbadas por una bomba, llamaron a todo el mundo para examinar ese caso, incluidos a los forenses que se llevaron al menos quince cadáveres de los que no se ha podido identificar. No pude evitar pensar cómo la periodista señaló que evidentemente esto fue un ataque terrorista y yo era el principal sospechoso. Me he vuelto famoso. Omi se reía de la nada, este chico asusta en serio. "Entre esta y otras informaciones", aj, esa tipa me cae mal. Pero es divertido imitarla.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Oh nada, pienso cosas...

-Oh.

-Oye Jack... ¿recuerda la vez en que te dije que Raimundo y Kimiko hacían bonita pareja? –cómo olvidar el día en que se me partió el corazón. Saber la verdad duele. Más cuando te la dice un crío con siete años menos que tú.

-Por supuesto, ¿por?

-Solo pensaba en lo de hace unos minutos, tú y Kimiko estaban tan rojos cuando te trataban ese ojo, y se me hizo tan gracioso... Ustedes también hacen una hermosa pareja.

-¿Ustedes quiénes? –mi comentario hizo que Omi volviera a reírse.

-¡Ustedes dos, Kimiko y tú, tontito! ¡mira, te volviste a sonrojar! -él se rió con más ganas.

Maldita sea, soy la burla principal de un niño de 11 años. Qué deprimente. Miré de reojo, vi a Kimiko al lado de su novio. Sí claro, cuando lo dice Omi todo suena tan fácil. Ella lo ama a él. Me lo dijo y la necesita. Yo, por otra parte, no puedo pensar en eso. Fuimos de regreso a la guarida de las víboras. Fue algo incómodo porque había tráfico porque debíamos darle el paso a la ambulancia que se llevaba a los muertos, pierden su tiempo. Y los automóviles de la policía. Los autos intentaban buscar una vía. El semáforo, los claxon, todas esas cosas. Total, que al fin llegamos... ¿y adivinen que encontramos allí? Tuve que ayudarlo porque se quedó colgado, pero si no lo ayudaba no es que no le importara, lo entendía perfectamente. Kimiko soltó un bufido, ella no le agradaba muy bien a Gushu, que digamos, y creo que es un trato reciproco. O no sé, Gushu no es una persona muy animada a no ser que se ponga a jugar con sus "dino amigos".

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Nada en especial, quería ver cómo estabas, nada más... –dijo con su misma expresión vacía de siempre- ¿un amigo no hace ese tipo de cosas?

-¿Somos amigos?

-Te hubiera visitado antes, pero estaba en Villa Xiaolin, es muy agradable tu casa, me gusta –este tipo es increíble-. Me detuve por la Mansión Tohomiko en mi vuelta –Kimiko parecía haber comido una tarántula por la cara de horror que tenía- y encontré un par de cosas muy interesante...

-¿Qué par de cosas?

-Ni idea, eso está en manos de la policía ahora, no me meto en eso. Cielos Kimiko ¿no has pensado rentar tu casa como mansión embrujada para la temporada de halloween? Sería un efecto muy bueno. Oye, ¿supieron de casualidad lo que pasó en Industrias Tohomiko? Fue muy terrible, ahora el detective Guan me dijo que está investigando eso, me prometió darme cualquier información siempre y cuando no fuera algo confidencia, ¿dónde está Clay para darle la noticia? ¿y qué hay de Wuya?

-Clay no está ni tú tampoco debes estar aquí –ladró Raimundo, siguiendo de largo.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?

-Nada, Clay está muerto, es eso.

-¿De modo que ustedes están involucrado en este asunto de las Industrias Tohomiko? Vaya, supongo que Wuya está muerta de otro modo estaría aquí, ¿y Chase, lograron liquidarlo? –no quise decir nada, Gushu interpretó mi silencio como un sí- ya veo, sois rápidos.

-Gushu, ¿te puedo pedir algo? –éste apenas arqueó una ceja-. ¿Tú crees que Guan podría averiguarme una dirección?

Gushu no pareció entenderme bien, me lo tuve que llevar aparte (y cuando digo aparte, es que salí con él a la calle a caminar) para explicarle sobre la madre de Raimundo. Él pareció entenderme, solo por la parte de aquel repentino deseo de ir a verla. No le pude contestar porque ni yo mismo lo sabía con exactitud. Luego me preguntó que iba a hacer de mí ahora, si Primero estaba muerto, eso quiere decir que la alianza se va a disipar y cada quien tomará su lado. Alcé los hombros, no lo sabía con certeza, es probable que me fuera. Estoy armado y la mariposa está conmigo sana y salva de malas manos, volví a chequear si seguía en el bolsillo de pantalón. Lo hice. Le reproché, seguidamente, que no era muy inteligente de su parte venir aquí a provocar a Kimiko por más buenas que sean sus intenciones. Le volví a repetir mi advertencia de la última vez, qué demasiada información en peligrosa, que podría costarle la vida.

-Estoy al tanto.

-¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en seguir adelante con tus investigaciones? ¿no temes morir?

-Quizás sí, a lo mejor yo quiero que ganes el juego de supervivencia ¿no dices que quieres regresar todo a la normalidad?, de cualquier manera no me importa, pero yo no me enrollo tanto ustedes con sus dioses.

-Hablas como si fueras ateo, ¿eres ateo?

-Creo que soy judío.

-¿Crees? ¿ni siquiera estás seguro de cuál es la religión sigues? ¿siquiera sabes dónde estás parado?

-Bueno, estoy en CosmosXiaolin, caminando por una calle junto a Jack Spicer, un terrorista casi de mi edad, que está armado y me puede matar, pero estoy consciente y es lo que importa.

-Estás loco.

-Me gusta hacerme el loco –me comentó él esbozando una sonrisita. Seguimos caminando, por el asunto del ojo herido pasé desapercibido entre la gente, se sentía raro volver a ser un tipo invisible (estaba ya acostumbrado a que todos temieran la presencia de Jack Spicer). Se oyó un pitido agudo, Gushu me pidió disculpas mientras cogía su celular. Comenzó hablar, muy animadamente. A veces me cuesta creer que este tipo sea real. Cuando colgó se dirigió a mí directamente, era el detective Guan. Uno de los cuerpos reconocidos en la masacre de las Industrias Tohomiko correspondía a Chase Young, sin embargo, no era lo que quería en verdad comentarme sino que estaban por retirar sus cosas en su despacho y quizá entre ellas estuviera la información que necesitaba. Me invitó ir a la comisión de la policía con Guan para comprobarlo por mí mismo, tendiéndome una mano. Pero no estaba muy seguro, quizá esta gente podría engañarla con este espantoso ojo izquierdo, no quería abusar de mi suerte con la policía y menos de Guan, además que se me hace difícil confiar en Gushu cada vez más. Gushu se rió...

-Entiendo entonces vámonos al departamento forense a ver el cadáver de Chase. Venga, ahí nadie te reconocerá, solo está el cuerpo de los médicos forenses y no hay mucho policías, hay algo que quiero que veas... –replicó mucho más serio que de costumbre.

Gushu ya había ido al departamento forense anteriormente y ahí había conocido a Clay muy casualmente. El departamento forense quedaba muy cerca de la comisión. No me gustaba mucho como pintaba este lugar. Gushu tuvo que jalarme del brazo cuando notó que algo me incomodaba. Las instalaciones estaban muy bien cuidadas. Entramos a la morgue tras lidiar contra el protocolo de seguridad. No me sentía cómodo rodearme de muertos. De los cuales ninguno estaría aquí de no ser por obra mía... Aún así Chase tiene toda la culpa. Gushu me disculpó mientras se iba a hablar con los médicos. Maldito hijo de tu madre, me la vas a pagar, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejarme aquí solo rodeado de tantos muertos muertos? Bueno, Jack tranquilízate, ya pasó, ya pasó. Un dos tres pierdo la cabeza otra vez. Algunos cuerpos parecen incinerados por completo. Siento como se me paran los vellos de la nuca.

-Yo te maté –pienso-, también soy tu asesino, te maté a ti, a ti, ese el de ahí, la de allá y a ti. Y a ti. Yo los maté a todos, ¿alguien entiende? –sonrío de la ironía. Me parece un completo descaro que esté aquí cuando soy responsable de tantas muertes... No me sorprende que me echaran por profanar tumbas. Me acerco a una, y casi llego a destaparla (pensando que era la de Wuya) cuando Gushu frena mi mano.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? –gruñó.

-Nada, me dejé llevar, solo es eso –me excusé- ¿qué pasó?

-Mira esto, estaban junto al cuerpo de la víctima –Gushu me mostró una caja de cartón, en su interior contenía lo concerniente a Chase. Su arma y un pañuelo, Gushu solamente sacó un objeto.

-Saca la tuya, vayamos a comparar –dijo él. Lo miré desinteresadamente, me llevé la mano en el bolsillo y la saqué. Era técnicamente iguales.

-¿Y? Es la mariposa roja de Chase.

-Mírala bien –de mala gana la agarro, sigue tan caliente y está totalmente destruida. Apenas consigo distinguir con claridad el número en su ala, empero cuando lo hago sé de inmediato que no dice uno si no otro número: Dos.

-¿Ajá? ¿si lo destruyo entonces seré inmortal como Chase?

-¡¿Cómo qué "ajá"?! ¡¿no lo ves?! ¡Chase nunca fue Primero, era el Segundo jugador de los Juegos del Destino! ¡el verdadero Primero está vivo, todo este tiempo ha estado mofándote frente tus narices!

-A ver, a ver, explícate. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-No seas tonto, uno de tu equipo te mintió, no es el número que dice que es si no es Primero y apuesto que era parte de su plan incriminar a Chase.

-¡No soy tonto!

-La cuestión es que no seas tonto o no, si no que te han estafado el verdadero Primero y, os matará a todos si no hacen algo.

-¿Estás queriendo insinuar a alguien?

-¿Estás pensando en Kimiko?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡ELLA NO HARÍA ALGO ASÍ!

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso sin siquiera tener pruebas?

-Ella puede ser tan sospechosa como Omi y Raimundo. Todos son inocentes hasta probar lo contrario, ya saben lo que dicen.

-Escucha, sé que te ibas a poner a la defensiva, pero es cierto que llegué junto con un grupo de policías del detective Guan a registrar su casa. Hallamos en su sótano la jaula que tú me dijiste la otra vez, en la jaula había un cuerpo ahí descomponiéndose y rodeado de moscas, el olor apestoso del que me hablabas era de ese cuerpo, pero resulta que falta una parte de su cuerpo y su cráneo. Si fuera tú me pondría a desconfiar de Kimiko, ¿o vas a decirme en mi propia cara que Kimiko nunca se iba a dar cuenta de un cadáver en su casa? Si fuera así, lo hubiera reportado a la policía, ¿por qué no lo hizo? Porque está implicada, por eso, no me sorprende que si estuviera involucrada en ese muerto, haya matado muchos más o sabe de primera mano quién es Primero. Estás en riesgo, un grave riesgo, ¿al menos te preocupa?

-No sé qué pensar, Kimiko nunca haría algo así, ella... ¡tú no la conoces!, nunca se llevaron bien.

-Sí, quizás tienes razón y mi teoría no tiene mucho apoyo para soportarla. Es lo único que tengo, pero esto es la prueba suficiente que Chase nunca fue Primero y si no vas a creerme, iré con Raimundo o con Omi, ¡con quién me crea! –él trató de arrebatarme la mariposa pero no estaba dispuesto a devolvérselo ¡¿saben que puedo hacer con esta cosita?! ¡si lo destruyo seré invencible! ¡tendré los mismos poderes de Chase! Entre ambos estuvimos forcejeando hasta que se cayó al suelo, no era el de Chase pues que tenía ambas manos para pelear por ella, fue el mío y se rompió en miles de pedazos. ¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOO! Me arrojé al suelo de inmediato, tratando de reponerlo con pegamento invisible, no se pudo ya nada era como antes.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!

-¿Lo que yo hice? Yo... ¿dónde estamos? –espabilé. No estábamos en el departamento de la forense, esos colores, esa sensación y esas cosas raras. Ya sabía dónde estábamos y no era ningún lugar en la Tierra. Gushu no se veía asustado si no muy emocionado, explorando el lugar con escudriñar la mirada. Estábamos en una audiencia con los dioses literalmente, el dios Dashi estaba en su trono más destruido que la vez anterior. Había perdido su mano, se veía el globo ocular izquierdo (la mitad de su cara destrozada, quise vomitar ya que por fin entendí la expresión de Kimiko cuando vio mi ojo malo), parecía más esquelético que antes y seguía desintegrándose como arena. Dojo estaba flotando en su pelota alrededor de Dashi.

-Oh, ¿pero qué hacen ese intruso y Séptimo en el santuario de los dioses? –Dashi lo atrapó con su mano sana. Dojo comenzó a jadear, parece ser que el jalón le sacó todo el aliento.

-Ah, Séptimo, Gushu, sean bienvenidos.

-¿Ah sí que tú eres el dios por el que todos están con los pelos de punta? Perdona que yo te lo diga, pero te ves horrible –Gushu me tomó la delantera. El dios no parecía enojarse, sino creí que sonrió por la honestidad del chico. Dojo intentaba soltarse de Dashi.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –intervino.

-Los he invocado a los dos aquí porque sé que habéis roto la mariposa número siete, sabéis bien cuáles son las consecuencias que traerán esa acción imprudente...

-¡Pero no fue mi culpa...!

-Silencio, Séptimo –dijo en voz alta-, no vas a inventarme nuevas excusas cuando tengo mi ojo sobre el mundo. En todo caso, la destrucción de una mariposa es la pérdida absoluta de los poderes y transferidos a la persona que la destruyó, como fue a manos de un tercero que no tiene nada que ver en el juego, creo que he tomado una decisión. Para el poco tiempo en que te he observado tu curiosidad es tu virtud más notable, empero, puede convertirse en tu peor defecto... No sé por qué no te escogí para participar –yo lo sé, fue porque no tuvo una vida trágica-. En todo caso, tengo una solución para este conflicto –rápidamente alargó su mano y lo capturó, lo llevó más hacia él. Éste escupió sangre- te enviaré a una dimensión alternativa, donde tu misión será buscar una manera de devolverle a Jack sus poderes.

-¿D-de qu-qué ha-a...? –arriba de la capilla donde estábamos, se abrió como un portal que era tan potente como un tifón que llevaba consigo todo por delante. Me tuve que sujetar de un reloj de pared para que no me llevara. El dios soltó a Gushu y éste se fue flotando hasta desaparecer en el portal... Dashi alzó las manos y sentí como el mundo parecía someterse en un efecto criogénico muy poco a poco que nadie podía moverse, incluyéndome...

* * *

**A/N: Y hemos llegado al final de nuestro capítulo de hoy. ¿Impresionante, no? Ahora parece ser que Primero nunca fue Chase (si no que todo el tiempo fue Segundo) y las sospechas apuntan a Kimiko ahora según el pequeño Gushu. Al que fue enviado a una dimensión alternativa para devolverle los poderes a Jack y, así esta historia continúa. Parece ser que Raimundo recibió el escarmiento en su vida (veamos como esto llegar a afectar más adelante). Las hormonas hacen de las suyas entre Kimiko y Jack. Omi... Me gustó mucho su intervención en medio de estos dos. Clay... La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacer con él, había pensado que originalmente moría a manos de Primero pues que había iniciado una investigación por sí mismo (más o menos algo muy parecido a El Camino a Casa), y se me vino esta idea de repente. Al principio me dije que Chase iba a matar a dos jugadores: A Megan y a Wuya, (pero no se pudo esto por cómo me guiaron mis personajes al final). Entonces Clay cambió de lugares con ella. Me pareció buena la idea, que la dejé, pues que quería escarmentar a Raimundo por tantas maldades que hizo y no había planeado como hacerlo. A veces planeo cosas que no llegan a pasar nunca. Por fin descubrimos que había en la jaula de Kim. Qué tétrico, ¿no les parece? Aquí hay muchas cosas que tenemos que aclarar. El capítulo que viene se lo dedico a Gushu (que se rompiera la mariposa no fue coincidencia, todo tuvo un propósito), a pesar que me encanta molestarlo mucho, lo considero allegado a mí con solo un año de habernos conocido. Se ha vuelto digno de mi confianza. Bueno, basta de cursilerías. Ahora mis preguntas: ¿será cierto que Chase no es Primero? ¿podrá Gushu regresar los poderes de Jack a sí mismo? ¿qué descubrirá en esta dimensión? ¿qué pasará con Raimundo ahora? Por lo menos la segunda y la tercera se sabrán en el capítulo que viene. Nos vemos en la próxima semana. Se les quiere mucho mis malvaviscos asados. ¡Ciao!**

**PD: Uf, pues en esta semana no me han mandado mucho, pero estoy abarrotada de examen. Ya escribí el capítulo 1 de Mamma Mia porque hace tiempo que tenía ganas de ver cómo me quedaba el episodio, a lo mejor lo publique a finales del 2013 (lo malo es que ya un fic termina en diciembre y otros comienzan a principios que son Xiaolin Chrismast Carol y La traición conoce mi nombre), así que mejor prefiero publicarlo en el 2014, en Enero específicamente cuando esté terminando el Príncipe de los Monstruos. ¿Por qué el apuro? Porque francamente me gustaría que conocieran el fic, puedo decir con absoluta franqueza que es diferente a todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora y me encantó, la historia es adorable. Además de que hay autores que tienen como 5 historias por actualizar, pero estas se toman su tiempo (actualizan después de cada cuatro meses). Me gusta muchísimo el prototipo de villano que hace Jack, es diferente al acostumbrado (tanto por medios de Tv como mis fics), se parece en cierto punto a Teresa Cristina. Jack es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto, a razón de sus traumas de niño sume sus penas en alcohol (sí, Jack es alcohólico en el fic), Jack no ataca al menos "que se sienta atacado", pero lo más curioso de él: Sus perturbaciones mentales que tomarán decisiones importantes en el fic (Jack no está del todo cuerdo). **

**Aún sigo buscando título mientras tanto se queda Mamma Mia, hay autores que ponen unos títulos raros (como si fueran frases sacadas de su texto) y otros que ponen títulos impactantes por lo que me atrevería decir que La traición conoce mi nombre es el título más contundente, superando a Yo contra el mundo. Aunque hay autores que ponen títulos que no tienen nada que ver con el tema porque dicen que eso atrae más al público, pero a mí me parece una locura. Pienso que el título tiene que relacionarse con la historia y debe ser impactante. Este se relaciona en cierto modo con la lectura: Cosmic (de Cosmos, universo, espacio donde abundan los extraterrestres) Love (amor, el fic es una comedia romántica). Y suena bien. ¿No lo creen?... Hubiera actualizado antes, pero ayer estaba deprimida. Si Harry Potter tiene un Snape que le hace la vida de cuadritos, yo tengo a DOS Snape que se encargaron ayer de destruir mi vida... **


	19. ¡¿Qué has hecho!

**A/N: Capítulo dedicado a Gushu, ¡nos leemos al final!**

**19º**

**Arco de preguntas: Filamento. Capítulo 4**

_**¡¿Qué has hecho?!**_

Gushu abrió los ojos, la camisa estaba chorreando de sudor y jadeaba. Uf, qué alivio fue solo un sueño. Se levantó de la cama y arrastrando los pies fue hasta el baño. Se lavó la cara. Gushu dio un respingo hacia atrás cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Qué hacía con unas pijamas que no eran suyas? Y aún más, ¿qué hacía allí? No sabía a quién le pertenecía porque no reconocía nada absolutamente allí. Salió del baño. Evidentemente no era cosa suya entrar en casas ajenas, ¿era acaso sonámbulo? No puede ser. No reconocía los afiches pegados a la pared cerca de la computadora. Todos parecían planos de futuros inventos. La ropa en el armario era gótica y negra, para nada era su estilo. Los CD de música mucho menos. ¿Heavey metal? para nada con él. En esa habitación se sentía una fuerte presencia a Jack, inconfundible. Curioso, bajó las escaleras. No reconocía el vestíbulo ni ninguna de las habitaciones. Y menos a la señora que estaba en la sala de comedor, ésta lo miró acabando de poner un plato sobre la mesa.

-Oh Jack, no sabía que te despertabas tan temprano, tu padre me dijo que acostumbrabas levantarte tarde, mira lo que pueden hacer unos años... Toma, aquí tienes, es tu uniforme…

-¿Uniforme? ¡un momento, ¿acaba de decirme Jack?! –preguntó confundido.

-Por supuesto, Jack, ¿no es así como te llamas? ¿o no acostumbras a que te llamen así? Ve a cambiarte de ropa, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día en la escuela y Raimundo va a llevarte a ti y a Megan en su coche.

-Okey –dijo con voz apagada, mientras se daba la media vuelta. Corrió al cuarto, entró en el baño y se miró de nuevo en el espejo. No puede ser posible. Lucía como Gushu. Hablaba como Gushu. Actuaba como Gushu. Pero la señora aseguraba que él era Jack, quizá todos piensen igual.

-¿Confundido, verdad? –Gushu se volteó y vio a Dojo, en la bañera.

-¡¿Qué, qué haces aquí?!

-Estoy cuidando que no metas la pata hijo mío, estás en una dimensión alterna parecidísima a la vida de Jack Spicer sin Jack Spicer ya que tú destruiste su mariposa, ahora en este lugar ocuparás su lugar tanto en su vida cotidiana como en el mismo juego quieras o no mientras estés aquí.

-¿Qué?

-Para volver a la realidad, debes de devolverle a Jack sus poderes.

-¿Cómo?

-Eres muy listo para eso, estoy seguro que debes saber la respuesta.

-¿Transferencia? ¿me tienen que matar en el juego?... –Dojo solamente parpadeó. Estiró sus brazos flacos, anunció que se iría en busca de algo para matar el hambre, y se fue dejándolo ensimismado.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato, Gushu bajó uniformado. Se sentía un poco raro, no vestía así desde hace algunos años. No dejaba de estirarse el cuello. Se sentía incómodo. La madre de Raimundo fue muy amable en invitarlo en la mesa junto al hermanastro y la prima de Jack. Ahora comprendía porque Jack le guardaba cierto grado aprecio. Después de irse con Raimundo, conoció al padre de Jack, en persona. Enseguida notó el favoritismo que éste tenía por Raimundo, la negligencia por parte del padre de Jack podría explicar muchos aspectos de su conducta. Los tres se montaron en el coche y se fueron a la escuela. Raimundo sacó su cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. El apestoso humo provocó que Gushu tosiera secamente. Fue muy obvio para Gushu adivinar que Megan estaba muy encariñada con Jack por el modo en que se apegaba a él, seguramente lo veía como un hermano mayor. No era para tanto si han estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Gushu decidió seguirle la corriente. Raimundo puso a reproducir su equipo estéreo en el automóvil a un altísimo volumen (More de Usher), quizá porque él estaba sordo o porque quería incomodarlo. Ciertamente él no conocía los gustos musicales de Jack, pero a juzgar por cómo vestía, los CD de audio sobre su escritorio y se comportaba imaginaba que ese precisamente no era su estilo. Se detuvieron frente una casa.

-Esta no es la escuela.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota, antes de ir siempre recojo a mis amigos. Así que ya sabes si te preguntan… -Raimundo no completó la amenaza, fue bastante claro. Gushu reconoció a Jermaine inmediatamente que lo vio saltar sobre el automóvil. Éste se presentó ante ambos.

Gushu estaba a punto de presentarse a sí mismo cuando recordó que en ese mundo él no era él. Se presentó bajo el nombre de Jack y a su prima. Lo siguiente fueron las bromas de parte de Jermaine porque le resultaría imposible de creer que Raimundo ayudara a un don nadie en su primer día de escuela. Raimundo lo tomó como "la buena acción del año". Luego se fueron a casa de Clay, por supuesto que lo reconoció. Una vez reunidos de todos, Gushu pudo saber con detalle que Raimundo tenía una banda (sin nombre) y tenían que firmar con una agencia discográfica que pudiera sacar al mercado los discos. En medio de la discusión, Jermaine le pidió a Raimundo que se detuviera frente el anuncio de la compañía Lao Meng y sacando un huevo podrido de su mochila, lo arrojó en contra del anuncio.

-¡Ahí tienes lo que pienso de ti, Chase! –se rió chocando sus puños con los de Raimundo- ¡seres como tú difaman la verdadera justicia! –añadió en tono de "súper héroe justiciero".

A diferencia de cómo hizo Jack en el primer capítulo si no mal recuerdan, Gushu no indagó el por qué habían hecho tal cosa. Aunque de todos modos Clay le explicó el por qué.

-Ya veo.

-No vayas a decir nada de esto, Jackie –le amenazó Raimundo. Gushu se rió entre dientes y prometió guardar el secreto a cambio que le dejaran tirar un huevo podrido a Lao Meng.

Megan puso los ojos desorbitados, así mismo también Raimundo (extrañado, de verdad su hermanastro había cambiado de la noche a la mañana). Clay se encogió de hombros. Muy entusiasmado, Jermaine le entregó el huevo. ¡Zas! Justo en el centro. Jermaine lo felicitó. Clay lo elogió. Raimundo rechinaba los dientes de la furia.

-¡Increíble, chico nuevo! Me has impresionado, sabes Raimundo, deberíamos meterlo a la banda.

-No lo creo, Jer, mi herma... Para formar parte de la banda o cantas o tocas un instrumento, y él no hace ninguna de las dos cosas. ¿Verdad, Jack?

-Cierto... pero soy buen bailarín –mintió en un hilo de voz. Raimundo no le dio oportunidad de que ninguno de sus compañeros, que inmediatamente les había caído bien, respondieran.

* * *

Los cinco llegaron a la escuela. Jermaine se revisó los bolsillos y le preguntó a su amigo si tenía algo de dinero para canjearlo en la cafetería, éste negó con la cabeza. Clay tampoco tenía algo de efectivo. Por lo que su líder se ofreció en ir a robarle a alguien, en el preciso instante que vieron a Tubbimura caminar por la acera. Raimundo sonrió maliciosamente y afirmó tener una idea. Se llevó consigo a sus dos amigos antes que Gushu pudiera preguntar a donde tenía que dirigirse. Como cualquier persona que razona normal, Gushu fue a pedir información en las oficinas principales, allí él recogió un plano de la escuela y un par de horarios (uno para cada uno), de regreso se topó con Omi, quien se ofreció (al igual que en el primer episodio) a llevarse a Megan a su primera clase. Gushu le pareció una buena idea.

Ella lo dudó un poco, pero luego accedió. Seguidamente, en sus objetivos el día el siguiente era ir al salón de su clase. Le costó un poco, pero la encontró, se presentó ante la clase con su usual tono de voz tranquilazo y fue al último pupitre del salón disponible. A pesar de que no era precisamente su clase preferida, le pareció muy divertido volver a los viejos días de secundaria. Tomar apuntes, atender a explicaciones más allá de la compresión humana y las tareas. Al final de la clase, varios se acercaron a él a preguntarle, muy curiosos cómo era el ambiente norteamericano. Gushu no sabía que decir, no había ido nunca para allá (no tenía los recuerdos de Jack en su cabeza), jamás se había ido de su ciudad, así que se desentendió de sus compañeros y asistió a clase de educación física. Prontamente se dio cuenta de que había captado la mirada de una chica muy especial. De ojos azules y pelinegra, sonrió de un lado, se levantó y se fue. Gushu se quedó petrificado un momento antes de seguir adelante. Muy atentamente Clay lo guió hasta el gimnasio. Oh, la clase era gimnasia. Preferiblemente Gushu optaba por deportes delante de gimnasia (en gimnasia nunca había sido un acróbata olímpico, pero no era patético). No obstante, eso fue hace tanto tiempo que ya pasó por eso que simplemente no sabía a mansalva qué hacer ciertamente. Es muy probable que hiciera el ridículo, empero, no temía de ello.

Las vueltas alrededor de la cancha fueron un paseo para él. Y como pensarán, no ocurrió lo de neumotórax ya que Gushu tan solo por llevar el nombre de "Jack" no significaba que iba a tener que pasar por lo mismo ya que no era su cuerpo. Tal como lo pensó, comenzó bien y terminó mal la lanzada por el potro. Véanle el lado amable, no se fracturó un hueso ni se lesionó, solamente sufrió en el impacto al caerse lo cual es pasajero. Como siempre, al final el profesor los dejaba jugar con el balón. Los estudiantes formaban dos equipos. Raimundo, se autonombraba capitán de uno de los equipos y escogía con ojo clínico quienes serían sus jugadores, siempre se agarraba a los mejores o los que al menos él sabía que podrían patear duro la pelota. Dejando a Gushu como último y siempre al equipo mediocre no porque si supiera o no supiera jugar si no puesto que nadie ahí se atrevía a contradecir a Raimundo Pedrosa, y ahí se hacía lo que su voluntad ordenaba. Gushu no recordaba la última vez que jugó futbol, fue hace tanto, pero no lo hacía mal retroceder a los viejos tiempos y ponerse a jugar tan solo para ver a Raimundo jalarse las greñas de la cabeza desde la raíz. Fue un buen partido. Puesto que nadie parecía tomar las riendas, Gushu tomó la iniciativa. Finalizó así con la victoria de su equipo por un gol. Hora de tomarse un receso, fin de la clase.

-¡¿Qué te propones, Spicer?! –por supuesto que Raimundo no iba a dejar las cosas así tan sencillamente, lo estrelló contra los casilleros justamente cuando iba saliendo a la cafetería.

-¿Proponerme yo algo? No nada, te equivocas, tranquilo ¿sí?... Que no te quiero arrebatar la corona ni nada por el estilo, eso fue tan solo un inofensivo partido de futbol que yo gané. Llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿de acuerdo? ¿amigos? –preguntó ingenuamente. Raimundo iba a golpearlo cuando se acercó el profesor de educación física y los descubrió.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Nada profesor, estaba felicitando a Jack por el partido de hoy, ¿lo vio? Qué buenos reflejos tiene el chico.

-Eso es cierto, sabes si quieres puedes formar parte del equipo, tienes espíritu.

-¿En serio? Lo tomaré en cuenta –dijo.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Raimundo mantuvo la cordura hasta que él se fue. Como ya había sonado el timbre y corría con el riesgo de que el profesor volviera, lo colgó como adorno de navidad entre dos casilleros. Claro, él ignora que esa es la actividad preferida de Gushu. Cuántas veces se ha colgado así mismo y lo han descolgado. Él podría pasar toda su vida ahí colgado o al menos hasta que alguien viniera y lo descolgara. Trató de verle el lado bueno y se quedó ahí esperando hasta que alguien viniera, curiosamente por allí pasó Tubbimura. No supo de la existencia de él hasta que Gushu le pidió ayuda, aunque si quisiera o no le importaba. Tubbimura no parecía muy seguro de qué hacer, pero decidió ayudarlo a bajar al final. Gushu lo invitó posteriormente a tomar un aperitivo con él, en una muestra de agradecimiento de haberlo ayudado a bajar. Tubbimura no confiaba mucho en él pero como tenía mucha hambre y enseguida que mencionó la palabra "aperitivo", su panza le gruñó, tuvo que aceptar. Como estaba en los bolsillos del verdadero Jack, pudo adquirir algo para los dos. Se sentaron en una mesa aparte, invitándolo a comer con él. Tubbimura no podía dejar de pensar en todas las miradas que lo rodeaban. Algunos parecían soltar una risita entre dientes, otros murmuraban discretamente y unos hacían como si nada. Eso sí, ya habían empezado a catalogar a Gushu como un bicho raro. Éste fingía tranquilidad.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿no está bueno? –indagó Gushu con voz amable, Tubbimura volvió a centrar su atención en él. Ladeó la cabeza y siguió comiendo como si nada. Gushu miró por encima de Tubbimura, la mirada asesina de Raimundo y las desconcertadas de sus amigos, como su novia había endurecido las facciones de su cara y Ashley viéndolo disimuladamente. Gushu sonrió juguetonamente antes de darle otro mordisco. Sonó el timbre del recreo, Gushu se despidió de Tubbimura cuando juntos asistieron a las aulas de clases y tuvieron que irse.

-Bueno, fue divertido. Hasta entonces...

-Hasta luego... –dijo Tubbimura con su acento oriental, Gushu parece que esperaba que éste lo invitara o que hiciera algo sino que esperaba que éste se fuera a su aula. Cuando giró.

-Eh, Spicel-kun.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Glacias pol el apelitivo.

-Ah por nada –y así se pudo meter en el aula. Gushu parecía desconcertado. Bueno, parece que su objetivo no logró darse como esperaba, pero de algún modo tenía que evitar que él muriera, según los datos que sabía, él fue el primero en salir del juego de supervivencia. No solo estaba decidido a evitar que eso pasara, sino que se proponía a desvelar la identidad de Primero. Sería una información muy valiosa para contar y demostrarle a Jack que Chase no fue el primer jugador como todos pensaban si no el segundo en ser seleccionado. Por lo que tenía que poner su vista fija en Raimundo, Omi y especialmente en Kimiko. Y ya que él no lo invitó ni nada, tendría que aparecerse en la panadería para reencontrase con Tubbimura y hacer de cuenta que también quería una rosquilla. Aún si corría con el riesgo que podría matar a los dos. Total para regresar necesitaba que alguien lo matara, si lograba su objetivo, es muy posible que Primero quisiera deshacerse de él. Precisamente que iba dirigiéndose a clases, según su horario. Oyó un susurro por detrás. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermanastro. Gushu en serio le estaba empezando a caer bastante mal, siguió adelante, ignorándolo. Pero una fuerte mano se lo impidió.

-¿Qué quieres, Raimundo? Llego tarde a mi clase.

-El salón está vacío, creo que la clase podrá sobrevivir sin tu presencia durante unas horas.

-¿No era que te dije que no quiero llegar tarde?

-Jubílate, vente conmigo, no tengo todo el día –dijo Raimundo haciendo un ademán. Gushu dudó. Raimundo sacó un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar. Gushu tosió fuertemente por culpa del humo. Se sacudió del humo.

-Que tengo clases, Raimundo, no puedes fumar aquí te descubrirán –gruñó Gushu, molesto.

-Que te las saltes, digo yo, te advierto que no me hagas enojar, va en serio… –lo amenazó mostrándole el puño. Gushu frunció el entrecejo. Raimundo lo jaló de la camisa. Fueron al pasillo principal. Raimundo no lo soltó para nada de la camisa, como si temiera que iba a escapársele. Raimundo estuvo muy atento a que un profesor los viera. Allí estaba Jermaine. Raimundo silbó. Éste caminó disimuladamente hacia ellos.

-¿Y Clay?

-¡No lo necesitamos, sabes que él no aprueba estas cosas, pero tenemos a alguien mejor! Te lo voy a explicar muy sencillamente Jackie, perdona mi desconfianza, pero luego de lo que hiciste hoy en el recreo no confío que tienes lo necesario para formar parte de nuestro grupo, sin embargo, voy a hacerte una prueba para ver si puedes entrar. El profesor Fung hará un examen para mañana mismo, pero como ves tenemos ensayo de banda y no nos da tiempo de estudiar, así que lastimosamente tendremos que reducir las horas de estudio, ahorita mismo te vamos a llevar a la sala de los profesores mientras nosotros dos vigilamos, tú entrarás, buscarás a ese examen y le tomarás fotografías.

-¡¿Qué?! –inquirió. Raimundo le entregó su propio celular.

-Este chico podrá Jermaine, estoy seguro, lo siento aquí dentro, si lo haces ya sabemos que tu nuevo apodo será: Dedos de Mantequilla –el maquiavélico Raimundo, sin soltarlo de la camisa, lo llevó a la sala de los profesores. Un lugarcito que quedaba al final del pasillo.

Tras la puerta que cerraba paso a cualquier estudiante. Raimundo hizo una seña. Jermaine sacó minuciosamente la llave de su chaqueta y abrió la sala de los profesores. Raimundo empujó a Gushu adentro. Jermaine cerró la puerta, deseándole suerte. Inmediatamente, el líder le dijo que cuidara el pasillo hacia el oeste y él hacia el este. Jermaine asintió con la cabeza. Raimundo se llevó las manos atrás, esperando que su amigo se fuera a patrullar el pasillo hacia la izquierda. Se paró de puntitas, lo perdió de vista, en su cara se dibujó una maligna expresión y se fue muy sigilosamente. Gushu tenía ganas de salir, pero Jermaine lo había encerrado en la sala de profesores y no podía salir al menos que tuviera la fotografía a la mano. La sala de profesores era una habitación grande con una mesa en el centro y varios sofás distribuidos alrededor, una televisión pequeña, una cafetera y unos archivos. Gushu comenzó a registrar los archivos, sin saber dónde podrían estar los dichosos exámenes. Uno a uno comenzó a revisar, sin tener mucho éxito. De vez en cuando miraba encima de su hombro para ver si alguien venía. Nunca había hecho una cosa tan loca como esa. Si no fuera supersticioso, pensaría que el corazón se le iba a salir. Maldito Raimundo... Por fin los halló, estaba en un sobre de manila con un sello rojo que identificaba como confidencial y al abrir su interior, vio un examen, pensó que era al que necesitaba sacarle fotografías ya que las primeras líneas decían el nombre de Fung. Con el celular en mano le tomó una foto a cada hoja. Luego volvió a meterlos cuidadosamente en el sobre, y a punto de meterlas en el cajón. Cuando escuchó alguien gritar:

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡NO DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ EN PRIMER LUGAR!... –ese no era su día de suerte definitivamente, se volteó y vio al directo echando espuma por la boca. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, balbuceó al principio pensando en una excusa rápida, pero en serio la voz por atrás lo había asustado completamente.

-¡Ahí estás, te estaba buscando por todas partes! –oyó una voz detrás del directo, Kimiko lo cogió del brazo como si estuviera protegiéndolo-. ¿No se lo explicaste al director?

-¿Explicar qué?

-Discúlpelo señor director, pero es que alguien trató de llevarse los exámenes, me descuidé un segundo y me robaron la copia de la llave del salón de los profesores, quien quiera que fuese parece ser que lo hizo como una broma... Jack me estuvo ayudando a buscarlos y lo ayudé a ingresar, no quería alarmar a nadie por lo que no dije nada, si tiene que castigar a alguien que sea a mí –aunque no le agradaba para nada Kimiko y estuviera en un mundo alternativo, le alegró que estuviera allí, pero en parte recordó que en ese mundo era Jack y estaría pensando que lo ayudó a él. Lo hizo por Jack, eso sin lugar a dudas le pareció que la chica tenía un interés especial por el joven Spicer. El director responsabilizó a Kimiko de lo que acaba de encontrar. La castigó, casi la relegan de su cargo de delegada. Kimiko decidió escoltarlo a su aula de clases, poco después de haber soportado los gritos del director.

-Oye, en serio gracias.

-Por nada, Raimundo nunca debió hacerte eso. A veces no sé con qué gente… -Gushu sabía que eran novios, pero aparentemente Jack no lo sabía a inicios de su vida en Villa Xiaolin.

-Ya... ¿fue Raimundo quien llamó al director? –ella asintió con la cabeza-. Raimundo no tiene escrúpulos, y por mera curiosidad, no es que no me importa si no me contestas, ¿por qué decidiste ayudarme?

-No me gusta la injusticia...

-¿Y? ¿eso es todo?

-No a decir verdad, no sé si te acuerdas, Jack, pero tú y yo nos conocimos hace mucho y me pareció que debía devolverte el favor.

-¿En serio? Perdona, tengo memoria, porque de ti no me acuerdo mucho.

-Descuida, no hay problema. Espero que volvamos a charlar muy pronto, Jack –le sonrió.

Al final de clases, tuvo que volver a casa caminando. No se volvió a cruzar con Raimundo, mejor así, seguramente no estaría muy contento con saber que salió ileso de su trampa y no quería más problemas por el día de hoy. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo volver, por lo que tomó el bus de regreso. Para cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue irse directamente a su cuarto. Dojo estaba ahí.

-¿Todavía estás aquí?

-¡Felicitaciones, Jack Spicer, has sido seleccionado como el séptimo jugador para participar en los Juegos del Destino! Tus habilidades e ingenio han impresionado a mi dios y te ha ordenado participar en este juego de supervivencia, junto a otros once jugadores, a partir de lo que suceda aquí y ahora serán tomados como recuerdos del juego y serán guardados en esta mariposa –Dojo sacó de la nada la mariposa de Jack- no la juzgues, su frágil apariencia oculta la fuente de tus poderes tecnopáticos, el poder divino que se te ha concedido como arma para luchar. ¡Buena suerte!

-Bonito discurso, se nota que has venido ensayándolo –dijo Gushu cruzando los brazos.

-¡No he estado ensayando! es el mismo discurso que le dije a cada uno de los jugadores, lo que pasa es que Jack estaba dormido en su cama cuando llegué por lo que metí su mariposa en su cesta de regalos, esas mariposas son un identificador en el juego que distingue a los jugadores de los demás, en el primer día del juego en el que murió Tubbimura entre Dashi y yo repartimos las mariposas, Dashi se acercaba a sus jugadores para saber si eran dignos de ser elegidos. Me falta por ir a visitar a la Octava.

-Así que tú sabes quiénes son los jugadores del juego, ¿no? ¿sabes quién es Primero, cierto?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Me vas a decir?

-¡No te voy a decir, aunque no seas un verdadero participante, debo mantener el protocolo niño curioso!

-Ya me imagino, supongo entonces que cada uno tendrá su número correspondiente si soy el séptimo en ser escogido. De casualidad, ¿sabes dónde queda la panadería? Se me antojo comprar unas donas de repente.

-¿Qué estás planeando, Gushu?

-¿Qué estoy planeando? Salvar a quienes pueda –contestó con franqueza, suspirando muy profundamente. Ya que Dojo se mantuvo con la boca cerrada (tampoco le agradaba mucho a él). Gushu tuvo que pedirle la información a la madre de Raimundo con el pretexto de ir a comprárselas a su prima (cuyo nombre no sabía), pero insistió que quería ir solo puesto que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Antes de irse, le preguntó por Raimundo, no supo decirle.

Las explicaciones de direcciones fueron sencillas y plausibles, él no tuvo problemas para llegar. Todavía no acababa siendo la hora de que Tubbimura llegase, faltaba poco. Gushu se detuvo a examinar detenidamente en el aparador, revisó su reloj y a un cuarto de hora, él entró. No había mucha cola. Solo una mujer gorda y a un niño delante de él. Eran dos encargados aparentemente. Compró tres diferentes y a punto de irse, Tubbimura iba entrando.

-¿Tubbimura? ¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos en el mismo lugar!

-Vaya que sí, no sabía que te gustaban las losquillas.

-No las compro por mí si no para mi pequeña prima, ¿a menudo sueles venir por aquí? –él asintió con la cabeza-, qué lástima que no hayas llegado antes, te hubiera pedido tu opinión.

Gushu se ofreció a acompañarlo en su casa, de vez en cuando buscaba como sacarle una buena conversación normal. Tubbimura fue a pedir sus paquetes de roquillas. Esta vez quien atendió a Tubbimura, no era ninguno de los dos que Gushu había visto. Este tenía una piel más amarilla, la cabeza más ovalada y más alto. Gushu no lo pudo reconocer, pero se le hizo familiar aquella apariencia que atendió a Tubbimura. Notó que precisamente a un punto de su conversación, el chico japonés sacó un PDA y comenzó a escribir algunas cosas.

-Oh, ¿es un PDA?

-Ah sí, el último de los legalos de papá.

-Genial.

Le pareció sospechoso porque recordaba que Kimiko tenía un PDA similar a ese. Oyó unos pasos detrás de ellos. Gushu se apegó a Tubbimura, en la callejuela que flanqueaban era un poco solitaria. Normalmente evitaba este tipo de calles peligrosas, eran las calles donde los criminales aprovechaban en pillar a alguien desprevenido con artefactos tan valiosos. No ha visto ni un alma, salvo un hombrecillo que estaba leyendo un periódico parado y recostado a una esquina. Gushu miraba de reojo. Aquel hombre los estaba siguiendo. Manteniendo la calma y disimulando como si nada, él sugirió cruzar la calle, se dieron la vuelta haciendo como si iban a cruzar la calle. Suertudamente un automóvil le cerró el paso aquel hombre de mal pinta. Gushu se volteó, esta vez sus miradas se encontraron. Tenía un sombrero y vestía formalmente, bastante abrigado. Pero pudo visualizar bien sus ojos, acaramelados sin lugar a dudas. Su piel, viendo su mano si no usaba guantes era pálida. Un hombre alto. Era la viva imagen de Chase Young, sin lugar a dudas. Según Jack, quien mató a Tubbimura era él y aquí estaba, pero eso que encontraron allí... ¿Qué estaba pasando realmente? ¿qué poderes tienes Primero? Esto no tenía ningún sentido. No podría enfrentarse a él porque sería algo tonto, estaría armado y él no contaba con ninguna arma para defenderse. Gushu llevó a Tubbimura sano y salvo a su casa, no correría peligro, ya no habría ninguna muerte, y lo que sucedería ahora sería a partir de su cuenta. El destino en este universo alternativo había cambiado. Tubbimura iba merendándose sus rosquillas, hasta morder una que no era una rosquilla precisamente si no una con forma de mariposa. Gushu se percató que aquel tipo que estaba en la panadería no era otro si no Dashi quien le había dado la mariposa roja. Gushu estaba atónito. Fue a _su casa_, tomándose su tiempo (cielos, la casa de Tubbimura sí que quedaba lejos), mucho más tranquilo que antes, el peligro se fue... ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! Dos patrullas de policías estaban en la casa. La señora Pedrosa lloraba amargamente mientras hablaba con dos policías. Gushu pasó por encima de aquella multitud de agentes.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-¡Es tu hermanastro, Jack_, está muerto_!

Gushu puso los ojos desorbitados. Raimundo fue encontrado muerto. Fue estrangulado y al mismo tiempo asfixiado con una bolsa de plástico, obviamente Raimundo murió por falta de respiración. El asesino no se bastó con eso. Lo rebanó a la mitad y le robó su cinturón. Gushu no podía creerlo, ya que no obtuvo a su víctima Tubbimura. En su lugar buscó a otra víctima. Tercero. Positivamente esto se estaba poniendo muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué era tan necesario para Primero matar a alguien antes que empiece el juego? ¿cuál es la obsesión? Porque no entendía nada, parece que fuera o no fuera Tubbimura necesitaba a alguien a quien matar como si fuera parte de un plan. Gushu fingió suma tristeza por la muerte de Raimundo, el Sr. Spicer venía para acá inmediatamente. Se le daría al muerto su merecido funeral en la tarde del día siguiente. Megan ya sabía de la noticia, se veía dolida. Una muerte es una muerte. Con la consternación de lo sucedido, parecía que a Gushu le afectó muchísimo la muerte de su hermanastro por lo que no le fue casi necesario fingir. Al dirigirse a su cuarto. Dojo estaba ahí. Parecía divertido. Éste se rió apenas entró.

-Parece ser que de tanto proteger a Tubbimura, descuidaste a Raimundito, ¿no crees?

-No... no lo entiendo.

-Te diré algo, aunque no era mi favorito, era un tipo astuto y sin miedo a las consecuencias, sin escrúpulos, un pasado nefasto, comparte las características perfectas para ser un jugador y creo que Dashi no se arrepiente de haberlo escogido. ¿Qué te pasa, Gushu? Parece que hubieras visto un muerto.

-Es que cuando me describieron el crimen, el asesino en vez de escribir Séptimo, puso otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-_Undécimo._

* * *

Al día siguiente, se lanzó a todos los medios de comunicación que Raimundo Pedrosa fue encontrado muerto. No se dijeron muchos detalles de sus muertes más que fue asesinado (asfixiado específicamente), pero en el colegio todos estaban alborotados por la noticia ya que el chico brasileiro era como el líder del liceo, el matón, el favorito y sin él, ¿quién iba a tomar riendas? Clay no lo haría, no era tan malvado como él y Jermaine no tenía ese don de liderazgo. Más les había afectado perder a su amigo que perder al líder del colegio. Kimiko, su novia, se veía tan afectada como el resto. Sin embargo, en el liceo no todo era tristeza absoluta sino también felicidad... Por ejemplo, Tubbimura se alegraba que por fin no tenía el miedo de que Raimundo y sus amigos pudieran robarle, chantajearlo, insultarlo, agredirlo físicamente... ahora todo sería mucho más tranquilidad. Las víctimas de Raimundo parecían haberse quitado un peso de encima. En sus rostros se divisaban la expresión de tranquilidad y alivio. Los policías prometieron averiguar el asesinato del chico. Este crimen no podía ser la víctima del hampa. A lo mejor fue planeado o quizá fue un estudiante, absorto de todo el acoso ocasionado por el chico, que decidió tomar venganza. Para Gushu no le había ido tan bien, alguien por ahí difundió el rumor que ese posible asesino podría tratarse de él por lo que varios lo miraban con miedo o lo enfrentaban directamente. Incluso ni Clay ni Jermaine se habían tomado la molestia de dirigirle la palabra. Hasta los policías lo interrogaron. Aún cuando se escribió Undécimo en vez de Séptimo, todos pensaban que podría ser el asesino. Por suerte tuvo que abandonar el colegio a tempranas horas, luego de soportar las miradas impertinentes de todos se fue para asistir al funeral. Nunca le gustó el negro prefería colores alegres como el anaranjado, su color favorito. Y esta ropa de luto es horrible para su gusto. Se sentía como encerrado... durante horas. Sería un entierro privado para alejar a la prensa, por tratarse del hijastro de Jackson Spicer. Gushu pasó casi toda la tarde y noche sentado en una silla, esperando que todo pasara rápidamente. Casi en horas de la madrugada cuando se enterró el ataúd en el cementerio. Aún después de terminar, la familia se quedó un poco más (la señora Pedrosa estaba destrozada y no lo ocultaba). Casi al final, una persona se acercó con una flor en la mano y la depositó en la tumba, agachándose. A punto de irse, él la siguió.

-¿Kimiko?

-Ah hola, Jack, lamento interrumpir... Mi sentido pésame...

-Sé que lo sientes, gracias. ¿Y qué haces aquí? No sabía que tú y mi hermanastro fueran tan amigos, de todas maneras no es que me importe si no quieres decirme –Kimiko bajó la mirada. Vaciló.

-Sí, pues... en realidad soy más que amiga para Raimundo, solíamos salir...

-¡¿Eran pareja?! –inquirió Gushu, tratando de parecer sorprendido-. No lo sabía, Raimundo nunca me dijo nada en el poco tiempo que nos llevamos conociendo, lo siento mucho.

-Le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto, no quiero que nadie se entere, se supone que mi papá me prohibió tener novios hasta que cumpliera mis 18 años, él es muy... sobreprotector.

-Entiendo, espero que la policía encuentre los responsables de la muerte.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue? En la escuela dicen que... ¡pero yo no les creo, te lo juro que no inicié el rumor!...

-Tranquila, te creo, no lo sé, puede ser cualquiera. Dicen que fue asfixiado con una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, Raimundo es un chico fuerte, debió haber sido un hombre o al menos que alguien lo tomara por sorpresa, por el modo en que murió me atrevería a decir que todo fue planificado y asesinado. Pero no sé quién pudo ser, el asesino no dejó más pista que una firma: _Undécimo, _¿no tienes una idea tú, siendo su novia y sabiendo sus enemigos?

-No sé, quizá fue alguien con los que Raimundo pudo meterse, le dije que no lo hiciera, aún así no me hace caso.

-Está bien, cálmate. Escúchame, te quiero confesar algo, no se lo he dicho ni a mi padres ni a la policía, pero creo saber quién lo hizo; en la tarde fui a comprar unas rosquillas, me topé con Tubbimura y lo acompañé hasta su casa, nos vino siguiendo entonces un hombre alto, apenas cruzamos la calle no nos siguió molestando, quizás era un asesino que iba detrás de mí y cuando no pudo atraparme al verme junto a Tubbimura, fue por Raimundo, ¿crees que se trata de un complot contra la familia Spicer?

-No sé quién sea ese hombre, puede ser posible que tengas razón.

-Lo más extraño es que luego de eso me encontré con una mariposa roja, ¿crees que sea su línea de seguimiento?

-No lo creo, Jack, no sé como decírtelo de alguna manera, pero creo saber quién mató a tu hermanastro: fue Primero.

-¿Primero? ¿de qué estás hablando? –Gushu se rió.

-Sí, tal vez no lo entiendas, también recibí una mariposa roja. Es la marca de los Juegos del Destino, un juego de supervivencia creado por el dios de lo interminable, cuyas reglas son muy simples: Debemos buscar a los demás jugadores y matarlos, el último que sobreviva se convertirá en el próximo dios. Tu hermanastro fue asesinado porque también fue escogido para jugar estos juegos sangrientos, la primera etapa se trata de descubrir la identidad de cada uno, parece ser que la descubrió antes de que él pudiera defenderse. Sé esto también porque al igual que él, tú y yo fuimos elegidos estos juegos. Cada jugador se identifica por su número cardinal; al parecer Dashi eligió un sucesor, al Primero y le otorgó un poder, pero luego decidió organizar un juego como un concurso y el que ganara será su sucesor. Creo que al Primero le dio mucha rabia que se le arrebatara el título del "sucesor", de hecho, creo que fue el primero en enterarse que existía un juego de supervivencia antes que nosotros y mató al primer jugador que se le cruzó en frente. No sé cuáles son los planes que el Primero tiene, empero, no deben ser nada bueno, ya viste como dejó a Raimundo y eso demuestra lo que es capaz de hacer con cualquiera de nosotros. Yo soy Tercera, encantada de conocerte... –Kimiko extendió la mano.

¡¿Tercera?! ¡¿no era que la Undécima jugadora en el otro mundo?! Algo no andaba bien. En el mundo real, se dio a conocer como la undécimo jugadora a participar en los juegos y su novio era el Tercero en aquel mundo. Dojo había dicho que los números permanecerían iguales en aquel universo alternativo. Esto solo podía significar una cosa, Kimiko ha estado mintiendo sobre su verdadera posición en el juego. Tercero era Raimundo, eso queda fuera de discusión. Entonces eso quiere decir que Tubbimura era Undécimo. Por lo que Kimiko es... realmente... es... ¡PRIMERA! Ella era la verdadera asesina de Tubbimura y Jessie, ella es la verdadera enemiga. Gushu reculó como acto reflejo una vez que resolvió en su mente este complejo rompecabezas. Kimiko se dio cuenta que la expresión de Gushu cambió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Claro, ahora lo veo todo, ¡¿eres tú, no?! No eres Tercera, ese era Raimundo, necesitabas matar a un jugador para ocupar su lugar y acercarte a mí. "Transferencia" ¿no?, le robaste a Tubbimura sus poderes para pasar desapercibida. ¡Tú lo mataste! ¡tú eres Primera!

-Créeme que no tengo la menor idea de qué estás hablando, Jack, soy tercera. Te lo juro. No maté a tu hermanastro –Kimiko metió su mano en el bolsillo. Gushu no esperó a ver qué sacara un cuchillo o lo que fuera. Inmediatamente echó a correr, no encontraba a los padres de Jack ni a su prima. No sabía a dónde correr, solamente quería correr lejos de ella.

Escuchaba que Kimiko lo llamaba, lo estaba siguiendo, pero no iba corriendo. Se tomaba su tiempo de jugar con su presa. Cualquiera pensaría que solo es una chica tímida que vaga por la calle llamando a su amigo. No podía permitirle que se acercara. Los ciclistas rodaban súbitamente para evitar chocar contra él. Gushu jadeaba, por fin llegó a casa de Jack Spicer, inmediatamente entró y trató de cerrar. Kimiko interpuso su pie y con fuerza trató de abrir. Gushu siguió empujando con fuerza.

-¡Jack, Jack por favor sal, deja de actuar tan paranoico, tenemos que hablar! ¡entiende que no soy Primera, sé que tienes miedo, pero créeme que te hubiera matado mucho antes si yo fuera la asesina de tu hermanastro! Quería ver si tú eras un jugador para invitarte unirte a nuestra alianza: Con Undécimo y conmigo, ¿Tubbimura, a él si lo conoces, verdad?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡vete! ¡solo quieres hacerte pasar por nuestra amiga para luego matarnos a los dos horriblemente!

-¡Jack déjame entrar, por favor! –aulló Kimiko. Finalmente del forcejeo, Gushu casi cerró la puerta por completo, de no ser porque aplastó los dedos de Kimiko. Ésta empezó a aullar y chillar del dolor- ¡por favor Jack, abre la puerta, me estás estrujando los dedos! ¡podemos hablar como dos personas civilizadas sin tener que llegar a esto! ¡si no quieres hablar, al menos ábreme la puerta que duele mucho! ¡JACK! ¡JACK!

-Vete de aquí y no regreses nunca más, ¡¿entendido?!

-¡ENTENDIDO! ¡ENTENDIDO!... –chilló Kimiko. Gushu abrió la puerta, apenas quitó la mano, cerró la puerta. Se recostó sobre ella, jadeando fuertemente. Ya se fue. _O eso creía… _Un puñetazo rompió el vidrio de la ventana, los vidrios se hicieron añicos contra el suelo y unos se incrustaron en la piel casi translucida, fluyendo ríos de sangre que caían al suelo...

* * *

**A/N: Al igual que el capítulo diecisiete. Tenía la idea pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla hasta que me puse a caminar por toda mi casa (siempre lo hago cada vez que estoy súper emocionada para drenar mi adrenalina o cuando quiero buscar una idea). Y se me ocurrió la idea de Raimundo. Obviamente me inspiré en la escena de Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni mientras escribía el final. Y en mi jueguito cuando Raimundo le ordenó a Gushu tomar fotografías al examen. Aunque el verdadero final lo saqué de una novela que me vi hace tiempo y no sabía en qué historia meterlo. Es increíble como me conducen mis propios personajes. El título del capítulo era como se iba a llamar originalmente el fic ya que era la canción que usaba para la pareja, pero luego como todo cambió tan drásticamente, pasó a ser el nombre de un capítulo. El capítulo que viene se llama: Loco por ti, en otras palabras, lo que se ve que viene es un capítulo un poco romántico. Pero con una sorpresita al final y el fin de nuestro arco. Aunque aquí se vio algo que seguramente atolondró a muchísimos. La teoría de Gushu. Kimiko mató a un jugador para ocupar su lugar y ganarse la confianza de Jack, para luego matarlo. Y lo más impactante: No es ningún Primero sino Primera. ¿Será cierto? Aquí vienen las preguntas para el capítulo que viene: ¿Será Kimiko la Primera jugadora y hasta ahora ha sido su más grande engaño al momento? ¿Tubbimura fue realmente el Undécimo jugador? ¿dónde está la señora Pedrosa? ¿todo volverá a la normalidad? ¿qué pasará con Raimundo? ¿y con Omi? ¿quién es ese antagonista del que nos estuvo comentando Alice en el capítulo quince? ¿cuál será su primera jugada? Todo eso y más en el capítulo que viene: Loco por ti. ¡Hasta la próxima semana, mis malvaviscos asados!**

**PD: Okey, acabo de reacomodar mi perfil con mis futuras historias. No he escrito nada porque no he tenido el tiempo, se me ha ido volando y sin tomar en cuenta mis depresiones. Y en vez de desarrollar ideas, ya estoy creando otras. ¿Les dije que YA se me ocurrió OTRO FIC? Bueeeeeeeno, pienso retomar mi fic abandonado Ni Física Ni Química y hacer un remake total. Esta vez tomo el concepto de que Kimiko es la única chica del grupo. En este fic nos situamos en el año de 5000 y algo, donde el hombre ya no existe (lero, lero) y solo hay mujeres (todas las mujeres de XS/XC en un grupo), los continentes han sido destruidos y es como un mundo post-apocalíptico, la población mayoritaria trabaja como en una masa militar (les podría dar la explicación, pero eso me lo reservo) y entre esas mujeres que sirven está Kimiko (que tiene una aberración al macho grandísima debido a un pasado muy traumático), pero un día se descubre que hay una colonia de hombre y mandan a Kimiko para allá disfrazada de hombre para averiguar qué pasa... (¡OIGAN, ESTOY HABLANDO EN LÍNEAS GENERALES, SIN DAR DETALLES NI TENGO LA IDEA REDACTADA!) y ya ustedes sabrán quienes más o menos conforman esa brigada masculina...**

**-Chase, el Maestro Fung, Clay, Raimundo, Omi, Ping Pong, Dashi, Guan... Todos los varones. **

**El fic tiene que ser rated T y de géneros: Romance/Ciencia ficción (el mundo que ustedes van a ver es tipo Tron, Matrix... Con armas y artes marciales por doquier).**

**-¡¿Romance?! ¡¿eso quiere decir que Kimiko se enamora de su misión?! No me jorobes...**

**Kimiko va a ser tan fría y "malévola" como la Kimiko que les voy a mostrar en La traición conoce mi nombre. Esto es típico en las historias donde hay una chica entre muchísimos hombres. Pero al ritmo en que vamos, yo diría que conocerán bien el fic el año que viene en mayo por culpa de mis estudios... Ahí les dejo la idea. ¡Nos vemos corazones! **


End file.
